Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster (REWRITE)
by Galactic-Red-Beauty
Summary: NEW VERSION OF TDPPD! The contestants, who have competed in TDPI, have been invited to a formal annual event a month after the season ended. What kind of disaster will be planted on those teens? Will they have a good time in the end, or will it be a true disaster? Story features: Jashawn, Skave, Tophella, Beardammy, Leonugar, and Scax. (REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED PLEASE!)
1. Introduction

It's been a month after the sixth season of Total Drama ended. Everyone, who have competed during that season, have returned home safely in Ontario after experiencing a dangerous mechanical island, in Western Canada, that the host, Chris McLean, has tried to pull on them.

Chris McLean was arrested again two days after Shawn and Jasmine took the money home with them. He was arrested due to risking the lives of the contestants on purpose, and due to not being responsible for their safety. He's also admitted on camera that he would not care if any of the remaining teens die in that tragic event that Scarlett has also pulled, desperate for the millions that she was forcing the host to give.

Sky's mother had sued the host for the attempt of leaving her daughter in danger along with the other remaining contestants during the time when the island had malfunctioned, and was taken control by Scarlett before she was caught red-handed, and was fired away from the cannon of shame along with Max.

Scarlett was nowhere to be found ever since Sky's mom, who's a business woman, had filed a lawsuit against Chris, so they've decided to continue the argument and complaints in the court room. A grand majority of people in the room have agreed that Chris was guilty for trying to leave the teenagers to die with intention, so he was sentenced to be in prison for only ten years from now.

The police gave up their search on Scarlett a week after Chris was arrested. They could never find her in their city, neighborhoods, town, or anywhere near their own local area.

Ever since the arrest, the mechanical island was officially prohibited since it already has proof that it's dangerous, and could bring back awful memories the former contestants had while battling for the millions.

None of the contestants, especially Max, cared where Scarlett was at, nor cared about her fate whether if she's showing her quiet or her evil side. They don't fear her evil nature at all for the matter of fact. The only thing that matters to them right now is that they don't need to worry about being in anymore danger or cruelty that Chris always pull on them from the very start of the season.

Beardo went back to his beat-boxing hobby, not really caring about losing. It's good for him to get out of the house for once and try something new besides music. He's still pursuing his dreams on being an aspiring DJ, yet he knows how much talent he has when it comes to making realistic sound effects.

Rodney also returned home, and he still had a hopeless crush on the three girls he's fallen before on the island, and they are Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett. Of course, he's missed the girls who's interacted with him back home, so he didn't mind going home early since he's still satisfied about reuniting with them.

Amy and Samey were more uncivil to each other. Amy has continued to call her sister "Sparame", and has also continued to treat her even more poorly. Samey couldn't take that anymore. She's glad that she took Jasmine's advice while experiencing Total Drama Pahkitew Island, so she's decided to defend herself, and try to put Amy in her own place. However, that got them off to an even worse position, when their personal belongings were taken away by their mother as a punishment. Still, that didn't change Amy's attitude since she was raised to prioritize herself over her sister, and of course, Samey has refused to be treated poorly. She's had enough of her sister's nonsense.

Ella, happy as usual, have continued to sing, feeling as free-spirited as she was before she auditioned for Total Drama. However, sadness has been frequently brought to her, when she realizes how much she misses everyone, especially Sugar, still believing that they're friends, forgetting the horrible treatment she planted on her. Ella was still heart-broken by Dave, yet she was able to move on a little bit since she knows that he's not the right prince for her.

Topher felt humiliated after his elimination, and after he returned home. He felt betrayed by his own idol, who he's trying to replace as himself over the show. Ever since he's heard of Chris's arrest, he's decided to make his attempt on calling the producers from his own phone (he's got their phone number), yet they have declined Topher's offer since the show was temporarily cancelled. Then, he forgot how humiliated he's felt after being tricked into thinking that he's actually going to be the new younger host of Total Drama, so he's decided to continue his camera-posing class that he took for five years, and has also decided to concentrate on his acting abilities.

Max was departed from Scarlett after they took the cannon of shame together. He's tried not to fear his ex-sidekick anymore after revealing her true nature. However, he's decided to continue his dream of becoming the "evil" that everyone around him has to fear and witness. He's forgotten about Scarlett, and has decided to learn the evil techniques from his own lab.

Dave's hair grew back to normal fast a while after he returned home. He was still mad at Sky for what happened after knowing the truth in her audition tape. He's decided to forget about it by working out frequently than he usually does, although he fears sweat since it's a disgusting habit. He always showers immediately after working out for five minutes or more. At the same time, he still misses her since they've had good times when they were on Team Maskwak together, yet he still hates her for what she's done.

Sky was slightly disappointed that she didn't win the millions either, yet she was at least happy for Shawn and Jasmine since they're sharing the money together. Her and her boyfriend, Keith, have immediately broke up right after she returned home. Keith was mad at her for cheating on him with Dave, so he was the first one to bring up that topic that she wants to leave behind. Sky has expected her slight downfall since she's been cheating on Dave and Keith at the same time while she was on the show. She knew she deserved it since she's caused enough pain for Dave, although she's never had any intention to hurt him that way. Same goes to her boyfriend, who's now her ex. She was also okay with ending it with Keith since she still has feelings for Dave. Plus, she knew that being in a relationship would trip up her Olympic dream, so she's decided to move on, and continue to pursue her athletic abilities.

Leonard, still the same as usual, kept his roleplay of being the wizard due to a lot of support from Sugar, the only person who believes that he's a real wizard. Everyone else in his area just makes fun of him for being an apparent 'wannabee wizard'.

Sugar was slightly mad that she got eliminated from the competition, yet she's reunited with Leonard after taking the cannon of shame, so that didn't matter that much to her anymore. Forgetting about Ella, the girl that she hates the most, her and Leonard have developed a romantic relationship together, much to their happiness since Sugar believes in Leonard. He's also on her support for being the beauty queen of the show.

Shawn gave half of the millions to Jasmine, who has already spent it on the start of her flower shop and cage-fighting school. He kept half of his millions safe in the silver case that Chris had given him after winning. He knew he needs the other half of the millions to build his very own zombie shelter, so he's had his case hidden under his bunk bed in his own room, still saving it for his own safety.

Jasmine was happy that her boyfriend gave half of the money to her, especially when he originally never wanted to share it. She forgave him after she started her business in her flower shop and cage-fighting school, knowing that Shawn really does love her. The two of them spend their quality time together after experiencing Total Drama, and they usually hang out outside of her flower shop every day.

Scarlett, as said again, was never found during the journey case of the lawsuit that was filed against Chris. She placed her glasses back on, and went straight home. She knew that she's already exposed her evil side, but she wants to keep her normal appearance presented at everyone's sight just so they wouldn't have to look at her in an odd way, looking like she might do something in their area.

She's still disappointed that she never got the millions like she's expected. She wants the millions just so she could choose any of the university of her choice. She resumed in her own room, doing her normal, intelligent stuff that she always do when she's not seen evil.

A month passed by, with everyone's fates still accurate after experiencing the island...

* * *

In a dark, small, cubed grey room, with a dark brown wooden table placed at the center of the room, and the golden lightbulb hanging from the ceiling from the center of the table's distance, someone, who's wearing a black cloak, was writing formally on a piece of blank card, decorating the space with black cursive handwriting surrounded by simple doodles that were decorated around the edges and the boarder of the folded card.

After the mysterious person got done writing the folded card, the person placed it inside of a lavender-colored envelope, that was landing on top of the other unused envelopes, and gently placed the card inside of it.

After stuffing the written card inside, the person placed the seal of the envelope against the mouth, and licked the seal on the edges of the flap.

The person gently folded the flap over, covering the white card inside of it, giving it a good concealment. With the front of the envelope format that spells "Invitation!", the person placed it on the other stack that was straight and well-organized.

Grabbing another piece of white card, the person repeated the same routine with a smile on the face.

The room was quiet while the person was still writing. There's nothing but a couple of flies that are skimming around the flashy lightbulb. It slightly flickered when one of them kept touching the surface of the heat and light, not much of a major distraction for the only person in the room.

Many cobwebs were presented at every corner of the rock-textured room, and were also presented on the wire attached to the ceiling, where it's holding the only lightbulb that was still on.

The rectangular wooden table was filled with many envelopes and cards supplies that are spreaded around the surface of the top. The figure in the black cloak kept concentrating, as more envelopes full of cards were stacked onto the ones that were already written and done.

* * *

**So that's it for the introduction for my re-written version of Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster! :) I'd be more than happy if you leave a review, and tell me who do you think might be in the black cloak? What are your guesses on the prom disaster concept?**


	2. Shawn and Jasmine

It was a nice start of the morning, where the sky is pure blue filled with white clouds flowing around above the woods right beneath. Next to the woods is a one-floor ranch house nicely built on the hill, and the driveway being distant from the flat road.

After a nice breakfast, it was someone's time to practice fighting against the "zombies". In his pajamas, a teen with light brown shaggy hair, wearing a green beanie, immediately entered an odd-looking room, where it has all of the poorly customed mannequins, that are decorated with dirt, banana peels, expired slices of cucumbers, ripped newspapers, and stringy mustard sauce all around the heads.

Shawn was still sleepy before he noticed the dirty mannequins presented in front of him while he entered the spare room. He had a mug of coffee in his hand as he was rubbing his back with his other.

His dark eyes were gazing down on the light wooden floor. He just woke up after having another zombie apocalypse nightmare.

Just then, after taking a sip from the mug of black coffee he had in his hand, his eyes met up at the dummies covered with garbage, which instantly grew wide after recognizing what they look like to him.

"ZOMBIES! THEY'RE IN MY SHELTER! WELL NOT THIS TIME!" he shouted fearlessly, and grabbed a long blunt bat next to the doorway he just entered through.

He firmly placed the mug on a nightstand before he prepared himself to attack the mannequins.

Shawn studied the trash-covered mannequins, making his eyes squint before his attack.

"You're not gonna get my brains, you filthy freaks! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he said as he started running forward, whacking one of the mannequins by the head with the bat, causing it to decapitate from the body while the feet of it fell backwards.

The yellow cotton from the neck escaped, still lining between the head and the body on the floor.

Just then, Shawn kicked the closest dummy next to him, which simply fell to the floor like the other mannequin he knocked out.

His next target was the tallest and also the most bulky mannequin in the room. As he jumped and hit the tall mannequin with his bat, it instantly broke in half, causing Shawn's fear to increase even more after breaking his only handy weapon close to him.

He looked at the broken bat, and the half that broke was still attached by the thin layer before it departed, so now, he's holding a small handle and half of the base remaining, with sharp inner edges.

Shawn threw it on the ground, and glared at the tall mannequin that was shadowing him. Then, he immediately and firmly tackled the muscular dummy, and started punching the head until it started departing from the body, just like the first one he killed.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT, ZOMBIE!" he exclaimed, and ripped one of the arms off from the dummy.

Shawn looked away, and has noticed five more mannequins still standing in the room, so he immediately jumped away from his third target, and started hitting the other dummies with the bulky arm that he just tore from.

It was another minute of his random dirty mannequin attack. After destroying every remaining standing dummy, he panted fearlessly, looking around to make sure that all of the trash-covered mannequins are knocked out, teared up, and destroyed.

Drips of sweat were streaming down on the temples of his face and forehead, breathing quickly and loudly, feeling his heart pumping from his own fear.

After a few seconds, an Australian female voice called his name, drawing his attention away from the mannequins that he has attacked.

Shawn's eyebrows rose, when a very tall African-American girl rushed up to him at his own sight.

"Oh! Hey Jasmine! What's going on?" he asked as he turned his whole body around, facing Jasmine after she kneeled down with a huge grin on her face.

She held out a light purple envelope with her right hand, much to Shawn's notice while she started holding it out in front of him. He looked at it curiously before Jasmine spoke to explain something.

"Shawn! I got an invitation to the annual prom coming up this Saturday! Did you get one too?!" she responded, and squinted her eyes at Shawn, who immediately eyed up to her after hearing her answer.

"An invitation to prom?! It's July! Isn't prom in May or something?" he replied and asked curiously, turning his head to the calendar on an opened wooden door next to him.

The calendar shows the word "JULY" on the center right above the daily grid that was marked with seven red X's on the first row, and one red X on the second row. It's currently Monday.

Then he looked back at his girlfriend, still curious, and a little bit suspicious about the annual prom that Jasmine just mentioned about. She was still smiling from excitement, still gluing her eyes at Shawn.

"Who cares?! Maybe it's NOT just an annual prom! It actually must be a formal event! For us! Plus, according to the address on the invite, this is close to where the robotic island was at! It must mean a reunion too since that's where we have competed in Total Drama, right?!" she answered more, looking closely at Shawn, who's still having an unsure look on his face.

He squinted his eyes, and gently took the invitation that Jasmine was holding, while looking at the title, the address, and the stamp.

"Hmmmm...So did you read the invite, or not yet?" Shawn asked, and looked up at smiley Jasmine. Her smile faded a bit from his question.

"I haven't yet, and I actually don't know who it was from. Did you get the invite though?!" she answered, and then questioned.

"I haven't checked the mailbox yet since I just woke up, and that I just got done with ya know, training myself to fight against the zombies! I'll be right back. I also need to grab my spare bat in case if I see any of them outside. Here," he answered, and handed the invitation back to Jasmine as he started walking, getting ready to grab his spare bat and went outside.

After grabbing a better quality bat, he exited out of the house and started walking down the long driveway down on the hill.

Shawn looked from left to right, still looking out for any zombie who would try to get to him or his girlfriend.

Right when he's reached to that rusty-looking mailbox at the end of the driveway, he immediately opened the door of it, and noticed a stack of envelopes lining horizontally next to each other.

He grabbed the stack with one of his hands, with the other still holding his spare bat. Shawn closed the mailbox, and started running back up, heading to his house with all of the envelopes in his hands.

After he rushed and closed the door behind him, he dropped the bat against the wall, and headed into the kitchen in front of him.

Shawn sat down on a wooden chair next to a matching circular wooden table. He dropped the delivered envelopes on the table, and slightly spread it around. All of the envelopes are white except for one that's the same color as the one Jasmine got. Plus, it says "Invitation to PROM!" on front, which was very noticeable to Shawn after he spreaded the envelopes.

"JASMINE!" he called her name after he noticed the invitation that looked similar to the one Jasmine showed him.

He picked it up as he can hear her footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. He squinted his eyes more while studying the purple envelope presented at his sight.

A second later, Jasmine made her appearance in the kitchen after Shawn called her name.

"Yeah Shawn?!" she asked immediately after she heard her boyfriend calling her name. Then she walked up to the kitchen table, and sat down next to him, who's still looking at the title on the envelope, "Invitation to PROM!".

She also gasped right when she noticed the light purple envelope that Shawn was looking at.

"You got invited too?! Wow, this is going to be great, Shawn! We could definitely attend to prom together! Wouldn't that be so romantic and fun?!" Jasmine exclaimed, placing the tip of her chin on her fingers that locked together, and looked at him excitingly.

Shawn smiled a bit, and turned his head to Jasmine.

"Yeahhhh! This is going to be great! I just hope that this isn't a joke or something, ya know what I mean?! I hope it's not some kind of zombie apocalypse prank," he replied, and turned his head back to the envelope, with his eyebrows lowering down.

Jasmine laughed in response to what her boyfriend just said.

"Oh Shawn! That's going to be really hard to believe if it was some kind of joke! Don't worry about it, I'm sure it must be a reunion. I mean, Chris is in jail, so we don't need to worry about him anymore, and we still don't know where Scarlett was at either. She could be either dead, or back to her normal self, I guess," she said, while making her whole point.

Shawn started tearing up the top side of the envelope with his whole finger, feeling slightly suspicious, yet a bit excited about it.

"Well, I'm still a bit unsure about it, and I don't think we should trust Scarlett on anything if we bump into her again. The last time when she was with us, she got psychotic and rig to blow up the whole island, killing every one of us if she doesn't get the millions!" he replied after opening the whole top.

He gently pulled a white folded card from the envelope, with Jasmine's smile still in place.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's the only thing that she would do to us. Plus, I think she's only trying to hurt Chris and not us since he's the one who's had the million dollar case in his hands. And if someone's inviting us to an annual prom, I'm sure that the person won't invite her since she was evil before," she also replied, yet her smile started fading.

After hearing Jasmine's words, Shawn began to read the invite on the card.

* * *

_Dear Shawn Landchester,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to congratulate you for winning the million dollar case from the sixth season called Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Other members from the season will be invited too. Please bring the money case with you since it's required for the winners celebration. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

After reading the invite, he looked at Jasmine, who's also read the invitation along with him.

"Oh good! It's from Mike and Zoey! See Shawn? They're decent people, so how wrong could it go if they're throwing the annual event?!" Jasmine asked in relief, already feeling confident about going to prom.

"Hmmmm..." Shawn answered in response, reconsidering the fact that they're nice people who could do no harm. Just then, he lets out a relieving sigh.

"Yeah! You're right, Jasmine! Mike won All-Stars, and I think he's shared the money with Zoey since they're going out! About the millions though...I'm not sure if I should actually bring it. I mean, it's not just because of Scarlett or anything, but do you think they would mind if I only have half of it? Because I already gave the other half to you just so you could start your businesses on your flower shop and cage-fighting school..." he said in relief, yet still wondering about the millions he has left in his case.

"Well, they're nice people, so I'm sure they won't mind at all. I think they just want you to bring whatever you have left. I'm sure they'll understand that you have split half of it to me," she answered and placed her hand on Shawn's shoulder, calming him down from more wonder.

It took Shawn some time to respond. He thought slowly, trying to think positively like Jasmine. He's also unsure of bringing in the money for the celebration.

"I don't know about this, Jasmine...as fun as it sounds to go to prom with you, I don't know if I should bring in the money. What if there were zombies at prom?! I need to keep myself prepared in case if there's gonna be an apocalypse coming at prom!" he replied, and looked at Jasmine from face-to-face.

"Oh stop being so vigilant, Shawn! There's no such thing as zombies! Plus, don't you still want to celebrate after your success on winning the millions?! If I were you, I'd bring the money in just in case! Mike and Zoey would be happy, and I don't think there would be any possibility that something could go wrong! Just trust me!" Jasmine responded, feeling lightly annoyed by Shawn's concern, yet she'll do anything to comfort him from his own fear and settle him down from possible situations he's thinking about.

Even if he fears something bad would happen, he still doesn't want to disappoint his girlfriend, and he knew how much it would mean for her if they attend to prom together, so he lets out a sigh, taking some time to reply without starting an argument with her.

"Alright Jasmine...I'll bring in the money case, and we'll go to prom together. I'm only DOING it for YOU though. It doesn't change how excited I am! I just want you to be happy, and I'm already happy to be with you too, so...we can go to prom together, and have a good time..." he spoke, and made a slight smile after his reply.

Jasmine smiled back in return. She's happy that her boyfriend has finally agreed to go to the annual prom with her.

"We'll be fine, Shawn. Just trust me, okay mate?! Lets see if my invitation is also from Mike and Zoey, just to be safe here, okay?" she replied, and began to open here envelope. She pulled out the folded card, and started reading the invite.

* * *

_Dear Jasmine Smith,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to congratulate you for receiving half of the money from the winner of sixth season called Total Drama Pahkitew Island. It was sweet for the winner to do so, so we would like to congratulate both of you anyway! Other members from the season will be invited too. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

"Oh! They already know that you have split the money with me! They just want you to bring in your own half!" said Jasmine, after getting specific clarification from her own invite.

"Wow really?! So each invite contains different names of invited guests and different specific messages after our own fate?!" Shawn asked as he moved his head close to Jasmine's, who's still facing the invite on her card.

"I believe so, Shawn! But don't you worry! I'm extremely sure that nothing wrong could happen! Mike and Zoey are the ones who are hosting the annual event, so I'm sure that there won't be any zombies, and there won't be any danger ahead of us. Just trust me, Shawn! As long as we have each other, and as long as stick together for prom, then nothing. Will. Go. Wrong," she's continued to comfort him even more by placing both of her hands on his shoulders, and look at him from face to face.

They're studying each other's dark-colored eyes. Shawn had a slight frown on his face, but he still believes his girlfriend. Jasmine had the same frown, yet she slightly smiled again, still looking at him in his dark brown eyes.

He didn't reply, so the both of them have looked at each other for a few more minutes. Shawn was still calming down from Jasmine's comfort and support. His heart pounded slowly, and he's continued to look at her.

"Hey, I need to get to the flower shop since my business will open in a few more minutes. Remember, we'll have a good time together, okay, Shawn?!" Jasmine broke the silence, knowing that she needs to be at one of her businesses that she's started since she received half of the millions from her boyfriend.

Shawn nodded, understanding Jasmine while she stood up from her chair.

She snuck a kiss on Shawn's cheek before she walked away and left the kitchen, leaving his house and on her way to the flower shop.

He blushed and smiled at the same time while watching her leave the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table for a little while, still looking at the doorway that Jasmine has left from. Then he looked back at the invite that he has in his hand.

He looked at it with a half smile and a half frown on his face. Still taking the words from his girlfriend, how bad could it be to go to a nice, simple, formal event?


	3. Dave and Sky

It was later during the day, and in a grey two-floored neighborhood house, a workout song was bursting loudly from the radio, when someone grunted as an addition to the noise in a dark room.

There was Dave, who was doing the push ups slowly. Because of his thin arms, he can feel a lot of sweat dripping down under his light black bangs on his forehead. His eyes were closed tight, and so were his teeth, pushing himself up slowly, and then dropping himself down quickly.

He repeated the same push up routine, being able to push up slowly, and then lower down fast since he doesn't have a lot of strength in his arms. After his last push up, he exhaled loudly, and then dropped his whole stomach on the ground. The loud music was still playing, and Dave took big breaths after doing the push ups.

"Man, twenty push ups is hard! I can almost feel my arms cutting out from this!" he complained a bit, and then pushed himself up from the ground, trying to position himself to sit down on the concrete floor.

Dave straightened his arms out, and then rubbed his small biceps from the burn he felt while working out. Then he raised both of his hands in the air, trying to stretch his spine since it felt stiff from his other workout program. He grabbed a white cloth sitting on a blue chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead, and his temples.

He started breathing slowly, inhaling and exhaling after his workout. He slowly got up, stood straight, cracked his spine, and then headed over to a boom box that was still bursting from the music playing.

Dave pressed the off button, silencing the boom box from playing further energetic music. He reached his hands in the air, stretching out his long spine again, while loosening the stiff muscles in his body.

Footsteps were crept slowly, attracting Dave's attention when he notices two small legs walking down the wooden steps.

"Little step-brother! I have something for you that came from the mail this morning," a slow nasal voice announced, bringing curiosity to Dave. He walked around a few areas of boxes, making his way through the stairwell the figure was using.

"What is it, Noah?! I just got done working out!" he replied, sitting down on a bottom of the step to finally relax from his daily workout.

Noah stopped at the second bottom of the step next to Dave, and held out a light purple unopened envelope near his head.

"You just got invited to some party or something, whatever. Don't bother ask what it really is since it's for you only...I'm gonna be in my room reading my new book if you need me," Noah answered as Dave claimed the lavender envelope.

After receiving his mail, Noah slowly started walking back upstairs. Dave ended up watching Noah leave until he disappeared at his own sight. He shrugged, but then he turned his head to the envelope he's holding onto.

"A party...? Why am I invited? I barely talk to anyone! That's strange!" he said to himself, ripping up the flap from the sealed envelope to get access to the invitation card.

* * *

_Dear David Tanner,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. We're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

His eyes widened while reading the invitation.

"Wow! I've been invited to...a prom?! From Mike and Zoey from Total Drama?! They even know my real name..." he began to question himself, but then, he picked up the opened envelope that he threw aside.

He read the title that said "Invitation to PROM!"

Then he gently threw the envelope and card in front of him, and placed his elbows on his knees, while pressing his cheeks down on his palms, giving out an annoyed glum expression on his face.

"Mike and Zoey are so lucky that they're in a romantic relationship...why can't Sky and I have the same?! Oh who needs her...I'm just so over her now..." he kept talking to himself, and then grabbed the invite again.

Dave went upstairs that lead him into the hallway, on his way to the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table, still feeling a bit bummed and stressed out. He rolled up the sleeve from his white T-shirt, and noticed a slight muscle on his bicep.

Then he sighed, knowing that it's only a small and not a firm muscle. At least he gained a pint of it, which is a pro to him. Dave ended up crossing his arms on the table, and looked down even more.

He had a frown on his face, and sat at the table for so long. He's not sure if he wants to go to prom or not, especially when he's ended up in bad terms with Sky. Another thing is, he felt like he's gonna be alone for the most part. He doesn't know what happened between Sky and Keith after the last season ended, and another thing, he's not sure if Ella would be eager to see him again either. Dave started feeling bad after he broke her heart without intention, yet he still doesn't have any romantic feelings for her like how he's had feelings for Sky. Still, at least she's better than most of the people who were on his team. He couldn't stand Sugar, Leonard, Beardo, and even he's had a fight with Shawn before.

Dave's been sitting at the table for a spam amount of time, just until his brother appeared in the kitchen again.

"Dude, I forgot to give you one more letter, and it's from this girl named Sky Serrano..." Noah notified, while reading the corner of the white envelope.

Dave didn't bother responding back. He still felt mad at how Sky lied to him in the end, although working out helped him get over part of the relationship situation he's had to deal with. His eyebrows scrunch from annoyance. He wasn't sure if he really missed her or not. He feels like it's wrong to still like her despite what happened.

"I really don't care about Sky anymore, Noah...not after what happened between us. Whatever kind of letter she just sent me, just throw it in the fireplace..." he finally replied, still feeling annoyed.

One of Noah's eyebrows arched up from confusion and curiosity.

"Are you sure, little step-brother? It's an apology note...besides, what if you bump into her at the party? It would be pretty awkward if you don't know how sorry she feels..." he replied, which made Dave reconsider his thoughts about what he just said.

His eyebrows rose in response. Yeah, Noah's right. If he sees Sky at prom, it would be awkward between the both of them. Maybe something happened between her and Keith, so he's thought for a few seconds before he sighed, feeling slightly reluctant to read what Sky has sent to him.

Dave held out his hand, with the other on his cheek while his elbow was on the table.

"Give it to me...I guess I'll read it, but I don't know how I'm gonna feel...I still hate Sky, it's just...I kinda miss the moments we've had, so why not?" he answered Noah, after having to stand there and wait for his answer.

Noah walked up to him, and handed the mail to Dave.

"I'm gonna be in my room reading my new book, so don't bother. I don't know what was actually going on between you two, but I'm assuming you guys ended up in a bad position," he sarcastically and slowly replied, and then turned around to head back.

Dave rolled his eyes to the corner of the ceiling, feeling annoyed by his step-brother's response. After Noah left the kitchen, Dave began to tear up the flap on the sealed side of the envelope.

With a not so satisfied expression on his face, he pulled out a lined folded paper from the envelope, and began to unfold the letter that has nice black cursive handwriting. The format was written in a huge paragraph, when Dave started reading the letter.

* * *

_Dear Dave,_

_I know you probably hate me already, and I know you probably won't care for my apology, but I want to tell you how very sorry I am for not telling you the real truth. If I had to be very honest, I wish you would've given me the time to tell you what's the "but" before you shushed me and tell me that you didn't want to hear it. I wish I would've told you a lot earlier before we've kissed. I'm not saying that it's your fault that this happened. Honestly, this is more of my fault than it is for your's. I actually really did like you, especially when I've had a boyfriend back home. I was actually going to dump him before entering the competition. The reason why I've kept rejecting you was not only because I was dating someone else, but because I wanna concentrate on winning the millions, and the fact at how cocky you've acted from the green slushy meatball challenge. I knew this wasn't the real you during that time. You would never act like this to me, right? I've also forgotten about Keith while we were in this show together. I really was going to break up with him, but I ran out of time and forgot! I guess this is what I get for not being honest to you when I should have. I didn't deserve the millions like Shawn. I knew I was gonna meet my downfall for not winning. I broke up with Keith after the show, and he's agreed since he's mad, the way you're mad at me. I wish there's something that I can do to make it up to you. I'm not gonna force you to forgive me, to talk to me, or to fix things with me, or even to go on a date with me. I know I can't since I knew it might be something that you don't want, and I want this to be your decision too. I'm completely fine with whatever you're comfortable with. All I'm asking is for you to not rig any of my chances to achieve my goals in the future. I feel horrible for hurting you like this, and I felt selfish for the most part, so that's why I wanna tell you how very sorry I am. You don't have to forgive me, you don't have to agree to fix things with me, and you don't have to go out with me either. I just wish we could let all of this go, and leave every bad moment behind us. I hope maybe someday, we can work out our differences, and maybe start all over, and get to know each other more. Only if you're okay with it! Plus, did I ever tell you that I have a thing for clean freaks? I forgot to tell you how adorkable you are! I'll let that choice be yours. If you don't want to talk to me anymore, then I completely understand. I'll give you as much time as you need! I hope one day, we'll be in good terms._

_Sincerely, Sky_

* * *

Dave's eyes started building up with tears, and his eyebrows arched to wide shapes of U. His lips started quivering after reading the letter.

"She called me adorkable..." he said, while he slightly smiled. He sighed, and stared at the letter for a long time.

Dave re-read Sky's letter a few more times. Rather than being mad, and still having hate towards her, he's beginning to think about her even more. Should he really forgive Sky? It must've took a long time for her to compose a huge apology letter. He smiled a bit more, still looking at the letter.

It surprised him how this letter affected his feelings towards her now. He's thought for sure that he'll hold a huge grudge against her for a spam amount of time. He smiled more dreamily. Maybe he does miss her afterall despite on what happened a month ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, during that time of day, Sky just came home from the gym after doing her three-hour workout. As she was on the two-step entry of the door, she tucked her hand in a blue envelope-shaped mailbox attached to the white wall next to the door.

She moved it, discovering a couple envelopes that met at her palms. She grabbed them, and took them out of the mailbox. Then she opened the door with her other hand, while heading into her house.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Sky exclaimed, notifying one of her parents that she came home from practice. She went to the living room area of her house and dropped her whole body on one of the green comfortable recliners.

She can hear her mother washing dishes in the kitchen. One of the mails that she has received is apparently for her older sister, who's still at practice since she's taking more advanced classes than Sky.

The other one was a purple envelope that says "Invitation to PROM!" on the front, bringing curiosity on Sky's face.

"Huh?! What is this?!" she began to question, studying the corner of the envelope that has her name and address on it, and then to the title on the envelope.

"There's a prom coming up?! In July?!" Sky questioned more, while studying the purple envelope in her hand.

She began to tear up the flap, breaking off the seal, as she noticed a white folded card presented at her sight, after opening the envelope. Sky extracted the card from the envelope, and gently opened the invite. She began to read the invitation.

* * *

_Dear Sky Serrano,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we'd like to congratulate you on being the runner up from this season. We're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

Her eyes widened after reading the invitation.

"Wow! The Total Drama Annual Prom?! After last season?! Wow! This sounds so exciting!" she exclaimed in happiness, yet she puts on the curiously concerned expression on her face, as she eyes to the corner of the living room ceiling.

"I wonder if Dave's invited too...hopefully he read the letter that I wrote last night...huh..." Sky added and sighed, still feeling slightly bummed about what happened between her and Dave after the last season ended.

"Honey, what's with all of the commotion about?" her mom asked as she walked into the living room after hearing her daughter talk loudly when she was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Oh mom! I just got invited to the Total Drama Annual Prom!" Sky answered, pulling herself up from the recliner, while she went up to her mother. Her dark brown eyes stared directly at the invite that her daughter was sharing. It widened, knowing that there's a fun event coming up for Sky.

"Oh that sounds like a lot of fun! And who's Mike and Zoey?" Mrs. Serrano asked, looking down at her short-height daughter.

"Are you kidding me?! They're the finalists from All-Stars, and they're also boyfriend and girlfriend too! Mike won the other millions and shared it with his girlfriend! Now they're throwing an annual event!" Sky answered, feeling slightly excited about prom. She's watched the Total Drama Series, which explains how she knows Mike and Zoey.

Her mom smiled in return, while gazing down at Sky.

"Do you have a date to go with? That could be a lot of fun! Ya know Sky, I was in the prom court when I was a Junior, so I think you should consider bringing a date! Maybe you guys can be prom king and queen!" she replied and suggested, which made Sky put on a disgusted and a weird expression on her face.

"Mom! I'm not dating anymore! Remember what happened between Keith and I? And also Dave and I? It's over. Well...I hope not for Dave..." she responded, and looked down at a polished wooden floor.

Mrs. Serrano looked at her disappointingly. She knew what happened between Sky and her ex-boyfriend, and also on what happened between her and Dave. She sighed a moment later before she's started getting into a slight argument with her daughter, who's still somewhat attracted to Dave.

"Honey...remember what Dave did to you at the finale...of course, Chris was no better, but what he did to you was unacceptable...plus, he doesn't seem like he would be your type by the fact at how desperate he was for you..." she replied in a disapprovingly way, trying to remind Sky on how they're still in bad terms.

Sky's eyebrows scrunched a bit. She knew that her mother was right, yet she's decided to argue back a bit.

"I really don't care, mom...it's actually my fault that things were messed up between Dave and I. If it wasn't for Keith, I'm sure Dave and I would be in great condition right now!" she's tried making her point, while the tall mom in her 30's raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Now, you shouldn't blame Keith. He's had nothing to do with your decisions, and your relationship with Dave," she replied, and placed her hands on Sky's shoulders. Sky looked back at her, gazing up a concerned expression on her face.

"I've lost interest in him ever since I've entered Pahkitew Island, and I've lost interest in him right before Dave and I have interacted, so it really doesn't matter that much anymore...I know Dave probably hates me now, but I don't think he's gonna do anything to me. He would either ignore me, or make things right with me if he's decided to do so, because I'm more than eager to apologize to him for not being honest," Sky responded, and the mom nodded at her side of the story.

So the two of them have decided to bond in the living room for a whole while, still waiting for Sky's sister to come home from her practice. All they're talking about is Dave, and the invite that she's received from the mailbox.


	4. Amy and Samey

It's still a huge normal sunny day, yet an unpleasant argument were coming from a large light blue house on the right side of the duplex. There were two loud female voices occurring in the same room that has blue walls, and the orange-pink bed that one of the twins were sitting on.

"I'm tired of being your slave, Amy! Everyday, you come into my room to tell me what to do, especially since we got home from that island! Well I'm sick of it!" exclaimed the twin without the beauty mark.

"I can make your life a misery if you don't get your butt into my room in five seconds, Sparame!" argued back the other twin, with the beauty mark, who's standing nearby the door entry.

"No! You've already made my life a living misery already, and I've had enough! You're supposed to treat me like a real sister, not your own personal identical slave! You know, you've been trying to boss me around over and over since we came back from this show, and where does that get you?! Nowhere! So leave me alone!" shouted back the other twin, who stood up from her bed, facing against the other twin that has a mole next to her eye.

Amy started walking up with a huge scary glare on her face.

"I don't care how many times I boss you around, and I don't care how many times that you're gonna tell me no, but let me tell you this! I'll always be the better twin, and I'll always be the favorite child in this family! You're just a background snot standing behind in the shadows! Our mom didn't even want you to be part of this family! She's kept you because she's not allowed to neglect you while raising your butt, Sparame! She could get arrested for that!" she replied, feeling the sting from her constipated expression, yet Samey felt worse when she's getting into that argument with her sister. Her anger grew worse.

"You will never be the better twin! I'm not jealous, and I'll never be jealous of you! I'm no Amy-wannabee, and I'm not some clone of yours! I'm me, and I matter! I don't care if anyone thinks so otherwise! Especially you, A-MEAN bossy spoiled little brat!" Samey replied, pointing her finger towards Amy's face.

"What did you just call me?!" the other twin argued more, offended while her and Samey staring at each other from face-to-face with the same amount of anger on their faces.

Before Amy was able to throw a punch at her sister, a young adult voice exclaimed, which interrupted the twins from exchanging glares for each other, and interrupted them from arguing more.

"Girls, I do not want to hear anymore argument from you two! Both of you are already grounded for a month, and if I hear anymore of yelling from upstairs when I get back, then I'm extending your punishment to two months! I'm going to the grocery store, so you two better stop bickering, or I'm gonna extend the punishment when I get back!" a female voice, assuming that it's their mom, exclaimed and notified the twins before they can hear the front door close from their mom's exit.

It was a long pause, when both of the twins have stopped arguing since they've heard their mother yelling from downstairs quite clearly. It turned into silence, when they were breathing from the heat that they've caused when Amy and Samey were still arguing with each other.

Their heads turned to the window after they've heard their mom closing the door, assuming the fact that she's left the house.

They were looking out of the window with their angry expressions still remaining on their faces. They've watched the crystal blue van driving backwards. The van was leaving the driveway.

As soon as the big car left both of Amy and Samey's sights, they began to glare at each other once again as they started huffing towards each other before one of them started going off at another once again.

"This is all your fault, Sparame! If you do as I tell you what to do, then this wouldn't have happened! I shouldn't be the one who gets grounded! Your irrelevant butt should be the one getting grounded since I'm the one who can boss you around all I want! I'm the older twin, and you're disobeying my orders!" Amy yelled, feeling mad that things are going downhill for her self-absorbed ego.

"I'm doing what's right, AM-MEAN! I'm not living my life as a background piece of trash! You're the one who should be grounded for bullying me around the house! I never freaking deserve any of your crap at all! Don't think that I'm the one who's got no friends! At least Jasmine's the only real person that I know! You guys can kiss my back for all I care!" Samey yelled back, getting even more irritated by her sister's selfish attitude.

The twins rejoined their glares at each other's face, with their argument rising and heating up from both of their anger. Their teal blue eyes were staring at each other like a reflection, as they're getting ready to rage their own personal words and thought out.

"Jasmine may be on your side, but nobody else likes you! Topher doesn't like you, Scarlett doesn't like you!-"

"I don't even like Topher! He's called me a weirdo before, and I never even liked Scarlett either! I saw one of the episodes where she's truly evil, and I'm sure she wouldn't even care to be on any of our sides!"

"If she would pick any side, she would definitely pick mine since she's the smart one! She knows that I'm way more relevant than you, SPARAME!"

"She's not the smartest one, you little witch! She's turned evil, and has threatened Chris to blow up the whole island and kill everyone! That was the most dumbest thing that she's done, but your bossy butt is even more dumb compared to the crap that she's done!"

"You make me sick to my stomach, Sparame! You and Jasmine are totally the dumbest team members we've ever had in Team Kinosewak! She's nothing but a scary giant who doesn't have any compassion for me!"

"Ummmm! Excuse me?! Don't you EVER talk about Jasmine like that! She's the smartest team member since she's loyal, she's friendly, and she's also the most mature member on our team! Just who the heck do you think you are for insulting my friend like that?! Huh, AM-MEAN brat?"

"She's a dumb giant, and you're a dumb fatty you little freak!"

"You can't even insult me for crap! You're trying to make yourself top notch, in which you're not because I'm NOWHERE close to being fat! We're freaking identical! We have the same weight, we're equally tall, and you're the one who's got a mole on your face!"

"It's a beauty mark, you idiot! It symbolizes my watermark of relevance! You got nothing however, Sparame!"

"That doesn't matter how important your dumb mole is!"

"Beauty mark, you dumbheaded witch!"

"Don't correct me! I can call it a mole if I want! If you're gonna call me Sparame, then I can call your ugly spot a mole! And I can call you Am-mean brat all I want! And you're the witch, not me!"

Then Amy started tackling her twin sister, and the both of them have ended up getting into a huge catfight, just like the time where they've gotten into a physical fight from Pahkitew Island before they were announced that they were eliminated from the show.

Amy ended up on top of Samey, where her fists pounded firmly onto Samey's palms and fingers. Both twins ends up screaming from their argument, still frustrated that they won't respect each other's point of view. The doorbell rang, which paused their entire bickering.

So the girls ended up pulling themselves up from the floor and left Samey's bedroom. After rushing from their exit, Amy ended up pushing Samey against the wall, causing her to collapse, letting Amy ahead of her, trying to get her way to the door.

Then Samey quickly got up, catching up to Amy as she was about to head to the stairwell. Right when Amy was running down the stairs, Samey quickly chased her, then pushed down Amy right behind on her back, causing her to trip on the stair steps on the way down.

"OW!" exclaimed the twin with the beauty mark, when she fell all the way down.

Amy was hit by her head, legs, arms, back, stomach, and her rear on her fall until she got to the bottom, while Samey was able to run down carefully, and went into the living room, where the doorbell came from. Amy ended up laying down on the wooden floor from pain, glaring at Samey until she got to the door.

After she answered the door, Amy slowly got up and stretched her back and arms.

"OW! That just hurts! SPARAME, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" she exclaimed, and slowly started walking.

"Hey Jasmine!" Samey greeted her tall Australian friend after answering the door, and after leaving Amy behind from her fall.

"Hey gal! Is everything going okay?! I can hear both of you girls fight! What happened?" she replied, placing a concerned expression on her face.

"Ugh! It's another daily family fight we're having! She kept bossing me around, and I'm sick of it! I've refused to do it obviously, but now she's drawing the line right there! UGH! So what stops you by, Jasmine?" Samey answered, frustrated, and then asked Jasmine, knowing that something's up since she came for a visit.

"Wow, that's awful! I'm glad you're taking my advice this time! You keep standing up for yourself no matter what Amy says! Anywho, I just came to ask you if you got any invitations to the annual prom? I just received mine this morning, and same here with Shawn! We both just got it this morning," Jasmine replied, which brought surprise on Samey's face.

"An invitation to the annual prom?! W-w-wow! That sounds exciting! Looks like I'll need to check on my mail then!" Samey responded, in an excited way.

"SPARAME, I'm going to HURT YOU!" exclaimed Amy, who was still shouting from the other room. Jasmine and Samey exchanged frightened looks on their faces, feeling threatened by Amy's anger.

Then they end up smiling at each other.

"C'mon gal! Lets go check the mailbox, and then we'll have a chat, alrighty?" said Jasmine, who just placed her hand on Samey's shoulder. She nodded in reply, and closed the door behind them. Amy ran up to the door that Samey answered with her eyes closed, yet she ended up ramming against it, causing the door to defend itself, and causing Amy to fall back from trying to hurt her own sister.

Jasmine and Samey went to the end of the driveway, when they were checking the light blue mailbox. After Samey opened up the mailbox, she's recognized two light purple envelopes laying flat on top of each other.

"Wow! That must be the invitations to the annual prom! Is that what color your invitation envelope is?" Samey asked, pulling out both envelopes from the mailbox, and closing the box again.

"Yes! That's the same color Shawn and I got! Hey, I have an idea!" Jasmine answered, and then kneeled down to the twin without the beauty mark. She placed her lips close to Samey's ear, as she was about to tell her a secret.

"Hey, why don't you hide Amy's invite, just so she wouldn't find out about the annual event! We could definitely get her back for messing with you!" she whispered her idea, causing Samey's grin to widen up.

"Oh em gee! That sounds like the best plan ever! We should totally make sure that she doesn't go just so I wouldn't have to deal with anymore of her bullcrap! Thanks Jasmine, you're the best friend that I could ever have!" she agreed, and gave Jasmine a big hug, wrapping her arms around her back.

Jasmine hugged back, placing her arms around Samey's shoulders.

"Anytime, gal! Remember that I've got your back! So do you have like an ideal date that you wanna take to prom? Shawn and I are definitely going together, and if you don't have a date, then that's totally fine! You can definitely come with us!" she replied, and moved her hands to her shoulders again, facing Samey from face-to-face.

"Well...I was thinking about Rodney! He's kinda cute!" Samey answered quickly and blushed, when Jasmine finished her sentence. It brought surprise on her face after learning that Samey likes Rodney.

"Oh that big ol' country boy? Yeah, he'd be a good choice for you! Better than most guys that I've dealt with on this show," she replied, while her and Samey started walking back onto the driveway.

Samey sighed a bit, still feeling worried as usual about her own life.

"I kinda hope Rodney knows that I'm the nice one. I don't even know what he sees in Amy!" she replied, looking up at Jasmine, who's staring back right down at her.

"Well I'm highly sure he'll learn once you guys get to know each other better. He used to have a crush on me, but I'm with Shawn right now! I'm sure you'll make a good guidance on what love really means! You've got so much talent than that brat, Amy! Don't beat yourself up for that! Once you and Rodney get to know each other better, I bet he'll be the luckiest guy on this planet!" Jasmine replied and smiled at Samey, then they've stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds.

Samey smiled back, still holding the purple envelopes in her hands.

"Really? Thanks Jasmine! You're such an awesome friend, I've never had anyone who's just as real as you are! Not even my parents have treated me that fairly either! Same with my teachers at school, and my classmates, like almost everyone thinks that Amy's the better twin!" she replied, and looked at both of the envelopes she's holding in her hand.

Jasmine frowned a bit, while Samey's studying the name of 'Amy Goodman' on the corner of the envelope she's holding in front of the other in her other hand. She threw the envelope in the bushes, as her and Jasmine started walking again pass through her house, on their way to the backyard.

Samey was holding her only envelope in her hands, while the two girls were still enjoying their normal conversation.

"That's awful! You shouldn't be underestimated like that! It's so unfair! You better keep stepping up to your sister, and remember that Shawn and I will definitely be on your support, girly!" Jasmine responded, when the two of them kept walking with their smiles on their faces.

They've continued to walk as the girls laughed more. Amy was watching and glaring at Jasmine and Samey through the window, where she has both of her hands on the glass pane.

* * *

She's previously spied on Samey when she threw one of the lavender envelopes in the bushes before they've continued to walk.

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched in constipation until her twin sister and the Australian outback girl left at her own sight. After healing quickly from falling down the stairs, she immediately walked away from the window pane, and started heading to the door.

Amy was stomping across the living room, with her fists nice and shut. She bit her lip a bit and quickly opened the door. She immediately closed it right behind her, and started turning to her own left, heading to the bushes, where one of the purple envelopes was thrown into.

She dipped her hand into those small wet dark green leaves that were held by the twigs inside, getting access to the envelope. Amy pulled it out immediately after she can feel the paper-made material touching the palm of her hand.

She took it out, and studied the invite that says "Invitation to PROM!" on the center of the envelope, and also noticed her full name on the corner of the invite.

Amy tilted her head up, and noticed Jasmine and Samey sitting at a red table, where she can see the both of them reading the invite together, and can also hear them laughing during their nice conversation.

"So Sparame thinks that she can just throw my invite away just so she can go to prom without me?! Well not this time, sister! You're so lucky that you're not gonna get your butt kicked since your only friend is here!" Amy said to herself, and turned around, getting ready to head back into the house just so she could read her invite.

Yes, Jasmine's the only thing that Amy's afraid of since she's on Samey's support, so she's decided to ignore the girls for now and read the invitation inside of the house.

After heading back in, Amy gently closed the door behind her, and plopped herself onto a comfortable sofa in the living room. She grabbed the paper knife from the black coffee table, and pierced it through the top of the corner envelope, sliding the knife across the folded flap.

Amy placed the paper knife back onto the glass coffee table top, and dug her hand inside of the envelope. She quickly extracted the folded invite, and threw it by her side, getting ready to open the card, and read the invite.

* * *

_Dear Amy Goodman,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

She rolled her eyes after reading the invite, and let out a huge sigh.

"I don't know why they would invite Sparame along! I'm clearly the top notch from the family! I'm still gonna make sure that Sparame will have the most embarrassing time of her life! Just wait and see what I'll have in store for her..." Amy said to herself, feeling jealous and revengeful that Samey's also invited to the Total Drama Annual Prom.

For the whole day until their mother came back from grocery shopping, she relaxed herself onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a long time, feeling lazy and aggressive as usual.

Meanwhile at the backyard, Jasmine and Samey were enjoying their nice time, accompanying each other, while Samey's still holding the invite in her hands when they were still having a cheerful laugh.

* * *

_Dear Sammy Goodman,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

"I can't believe that I've been invited to prom! I know it's July and all, but this is so exciting, Jasmine! Especially when Mike and Zoey have included me to the party coming up! I know that we're gonna have the time of our lives since it's gonna feel so refreshing to go to the dance!" said Samey, who's more thrilled about the event coming up.

"Same here, girly! They're both nice people, so why wouldn't they invite you? And I bet we'll have a good time together! Shawn's still a little nervous about it, but I can still calm him down," Jasmine replied, also feeling confident that they'll have a good time together.

"Yeah speaking of that, what's up with him and those zombie fears? I don't seem to get it that much," Samey replied, not trying to be insensitive about Shawn's fears. Jasmine sighed a bit before the spoke further.

"Oh Samey, it's just his normal, yet strange habit about some zombie apocalypse. Don't worry, you'll get used to it once you get to know him better! I'm already used to it!" she answered, placing a smile back on her face.

Samey smiled back in return, while the two girls have continued to share their conversation even further, deciding on plans of where they want to go shopping for their prom dresses.


	5. Beardo and Rodney

It was still the same time of day, and it was very busy in the music store, filled with an average amount of customers looking around for new CD's and music to listen to. The store was currently playing a minor rap song with a touch of R&amp;B female voice singing in the store.

"Have-A-Nice-DAY!" an odd voice at the counter spoke while handing a white plastic bag that has two squares of CD's stored inside, giving it to the customer, who wasn't that fond of the way the clerk was speaking.

The slim, female customer left, as a young teen, assuming to be twelve or thirteen years old, placed his own choice of CD on the counter.

"Hey weird-looking dude, how much for this CD?" the small teen asked, when Beardo claimed the CD to look at the price tag and the barcode at the back corner of the case. Beardo was wearing a purple T-shirt with a black vest, and a name tag that says "Spencer" since that's his real name. He goes by Beardo as his nickname.

"It's only five bucks. How-would-you-like-to-pay-it?" he replied and asked, speaking while he was playing with the record DJ player, that was right next to him, just like what he usually does when he was at home.

The boy looked at Beardo weirdly, and squinted his eyes more.

"Uhhhhh with cash? I just wanna know the price of it," the skater kid answered, and placed his pale hand in his denim jeans pocket, trying to search for the money that he has to pay. Beardo nodded and smiled, while he was scanning the CD through the counter, making the scan sound effect since it wasn't working. Then he typed the price in the cash register, while waiting for the kid to pull out the money from his jeans.

"Here," the kid lended a five dollar bill to Beardo, which he accepted, and then gave the CD to the kid.

"Have-A-Nice-DAY!" Beardo waved the kid goodbye, watching him leave, and getting ready to help out another customer.

A bulky tall ginger started walking towards the counter, and placed three Valentine-themed CD's on Beardo's counter. One genre is jazz, the other is country, and the other one is R&amp;B.

"Hey, I'd like to buy these, please! I have like, three girls that I couldn't decide on who to go to prom with, so I just want to be equal with them, and share my romantic interests for them by giving them some music!" the ginger said, with Beardo's eyes widening at the odd farmer.

"Well well well, you seem pretty equal about this sit-u-ation. Funny thing, I've also been invited to prom!" the sound-making clerk responded, while sliding the CD's across the counter, making the scan sound effects, and placed them right next to the cash register to total up the price.

"Yeah...there's Jasmine...and Amy...and Scarlett, those three girls that I fell in love with back at Pahkitew Island...now that I'll be reuniting with them soon, I need to find out who my true love really is, and see who's the one for me..." the ginger replied, and gazed at the clerk.

After Beardo has finished up totaling the price on his cash register, not paying attention to the three girls he's mentioned, he looked up at Rodney, and made a curious look on his face, squinting his eyes at the farmer.

"You look fa-mi-li-ar. I was on Pahkitew Island too when I was on that Total Drama Show, and I was the first one el-im-in-ated. I think we were on different teams back then," he replied, studying a Kinosewak member from the short experience he's had back then.

Just then, Rodney squinted and studied the clerk with a huge afro and a thick beard, with his eyes even more squinty than Beardo's.

"Hey...I think I remember you too. You looked like someone that I've known from Pahkitew Island back then...but I was so distracted by the charms from Jasmine, Amy, AND Scarlett...I'd figure that they would like romantic music, which was why I came to buy those CD's," he also replied.

Yes, Beardo and Rodney have never interacted when they were on Pahkitew Island together since they were on different teams. They've only seen each other a couple times, yet they have never cared for getting acquainted, even though Beardo seems to notice Rodney more than how he notices Beardo. Beardo was also about to question Rodney about the three girls he named, but he's figured that he wouldn't have any time since he's currently working.

"Did you get the invite to the annual prom by Mike and Zoey? Because that was the invitation I just got this morning before work. By. The. Way. The total will be ten bucks!" Beardo responded slowly, while placing Rodney's purchased CD's in a white plastic bag.

Rodney quickly took out a ten dollar bill from his dirty denim jean pocket from his overalls, and placed the dollar in Beardo's hand, before he was able to hand the CD shopping bag to Rodney.

"Yeah, I think that's the invite that I got. I was offered to be a snack table server for a temporary amount of time. Heya, are you interested in finding a date? I still can't decide on who I should take since I'm in love with those three girls I've told you about," he answered and claimed the shopping bag, then offered Beardo for a possible help.

"I'm not into relationships, just music and creating sound effects is all that I need in life. Have A nice DAY! And you'll find the right one for you!" Beardo answered, and waved at Rodney before he left.

"Oh...okay! Me too! I guess I'll see you at prom then! I'm gonna ask those girls if they're interested in going with me," Rodney waved back, and left Beardo's counter. After he left the music store, Beardo looked straight ahead at the clock that resembles the time of 2:00 P.M.

"Well. Well. Well. It. Looks. Like. I'm. Done. With. My. Shift. For. Today! Time to produce some music for prom, AS the DJ!" said Beardo, who immediately left the counter and removed the black vest with his name tag.

With the vest folded over his arm, he took out a crumpled piece of paper from his black jeans pocket, and unfolded the tiny folds. It was the crumpled invite that he's had in his jeans while he was at work. He read the invite over again, studying the words in his paper.

* * *

_Dear Spencer (Beardo) Jones,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we would like to offer you as a spot for the DJ set! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

Beardo inhaled while closing his eyes calmly.

"A perfect nice fresh after-work-day for making mu-sic!" he talked to himself again, and then walked away from his counter, ending his shift.

Rodney sat at a table that was apparently next to the music store he was in before. He was sitting at the front of the candy store, and he took out the three CD's he's purchased from Beardo, and also the invite that he's had in his pocket as well. He sighed like a hopeless romantic, looking over the CD's and the invitation that he's received that morning.

"Ugh...I still don't know who to ask...I don't want to hurt any of those three girls! Maybe they've already moved on...maybe they've already had boyfriends to take them. Now I'm just gonna be going to prom all alone..." Rodney also spoke to himself, feeling slightly hopeless on love.

When he heard the bell ring from the door's exit, he turned his head around, and noticed Beardo walking out of the music store, on his way to head home. Beardo was whistling while carrying his vest and the crumpled invite in his hand.

"Hey!" Rodney exclaimed, trying to get Beardo's attention. One of Beardo's eyes opened, when he noticed Rodney sitting at the table, waving at him. He stopped walking, and looked at Rodney curiously on what he really wants.

"Hey uhh...do you have any time? I think I need some advice on love...and I'm wondering if you could...help me?" he spoke to Beardo, feeling slightly lost on how to ask him for romantic advice.

Beardo smiled a bit and walked over to Rodney's rounded table.

"Sure, I could help some-one like you! What. Do. You. Exactly. Need. Help. With?" he responded and asked as he took a seat at the opposite side of Rodney's table. Rodney sighed, finally happy to get some advice from a stranger he knows on Pahkitew Island.

"Okay...I still have no idea on who I should take to prom, even though I already bought three CD's for each girl... Please tell me you've watched this show when you were eliminated?" he said, placing his concerned expression on his face. Beardo kept his smile, while making a slight nod.

"I have, and I'm guessing that those three women are Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett! Am I right?" Beardo answered, knowing who were Rodney's former love interests on the show. Rodney nodded, then made a slight smile at Beardo's answer.

Just then, Beardo shook his head when he frowned, while smacking his own tongue in his mouth, which suddenly brought more concern on Rodney's face.

"Dude, none of them are right for you. Jasmine's already have a boyfriend, and his name is Shawn, so I think you need to let her go. Scarlett was also nowhere to be found according to last month's news, so we wouldn't have any idea on where she could be at. Plus, she was dangerous last time, and I can already tell that Amy's not into you. I've seen her punching you in the guts once. Why don't you ask the nicer twin instead?" he answered with his whole honesty, which brought slight sorrow and confusion on Rodney's face even more. Well, he felt lost on Beardo's last sentence on the "nicer twin" thing.

Beardo's one of the only people, asides Jasmine and Shawn, who knows for the fact that Samey's the nicer twin who doesn't deserve to be treated like some sort of a background character, along with most people who were on Team Maskwak with him. If Samey was on their team, they would treat her with more respect unlike Team Kinosewak.

Dave would think Samey is better than most of the people on their team, Ella would become great friends with her, Sky would give her advice on anything involving sister issues, Shawn would stay loyal to her, and both Leonard and Beardo would be very nice to her. The only person who might be rivals with Samey on Team Maskwak would be Sugar since she doesn't have any friends, though she may think that Samey is less irritable than Ella.

"But...wasn't Amy the nicer twin? I thought the lesser one was the meaner one," Rodney responded, still feeling lost on Beardo's sentence. Beardo shook his head again, not satisfied with Rodney's confusion.

"Nonono, you're getting this all wrong. The lesser twin you've said was actually the nicer twin. The fact that Amy has punched you in the stomach should clearly tell you that she's the meaner one who's trying to frame her sister as the irrelevant mean twin. Really, Rodney, I think you should give Sammy a chance. I can kinda tell she's liked you when I was watching the show back home," he advised more.

Rodney's eyebrows rose up at Beardo's reply.

"Wow...the other twin has a crush on me?! But..." he responded, yet was still confused.

"You shouldn't judge Sammy by the way she's been treated before, and by the way you've seen her treat her other sister. I think you've already seen Amy bossing her around before. Plus, if you get to know the other twin more, what if she is the nicer twin? How would you like it if you feel like you've been treated with a lot of respect and love? Give her a chance, man," Beardo advised even more, which un-puzzled Rodney's expressions. He began to nod more, realizing that Beardo is right.

"Hey...yeah! I think you might be right! I mean, I felt kind of bad for Samey when Amy's treated her like crap and all...but I don't know, I guess I just want to flatter Amy by agreeing with my whole team for putting cruelty on Samey. Yeah, maybe I should ask Samey..." Rodney replied, and stood up with his plastic bag, while storing the three CD's back in.

Rodney began to realize that it would make him a better person to get to know Samey, so maybe he should give her a chance.

"Thanks for the advice. What's your name?" Rodney thanked and asked, forgetting the name of the first eliminated contestant from Pahkitew Island.

"My name is Spencer, but everyone calls me Beardo, so call me Be-ar-do," the bushy-haired man answered, while the two guys smiled at each other in response. Beardo already knows Rodney's name, so he doesn't need to ask him what his name is.

"It's pleasure meeting you, Beardo! I guess I'll see you at the dance then," Rodney bid his goodbye before he walked away and headed across the street.

Before Beardo stood up and walk his way back home, he watched Rodney walk across the non-busy street on the road and smiled, having complete faith in the hopeless romantic.

* * *

Rodney immediately walked into the clothing store, decorated with specific brands and formal clothes all around the racks in the store. He's had his heart pumping while walking around, thinking that he should buy a formal outfit for himself since there's a prom coming up on a Saturday for everyone who's experienced Pahkitew Island.

The place wasn't really busy. He saw only a few customers looking around the clothes that they're checking out. Rodney was guiding himself around the one-floored store. He was about to walk into the men's section, but then he's heard a familiar voice talking right behind him.

"Do you think that this is the right dress for me, Jasmine? I wanna look as perfect as ever for prom!" the nice blonde asked, placing a dress in front of her while showing it to a tall outback girl, who smiled and tapped her chin, resting her elbow inside of her other arm.

The blonde was holding a long dress that has a white sequined strapless top, a medium-dark red silky skirt, and a white sash that goes around the waist with a big bow behind the dress.

"That would look perfect, Sammy! Those two colors totally fit you! You should definitely wear it to prom!" Jasmine answered, bringing a bright red smile onto Samey's face.

Rodney turned his head around, and noticed both of the girls checking out the prom dresses that they're trying out. Then he smiled, noticing the nicer twin there. Well, that's pretty convenient to the farmer since he's planned on talking to Samey when he sees her again, so he turned his whole body around, and started walking up to the girls.

"Now how about this dress, Sammy? Would that look good on me?" Jasmine asked, placing an emerald strapless dress with transparent sheer that's the same length as the skirt of a floor-length dress. The dress also has dark golden sparkly straps that goes around the waist, the top, and crisscross between the waist and the top around the back of the dress.

Samey gasped, noticing how good Jasmine would really look in the dress she's holding out.

"I think that's perfect! You should totally try this dress!" she answered in excitement, which brought a huge smile on Jasmine's face.

"Hey Samey!" a male voice called the blonde's name, which made her head draw to his attention along with Jasmine. Samey noticed Rodney at her sight, which was pretty unexpected for her since she hasn't seen Rodney in a long time.

"Oh! H-h-hi Rodney! I didn't expect you to be here! W-w-what are you doing here? And it's Sammy.." Samey quickly responded, feeling slightly nervous and stuttery, knowing that the ginger just came up to her unexpectedly. She blushed a bit, while smiling at him.

Rodney was looking at her the same way, feeling like he's really about to fall in love with her any second.

"I just came here to look for a good clean formal outfit for me to wear to prom. Plus, I've also wanted to..uh...talk to you too since...well...uhhhh..." he answered, while scratching behind his head, also feeling slightly anxious on talking to the nicer twin. Samey kept her smile while looking at the tall muscular freckled ginger.

"I was wondering if you would like to...uhhhh...go to..." he was still lost on trying to ask Samey to prom since he felt even more nervous. Samey let out a slight giggle before she filled up his sentence.

"Go to prom with you?! I mean, well, ummm, if you want me to, like I don't really have anyone else to go with since I'm usually a loner, and...well...if you want me to, then that's fine! Or not...!" Samey quickly responded awkwardly, which made Rodney's cheeks flush even more.

She realized how stupid and awkward she sounded in front of him, yet he didn't mind Samey's interruption, so he ended up smiling even more dreamily.

"Yes...I would be more than glad to take you to prom since you...well...I feel like I still kinda need to get to know you more, but you and me...I feel like it's gonna be love..." Rodney answered, also realizing that he's really quick on falling in love with the nicer twin already.

Samey blushed even more, feeling nervous and awkward when Rodney gently took her hand, and looked at her romantically. She made a shy smile at the farmer, knowing that she wouldn't be alone when she goes to prom with him. The only thing that she's afraid of is him falling in love with another girl during the time, especially Amy, so she wants to make sure that they stay together during their time.

"Uhhh, okay! Yeah, sure! I'd so would love to go to prom with you! I just hope you won't fall in love with another girl though," Samey replied, letting Rodney hold one of her hands with both of his large thick warm hands.

"I don't think I will...I sense that you're the nicer twin compared the other one that I left for. No other girl has treated me this way before!" Rodney replied, leaning his face close to Samey's face.

Half of his eyes were closed, and Samey can feel her heart beating rapidly, also feeling the sweat dripping down on the temples of her face.

"Alright, and just to make sure that you don't fall in love with someone else, here" Samey got onto her tiptoes, and placed her hands on Rodney's broad shoulders. She lightly planted a kiss on Rodney's lower freckled cheek, which made the farmer blush even more to the extent. His heartbeat pumped fast after a smooch occurred on his cheek. He can feel his lips smile and curve at the same time.

Jasmine and Samey walked away for a bit, holding their own prom dresses that they've picked out. Samey turned around, and waved her fingers at Rodney while giving him a big smile and squinted her eyes at him. Rodney remained speechless and frozed for a short amount of time, while watching her and Jasmine leave to the fitting rooms.

"Wow Sammy! It looks like you got lucky, and I'm sure that big ol' guy must be lucky too now that you are going out as dates," said Jasmine, when the two girls got back to their own conversation.

Words blurred out in Rodney's ears while he was watching Samey disappear at his sight. He couldn't get the smile off of his face. Then he took out the invite he was carrying in his plastic bag, and re-read the letter again.

* * *

_Dear Rodney Gerarde,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we would like to offer you as a spot for the snack table server! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

Rodney took a seat on the shoe bench, and stared down at the invite for a long time, before he was able to snap himself out, and find himself some formal clothes for prom.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I extremely apologize if Rodney and Beardo were a bit out of character in this chapter. Ya know, it's just hard to get into someone's character that you don't relate to, so I've done my best! :P I know that Beardo has talked in his audition before, so I'd figure he may speak outside of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and not do too much sound effects, I guess. Plus, I've heard somewhere that his actual name is Spencer...is that true? I swear, I read that somewhere! o_o Also remember that this takes place a month later! ^^ Feel free to guess on which two different contestants you think will be featured on the next chapter! ^^ I hope you enjoy so far! Sorry that this is taking a bit longer than expected. I don't wanna rush on anything, but it'll come soon. :) I just want to get into everyone's stories first before the prom thing. c: Review! XO!**


	6. Topher and Ella

It was still afternoon, getting slightly close to evening. It was around three O' clock, and it's still a nice day to sing in a forest. Well, for someone so beautiful to do so, while she was picking out some flowers with her birds and baby deers along with her.

_"What a beautiful day, I just got an invite, t__o a formal dance, it'll be a wonderful night!"_

The princess in a casual dress sang as she pick out a few more daisies, and placed them in her basket for her own custom bouquet. After picking a few more, she instantly frolicked into the forest, while her baby animals followed along with her as she sings her own tune.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, a young attractive dirty blonde male went walking, holding out his own smartphone with a blue case, while studying a bright screen that shows a tracking map to help him locate to his own destination. His eyebrows scrunched suspiciously, feeling like he might have turned to a wrong direction.

"Okay, this map is not making any sense at all! I thought I know where the mall is, but somehow, I just ended up right next to the forest...that's just weird...I swear to god, this generation needs better technology for smartphones..." he said to himself as he looked to his left, and noticed the woods right beside him. He shrugged like he didn't care, so he turned his whole body to the left, and started walking into the woods.

He stepped over a huge log that was in front of him, and walked further, trying to find his own way to the mall he was looking for. He was still using his smartphone as his guide to help himself more just so he wouldn't be as lost.

"Maybe this is the shortcut to the mall...I feel like this darn map was trying to lead me out of this town somewhere else," Topher said to himself more, keeping his green eyes at the bright flashy screen in front of him.

It was three more minutes of walking into the forest. Every now and then, he was hearing a familiar singing voice the was ringing in his ears. It kept drawing his attention from his own phone, when he walked even more further, wondering where the singing was coming from.

"Wait a minute, I know this singing voice...where have I heard it from?" he began to question himself, feeling familiar with someone's beautiful voice that has constantly occurred in his ears while he was walking around more. He turned to a different direction to find out where it is, almost forgetting that he was supposed to go to the mall.

As Topher slowly made a few more steps to the front, the female singing voice came closer and louder in his ears. Just then, he looked back down at his smartphone again, not paying anymore attention to his front view since the path in front of him is clear.

Another minute later, still distracted with his smartphone notifications, and still listening to the princess voice at the same time, he started running a bit, realizing that the mall will close in a short amount of time, approximately in one hour.

_'Crap! I need to get there fast as possible! I need to make an appointment for the hair salon since I got the invite to the Total Drama Annual Prom! Plus, I need to buy a new bed for my cat!'_ Topher thought, feeling worried that he won't be able to make it in time.

He sped up more, yet the singing voice got too close, and then stopped, when he immediately bumped into someone. Topher and Ella have fell onto the ground after they've unexpectedly bumped into each other roughly, not paying any attention to what was in front of each other. Ella's had her eyes closed while she was singing. She never opened her eyes until now. Topher was also paying a lot of attention to the map on his smartphone, so he didn't notice Ella either until then.

"Ow.." the both of them said at the same time after their accidental bump and fall. They immediately noticed each other, and gasped right after reacting to their unexpected fall onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that! I-I-I was in a huge rush since I have to make a hair appointment at the salon," Topher spoke first, reaching himself up, just about to stand up from the ground.

"Oh no, I must apologize! I didn't look where I was going since I've been collecting some flowers, and since I was singing a wonderful song of course!" Ella replied, and noticed that her basket was placed on the side, where it has all of the dumped flowers that she's picked besides it. Her bouquet just spilled when she fell.

Topher placed his smartphone in his light green jeans pocket, and started walking up to Ella.

"Ohhhh so that's where the singing was coming from! Haha, well I must admit, I actually used to sing a lot too, but then somehow, I feel like acting and pretending to be a host was more of my thing," he responded, and placed his hands on her upper arms. In return, Ella placed both of her hands on Topher's biceps, when he pulled her up from the ground, helping her up after being bumped into each other.

Normally, Topher rarely does good deeds to others like what Ella usually does, but when it comes to him interacting with people who are decent to him, he doesn't mind. Sure, he can be arrogant, but he was seen to be nice a few times when he was on Total Drama.

The both of them looked at each other in the eyes, with it being wide since they feel like they've known each other before.

"Hey...you look familiar...didn't I know you from a Total Drama Season before?" he asked, studying Ella's coal-colored eyes. Her eyes widened even more, knowing that she's experienced on Total Drama just like Topher.

"Oh, why yes! I used to be on this show! I was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour, which was why I've auditioned for this show. Half of the time, I didn't really enjoy this experience, and that's because of how mean that host, Chris McLean really really really was," Ella answered, slightly filled with disgust right after remembering the worst moments she's dealt with during the time, even ignoring Sugar's treatment towards her.

Topher frowned a bit after hearing Chris's name. He also scrunched his eyebrows, also filled with disgust since he remembers the cruelty that Chris has planted on him before.

"Ugh...that jerk! I don't know if you've watched Total Drama after you were eliminated, but that jerk, Chris, tricked me into thinking that I was gonna replace him as host! He just disguised himself as one of the Total Drama Producers, and gave me a phone call about me taking over the show. He just rigged my team's chance of winning, and I got booted off because of him!" he replied, showing slight sympathy for Ella's story, knowing what it's like to be treated poorly by someone you admire. She gasped after listening to what happened.

"Oh my, that was awful! How can you deserve such cruelty by someone you idolize?! Well, I know Sugar's been cruel to me as well, but I thought that doing good deeds for her would change everything between her and I..." she connected her story, as she got down on of her knees, and gently picked up the flowers that was spilled on the grass, coming from the basket.

"Same where when I give Chris so many compliments on his hosting skills. He's inspired me to become one someday since I usually enjoy entertainment, and the fact that I enjoy attention as well. Where did that go? Apparently in the trash...I'm pretty glad he's behind bars right now. Sadly, when I've tried calling the producers to replace him as host for the last time, they've rejected it since the series are cancelled. Plus, they find me 'annoying' too," Topher responded, and sat down in front of Ella, watching her pick up the flowers she's collected and placed them back in the basket.

"Yes, and I've heard that he was arrested because of how he wasn't responsible for the safety of others, and not showing any care for their lives being in danger! And sadly, I've been defined as annoying too. I don't seem to get why a lot of people don't enjoy my singing. I thought I sang beautifully since it's my destiny to become a royal singer! That's what I love to do, and also communicate with my animal friends as well!" Ella replied, and paused for a moment after putting the flowers back into her basket.

Now Topher really remembers her. She was one of the only people that he remembers on the show along with most of the members who were on his team. Ella also remembered Topher as well since she knew there was someone who's loved the host before.

"Wait...you're Ella, right?!" Topher guessed at her name. She gasped in response as she nodded.

"And you must be Topher too! I knew there was someone who's loved the host before!" Ella replied. Topher also nodded in response, showing a slight smile towards her.

"And I knew there was someone who loves to sing on the show. I just knew it! I knew I've heard this voice before when I was on Total Drama, and it almost rang the bell for me until I just bumped into you! Kind of a crazy coincidence, huh?" he replied, and scratched his head. Ella giggled after his reply.

"Why yes! I didn't think that I would bump into someone who used to be on the opposite team as me! Well, except I just got an invite to a formal dance this Saturday by the names of this couple, Mike and Zoey!" said Ella, who just pulled out the light purple envelope from her basket with both of her fingers. Topher's eyes widened after Ella pulled out the envelope.

"Really?! No way! Me too! I also got an invite, and it was also from Mike and Zoey! Plus, it's for everyone who's participated in Total Drama last season!" Topher reacted, and also pulled out a folded invite from his pocket.

Ella gently took out her invite from the envelope, as her and Topher compare their invitations together.

* * *

_Dear Ella White,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we have a SPECIAL SPOT for you if you're planning to attend. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

And then onto Topher's invite.

* * *

_Dear Topher Berkowitz,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Plus, we have a SPECIAL SPOT for you if you're planning to attend. Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

"Wow...the invite messages look EXACTLY the same! What do you think the special spot means?" Topher asked, still comparing both of their invites together.

"I have no clue on what it could mean. It must be a special surprise, and you know how much I love surprises!" Ella exclaimed happily. Topher still looked curious at the invites that they're comparing together.

"Yeah, I hope it's a good surprise though. I usually get a lot of bad surprises...unexpectedly..." he replied, and looked down at the short grass. Ella also frowned a bit, feeling awful at how Topher feels about surprises.

"Oh, I apologize, Topher! You don't deserve any bad surprises! Nobody does! I remember an awful surprise, when my ex-prince placed a shoe on my foot after I fell into the water, and told me that he didn't like me the way I've loved him the next day. I was so broken-hearted when he had feelings for Sky..." she connected, while her eyes were gazing down on the ground.

Topher remembers how bad he's felt for Ella when he saw her crying that day. He remembers when Sugar was laughing at her, and he also remembers how cruel she really was to her, which is why he never said much when Chris and Sugar agrees to the fact that Ella's deserved cruelty. Topher on the other hand, thinks it's too far.

"Dave...he seems like a jerk to me if I have to be honest. Plus, he was pretty creepy when he was around with Sky, and I don't think you deserve to be with anyone like him. You don't deserve anyone who's hurt you before. I can tell he wasn't really the right guy for you," Topher responded, and then he turned his head to Ella. She looked back at him, still with a slight frown on her face.

"And I don't think you deserve anyone who's been cruel to you either like Chris. That man has treated you so awfully, and I don't see any right for him to treat such a fan like this," Ella also responded with honesty. Topher's eyes closed tightly, feeling irked up after being reminded of how mean the host was. He's thought that idolizing Chris would get the respect that he's thought he would earn. However, that never worked at all for his ego.

"I guess you're right, Ella. I'm pretty much over with Chris now, and if I also have to be more honest...I don't think you deserve the cruelty AND the friendship from Sugar either...she's threatened me on the zeppelin right before we've entered that new island," Topher replied. Her eyes widened from shock after hearing the interaction he's mentioned between him and Sugar, the girl that Ella's tried so hard on befriending with, yet gets constantly rejected very rudely by her.

Sure, Topher and Ella have never interacted on the show before, but surprisingly, they've had a few important things in common when they've randomly bumped into one another. Topher usually never cares for anyone around him. Though whenever he's around with Ella, it feels different for him. Ella shows a lot of sympathy for everyone who goes through tough times like Topher. Has Topher ever been sympathized by anyone before?

"Oh Topher, I'm so sorry that she's threatened you before! I thought that we were going to be the best of friends, but I did NOT enjoy the rude manners she's always giving me!" she reacted in disgust.

After collecting all of the flowers that fell from her basket, her and Topher got up from the grass and looked at each other.

"Yeah, I hate it too, but you'll be alright! And same goes for me. I know I'll still be okay. By the way, what's up with the flowers you have in the basket?" Topher asked, turning his head to Ella's custom colorful bouquet of flowers she's collected before.

"Oh! Well I was in a good mood this morning since I've received an invitation to the Total Drama Annual Prom! I just thought collecting some lovely flowers along with my animal friends would brighten my mood even more! How did you end up in the forest, if I may ask?" she answered and questioned, with the both of them still looking at each other.

"Well...I was trying to find my way to the closest mall since my car just broke down. Somehow, the map on my phone gave me the wrong direction, so I just thought that walking in the forest would be some sort of shortcut. I don't know how it got me there though," Topher answered, and scratched behind his head.

"Oh...! I was banned from one of the local malls after singing. The nice security man told me that I have a beautiful voice though!" Ella replied, not really feeling bad about being kicked out of the mall once. Topher smiled a bit, noticing that Ella's not really sad about this situation.

"Yeah, I was trying to walk my way to the mall since I need to make an appointment to get my hair done. I want it to look as perfect as it always was for prom! Plus, I need to buy a new bed for my cat since his old one was getting pretty rusty," he added more, with the reason on why he's ended up in the forest. Ella smiled more.

"Oh you own a cat?! I have a white fluffy cat back home! Her name is Snowball!" she replied. Topher chuckled a bit after realizing another thing that they have in common.

"My cat's name is Chef 2.0, and he's ginger," Topher responded. Ella laughed more, knowing how funny it is to name a cat "chef". Especially with "2.0" added.

"What a funny name for your cat! I'm guessing he must be named after Chef Hatchet!" she replied. Topher nodded and smiled at her even more.

"Yeah! How did you know?!" he asked, surprised at Ella's guess.

"Well, you have admired the host before, right? I'm guessing you must've admired Chef too!" she answered, and fluttered her long thin eyelashes at him. Topher blushed a bit, and scratched his head even more.

"Well...ummmm you can say that, I guess. I mean, Chef was pretty funny when it comes to him cross-dressing. Sometimes I dress my cat in pink ballerina clothes when I was role-playing as a host," he also answered, causing Ella to giggle even more louder.

"It's cute for your cat to be dressing up in pink dresses, but would he be happy about it if you try to dress him up? It's pretty common for cats to not like being in clothes, especially cute adorable ones," Ella replied, and made a slight frown, knowing that cats don't like to wear any clothing that some people dress them in.

"Well..." he began to reply, feeling slightly embarrassed, and a bit ashamed at the same time with how he's treated Chef 2.0 before. He knew Ella's against animals getting upset. Topher remembers how everytime he tries to get his own cat to wear a small pink dress, Chef 2.0 would scratch and attack him.

"I didn't mean to make my cat mad at all, really. I just thought it would be interesting, yet cute for him to wear pink dresses, ya know?" he finally answered, and blushed more. Ella was still giggling at his response.

"And it must be cute! I bet your cat is adorable, especially when he's wearing ballerina clothes! I always groom my cat, and the only thing she wears is a pink bow that goes behind her left ear, and a pink collar with a heart-shaped name tag on it!" Ella replied. Both of them smiled at each other even more.

"I bet your cat is cute too from how you described her! Maybe someday, we could have both of our cats as their play-dates or something," Topher chuckled more. Ella nodded in reply.

"I'd like that! Snowball is such a sweetheart, I think you might like her!" Ella agreed. They were still looking at each other in the eyes, and they're also still smiling too.

"Yeah...I'd like that too! Hopefully they'll get along great," Topher replied, and then checked his smartphone from the pocket. He immediately looked at the time on the top right corner of the screen, when his eyes widened up more.

"Aw snap! I have to get to the mall instantly since it's gonna close in forty-five minutes! It's nice seeing you, Ella! I guess I'll see you again at prom then?!" Topher rushed and concluded the conversation with Ella quickly, as he's ready to take off running to the mall.

"Yes, I'll see you at prom too! I must get home to take care of my sweet precious animals!" Ella responded. Right when Topher left, running, Ella looked back at him, and smiled in a dreamy way.

After a minute, she began to frolic in a different direction, while carrying her basket full of flowers, being on her way to her home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I apologize if Topher and Ella were a bit OOC. Something that I need to practice on, am I right? :P What kind of special spots do you think Topher and Ella will get after reading their invites? :D Leave a review and tell me what you think it is! :D Only two more chapters of _ and _ and then we'll get to a better chapter! :3 Review! XO!**


	7. Sugar and Leonard

"Can you believe how many pageant dresses that I own from when I was little to now?!" the over-weight country blonde asked and exclaimed, facing besides the teen nerd, wearing an old green cloak, when she's presenting a walk-in closet filled with many long plus-sized dresses that are in different colors. Some dresses are sparkly, some are simple, some are patterned, and many of them are made out of silk-fabric.

The tall wizard cosplayer looked from left to right at the dresses that Sugar's owned, when they've started walking in. There were many empty bags and cans stored unpleasantly on the side of the walls under the dresses, with the ceiling being short, yet tall enough for Leonard to fit in as they're walking.

"So you've worn all of these dresses for the pageant competitions you were in?! How many?" Leonard asked, feeling wonderous as he's still studying the number of pageant dresses that are stored in the closet. The both of them have stopped walking further, resulting them to be in the center, and looked at each other.

"I've been in five hundred pageant contests with those dresses, and I've won all of them! I actually have one more pageant dress in the wayyyyy back, and I'm gonna wear it when I get selected to be in the prom court, and win that sash that says Prom Queen along with my crown!" Sugar answered and smiled, studying dreamily at Leonard's face. His eyes widened a bit after learning Sugar's experiences in pageant competitions.

"Oh...! What does it look like?" Leonard questioned again, wondering yet not caring at the same time, still looking around.

"I'll show you!" Sugar replied and instantly grabbed tight onto Leonard's left hand. Leonard blushed in response as Sugar started walking straight forward to the back of the walk-in closet, with Leonard right behind her.

It was another minute walk to the back of the closet. Just then, the blonde released the wizard role-player's hand and walked to the left corner of the closet. Sugar immediately pulled out the last hanger from the rack, and presented the dress to Leonard.

Sugar held out an over-sized floor-length coral dress that has spaghetti straps with a light pink sash around the waist with the bow attached to the right side on the front. It has a simple design, yet it looked brand new and not worn out like most of the dresses that she owns in her closet. Leonard's eyes widened after Sugar has shown him the dress.

"Oh my...it's pretty!" Leonard complimented, while showing his nerdy smile. Sugar smiled back in reply and giggled.

"Thank you, my wizard darling! Speaking of wizard, do you mind if you can add some sparkles on my new dress? I want it to look as special as ever when I get selected to be Prom Queen!" she replied, while asking the fake wizard a favor. Leonard gulped and nodded slowly and reluctantly.

"I can try..! Sometimes, my magical wand doesn't work, and that's ONLY because not everyone believes me!" he replied, and took out a firm pointy wooden well-sharpened twig out of his cloak pocket.

Waiting patiently, he slowly waved his wooden wand a bit while closing his eyes.

"Pretty pretty Sugar needs sparkles on her dress, I command it to make it a bless!" Leonard exclaimed, doing his usual roleplaying magic, trying to act as he's trying to add the sparkles on Sugar's coral dress. He paused for a few seconds, when nothing happened. Sugar stood there, while looking lost and awkward, before Leonard sighed and slouched forward.

"See...I told you! My stupid wand doesn't work when nobody believes in me!" the wizard cosplayer said in a frustrating manner as he shook his wand. Sugar frowned a bit, sympathizing Leonard's problems on working with magic.

"Awwwww it's alright, Mr. Wizard! Some people in this world are dumb as heck if they think that you're not a real wizard!" the blonde replied, while placing her arm around Leonard's back, having her hand on his other arm.

Leonard placed a sad smile on his face as he looked down at Sugar, who was looking up right at him.

"You...you really think so, Sugar? I mean, not a lot of people believes me, especially my real friends," he replied, blushing a bit. Sugar nodded as the couple started walking out of the closet.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your magic would work so well at home! Why don't we head over to your house, and you can introduce me to your magical lab?! Sugar's always wanted someone who could do magic, and I believe that you're the right type of guy for me, Leonard the Wizard!" she answered optimistically, which cheered up Leonard a little bit.

The two of them left Sugar's white two-floored house that was next to the farm that she lives in. They've also walked to the end of the driveway, stopping to the rooster-shaped mailbox that was next to the front gate.

"I need to check my mail first! I haven't checked anything all day since I was so busy re-wearing the old dresses that I have in my closet, and I was also busy on creating food for the Food Safari commercials!" Sugar said, stuffing her hand into the mailbox. She licked her top lip as she can feel something digging between her thumb and her other fingers. She immediately pulled out a lavender envelope that has a title that says 'Invitation to PROM!'.

"Oooooh what's this that I have here?! An invitation to prom?!" Sugar reacted, after noticing that she has only one mail that requires a formal annual event. Leonard's eyes widened after noticing the invite that Sugar's holding her hand.

"You got an invite to prom?! That was ironic since we were just talking about your prom dress a few minutes ago," Leonard inquired. The country blonde nodded in reply, while tearing up the seal of the envelope firmly. Sugar extracted the invite card as she threw the torn purple envelope on the ground in front of her.

"Crazy coincidence, huh? I better read the invite, and see what it's for!" she replied and opened the folded invite to read the small message on the right side of the card.

* * *

_Dear Sugar Cooper,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

"Wow! It's not just an annual prom in July, but it's also an invite from when we were in this Total Drama Show! Can you believe it, Mr. Wizard?! I think you might have the invite too since they said that they're inviting everyone from last season!" Sugar exclaimed in a surprised manner, and looked at Leonard.

"Wow, are you serious?! A formal annual event coming up this Saturday?!" he responded in a surprised manner as well.

"Mhm! Lets head over to your house! The first thing that we'll do is check your mailbox! I think you might get the invite too!" Sugar answered and firmly grabbed onto Leonard's hand. Their fingers were looping and locking together, when the both of them have started walking on the side of the road.

Leonard's house was only ten minutes away from Sugar's country field location. It took them only five minutes to walk out of the farm field and then to walk on a road that was next to the mountains. They got to his regular neighborhood, with his house being the second on the right side of their view when they're just walking. Leonard checked his blue mailbox on the end of the left side of the driveway.

Right when he opened it, it shows only one envelope, and that's the same one that Sugar's also got. Light purple that says 'Invitation to PROM!'.

"Oh well lookie here! I also got the invite too!" Leonard exclaimed happily, while pulling out the envelope invite. Sugar squealed and giggled in excitement as Leonard started tearing up the seal gently.

"Oooooh! Might as well read it! I bet it's the same ol' invite that I just got when we just left my house!" she replied, looking as excited when Leonard extracted the card from the envelope, and opened up the folded card that has the similar invite message that Sugar and everyone else got so far.

* * *

_Dear Leonard Will,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

"Wow! Those exact words and the exact message...looks like you're also invited along with me, Mr. Wizard! Care to be my date for the annual prom?!" Sugar made her response after reading the invite along with Leonard. He smiled in reply when the couple stared at each other in the eyes.

"It'd be my pleasure! And hey, it looks like you can wear that pink dress you just showed me, am I right?" Leonard accepted, and gently grabbed Sugar's right hand. Sugar immediately wrapped her thick arms around Leonard, giving him a tight hug.

"Yes yes yes! I can't believe that Mike and Zoey are throwing the annual event! Now that we're going to prom together, I think it means that I'll get to be Prom Queen, and that you can be Prom King too, right?!" she exclaimed in reply, still staring at Leonard's coal-colored eyes. He made a weak smile, feeling the pressure and suffocation from Sugar's embrace.

"Yeah...totally! Sugar, I think you're squeezing me too much...Can you let go of me?" he responded in his weak tone of voice. The blonde immediately released him as he started departing from her, taking a few breaths to restore the oxygen in his lungs after being hugged too tightly.

"Thanks," he responded after the country girl accepted his favor.

"It's no problem, sugar number one!" Sugar replied and giggled, as the two of them started walking onto the driveway, heading into a one-level dark green house.

The couple walked into a huge room that are filled with pictures of dragons and swords, a case full of books, some candles, and many details and features that looks like a room that a wizard would work in. A room similar to where Leonard was at when he's auditioned for Total Drama.

Sugar's blue eyes have widened while she was looking around the room they just walked into. Her jaw slightly dropped when she's noticed so many potions (that are mixed with dirt, liquid, juice, and pop), displayed on the shelves in Leonard's room.

"Wow! Mr. Wizard...you have so many potions in this room! Did you make all of them?" asked and said Sugar, who was still walking and looking around the room.

This is the first time that Sugar's been to Leonard's room that are filled with fantasy and mythical details. For the past month since those two have started going out, Leonard has always visited Sugar farm, and was also very often secretive about his own room lab filled with bottles of mixed liquid he's created. Most of the glass bottles looked like they were mixed with dirt and spinach.

Leonard nodded at Sugar's question, smiling and feeling confident about his girlfriend visiting his room for the first time.

"Yep, I sure did! I use a lot of magic to create every single potion. And of course, I've added some dirt...some cotton candy...and cabbages..." he answered slowly.

"OOOOH I wanna try one of your magical potions! Can I have the one that's got a lot of cabbage ingredients in it?! Cabbages are one of my favorite foods!" she immediately replied and grinned at Leonard, making a wide smile as she crossed both of her hands together in excitement. Leonard shivered a bit, fearing at the fact how one of his creations might change her in a bad way.

"Uhhhhh..." he began to answer. He didn't know Sugar too much, so he doesn't know a lot about her disgusting and vile habits.

"Especially the ones that are mixed with mud and dirt? I don't think you wanna eat that-" he slowly replied.

"I'll take ANYTHING, Mr. Wizard! I eat so much dirt and mud too! I just wanna try something that has cabbage in it!" Sugar answered with confidence, with Leonard feeling relieved, yet disgusted at the same time.

"Uhhh okay! If that's what you like to eat...I think I might have one in the way back.. Give me a second," he said, while walking forward to the wall that was the opposite of the door they've entered through. Sugar sat down on Leonard's bed, waiting patiently for the wizard to find the potion that requires bits of cabbage in the glass bottle.

After a second, Leonard picked out a random one on the third shelf against the wall, and started walking up to Sugar. He felt nervous when he's about to give the bottle to her. He ended up sitting next to Sugar while holding out his custom potion to her.

"Here..try this!" he said. The blonde immediately took the potion that he was holding onto, and immediately started gulping from the glass bottle that she received. Leonard looked weirded out and disgusted, witnessing his girlfriend to drink it all in under fifteen seconds. After drinking the bottle that Leonard gave her, she threw the glass on the carpet with a huge smile on her face.

"YUUUUUUMMY! Now lets see what this potion can do! Wait, what does it do, Mr. Wizard?! You never told me!" she responded, and then questioned, forgetting the fact that potions also have special spells. Leonard sweated uncomfortably, realizing that potions requires special effects that can change someone. All he mixed was just mud, dirt and cabbage all together.

"Uhhh..." he began to answer, not having any clue on what his potion can do to Sugar. It surprisingly didn't make her sick since she's always used to eating things that aren't food. He was thinking about the positives on what a simple green bits of lettuce can do to a body.

"It can...make you...stronger...?" Leonard answered cluelessly, not being very honest. Sugar began to look at him in disbelief. Then she smiled for a quick second at Leonard.

"Make me stronger?! Heck, I can feel a lot of pressure in my arms right now, feeling like I might need to lift something! I think your potion's working!" she excitedly replied, as she began to flex her squishy biceps with her thick arms. Leonard began to smile in reply, feeling relieved that Sugar's believing him. She stood up from the bed, and started facing towards Leonard, still flexing both of her arms from the strength she's feeling.

"Now I wanna give you a lift since you're so much taller than me, Mr. Wizard!" she exclaimed more, when she dug both of her hands under Leonard's body. Looking curious, she picked him up from the bed, and held him just like a baby. Leonard began to blush a lot when he and Sugar started looking at each other from face to face.

"Yep, it's definitely getting stronger! You are right, Mr. Wizard! Your magic does work in this room! Now that I have strong arms, I can knock out ANYONE if this person was EVER selected to be Prom Queen instead of me! Because I'm definitely going to be Prom Queen when we go to the Annual Prom together! We MUST, and I mean WE MUST be Prom King and Queen, Mr. Wizard!" she exclaimed and stated, while placing her face very close against Leonard's, from forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose, and chin-to-chin.

Leonard was sweating and blushing firmly at the same time, knowing how close he physically was to Sugar. He knows Sugar's nature on being competitive, yet he's happy to hear from her that the both of them should be Prom King and Queen in Sugar's opinions. Leonard doesn't have that many friends except for ones that are into fantasy-type of hobbies like him.

"Yeah! I'd be surprised if I was actually Prom King," Leonard replied. Sugar automatically released him, dropping him down on the floor.

"Owwww!" he reacted after he fell onto the floor. He began to rub his back as he started lifting himself slowly up from the carpeted-ground.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Wizard! If they select the wrong Prom King and Queen, they'll be hearing from ME! I always scare so many contestants, even the hosts, in my pageant competitions when I was a little girl, and when I was a little pre-teen, so I'm sure that I can scare them if they ever choose the wrong ones!" she replied and placed both of her hands on her hips, looking down at Leonard while she was smiling.

The wizard slowly stood up, while he was cracking his spine with one of his hands. He immediately faced Sugar, when the two of them got into the topic of their invites to prom.

"Now if you want to look like Prom King material...you need to ditch that cloak, Mr. Wizard! I never even got to see your real hair!" Sugar added, while looking vertically at Leonard's wardrobe, that is nothing but a green cloak that he always wears to look like a real wizard.

Yes, Leonard was barely seen out of the house without his cloak, so he wasn't sure on how to respond to Sugar since he always enjoys wearing a wizard costume.

"But...how is everyone gonna recognize me, Sugar?! They won't recognize me as the wizard!" he replied, starting a slight argument on why he doesn't want to ditch the cloak.

Sugar made a huge step forward while placing her hands on Leonard's arms, staring at his face sensually with a sweet smiled on her face.

"You can always prove that you're a wizard, Leonard! Just bring your magic wand with you, and maybe a magician hat just so everyone can get the idea on what you like to do!" she answered, giving him a formal idea on how anyone can recognize Leonard without the green cloak when they go to the annual event. Now Leonard's having second thoughts about leaving his cloak behind. Not a bad idea overall now!

"Hey...that's a great idea! Even if I'm still a wizard on the inside, I can still prove it with my magic wooden wand and a magician hat! Luckily my dad owns one since he's actually a magician. He's taught me on how to create spells," he replied, giving Sugar slight information on how magic has influenced him. Sugar smiled a lot more, when she started bending Leonard onto his knees. Their faces were close when Sugar's blue eyes got even more sensual.

"I come up with many great ideas, Mr. Wizard, and you can always count on me! You should be lucky that I'm yours, because you're mine! We can head back to my house later because I need to model the pink dress for you now that we're conveniently invited to prom!" she responded.

Leonard started blushing even more, when Sugar smashed her lips against Leonard's, giving him a huge smooch and lip-lock. Both of them started closing their eyes, when they've shared their kiss.


	8. Max and Scarlett

The whole day has passed by, and it's getting close to night time. Inside of an ordinary house in the neighborhood, is a pale 4'9 short chubby teen with purple hair, who was just finishing up his dinner. He was having steak and peas with orange juice along, with nobody else around in the house. He was in his ordinary normal casual clothes during that time.

Max was looking at the time that says 7:00 P.M. while he was taking a sip of orange juice from the glass. Suddenly, a doorbell rang, immediately drawing his attention to the door across from the hall facing besides him.

"I'M COMING!" he exclaimed and notified, leaving his half-eaten dinner on the plate at the table. He was walking very slowly to the door in the hallway, mumbling to himself before he went to answer.

"Evil shall not finish dinner that early, especially when he's on his baby-sitting service!" he said to himself while walking. He immediately opened the door, and noticed a young couple, assuming to be in their late 20's or early 30's, holding their baby, who's wrapped around in a soft pink blanket.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Badloose!" the man greeted as he held out his thick hand, with his sausage fingers lining up closely against each other.

"Evil does not shake, I MEAN, it's very nice to meet you, sir! I'd be more than glad to take care of your precious little baby girl!" Max replied, and coughed while correcting himself, as he also joined his own hand to the man's hand, and gave him a proper handshake as a greeting.

"Also, please call me Max! Evil does not want to be called by his last name! Uh, I mean...just call me Max, please!" the purple-haired guy properly added and corrected himself once again, not wanting to expose his love for his evil passion in front of the couple and the baby. It was a few seconds of awkward silence before Max made another clarification to conceal his true love for evil.

"Sorry, the evil thing just came from...uhhh...a play! You know, I was just practicing saying 'evil does not', and all that! I was actually playing as a...the evil bad guy! In a princess play though! Haha..." he explained more, yet the couple was still looking at Max more oddly. Another awkward silence. Just then, the young woman, who was holding the baby, smiled in relief.

"Oh! Well that makes sense! I'm sure you're really good with little children, Max, and I think you can take care of our daughter, Christina, just fine!" the young woman replied, when she bent her knees down, and gently handed the little baby girl to Max.

Right when Max claimed the baby from the woman, his dark pupils grew to puppy eyes, when he began to cuddle the baby, and started tickling her stomach with his pale index finger, and looked at the baby, Christina, in an awing manner.

"How's my little little little minion doing?! Is she being a good girl for listening to her parents?! Oh I bet she is! You're such a precious little baby!" he spoke to the baby in front of the couple, who was giving Max a huge smile and an 'awwww' expression while watching him treat their daughter in a very pleasant way.

"Aww well look at you! I think you and Christina are gonna work out just fine! My husband and I will be back in a few hours after spending some time together at a fancy restaurant, okay Max?" the woman replied, and notified the baby-sitter. Max nodded in agreement, not replying to the couple still standing in front of him.

Just then, Max closed the door with one of his hands, still holding onto Christina with his puppy eyes still staring at her. Christina has big blue eyes that Max couldn't ever resist, and a lock of blonde hair peaking out of the pink blanket wrapped around the baby. The blonde lock was resting on her apricot-skin forehead as she was slightly giggling at Max.

"My my my, you would make an adorable great evil minion, little Christina! Yes you would! Ohhhh yes you would, my little evil darling!" he spoke more, and tickled the baby's stomach after closing the door. Baby Christina giggled even more from Max's treatment toward her, while he was walking in the hallway, on his way back to the dinner table.

* * *

Right when he got back to the dining room, he went to sit back at his own spot at the table. He placed Christina on his lap, still holding her with his left hand and arm, while trying to finish off his dinner with his right hand.

After taking a few more bites from the steak, the baby starting crying, much to guilt that planted on Max's face. Just then, he turned the baby around, trying to face herself towards him.

"Why what's wrong my little minion?! Are you hungry?! Would you like some steak from your little Daddy Max?!" he said and asked, as he gave Christina a little gentle bouncy shake that stopped her from crying even more. The baby began to giggle once again, with Max's smile rejoining on his face as well.

"I knew I could make my cutsie wootsie minion laugh! Even you would be adorable if you did an evil laugh-" he added more after Christina giggled again, but was interrupted by an unexpected white vomit coming from the female baby. The baby just threw up all over Max's orange and white horizontal-striped T-shirt.

"EWWWWWWW BABY SPIT!" he reacted and yelled, yet Christina started giggling even more after throwing up on Max's shirt.

Max had the mad look on his face for the next few seconds at Christina. Just then, his eyebrows rose, and then he smiled and smirked at the same time.

"Little minion! You truly are evil on the inside, aren't you?!" he said to Christina even more more. The baby has continued to laugh, much satisfaction to Max after Christina proved her rebel side to the chubby petite baby-sitter.

He held the baby with his left arm again, and grabbed the fork that was attached to the little chunk of meat. He held it close to Christina's mouth, about to make an offer to the baby.

"Here, as your little reward, you can have a bite of my steak! It's good protein, especially for evil minions like you!," Max quietly said, when Christina took out her tiny hand, and slapped the fork out of Max's hand. He dropped the fork and a chunk of steak onto the wooden floor next to the table, when the baby crossed her little arms, and shot a glare at Max.

"Hey! What was that for?! Aren't you hungry?!" he reacted to the baby's response, and noticed an angry glare coming from Christina. The baby squinted her blue eyes at Max, and started pointing at the freezer that was already opened in the kitchen. The freezer only contained a carton of ice-cream, and nothing else but icy features that was decorated all over the walls inside of the freezer.

Max took a look at what the baby was pointing at, and then looked right back at her.

"Ohhh! Does my little evil minion want ice-cream?!" he inquired to the baby, as she slightly nodded, with her glare still planted on her face.

Just then, Max slowly got up from the chair carefully, and placed the baby onto the blue high chair next to the table with her arms still crossed.

"Okay little minion! No problem! I'll get you some ice-cream!" he said, while fearing Christina's glare and orders. Max started walking to the kitchen area, and went straight to the refrigerator. He pulled out a white small standing stool, and placed it in front of him to help himself reach to the freezer that was somewhat left opened, and made his own reach to the carton of ice-cream that was standing in the center.

"Now I have no idea why I left this freezer opened, BUT-" he talked more, and was interrupted by another doorbell that immediately rang, when Max just grabbed the carton.

"OHHHHH WHO COULD IT BE NOW WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF BABY-SITTING?!" he yelled from annoyance, slammed the freezer tightly, and stepped off the stool as he placed the carton of ice cream on the kitchen counter. Then he started walking his way to the dining room, and then into the hallway to get to the door.

* * *

Right when he walked passed the female baby and the whole dining room table, Christina shot another deadly glare at Max for ignoring what she wants to eat. Then she began to bawl, when Max started walking into the hallway.

"I'll give you some ice-cream in a minute, my little evil minion! Just let me answer the door first!" he notified the baby, which made her stopped crying. Christina pouted, while she scrunched her eyebrows again, and crossed her arms, still staring evilly at Max when he's about to answer the door.

Right when he opened the door, a tall red-headed female, wearing very thick round glasses, stood in front of the midget. She has two light purple envelopes in her right hand, while she had her arms crossed. Max squinted his dark eyes at the female, recognizing the woman. Her hair's in a normal bun, although the last time everyone have seen her, her hair looked like an orange Christmas tree.

"Scarlett?! Is that you?!" he questioned the guest at the door, knowing that he's seen her before.

"How did you know?! Who did you expect at the door?!" she responded, in a rude, yet a soft manner. Max's eye twitched a bit, as he slowly allowed her into the house. Then he began to look at Scarlett even more curiously.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else at the door asides the parents who were here just a few minutes ago to drop off their baby... Why are you even here, Scarlett...? I'm in the middle of baby-sitting right now! I need to feed Christina some ice-cream!" he also replied rudely, while Scarlett's green eyes stared directly down at Max's. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You're gonna give the baby some ice-cream?! What kind of a baby-sitter are you?! Babies are supposed to eat mushy baby food, not any sweets that kids can eat!" the red-head responded. Max shot a slight glare at Scarlett, squinting his eyes in constipation.

"My evil minion demands ice-cream, and evil gets what evil wants! Plus, I don't even have any baby food! You also didn't even answer my question, Scarlett! Why are you here?!" he replied, and explained his reason of giving Christina some ice-cream.

"So you're raising someone's baby to be evil like you?! Well anyway, I need to talk to you...and I want to discuss this whole thing with you privately," she finally answered his question. Max rolled his eyes as a 'whatever' face, and followed along with Scarlett. Both of them were heading into the living room together in a different hallway.

Right when Max and Scarlett started heading to the living room, baby Christina spotted the both of them disappearing into a different hallway, so she started shaking the blue baby chair that she's sitting in, trying to free herself from her spot.

She escaped out of her soft pink blankets, leaving her in a light pink baby T-shirt and her thick diaper, with her short blonde hair pulled back with her hot pink bow. After she was able to leave her baby chair, she began to crawl across the glass table that Max was at before.

After a couple minutes of reaching to the other edge of the table, she fell, yet she was saved by a dark blue beanbag chair that was slightly below the table.

* * *

In the living room, Scarlett and Max have settled themselves onto the light green couch, when Scarlett handed one of the light purple envelopes to Max. He claimed the envelope in response, and started reading the title on the front.

"What's this?! An invitation to a prom?!" he inquired and exclaimed, studying the lavender-colored envelope with a big title in the front.

"It's not just an ordinary prom! It's an invite from Mike and Zoey. They're inviting everyone from last season to this annual event, and I need your help!" Scarlett explained firmly.

Since it's been a month, Scarlett seems even more normal compared to the last time that everyone else have seen her, which was the day where she's shown her evil side. Do you still feel any suspicion to Scarlett's interaction with Max right now? His face started showing anger, which looks much like a disapproving expression that he was making.

"Evil does NOT help any minions! Especially ex-minions! What in the world could you possibly want from me when you're the one who's truly the evil genius?!" Max started arguing a bit, while he started looking at the red-head. Scarlett glared down at Max more, placing her own fingers on his shoulder firmly. She started dragging him aside, placing her lips close to his ear.

"I need your help since I've heard that Shawn's gonna bring his own half-millions to prom for the celebration, I'm going to take it from him, but with your own help only! As much as I hate your evil wannabee guts, you're the only one that I can count on! And...is that baby spit?" she replied, and then noticed the white vomit on Max's shirt at the end of her sentence.

Max shook it off as he shook his head and flailed his arms around in the air surrounding himself.

"OHHHH NEVERMIND THAT! IT'S A LONG STORY! Anyways, why do you need my evil help?! What's in it for me?!" he responded, and questioned Scarlett even more. She rolled her green eyes to the ceiling, and sighed from annoyance.

"If you could help me take the half millions from Shawn, which is 500,000 dollars, then I'll share half of the money with you! So technically, each of us will get 250,000 dollars! Also, I want to find the other half millions that Jasmine has spent on, so we'll each get the total of 500,000 dollars if we're able to track the spent money! Do we have a deal?" she explained more, trying to convince Max to allign with her on her plan. She took out her hand, expecting and waiting for Max's handshake.

He took a few seconds to consider the deal, and then give Scarlett's plan some thought before he made his own decision.

"Well, I really do need the money since I want to create my own evil plot scheme to take over the world...DEAL!" he said to himself, and then agreed to the plan, while he joined his hand with Scarlett's. They gave each other a handshake when they've agreed to the deal Scarlett has made.

Scarlett made an evil secret smirk to herself, letting Max shake her hand along.

"Now I'm gonna read what the invite says, if you'll excuse me for a moment," said Max, who just tore up the flap of the envelope, and took out the invite. He opened the card as he began to read the message.

* * *

_Dear Max Badloose,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

"What a perfect night to CRASH the party since I won't be baby-sitting anyone by the time-" he said, right after reading the invitation, yet he was interrupted again by something just scary and unexpecting.

An unexpected light green neon laser just shot close to where Max and Scarlett were sitting at, startling the both of them as the laser made a huge spiky dark brown hole in the wall that was above the couch they're sitting on.

"WHAT THE?!" Max reacted after a random laser pierced through the wall. Then he started facing forwards to see where it came from. He just noticed Christina standing on her own two feet, who was holding a technological laser gun with both of her small fists locked together on the handle, pointing the gun towards Max and Scarlett with an angry pout on her face.

"Little sidekick?!" exclaimed Max, with one of his eyebrows up after the baby pointed her tiny finger to the left, where the kitchen was at.

"I think she wants ice-cream right now," Scarlett pointed out, guessing on why the baby looked threatening and impatient with the laser gun. Max made a loud sigh as he slowly got up from the couch.

"Alright, little minion! I'll get you some ice-cream now!" he said, then bent down to the baby, who was still looking at him with her angry face on.

"But that doesn't stop how much I adore your little evil gut! Who my little cutsie wootsie baby! Oh you are, yes you are-" he added. Max was trying to cheer up Christina, but then he ended up getting slapped from the baby, who's still demanding for some ice-cream.

"OW! Okay okay! I'll get you some ice-cream now! Geesh!" Max responded, feeling slightly annoyed, and rubbed his cheek after the tiny slap. He picked up Christina as he's starting to head to the kitchen, leaving Scarlett alone in the living room.

Right when he disappeared with the baby at her sight, she began to open up her own invite, and looked over the card to make sure the invite looks exactly like the one Max had.

* * *

_Dear Scarlett Brooks,_

_We would like to invite you to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming up this Saturday, July 12th, at 8:00 P.M. We would like to apologize for not winning on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. However, we're interested in getting acquainted with someone who didn't win the millions. Don't forget that there will be snacks on the table! Other members from the season will be invited too, especially the winner. We will have a huge celebration during the event. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Mike and Zoey_

* * *

Scarlett's eyebrows scrunched while she smirked evilly at the invite.

"I knew I could get this dumb, little, evil, wannabee troll to agree to me on taking the half-millions! Now that my plan's finally plotted out, I know my exact steps to getting the money and to get my revenge! I'm not actually going to share the money with that evil-wannabee loser! I'm just gonna use him for my own evil plot scheme! I can definitely see how this is going to turn out in the end... MuahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she said to herself, and exclaimed doing the evil laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Scarlett?! What are you evil laughing about-OW! Fine, here's your ice-cream, you little evil brat!" Max hollered from the other room, assuming that he's in the kitchen since he's trying to feed the impatient baby. Scarlett planted her guilty expression on her face, as she coughed and cleared up her throat, concealing her manners after doing the evil laugh for herself.

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Now that everyone has received their invitations, and now that you got their stories here, the next chapter will be pretty much be all about their POV's, and there will be some scenes where they're going to get ready for prom when the days of their week pass by! Then on Chapter 10, the prom scene shall start! :D So stay tuned to find out how well it will go! ;) Tell me in the reviews, what kind of disaster aspect do you think will happen once everyone enjoys their time? Stay tuned! Review! XO!**


	9. POVs Part 1

::AMY'S POV::

How can my own twin sister just throw my invite in the bushes, and then go shopping with Jasmine, when mom wasn't even home?! I'm so glad and I also feel SO lucky to catch her throwing it away! Does she really think she's going to get away with rigging my chances of going to prom just so she could have the fun time for herself?! Well, she's gonna have to think again! Because no matter what, she'll have another thing coming if she ruins ANY of my opportunities to have fun!

While Sparame went shopping with Jasmine to find their own formal dresses to prom that EVERYONE from last season were invited to, including ME of course, I've decided to stalk both of them, and listen to their whole conversation! Jasmine's talking about how excited she is to go to prom with her dumb zombie-obsessed boyfriend, and Sparame's talking about how she has a thing for "Rodney", like oh my GAG! She has a thing for hopeless romantic guys like him?! What a desperate loser!

Of course, I was disguised as an old woman at the store, and I even saw how Rodney asked Sparame to prom. Like what the actual heck?! Rodney's liked me A LOT more than her before, and now he's falling for that hopeless loser?! Yeah, I never liked him at all either since he was so stupid, but I'd rather have Sparame dateless than have me be dateless!

There's NO way that I'll go to prom alone! I even stole her diary out of her purse while her and Jasmine were trying on their new dresses in the fitting rooms, and then left the store without anyone even watching me! Oh. My god. Her last written page were filled with so much doodle hearts and flowers, AND a huge drawing of a Valentine heart around both of their names that says "Sammy + Rodney"!

I've seen how Rodney acts when I was watching the first few episodes of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, so I'm sure that I can convince him well enough that I'M the better twin! He should know that I'm the better kisser, the better hugger, and the better dancer! Sparame's gonna have the worst time of her life when I steal her date! Serves her right to just throw my invite away in the bushes! What a low-life loser she is!

Oh yeah, I've picked out the most perfect dress ever! I went shopping after Sparame and Jasmine left. The dress I've picked out looked just like the one my younger twin chose, but the colors are reverse. The top of my dress is red just like the sash and the bow that goes around the waist, and the skirt is white. Sparame chose the complete opposite, and it's ugly! Meaning she picked out a dress that has a red skirt, white top along with a white sash and bow around the waist! You can clearly tell that I'm gonna look so much better than her when we arrive! Even Rodney's gonna think that I'll look a lot better!

* * *

::BEARDO'S POV::

It was nice to know that Mike and Zoey have invited everyone from last season to the annual prom coming up this Saturday! They even have a special spot for me as the DJ, so I get to choose the songs from the computer that has all of the dance songs from the media, and then blast it from the speakers! Sure, I don't have anyone to go with since I've heard that a lot of people are going with their dates, but I have no problem with that.

I'll probably bump into Rodney when I see him, and then ask him about how everything's going between him and Sammy. Surely, I gave him a fair advice on who he should take to prom, and hopefully he doesn't get mixed between any of the twins when it starts. I feel like I'm one of those only people who's thought that Sammy's the better twin. While watching the episodes back home, I just felt very awful for Sammy, and I highly don't think she deserves any of the cruelty that her sister and her whole team have planted on her. They've treated her like their own personal maid! I mean come on, she seemed pretty nice. I don't get why she has to be treated like that!

Well, except Jasmine's the only one on Team Kinosewak who disagrees with bullying Sammy, so I have a lot of respect for that girl too! I'm pretty much down with everyone, and it's even nice to meet some people who were on my team too. Although, I was pretty sad to be the first one eliminated. Maybe I should've toned down the sound effects I do. It's my talent though! To not just beatbox, but to create realistic sound effects, but I guess I've annoyed most of my team with it, especially Dave. He was kind of a bossy jerk if you ask me.

Maybe when I get to prom, I could create the record player sound coming from my mouth! Maybe that would be the good start and impression for Mike and Zoey, to show them what I'm really skilled at! It's nice of them to invite me as the DJ player, so I'm pretty much looking forward into tomorrow! I'm gonna bring some of my musical equipment along. I also found a great outfit from my father that I'm gonna wear. It's those pair of black pants that has the straps to go over my shoulders, and a nice fresh pair of red blouse to go along!

This would be the perfect chance to get to know everyone that I haven't talked to as much, especially the ones who were on my team! Sky seems like a cool gal, so it'd be cool to talk to her again. Ella's also nice. A good singer, and lovable. The only person that I don't think I'm keen on seeing again would be Dave since he was pretty crabby during the first challenge, and Sugar seemed so rude at some point. But overall, I'm excited to meet everyone again, and to work as the DJ too!

* * *

::DAVE'S POV::

After reading Sky's whole apologetic letter, I've just realized what an awful person I've become...especially for her during that time. After realizing the faults and the differences that we've had, I just knew it's more of my fault. For the past month, my brother has treated me like I'm his therapy patient, like I've told him the experiences that I've had when I was on Total Drama.

He's told me that it's mainly my fault because I didn't respect any of Sky's reputation during our experience. I didn't even respect the fact that her goals of becoming a Professional Olympian is more important to her than dating. I even insulted her older sister, and she got off to a bad mood from it. You know, sometimes, I just feel like I couldn't figure out who I really am on the inside. All I know is that I'm a huge clean freak who doesn't work out very often. I could tell that Sky was into athletic guys, and that's one of the reasons why I was acting so cocky and tough to her, to see if she really likes challenging guys.

But apparently, she shot me down for that matter, and I just realized that it wasn't the real me that she knew. I even got time to re-watch the last episode of TDPI, and Sky's said that she really did like me. I even watched all of her confessionals from the very first episode to the end after reading her whole letter...so she really did like me...but with what Noah has advised me, and with what Sky has told me before, she's liked me right before I started acting different towards her...

Darn Shawn gave me the wrong advice...! Acting tough and cocky isn't the way to win a girl's heart! That's probably the reason why he was having a hard time trying to get with Jasmine in the very start asides the fact that he hit her with a dueling stick during one of those challenges. I don't think I would EVER do that to Sky if we were on opposite teams during that time. I'd let her hit me instead.

Wait...comparing the fact how Shawn and Jasmine have tripped one time, and the fact how things didn't go well between Sky and I...Noah's told me to always put your girlfriend above your own priority no matter what it is...Wait, yeah! Noah's told me that I should be more selfless to Sky to get her to like me, and I've never really intended to be selfish at this point.

I guess I felt desperate for a girlfriend that...that I'm tired of being picked on at school. ONLY because I'm a huge germaphobe. Sky's told me that's one of the things that she's loved about me...she's told me that she has a thing for clean freaks. I even started exercising after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and it's NOT just because I feel self-conscious about my body...but because it takes out my stress after I felt betrayed and hurt by someone on that island that mattered to me...and it's Sky.

I always work out three hours a day, and I've gained only some slight muscles on my biceps. I even grew some slight abs over the past month too. I can see the horizontal lines appearing on my stomach, so that's something to me, I guess. Working out usually helped me take my mind off of Sky, but ever since I got that apologetic letter...it honestly touched my heart...because I thought I was gonna stay this way for the rest of my life...

I haven't replied to Sky's letter since I wanna confess her something from face-to-face, and ironically, I just got the invite to the Total Drama Annual Prom coming from Mike and Zoey, and they've said that they're going to invite everyone from last season, so I'd figure that I'll see Sky by then. If I see Sky there, I'm definitely gonna talk to her, and tell her my real story...on why things didn't work out between us...This would be the perfect time to show her who I really am, and I think I need to apologize for trying to rig her chance on winning the millions after finding out that she had a boyfriend...now that she's told me that they broke up, I feel like this would be the right time. Man, I just feel so nervous about tomorrow! I hope I don't screw up again!

* * *

::ELLA'S POV::

I've just received a wonderful invitation from a very lovely couple who have experienced Total Drama before! I've never been this excited about anything so wonderful in my whole life! Having a one month later reunion along with everyone else who was on the last season of Total Drama along with me! Mike and Zoey are a very lovely couple! Inseparable, romantically in love, oh I just wish I could have that! Zoey is so lucky that she found her own prince when that season started! Oh I just wish it was easy for me as well.

I'd be more than happy to get acquainted with those two love birds! It was so lovely for them to throw such an annual event for this lovely Saturday in July! I may see my ex-prince at the ballroom, and I've watched the whole season since I left the competition. Poor David got his heart broken from Sky! Even if he was my ex-prince, I was hoping that those two would be in a happy relationship, especially since I was gone.

Sky's one of my closest friends that I've had on my team, and I would feel awfully foolish if I've intended to date David after our Total Drama experience! Plus, during the end of the finale, she's said that she's really liked him, so I'm hoping that those two would make up at some point if they see each other again. My mother's always told me to put my friends above myself right before she died, and I feel that it would make me a better person to let both of them be, unless if any of them need my help or advice!

I also haven't seen Sugar since I was eliminated from the competition. I did wish her the best of luck right before I took the cannon device, and after I was watching the episodes back home, she's gotten third place, which is good, right? Well, when I see her again at prom, I'll just congratulate her for getting third place! I hope this is the right opportunity to show her that we were meant to be great friends!

Although, I have bumped into an attractive man that other day, when I was singing and picking flowers in the forest! He was a very kind young man while he was skimming in the forest on his way to the mall. After we've bumped into each other, we've quickly gotten to know each other's history on Total Drama, and it appears to be one of the contestants who was on the opposite team as me! I knew I was familiar with this handsome young man, and I knew I was familiar with someone who's admired the host!

This might be an unpleasant thing to say, but I've admired him when he was trying to take over the show. I knew how mean and rotten that the elder host, Chris, was. I knew Topher would make a better host, and I could tell by how kindly he's treated me when we've gotten to know each other. Although, he has told me that I don't deserve Dave since he broke my heart before, and he's also told me that I didn't deserve the friendship from Sugar since he's seen the way she's treated me.

I must admit, I did not like the mistreatment Sugar gave me, but I hope Topher knows that I have a good reason on why I was trying to be friends with Sugar! I didn't tell him the full story of my relationships with the other contestants since he was in a rush to make a hair appointment at the mall. Plus, we've also compared our invitations together, and it seems that Mike and Zoey are offering both of us a "Special Spot", so I'm quite curious to know what it is, although I love surprises! I have the perfect prom dress that I've bought a year back! It's a strapless light purple princess dress with a sash and a bow that goes around it! I also have the matching gloves, and I really hope I could find a well-suitable tiara to go along! It would make my whole night complete!

I'm very much interested in getting to know Topher a little more if Sugar declines my friendship offer again, although it'd be so nice if we could get along for only one time, especially for a very lovely event! I'm also wishing the best luck for Sky and David since I also feel close to both of them despite how David made my heart wince..I still cannot wait for tomorrow to come! What if I find my actual true prince?! Oh, this might be the best night of my life...I could just sing it all out!

* * *

::JASMINE'S POV::

Tomorrow is definitely going to be the best night of my life! That morning the other day, right before I went to work at my new flower shop, I've received an invite from Mike and Zoey, and it seems that they've decided to throw a big party in a fancy ballroom that was on the last floor in the building, according to the address on the invite! While watching Total Drama back home, I knew how nice this couple was, and I'm definitely looking forward into getting acquainted with the both of them!

Ever since I got the invite, I went to Shawn's house, and gave him a notice about the invitations to prom. He felt pretty nervous and suspicious at first, but I was able to calm him down, since I know for the fact that Chris was arrested for endangering our lives back on the island, and that Scarlett's nowhere to be found. Nobody's cared where she went, and Max...he was overall...stupid, and he can't do anything about taking over whatever kind of evil plot scheme he's had in mind.

It was difficult to convince Shawn a several times that we're invited to a simple formal reunion from Mike and Zoey. He was even required to bring in the half-million dollar case along for a huge celebration, and he couldn't trust that. Well, since he's split the money with me, I've already spent it on two of my business that I own now, my flower shop, and my cage-fighting school! My legs were slightly sore from the fighting last week!

He's re-considered the idea of bringing his money with him since we know for the fact that Mike and Zoey couldn't do any harm to us. It's only for a huge celebration to support Shawn for deserving the millions, and how he's the strongest player last season! I'm very proud of his success, and I'm also proud of him for splitting the millions with me too! I knew he's a really good guy deep down inside of him, and I feel so lucky to have him as my boyfriend!

I stopped at Sammy's house that day, the day where Shawn and I got the invite, and after I got done working at my flower shop for a few hours. Same as usual, her sister, Amy, was still giving her a very hard time. Things got worse between the both of them, like they haven't settled their differences any better! I'm still proud of Sammy for sticking up for herself! I'm definitely glad I met her when we were on that island together, because I'd hate to see one gal treating her other sister like garbage!

I was pretty much the only one on our team who thinks Sammy's the better twin, and even Shawn thinks the cruelty is wrong, so him and Sammy have gotten along quite as well. He's even told me that the people on Team Maskwak would get along with her very well! Sammy and I went dress shopping later on, and she's picked out the most fitting dress for herself! I could tell she would look even better than her twin sister! I've also picked out the most perfect dress that is definitely my color! An emerald dress with all of the golden details! Shawn said that he'll make sure that he wears the same color bow-tie as my dress!

Another thing that happened while we were shopping, was that Rodney have bumped into us, and he just asked Sammy to prom! Ironically, she's told me that she's had a slight attraction to Rodney. I wonder what got this country boy into asking her out. Hasn't he thought that Amy was the better twin in his eyes? Either way, I'm feeling happy for Sammy! Although, those two have planned to meet each other at prom, so I guess Shawn will give Sammy and I a ride for tomorrow night! I really do hope things will go well between her and Rodney, even though I've told her than she can come up to us if things go otherwise. I remember him crushing on me before, when I was only attracted to Shawn!

* * *

::LEONARD'S POV::

An invite to prom?! That was the first thing that my girlfriend, Sugar, and I have talked about that Monday after she's showed me her closet full of pageant dresses. We were hanging out for a whole day since we've wanted to spend some time getting to know each other's homes. After she received an invite from her mailbox, she's wanted to stop at my house to see if I got the exact one she's got, and for the first time, she's visited my house.

Usually, I was secretive when it comes to creating my home-made potions in my own room. Though, I gave one of mine to Sugar, and she told me it was delicious, and the fact that it made her feel physically stronger, just like what I've told her! I only have samples of cabbage, dirt, and mud mixed together, so I don't know how she finds my potion tasty...Well at least she still appreciates it, which is what I really love about my sweet, Sugar!

Back to the invites, I just got the exact same one that Sugar's received, and it's from Mike and Zoey. I'm pretty familiar with those two since they were in a season together, and the fact that they became a couple throughout this whole time. I've never lasted last season. I was the matter of fact second eliminated in Pahkitew Island, while Sugar has lasted until she got third place, which wasn't so bad at all.

We became a thing after she was eliminated. I've never had a girlfriend before, but with Sugar believing that I'm an actual wizard just makes me feel really special about myself. I mean, nobody has ever believed that I am a wizard! Even though she always burps and farts a lot, at least she's loved me for who I am. We've been going out for a month now already!

Now that we've got the invite, she wants me to ditch my wizard costume, for only prom! Yeah, it would be silly to wear my good old green cloak to the dance, but I'm always used to wearing it, so this is gonna feel different for me. My mom has always had a hard time trying to get me to take my wizard costume off when I was a kid. Yeah, I'm super stubborn when it comes to people trying to force me stop wearing something that I love to wear. Portraying as a wizard just gives me so much life, that I really can't give that up...!

I'm only doing this for Sugar, but that's mainly because she's told me that I can still look and feel like a wizard if I bring my magic wand, and a magician hat that my dad owns. I guess that would be proper enough to wear to prom. I also guess Sugar deserves to see my whole body out of the cloak...okay...that sounds wrong. Plus, I'm afraid she might beat me up if I show up at her house with my cloak on when I pick her up to go to prom...

I bet she'll love that when I treat her like a real lady with my brand new formal wear! I have a pair of a yellow dress shirt, a pair of white fresh denim jeans, and some brown dress shoes that I could borrow from my dad. We're just about the same height, and he's only thirty-two years old. Pretty young since I'm sixteen, am I right? Oh yeah, Sugar also wants to do my hair when I get to her house. Plus, she told me that she would need help zipping up her own dress since she can't reach her back, which I think would be a pretty awkward situation, am I right? I hope she does good with my hair though! Well, I'll have a magician hat to cover that, but I think Sugar would want me to take it off sometime during our reunion with everyone else... So yeah...

* * *

::MAX'S POV::

I've been on baby-sitting services more often since I just got back from from that dreadful island that I had to experience through! After that host, Chris McLean, got arrested for the faults he's created on live television, he should know that he should NEVER mess with the EVIL! I was eliminated right after Scarlett, and I could've sworn that I would be the only evil contestant left on this island.

Pfff. I was NOT scared of Scarlett at all, especially when she's exposed her evil side! I just...didn't expect any of that, that's all. No matter what, NOTHING should stop ME from being EVILLLLLLL! Well, maybe except for baby-sitting, because I like to treat the babies right, BUT NOTHING ELSE! I've always wanted to raise a baby since I want to teach it on how to be EVIL! Plus, I think I've already made an influence on Christina's behavior that night, when her parents went on a date.

It was sort of a traumatizing night since she's been demanding for some ice-cream, and the fact that she's gotten really impatient about getting the treat that she wants, but HEY! At least she's being a rebellious evil baby, which is what I really like! I just didn't like how she just slapped me when I was in the middle of talking to Scarlett. OH, SPEAKING OF SCARLETT, she's stopped at my house while I was taking care of Christina!

That was funny considering the fact that nobody else has seen her over the past month. Now I'm starting to wonder on what that evil little dreadful piece of smart trash was up to during her disappearance. I've never really cared since I know that I MATTER when it comes to EVIL! Although, Scarlett seemed pretty normal when she just came over to my house. The only thing that we've literally talked about was the invites that came from Mike and Zoey!

And let me tell you this, NO NICE OFFER SHALL STOP THE EVIL FROM GETTING AWAY! Although, it was actually nice for them to know that I matter, and I'm wondering on why Scarlett's got the invite too...wait a minute...something's not right here... Frist of all, if Scarlett's hated me so much, then why did she bring the invites at my house?! OH WAIT, she's wanted my help to take the half-million dollar case that Shawn, who won last season, will bring during this event. Why though?! Couldn't she figure that herself?!

Well, I actually did made that deal with her, but it's only because she's planning to split the half money with me that's remaining inside of this case. Plus, she did say that she'll track down the money that Jasmine has spent for her two businesses that she owns now. So technically, Scarlett and I will get half of the half-millions that are in Shawn's case! So when she gets the money from the bank, we'll BOTH have 500,000 dollars!

I definitely need those half-millions to spend it on expensive weapons that I shall use for EVIL! Plus, attending to prom would be the perfect opportunity to destroy the FUN that everyone else will have during this event! This will be the perfect time to show who's the true EVIL at PROM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now THAT'S what I call, a TRULY EVIL LAUGH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tomorrow night, is the perfect time to crash this party! Ever since Scarlett's made that deal, I have a pretty good feeling that she's gonna be my old minion again! I swear that if she betrays me during our plan, then EVIL shall curse upon that psycho who's rigged our lives for the millions back from last season! She's gonna face the evil that she's never faced before if she just used me for her own sake of EVIL! She's gonna have another thing coming! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. POVs Part 2

::RODNEY'S POV::

The Total Drama Annual Prom is coming tomorrow, and I'm still definitely in love with the girl of my dreams, Samey-or Sammy...what name do you call her? I'm so confused. Eh, I'll just call her the angel twin for short. After I've received that invite the other day, I was stuck between choosing Jasmine, Amy, or Scarlett! They were the three girls that I fell in love with back on that island from last season.

Then that day, when I got the invite, I just stopped at the music store, and the funny thing is, I just bumped into a clerk that happened to be someone who used to be on Total Drama with me before. He goes by the name of Beardo. Pretty funny name, huh? Well, he's a nice smart guy, and that dude can make very realistic sound effects! That's a pretty interesting talent, am I right? If I bump into a girl who has that kind of a high quality talent, I would be in love...

I just went to the music store to buy a couple of CD's for one of my former love interests that I've encountered with back on the island. I just bought three for three! I wasn't sure on who to take since I don't want to hurt Jasmine, Amy, or Scarlett's feelings! I've ended up sitting at a small table after purchasing those three CD's from the store. I had to think for a little while on who I should take.

Then the next thing you know, that clerk who used to be on the island with me, got off shift, so he was walking straight home until I've waved and called him. He went to sit next to me since we've recognized each other before. The way he talks was strange, yet it was pretty interesting. I've called him because I wasn't sure on who I should take to prom, and I thought I should get some advice by someone who might know Jasmine, Amy, and Scarlett before.

Another funny thing is, he's known those three while he was away, although he was on the opposite team as all four of us. Beardo's told me that he was catching up the episodes that he was watching back home right after he was eliminated, and he's seen the way I act, the way I talk to the girls...everything! He's also told me that none of those three girls are right for me...

I was a bit heartbroken when he told me that Jasmine already has a boyfriend...I guess it's my karma after dumping her for Amy...and then Beardo's mentioned that Scarlett was still nowhere to be found...I really don't get why...he didn't fully tell me on what happened to her asides the fact that she's been gone for a whole month. I sure hope that she's okay, and then with Amy...he's told me that I'm no match for her either, only because she's treated me and the angel twin poorly. Yeah, she did punch me by the stomach once, not that I actually mind it...I kind of liked it...but Beardo has said that Amy's not into me...

He's suggested me to ask the angel twin instead. I was unsure of it at first, because I actually thought that Amy's the nicer twin...but when he's told me that the angel twin had a slight crush on me...I almost felt speechless as I feel like I should've given her a chance. It made me feel like I was just judging her right before I've even gotten to know her. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Amy and Scarlett have moved on already...so I guess, why not?

Then afterwards, I just bumped into her along with Jasmine at the clothing store. I can only tell it was her since Jasmine called her "Sammy". I went to pick up some formal clothes to wear to prom, but somehow, I just bumped into her. I took Beardo's advice and asked her out to prom. The angel twin got really excited and happy, and then the next thing that happened, she kissed me on the cheek! Wow, I've never been kissed on the cheek before like that from a girl...I can definitely tell that...it's true love...I know the angel twin and I will have a good time! I'm never gonna forget that red lipstick mark on my cheek...so definitely looking forward to tomorrow...

* * *

::SAMEY'S POV::

So tomorrow's prom, and I'm really excited! That other day, when my sister and I got into another huge argument, I was literally about to beat the crap out of her since her bossy butt was starting to get on my nerves! Then it got better when Jasmine came to visit me! She received a reuniting invitation from Mike and Zoey, who used to be on Total Drama before, just like us! Of course, she's still gonna go with Shawn as dates since they've been dating for a full month right now! I'm like...so happy for them!

I still can't believe that we're invited to the annual prom! Of course, they've got to include AM-MEAN! But right when Jasmine and I checked the mailbox, I thought I should throw Amy's invite away in the bushes. Hopefully, she didn't see that. Then Jasmine and I have started talking about how exciting this is! She's talked to me about how Shawn was feeling slightly skeptical about going to the formal dance tomorrow, as well as bringing the money case with him for the big part of the celebration. It's for everyone who participated last season!

And then later on, while Jasmine and I were still talking, and RIGHT before we went shopping for prom dresses together, we've started talking about Rodney. Rodney's pretty much the only ideal date to consider. He was pretty nice to me ever since Am-mean got eliminated from the island. Well, that was when he's thought that I was her. I don't know, I've never really met any other guy who's nicer than him. Topher's kind of a jerk, so I wouldn't want to go with him, and Max was also a little bit weird when he blabbers about the "evil" stuff, so he's definitely not my type either, which is why I'd prefer Rodney out of those three guys, who were on my team from last season. Plus, I don't know any of the guys from the other team except for Shawn, who's obviously Jasmine's boyfriend.

So yeah...I know Rodney's liked my dumb older twin before, and obviously, she didn't like him back, but if we've gotten to know each other for once, I think things would go pretty well, ya know what I mean? I knew if I see him at some point, I should ask him something since I can tell that he's a love bird. I mean, it would feel awkward for me to go without a date, although Jasmine and Shawn still have my back. I bet Rodney would totally be cool with that!

Oh yeah, here's another funny thing that happened that day too, when I got the invite, and when I went shopping with Jasmine. So like, after we've picked out our prom dresses, Rodney just came up to us! It was a weird coincidence since I didn't think that I would bump into him that day, although I was really thinking about him before Jasmine and I went to the formal clothing store. Basically, Rodney said hi to me, and I said hi back! Then can you guess what happened next?! He just asked me out! Especially when he knew that I'm SAMMY! THE NICER ONE! It was so weird and un-expecting!

Like, I'd be more than glad to go with him since he's the most decent one out of all the fish that there was left for me. I obviously agreed, and then I just planted a light kiss on his cheek to make sure that he doesn't fall in love with anyone who lands a finger on him, ESPECIALLY MY AM-MEAN SPOILED BRAT! God, my night would be awful if he fell in love with her. Well, I don't think I should worry that much considering the fact that I threw her invite in the bushes. I don't think Rodney's ever gonna forget that kiss. Plus, I kind of have a thing for strong bulky guys...so why not? I mean, he is kind of cute afterall... We've planned to meet each other when prom starts, so Shawn will be driving Jasmine and I there. I really hope that this will be the dance to remember...

I swear, if Amy ruins this for me, then I'm gonna throw a huge tantrum against her! Nobody's gonna mess with any of my opportunities left to go out and have fun! No matter what she'll do, I will NOT let her mess up my night! She's done this to me at every school dance that I went to. She always frames me, steals my dates, and left me alone in the corner of the room. Well, not this time! Plus, I want to make this the night that Rodney will remember...no matter what Am-mean does to me...Period.

* * *

::SCARLETT'S POV::

I have everything according to plan right now! Nobody knew where I went since the last season of Total Drama ended. I was disguised back to my old-self just so nobody would recognize the evil side of me! I was in my bedroom and my lab throughout this whole time while avoiding the case of Chris McLean, who was technically trying to endanger the lives of others who were left on that mechanical island until it ended! Thank god he's in jail right now, and thank god the police gave up their search to try to find me since I was supposed to be part of the court!

You have no idea how FURIOUS I was when I didn't get what I want...and I'm talking about the millions that Shawn has won from Total Drama Pahkitew Island! From what I've heard, he's cut half of the millions to Jasmine, and she's already spent it on her flower shop business and cage-fighting school, so I need to figure out on how to find 500,000 dollars to make up half of the case that Shawn has, and then secure it into the bank machine in my laboratory.

I can figure that out once I get the case from Shawn since Mike and Zoey have mentioned before that he'll bring in the half-millions he has left in his treasure. I've also reluctantly made a plan to get Max to agree to help me take the millions away from him. I seriously need all of the money that I could get just so I could choose the University School of my choice. I mean, if I don't attend right away by September, then things are gonna get worse...because trust me...you do NOT want to see the evil side of me... And failing to attend will be my biggest downfall EVER... Well, I think you might have already seen the evil side of me before when I was on Total Drama, but that's when everyone, who were left on the island, got suspicious about the mechanical features that were hidden underground.

I need to keep my private labs confidential at ALL causes! I mean, if I don't get what I want, then everyone's going to see the real evil me at SOME point! They're not gonna like that, especially Max! I've told him that I'll share the money with him if he agrees to steal the case from Shawn. Obviously, I lied. I've only said it because it's the only way that he can agree to for my evil plot scheme that I'll plant on if I don't get the millions that I technically deserve!

So far, I have a good feeling that my strategy is gonna work. It takes only a few more easy steps to get this. I always have back up plans if it's gonna fail, in which I'll show once Max and I get to prom. Again, if I don't get the money, then this is going to get real! I've hired a few troops to follow along with me if my first plan backfires. This is gonna be my way of threatening Shawn that if he doesn't hand in the half-millions like I've expected him to, his life along with the others who are going to prom, WILL be in danger. I'm not even kidding!

I'm gonna get the millions that I deserve in the end, and attend to a University of my choice if it's the last thing I do! For Max, I don't even care about that little wimp. I'll just leave him behind, and he's gonna get betrayed while laying in the corner of the room. He should know how I feel when he's called me sidekick! I could call him that to tick him off! This should be a way to tell him that you should NEVER mess with the true evil genius here, which is ME!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Enough said. I know my plan is gonna work! Welcome to misery, everyone! Scarlett is back! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

::SHAWN'S POV::

So that Monday morning, right after I've finished training myself to fight against the zombies for the pre-apocalypse, Jasmine came to my house, and notified about the invite that she got from Mike and Zoey! Apparently, it was all about the formal dance that they're throwing tomorrow night, and I know for the fact that Mike was the All-Star winner, who shared the money with his girlfriend. I wonder if Zoey's spent it on throwing the annual dance! I mean, I would totally love to go along with Jasmine, but with them saying that they're inviting EVERY one who's participated last season, I have a good feeling that the might invite Max and Scarlett.

Heck, Max wasn't even that threatening. He was just all about "Hey look at me! I'm evil!", so I wouldn't mind him being there, I kinda guess. Scarlett on the other hand was so psycho the last time we saw her! She just turned unexpectedly evil, and has threatened Chris to blow up the whole island if he wouldn't give her the money! Luckily, all of us survived after Sugar captured Scarlett. She flew off from the cannon, which was a great payback after having to endanger our lives FOR THE MONEY!

Unfortunately, she was never heard NOR seen right after she flew off along with Max! Nobody around here knew where she went ever since she was eliminated from the competition. Although, Chris got arrested after the majority of the people in the court room found him guilty for trying to leave all of us to die with intention! That jerk totally deserved it! I think I would rather have Topher as a host than him! I might see him wanting to add risky stunts for any challenges, but I don't see him laugh and flaunt about the death of others!

Back to the prom conversation that I've mentioned earlier, I would definitely love to go to prom with Jasmine since she really matters to me...like a lot! The only thing that I'm suspicious about is them wanting me to bring in my money case filled with half of the millions I have left. I mean, why would I bring it if it's a formal dance? Well, wait, it's not just a formal dance, but it's also a reunion, from what Jasmine has told me. The invite said that I need to bring the money since there's going to be a huge celebration involving me after winning the millions. I mean, that sounds like something that we don't often do at a regular formal night, right? Especially for prom!

I guess this must be a special celebration! As suspicious as I feel about bringing in the half million-dollar case, I'll just do it since I'm pretty sure that Mike and Zoey are cautious about who they invite. Plus, I find them harmless since they appear to be friendly while I was watching on the show. Well, despite Mike's other personalities of course. I also don't see Scarlett attending at some point since she seems like the kind of girl who's not into that stuff, unless if she was behind something...I mean, if I ever see her, then I would need to keep a close eye on her...

I'm also glad that Mike and Zoey have understood on why I split the money with Jasmine, because I could've sworn to you that Mike did the same with Zoey! Of course, I want Jasmine to be happy while she runs her flower shop and cage-fighting school. So far, she's been telling me that her businesses went well. Throughout this whole time, I've stored my remaining fortune under my bed. A shelter to protect myself from ZOMBIES is a lot more expensive than 500,000 dollars! It actually costs a million, which was why I've saved them in a safe spot in my room, and the reason why I came on Total Drama.

I would join in another gaming or a survivor show, where it requires either another pack of millions, or a pack of 500,000 dollars to make up the half that I already gave to Jasmine! I need to save as much money as I can just to build myself a zombie shelter that will be right next to my house! I'm still lucky and glad that Jasmine and I are still together despite what happened back on that island. I know that she'll always be there for me, especially when we go to prom together...I mean, nothing's gonna go wrong I suppose...if that's what Jasmine thinks, then I can definitely trust her! No matter what, I'll never let ANYTHING happen to her, nor the money that I've worked hard on earning for! Tomorrow night is definitely gonna be the best night for Jasmine and I!

* * *

::SKY'S POV::

I'm feeling a little anxious about prom for tomorrow night, the one that I'm invited to by Mike and Zoey. Things haven't gone as well ever since my experience ended in Pahkitew Island...Dave and I have ended up in very bad terms, and let me admit this...it's mainly my fault. I just wish he would've given me the time to explain the full story on why I didn't want to be his girlfriend in the first place, and I honestly have forgotten about dumping Keith ever since I left my home to experience Total Drama...

Of course, Keith and I have agreed to end our relationship since he was so mad at me for getting associated with Dave, in a romantic way of course. I don't blame him though...I mean, the reason why I'm okay with it is because I've been meaning to break up with him, but I've never had anymore time to tell him before I've walked into the zeppelin. Whenever I was with Dave back on that island, I've completely forgotten about my ex-boyfriend. I mean, I didn't like Dave that way at first since I was originally concentrating on winning, but then, I've started liking him a bit more since he was so cute...and he always smells so good when he wears cologne...I mean, my ex NEVER wears cologne at all! He always smells like BO everytime we've played common sports we like, which is just UGH!

Enough about Keith. I just want to express how horrible I feel for being so dishonest with Dave in the end...and now he's mad at me thanks to Chris! I'm so glad my mom just sued him, and got him arrested! That sadistic sicko really deserved that after trying to leave all of us to die! Well, it has been a month, and I'm sure Dave is still hurt after everything that's happened. I've written a long apologetic letter that other day, the day where I got the invite from Mike and Zoey. Sadly, I didn't get a letter back from him, but I'm pretty sure that he's gonna hold a long grudge against me...I've told him that he doesn't have to forgive me, or talk to me in any sort of way. I've only written that letter to clear things up between him and I, but I bet he doesn't care anyway.

I really did like Dave, just not when he was acting so...cocky and different to me that one time...I mean, why was he acting like this to me?! To impress me? I like the Dave who was sweet, cute, and also TRULY honest with me! This was right ever since I've switched teams with Max. I mean, I've tried my hardest to keep in great touch with Dave during that time, but when I've joined on Team Kinosewak, Jasmine didn't want me to talk to him anymore since we were on different teams...I mean, it was hard for me since I've lost my chance to be with him, but she's completely reminded me to keep my head in the game, which was why I've rejected him a lot during the next challenge...that gross challenge where all of us made it to the merge mark!

Since all of that is already over, I just hope he doesn't go dramatic if he sees me at prom tomorrow night, unless if he read the letter. I'll have to admit, I really did deserve my downfall after I stupefied Dave like that...Shawn deserved the money much more than I do, let me say that. He and Jasmine are so lucky that they're able to make up after that short fight they've had...which was right after Jasmine saw Shawn's confessionals, saying that he originally didn't want to split the millions with her. I wish Dave and I would come in better terms like that...

I was able to move on a bit by continuing to pursue my dreams on becoming a Professional Olympian, just like my older sister. I still want to follow her footsteps no matter what kind of poor position I get into. I know I'm stronger than this! Even if I understand that Dave might not talk to me anymore, this won't stop me from doing what I love the most, and that's gymnastics and playing sports! I'm kind of eager to see Mike and Zoey since they seem really nice, although I just hope Dave won't do anymore harm to me... The last thing that happened between him and I, he's tried to rig my chance of winning the millions! Part of me, I was really mad at him since I've wanted to win, yet I know he has the right to be angry at me since I was the one who never told him how I TRULY feel in the first place, like he didn't give me the full time to explain why we couldn't be together.

I feel really horrible for leaving a dark hole in his heart...I won't expect him to talk to me if we see each other tomorrow night...I just hope that he won't hurt me like that anymore...although, I think I still deserve that. God, things might get awkward...at least I might see Jasmine and Shawn since I'm still in good terms with them, and I might see Ella too since I consider her a friend...although, I think there's a possibility that her and Dave might become a thing if they still talk to each other...

Well, Ella's had a crush on Dave before when were on that island, but he didn't feel the same since he's had a crush on me...but now, ever since things went downhill between Dave and I, I'm kind of having a weird feeling that they might attend to prom together...Oh god. This is gonna get awkward if I see them...especially when I sent him the letter...I don't know. Either way, I still hope that we'll be able to patch things up. Like, I really want to make it up for Dave, and I'm surprised that Ella's never hated me, especially when she's learned that Dave and I have liked each other. She's definitely one of the most mature people that I've met on that island along with Jasmine. I kinda hope she wouldn't hold anything against me if her and Dave actually got together...she wouldn't go out with Dave after everything that's happened between us, would she? Because she's definitely the most selfless person that I've known from last season...

* * *

::SUGAR'S POV::

Maaaaaaan, I'm so excited for prom tomorrow night! While my wizard man and I were spendin' some good ol' quality time together, we both got the invitations to the Total Drama Annual Prom, just when I was showing the wizard my prom dress! I'm definitely gonna wear it tomorrow night! It's gonna be perfect since I know that a Pageant Queen like me is gonna be the Prom Queen! My wizard man better be Prom King too! Prom King and Queen equals the Wizard King and the Pageant Queen!

That other day, my wizard man has helped me zip up the back of that coral pink dress that I was trying on for tomorrow night, and his magic hands always does the trick to get it to fit me! Now that the both of us are all set, we're ready to have some fun! Plus, I've grabbed a few hair supplies just to help my wizard get ready for the formal night! He's gotta look his best to be Prom King material! As much as I love his wizard appearance, he can still look like one when he brings in his magician hat and his magical wand! I'm sure that Mike, Zoey, and the others will recognize him! And I'm pretty darn sure that Leonard's gonna look really good without that ol' cloak he wears all the time!

Though, it should've been me who should win the million dollars! That darn ol' Shawn and Sky both made it over me! Third place ain't good, and I'm no dang runner-up either! I'm a winner, like always, THE winner! Also, according to the invite that they've sent out, they have said that they're goin' to have snacks, and I believe that they're goin' to deliver a big cake for this reunion! Mmm-mm! Sugar's been lookin' forward to this all week long since I've got the invite!

Tomorrow's definitely gonna be the best night of my life! Well, also, since this is gonna be a reunion, guess who else I MIGHT see?! ELLA! I've always hated her so much back when were on that dang island together! I swear, she must be someone who's competed and won in other pageant shows that I haven't been in before! I've had no regret on gettin' her eliminated so early! She was annoyin' as heck when she sings! I know that I'm always a better singer than her! All she sings is all of the opera, and all I sing is country and rap mixed together! I know that I'm the only artist here who can combine rap and country, so I'm definitely the right definition for ORIGINALITY!

I mean, we don't get the mixture of rap and country very often, so when I get selected to be Prom Queen along with my wizard being Prom King, then I'm gonna dedicate it to everyone by shoving my winnings in their faces, and sing the song that I've been workin' on for a WHOLLLLLE month right now! It'll be just like shoving all of the pies in their faces! A craptry song performed by Sugar Cooper, featuring Leonard Will, the wizard! Both of us have created a song together, but I sang the main part since I was the one who's invented craptry! I also go by Suga Solla as my rapper stage name!

I'm definitely prepared for tomorrow! All I need is the crown and the sash that says "PROM QUEEN", and I'll be all set! It's gonna complete all of the winnings I've had for my past pageant contests! I know I've gotten into a lot of fights with everyone else before, but in the end, they'll realize that I'm the true queen here! Sugar Cooper, The Pageant Prom Queen!

* * *

::TOPHER'S POV::

So I've been invited to the Total Drama Annual Prom that's coming up tomorrow night, AND I'm glad that Mike and Zoey have included someone who should've been a host last season, and I'm talking about ME, obviously. I'm pretty glad that I don't have to see that jerk, Chris McLean, anymore! He's humiliated AND embarrassed me LIVE on TV after he's tricked me into thinking that I'll replace him as host! What an idiotic jerk he was! Yeah, he's now considered my former idol...just ever since he's pulled that embarrassing prank on me... I've actually did admire him, like I felt that he's made a huge influence on me while I was growing up. I was stroking my ego to become the best host there is. I have a lot of story to mention on why I was trying to take over the show...

You see, ever since I've attended to high school for the first three years of my life, I've never really had that many friends. The only friend that I have is my orange cat, Chef 2.0, even though we kind of don't get along that great since he's a sensitive and a grumpy cat, and I was always busy when we were trying to role-play as Chris and Chef Hatchet. A lot of people have considered me arrogant, not like I really care or anything, but I've never really had any intention to act conceited at some point. I was trying to act confident since it's something that I'd rather yearn for than having an insecure...trait...

I've only had a few admirers since I was apparently one of the best looking guys in school, but I wasn't really interested in dating back then. I just wish that I was more noticed properly...by people who seemed to be...more cool. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've had huge conflicts with very popular gangs in my high school. They don't think I'm cool enough, and they've also bullied me constantly, especially with how handsome I was trying to look. It's also why I've wanted to run a camp myself, to teach those stuck-up jerks a lesson!

Torturing people who've done me wrong would be one of my dreams. Chris was one of my only hopes before I came on this show. Now that he's betrayed me, I'm really glad that he's got what's coming to him. I've got to thank Sky's mom for getting him arrested since that's what he deserves, for being a complete psycho jerk! Plus, he went over-board on leaving everyone left on that island to dieQ Sure, when you get to know me as host, I might add more spicy stunts to any challenges I've created, but I will never let anyone die since that could be a big chance of getting lawsuit, a huge chance to getting arrested, and a very good chance that you'll be the most hated person in the whole wide world!

That's actually one of the reasons on why I've tried taking over the show. I thought I would be a better host than Chris since I've had a lot of experience of training AND being the leader in my summer camps as a kid. Plus, when you're in jail, this could ruin your image verrrrrrry badly, and I'm always VERY cautious with how my hair looks, with how my face looks, and with how my body looks! Well, I've never been arrested before, but I've seen how inmates turn out when they were stuck in the slammers.

I'll admit, I've done some wrongs when I was on Pahkitew Island. I've annoyed the crap out of everyone who was on my team, and I've insulted Chris's age throughout until I was tricked to be eliminated...yeah, Chris was not the only jerk back then, but if I have to be completely honest, I think he's more of a jerk than I would be...

On with the Annual Prom that starts tomorrow! OH YEAH, I forgot to mention that I've bumped into one of the girls who used to be on the same Total Drama Season as me. Her name is Ella, and I definitely remembered her since she's the one who sings a lot on the show. I've remembered everyone who was on the same season as me, especially the ones who were on the opposite team. That day when I got the invite, and that day when I was trying to find my way to the mall since my car just broke down, I've coincidentally bumped into her when I was taking the short cut in the forest.

We've had a quick conversation, and we've also gotten to know each other too. We've had some similar stories on how someone that we've loved before have betrayed us, with Ella getting rejected by Sugar and Dave, while I was obviously back-stabbed by Chris. I mean, I'VE seen the way Sugar's treated Ella, and I actually did felt bad for her. Out of all the female competitors who were on the same season as me, Ella's definitely the most decent one since she's very kind...and pretty cute too if you ask me. Although, she does get a little bit annoying when she sings, but I don't mind it. Ella has a beautiful voice anyway, though I felt bad for her when Chris and Sugar ends up treating her like garbage after she sang, which is why I never really say much about it...

Sky's a pretty cool competitor, but she kinda sucked when she was around with Dave. For the twins, Amy was pretty hot, but I wouldn't last a second with her since I obviously know her true nature. Samey was pretty lame too, with how she's treated Amy before. Jasmine and Scarlett have scared me too, and Sugar's just so crazy, vile, and disgusting! She's also very unsightly too! Sure, Chris may have taken Sugar's side whenever she's having an issue with Ella, but I'd rather be on Ella's side since I sort of understand her... I don't know much about the guys who were on that season with me. I don't have a lot of comment about them.

Speaking of which, while we were in the middle of our conversation, we've compared the invites that we got. Apparently, the both of us has a "Special Spot" and I wonder what it means. I hope it's a good thing since Ella seemed pretty excited about it. Looks like we'll have to find out when we arrive to prom tomorrow night! Hello everyone...the Tophster is back!


	11. The Start Of Prom

It's already a Saturday night, the night where the Total Drama Annual Prom Reunion starts. The sky has turned from a dark shade of blue to black, assuming to be at around 7:00 P.M. The constellations were slightly spread around the light thin blue clouds in the sky, obscuring the full moon with its transparent covers and smoke.

It was lightly quiet in town, when a white Honda drove quietly in a street in a normal neighborhood full of duplex's. Inside of the car, Shawn, who was in his nice black tuxedo with a green bow-tie, and of course, in his favorite green beanie, was driving carefully and slowly, while keeping his eyes steady at the road. He had his briefcase full of his half-millions sitting on the passenger seat, while his girlfriend, Jasmine, was sitting in the backseat, behind Shawn.

Due to her tall height, Jasmine was leaning to the front while she's hugging her knees. The outback girl was wearing a long floor-length dark emerald strapless dress with golden strappy details around her waist and torso. She had her hair in a classic bun with a ribbon around her updo that matches the color of her dress. She was smiling in excitement, when Shawn pulled up in front of a light blue duplex house, close to the end of the street he drove to.

"Oh Shawn! I'm just so excited! Right after we pick up Sammy, we'll get to go to prom! Just in time for the prom pictures!" the tall teen squealed, as Shawn kept his patience and smile on his face. He had slight lines under his eyes due to his constant fears of a future zombie apocalypse, but he was able to keep control since he knows how much Jasmine means to him.

"Me too, Jas! I hope you don't mind me asking this, but if Sammy and Rodney are going out as dates, why couldn't he pick her up?" he replied and asked, not trying to sound rude. Shawn was just wondering since he didn't get the full information of Samey and Rodney attending together.

"Rodney had to be at this place earlier since he's hired as a temporary snack table server, so he just had to help Mike and Zoey with you know...all of the punch, the food, everything! That's also when Sammy needs to take her time and prepare herself for prom! Plus, it'd be fun if her and I take pictures together as friends too, ya know what I mean?!" Jasmine answered. Shawn nodded, understanding Jasmine's point.

* * *

While they were still waiting for Samey, she was in her own room, while staring at a reflection of herself in her own full-body mirror. She was modeling the dress that she picked out when her and Jasmine went shopping, the day they got the invite. A floor-length strapless dress that has a white sequined top design, a red skirt, and a white sash and bow that goes around her waist. She was holding her clutch that matches the colors of her dress as she turned from left to right, looking and feeling great about prom.

Samey had a small shy smile on her face while she was squinting her big teal blue eyes. She stroke her light sandy smooth blonde hair a few times, lightly playing around with her appearance.

"Wow...tonight's gonna be the night...that's for sure! I hope I don't look too shabby for Rodney though," she said to herself, placing a one second frown on her face. Then she smiled again as she rolled her eyes to the nearest clock on her wall. It's 7:15 P.M.! She gasped quick while looking at the time.

"Oh Em Gee! It's quarter after seven! Shawn and Jasmine should be here by now!" she exclaimed and picked up her long red skirt, placing her delicate feet into her white flats. She quickly rushed out of her room, and then ran downstairs, on her way out of the house.

"Bye mom! I'm gonna go to the dance right now! I'll see you in a few hours!" she notified her mother before she left the house quick, and slammed the door shut behind her. Samey noticed a white car, recognizing two faces who were looking at their right. She quickly ran while gripping onto her clutch.

Jasmine looked out of the window from the car, and has noticed Samey running towards them.

"Oh Shawn! Sammy's coming! Can you unlock the doors now?" she notified and asked, watching her best friend walking up to Shawn's white car. He immediately did Jasmine's favor, when the car made a couple clicks, the sounds where the car doors are unlocked.

The blonde twin immediately opened the back door, and slid herself in. Samey's sitting right next to Jasmine in the backseat. She's sitting behind the passenger seat while she was buckling up.

"Sammy! You've made it! You look very pretty, gal!" Jasmine complimented, surprised to see how very pretty the nicer twin looks. Samey turned her head and smiled back at Jasmine.

"Hey, thanks Jasmine! You look so beautiful too! Green is totally your color!" she replied with the mixture of her nervous and her exciting tone.

"Thanks girly! Are you ready to have some fun without Amy?!" Jasmine replied, as Samey nodded and laughed at her question.

"Well, looks like we're all set! I got my briefcase full of my half-millions, and we just picked up Sammy, so it looks like we're off to prom right now!" Shawn exclaimed, remembering what he needs to do before the three friends drove off, on their way to the biggest formal event that Mike and Zoey are throwing. Jasmine and Samey have kept their big smiles on their faces, as Shawn started driving forward, on their way to prom.

* * *

In a very big room, that was on the last floor of the building, a quiet DJ music was playing softly, when a certain couple examined the room with their smiles on their faces. The room was nice and dark. The walls are natural chocolate brown colored, decorated with circular golden lights that glow, giving the dark room a very proper lighting. The carpet in the room is the color of sweet caramel, spotted with golden light reflected from the circular lights all around the walls. The floor also has a light yellow glowing dash that goes across the room diagonally, with the other side of the floor being the color of a rotten apple.

There were also many circular tables placed against the walls. Each of them have a white table floor-length cloth, and two-to-four black chairs for every table. Most of them have four chairs. The room also included the DJ set that was placed against the wall, with a snack table being set across from where the DJ set was at. The snack table is covered with a white cloth, and it includes a huge variety of food, such as a large glass bowl of red punch with a black dipper, many red plastic cups that are already filled with punch, a bowl full of chips, three orders of cake, and two bottles of soda that are placed right next to the stack of transparent plastic cups, paper plates, napkins, and plastic forks.

"Wow Mike! This place looks really good! Just like an actual High School Prom, but with less people who will attend!" the red-headed girl said, as she's continued to look around the room along with her date.

"Thanks Zoey! This took me hours to get this place all set up! Hopefully, Beardo and Rodney would show up any minute now. Although this party is gonna start in fourty-five minutes!" Mike replied, gazing down while smiling at his girlfriend.

The couple looked nice for a formal evening. Zoey was wearing a long white floor-length vintage dress. The skirt has a lot of ruffled details, while her halter top dress shows a lot of her cleavage. Her red hair was in a simple glamorous updo including a white flower in her hair, while she was wearing her white dangling earrings, crystal bracelets and a simple necklace to complete her look.

Mike was in his black tuxedo, with a white dress shirt peeking out of the V-neck collar of his tux jacket. He was also wearing a red tie, while his dark hair was slicked back, similar to the hairstyle that one of his personalities, Vito, has.

The two love birds looked at each other, studying how wonderful their own partner looks for the night. Mike was smiling at how beautiful Zoey looked, while she was gazing on how handsome Mike looked, especially with his hair being slicked back.

After a minute, they've heard two male voices appearing into the room, when they've drawn their attention to Beardo and Rodney making their entrance. Their eyes widened after they've made their appearance.

Beardo had his messy afro out like usual. He was wearing a red V-neck dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up all the way up to his elbows. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants with shoulder straps attached. He looked semi-formal with a pair of a good-quality black converse shoes. Rodney was wearing a light blue formal blouse that are properly tucked into his pair of white formal pants, including a white tie, a brown belt, and a pair of dark brown dress shoes to complete his whole look.

Both of them have noticed Mike and Zoey at their sight after having a quick conversation on their way, and after they've entered the room. Mike and Zoey smiled as they started walking up to them.

"Hi! You must be Beardo and Rodney, am I right?" Zoey greeted, while trying to learn the guests' names. Beardo took out his hand, and smiled in reply.

"You got it! You. Must. Be. Mike and Zoey! Am I right?" he replied oddly, right when Zoey grabbed his hand. The both of them shook hands, as a greeting to each other.

"Yes! It's very nice to meet you! I'm really glad that you guys made it just on time! Mike and I were just looking around the room to see if there was anything else missing for prom, and so far so good, looks like everything's all set! Except we need other people to be there, of course," the indie girl replied, while the four had a slight laugh after the end of her sentence.

"So Zoey...ummm...where's the snack table at?" Rodney asked, while gazing down at her. Zoey turned around, and pointed at the long table, filled with a lot of food that were already stacked and prepared.

"It's right over there! Feel free to fill up the cups with soda! That can keep you busy for a little while until everyone shows up!" she answered, looking back and fourth at the snake table, and the country boy who was looking down at her for a random second.

"Wow! Thanks! I'll get right on it! I hope my date shows up very soon. I want to serve her the best food and drink when she gets here," Rodney responded, as he started walking his way to the snack table.

"Well, it looks like I'll be at the DJ set then! I've got an in-ter-est-ing music playlist that I'd like to pull up on my DJ account, if you don't mind that is!" said Beardo, who turned his heel, about to walk over to the DJ set. Zoey nodded in response before letting him go.

"Go right ahead, Beardo! Mike and I will be outside of the door to greet everyone else who's coming! Hopefully it won't be for so long until they get here!" Zoey replied, as her and Mike linked their arms together. The couple slowly walked to the door, the door where Beardo and Rodney came from.

* * *

The hallway outside of the room was bright and white, and the floor was covered with a long red carpet that leads to the room they're standing in front of, just like what celebrities do when they walk to their fame. Their smiles were still glued to their faces, still eager to start their formal party. Zoey inhaled, facing forward just like Mike.

"I'm really excited for this to start, Mike... You know, as amazing as it is to be with you, don't you feel like it would be nice to get acquainted with everyone who's competed last season? I mean like, a lot of people seemed be like...you know...outcasts, or however you describe it?" she started the conversation, while turning her head to her boyfriend. Mike took a couple of seconds to respond to Zoey's comment.

"Yeah, I know how much you like to make friends, but so do I! It's nice to get to know everyone who's had the same experience as us. I've had a lot of trouble making friends since I was often trapped into my own brain," he replied, and looked back at the red-head. Zoey made a huge smile, when the both of them started looking at each other once again.

"Now that you're able to take control of yourself, Mike, I think you're gonna do just fine! I don't think you should worry anymore since I can definitely see our future," she responded. Mike nodded slowly, while they were still waiting for guests from the Pahkitew Generation to arrive.

Mike and Zoey have been in a healthy relationship ever since All-Stars ended. Now that Mal, and his other personalities, were vanished from the inside of his mind, he was able to get to know Zoey, and the two have never gotten into a single fight, nor did get into any complications since then. They've remained in very good terms, as they're ready to continue their relationship.

The two of them ended up looking at each other, until a familiar female voice says "Hey!", which immediately drew their attention. It was Sky, who was standing in front of them.

Sky looked nice and ready, especially for a prom night. She was wearing a purple and maroon plasma-textured dress, with white and purple spotted-detail spaghetti straps. She also has her hair in a simple bun, with a dark red thick hair-tie around it, with dangling earrings that matches the color of her hair-tie. She was also carrying a purple clutch that matches the shade of her dress. Sky smiled at the couple, in a slight nervous way, when the couple smiled right back at her.

"Hi! You must be Sky! I'm really familiar with you from last season!" Zoey greeted as she stuck out her hand. Sky immediately grabbed Zoey's hand while the two of them have made a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Zoey! I know you from Season four and five, along with you, Mike!" she replied, and then shook hands with Mike.

"Yeah, I'd like to congratulate you for being runner-up! You've gotten really far in this competition! Too bad that things didn't go well between you and Dave though, are you guys doing okay after it ended?" Zoey responded, and frowned a bit, remembering the news of how Sky and Dave's relationship went downhill in the finale. Sky frowned and sighed in reply after hearing Zoey's last sentence.

"Well, we've never really talked ever since it ended, although I did write him an apologetic letter before getting the invite! Is Dave here now?" the aspiring Olympian replied and asked, wondering if he would attend at some point.

"Nope, he's not here yet! The party's gonna start in about a half hour, so you're one of the only people here who just arrived at an early time!" the indie chick explained, as Sky nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that! My mom had to work right away, so she's gotta drop me off here very early! Better early than late! I guess I could say that!" Sky responded, when the two girls and Mike had a slight laughter.

"Oh it's no problem, Sky! Feel free to roam around the room! The only people who are here right now are Rodney and Beardo. Rodney's working at the snack table, helping us prepare the food, and Beardo's at his DJ station, pulling out his full playlist of songs! So go ahead! We'll be out there if you need us!" Zoey answered, as her and Mike moved out of the entry, allowing Sky into the well-decorated room for prom.

"Thanks guys! I could definitely go for some treats right now!" Sky thanked, when she started heading into the room. Right when she stepped in, she's noticed how gorgeous the ballroom itself looked. Her eyes widened, while she's looked from left to right. A quiet R&amp;B song started playing, right after she noticed Beardo working on his mac computer at his station, where he's working on his playlist.

Then she looked to her left, and noticed someone tall behind the snack table. It was Rodney. She knew that she would be hungry, so she's decided to walk up to him with a brief smile on her face. After a few seconds, she's noticed how good the food options look on the table.

"Hey Rodney!" Sky greeted, when she took a quick look at him, and then back down at the food table.

"Oh...hey Sky!" the hopeless romantic greeted back. Rodney's trying his best not to fall in love with Sky since he has a date who will arrive eventually when prom starts. Surprisingly, he didn't fall for her after she's talked to him like usual, just like other times when he's talked to girls. The main reason why is because Rodney always remembers the kiss that Samey left on his cheek after asking her out to prom. He knew that he could never betray the memory of that smooch. At this time, he's currently letting Sky pick out the food she wants to take to the table.

"The food looks really good! I'll just take a slice of cake, a couple of chips, and some punch," said Sky, who just picked out a paper plate, a napkin, and a plastic fork from the stack next to the other stack filled with transparent plastic cups. Rodney smiled, and looked down at Sky, while she picked herself a slice of vanilla cake to herself.

"Oh okay! Hope you enjoy the food, Sky! Hopefully my date should be here soon," Rodney replied, which made Sky froze, and looked at him for a brief moment. She revealed a playful smile on her face.

"Oh nice! Who's your date?" she asked, wondering who Rodney's going out with. Rodney smiled more, and rolled his dotted eyes at the ceiling.

"The angel twin...Samey," he dreamily answered, still thinking about the nicer blonde twin that he fell in love with back at the formal clothing store. Sky smiled in relief, knowing how happy Rodney is with her. However, it bothered Sky a bit since she knows that she still has feelings for Dave, and was unsure if they would make up eventually.

"Awww! I hope it works out between you two! I'm gonna go ahead and eat my food now! Have a good night," she concluded the quick conversation properly, and took her plate filled with a slice of cake and chips, and also a cup of red punch. She frowned after she turned her heel, and walked to an empty free table that was in the middle of the room, and close to the wall.

Rodney's watched Sky walk away slowly until she sat at her table, and started eating some of her treats. He's looked at her for a curious minute, yet he still couldn't keep his mind off of Samey ever since the kiss on his cheek.

_'I wonder if everything's going alright for Sky. She seemed pretty sad when she just got here. Maybe she's feeling alone. Heck, I still would not leave Samey for her. I can't just do that! But whatever's bugging Sky, I hope everything goes okay for her,' _Rodney thought in mind, while he started looking down again at the snack table, still filled with plenty of food there is left.

At the table, Sky picked up her fork and pierced it into a chunk of slice she has on her cake. She started enjoying her cake, yet she was also feeling nervous at the same time since she knew that the night is gonna start very soon. She was also enjoying the R&amp;B song that was currently playing in the room, which gave her so much thought about this one person she's been thinking about for the past week.


	12. The Reunion Begins

Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey were walking up the stairs in the corner of the building that loops from floor-to-floor. Jasmine was leading their way, while Shawn was carrying the briefcase containing his half-millions, as Samey was following right behind them, still on their way to the Annual Prom. The girls were holding their prom skirts up to avoid tripping over the steps during the process of finding their way to the room.

"Wow...that's a lot of stairs!" complained Samey. Her legs were feeling tired after her and the couple went up to eight floors. They're currently walking up to the ninth floor. The stairs were concrete brown, while the walls around them are blank white, with a few picture frames that contains professional paintings and copyrighted drawings. Jasmine and Shawn were sweating from their foreheads, also feeling as exhausted as Samey.

"Well, I think we're almost here! Jasmine, didn't the invite say that the room is on the last floor? Because we've already walked like eighteen staircases around the corner of this building, and there were like, two staircases on each floor!" replied and questioned Shawn, who was looking straight towards his girlfriend, who was holding a piece of invite containing the address in front of her.

"Yes, it did say that we're having the party on the last floor in this building. There's only nine floors, so I'm guessing we're almost there," Jasmine answered, as she studied the piece of address on her invite. Then she looked straight ahead, when the three friends kept walking upstairs. They had to go through one more staircase in order to arrive on the last floor.

As soon as there were no more staircases to walk up to, Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey panted and inhaled with a short amount of breaths after having to walk on many stairs in the building. Jasmine and Samey released their skirts from their hands, and rubbed off the sweat from their palms after having to keep grip of it for at least around three to five minutes.

"Geez...this building should have an elevator if you ask me...I think we've made it though! No more staircases, and definitely no sign of zombies around!" Shawn exclaimed and looked around himself. He was holding the briefcase by the handle with his grip, when him, Jasmine, and Samey noticed a brown door with a glass pane window standing in front of them. They've also noticed the red walk carpet behind the door from the window, as they briefly study their direction.

"Hmmmm, I can see the red carpet that could lead us to somewhere! Lets go!" said Jasmine, who just pulled the silver thick handle of the right door. She held the door open, while Shawn and Samey started entering. Jasmine ducked and entered the doorway after they've entered before her. The three started walking, while following the direction the red carpet was taking them to.

* * *

Mike and Zoey have been waiting outside of the room patiently. Beardo, Rodney, and Sky were the first three guests to show up at the annual prom. After another slight minute, they can hear footsteps approaching closer, bringing curiosity onto their faces, wondering who else is showing up! Both of their eyes widened, when they immediately saw Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey walking up.

"Oh my gosh...Mike! I think Shawn's here, and he brought the half-million dollar case with him! Ohhh I'm just so excited to meet him, his girlfriend Jasmine, and...which twin is that?! Is that Amy, or...is it Samey?!" Zoey whispered to Mike, still watching the three walking towards them. She placed an awkward grin on her face, feeling nervous yet excited to meet them.

"Hmmm...I can't tell who she is either...however, she does seem a lot happy, so I'm guessing that must be Samey...but wow! Glad that Shawn and Jasmine are coming too!" Mike replied, and also made an awkward nervous grin on his face like Zoey, keeping his eyes glued to the guests that are walking closer to them.

Right when Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey met up with Mike and Zoey, who were still standing in front of the entry, they began to shake hands with one another, while greeting each other.

"Hey guys! I'm really glad that you made it on time! My name is Zoey, and this is my boyfriend, Mike!" Zoey began to greet herself and Mike, as she shook hands with Jasmine.

"It's very nice to meet you, girly, and Mike! Just in case if you forgot who I am, I'm Jasmine, and this is my boyfriend, Shawn, and my good ol' pal, Sammy!" Jasmine also introduced Shawn, Samey, and herself, while they've continued to exchange hand-shaking with Mike and Zoey.

"Ohhhh, so you're Samey! The nicer twin, right?!" Mike responded, while facing the blonde twin, when the both of them started shaking hands. Samey made a small shy smile, letting Mike shake her hand.

"Yup, that's me! And please call me Sammy! That's my a-a-actual real n-n-name!" she replied, in a shy pleasant manner. They've immediately released their hands, when Mike placed his hand behind his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Nice to meet you, Sammy! Where's the other twin by the way?" Mike apologized, and quickly corrected himself while chuckling, and then asked from wonder. Samey's eyes widened, knowing that she just forgot about her sister not being able to attend.

"Oh Amy?! Oh uh...she couldn't make it since...well...she's sick...with a...fever! Yeah, a fever!" she answered nervously, right when she placed her hands behind herself. Her teal blue eyes dozed off to a different direction, feeling awkward and embarrassed at the same time after having to come up with an excuse on why Amy wasn't attending to prom. Of course, she was the one who threw her invite in the bushes. Mike and Zoey frowned after learning Samey's answer.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, Sammy! I hope she feels better though, and I hope you two are getting along after from what happened last season!..." Zoey responded, sympathizing her excuse of Amy's absence. Samey was still looking away from the couple, while she was looking at the white concrete floor peeking out of the red carpet.

"Yeah...it's kind of a bummer, right? Even if she still treats me like crap...I feel kind of bad..." the blonde replied. Mike and Zoey nodded, still keeping their compassionate sorrow expressions on their faces. Then Zoey smiled a bit, still looking down at the twin.

"I hope she feels better though! So Shawn...I would like to congratulate you for winning the prize money! You really earned it, and it's so thoughtful of you to split half of them with your girlfriend too," she said as she turned her head to Shawn, showing a proper red smile on her face.

"Oh... Thanks Zoey! I hope we can still celebrate it, especially if I have half of the money left in my case! I hope you're really careful on who you invite though...I don't want any zombies going near my half-million dollar briefcase!" Shawn replied, still slightly paranoid and fearful about his biggest fear coming sooner than ever. Zoey laughed in response, while Mike, Jasmine, and Samey giggled a bit when they were looking at Shawn.

"What?! What are you guys laughing about? A zombie apocalypse is a serious matter! I don't want any of that to happen while we're trying to have some fun around here!" he responded to the laughter in a serious way. The laughter stopped, yet they were still smiling while staring at Shawn.

"There's no such thing as zombies, Shawn! Just relax! We're gonna have a fun time tonight, so I don't think you should worry that much. Oh yeah, I've also split the money with Zoey ever since All-Stars ended, so we can still celebrate you for winning! You totally deserved it, dude!" Mike replied, and complimented, which took the serious expression off of Shawn's face.

"Well...it might happen, it might not happen tonight, we'll have to wait and see! I could be right, and I could be wrong, so we'll have to wait and see about the zombie apocalypse! I'm always prepared since I got a couple of handy stuff to use in my tux pockets if I ever see ONE zombie at my sight!" he responded, still always as vigilant and paranoid as he usually was. Mike and Zoey were silent for a few seconds, yet Jasmine saved the conversation when she's decided to ask more questions to the couple.

"So Zoey...Mike...do you have any idea on when we'll celebrate Shawn's winnings? Plus, how long will this party last?" the Australian Outback Girl asked, when she placed her hands on Shawn's shoulders. She gave it a brief massage to keep her survivor-skilled boyfriend calm.

"Well...Mike and I have thought that we could celebrate it at around 9:30 or something...just prolly after we get enough time for you guys to reunite with others who have competed in the same season as you. Plus, we have a special spot for two of the other guests who deserves to be Prom King and Queen! Mike is gonna serve the king crown, while I serve the queen tiara. It's gonna come right before we celebrate Shawn's winnings. Prom will end at midnight," Zoey answered, as Jasmine nodded at her response.

"Sounds great, and midnight seems pretty fair! That's gotta be one more hour longer than other high school proms that have existed! By the way, what time is it now?! I didn't see any clocks while Shawn, Sammy, and I were walking all the way upstairs to the last floor!" Jasmine responded and asked. She was looking around herself to see if there was the nearest clock around her, yet no sign of it. Mike pulled out his wrist, and rolled up his black sleeve. He looked at the time on the watch, and then placed the tux sleeve back over the watch on his wrist.

"Prom will start in five minutes! It's 7:55 right now! Do you guys wanna come in?! Only Beardo, Rodney, and Sky are in there! Beardo's working at the DJ set, Rodney's at the snack table, and Sky's in there too. I guess looking around the room while waiting for others to arrive?" he answered and offered, right when him and Zoey moved out of the entry doorway to the room. Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey can hear an R&amp;B slow song playing in the room even louder than before.

"Oh Rodney's here?! That's great because I'm supposed to be his date! Wait, before I go in, is there a bathroom that I could use?! I wanna check up on my makeup quick!" Samey responded, and placed her fingers into her light sandy blonde hair. She felt anxious, and was also still nervous about the way she's looked. Mike and Zoey smiled in reply, when they've turned their heads to Samey.

"Yeah! If you make a left down in this hallway, the girls bathroom should be the second door on the right!" Zoey answered, while pointing the direction in the hallway, where Samey, Shawn, and Jasmine came from. The twin briefly smiled in reply, looking at the direction the indie chick pointed at.

"Oh okay! Thanks Zoey! I'll be there in a few minutes! Sorry, I just need to check on my eyeliner and my lipstick quick! I wanna look perfect for Rodney!" Samey replied, turning her heel before she started walking away.

"Awwww! You and Rodney would be an adorable couple! Don't worry, Sammy! Take your time! We're not rushing for anything!" Zoey responded, and locked her hands together, looking as adored at the fact that Samey's attending to prom with Rodney together.

"Yeah! We'll be right in there, girly! Shawn and I will wait for you!" said Jasmine, who's looking down at the twin. Samey smiled in a shy way, and nodded at them before she walked away to the girls bathroom. After she started walking, Shawn and Jasmine entered in with their briefcase together. A few seconds after they've entered the room, a loud rap song started playing next.

* * *

The couple looked amazed at how the room turned out. They've noticed Beardo working at the DJ set, and then Rodney, who was still preparing more food on the long snack table bar. Then Jasmine immediately noticed Sky, who was still eating a couple more treats after having some cake.

"Shawn! Why don't you go find us a table?! I'm gonna go say hi to Sky quick! You can join with me too if you want!" Jasmine instructed, when she looked at Shawn for a brief moment. Shawn nodded in reply, and briefly smiled.

"Sure, go ahead! I'll find a good table for my money case! I'll join with you in a bit," he agreed and replied. Jasmine squealed happily and nodded in response, and then picked up her emerald prom skirt. She started walking off, leaving Shawn behind as he carried his briefcase, and placed it onto the nearest table covered with white floor-length table cloth.

Shawn pulled out the black chair, and took a seat, scooting himself in. After placing the case flat on the side, he unbuckled the two locks, snapping it opened, and lift the lid to make sure that the stack of money is in it's place.

"Jasmine, I'll be right there in a few minutes! I just want to reorganize my stack of 500,000 dollars, and make sure that no zombie took it while we were on our way!" he said to himself, grabbing a couple stacks of dollars, and re-arranging it into its places.

* * *

Meanwhile, right when Jasmine walked up to the table Sky was at, Sky has immediately noticed Jasmine after eating a single chip with a huge smile on her face.

"Sky! It's so good to see you!" Jasmine greeted to her former team-mate, with her smile still bigger than ever. Sky smiled back, when she got up from her table, and walked up to the tall girl. Both of them gave each other a big reuniting hug. Sky's had her arms wrapped around Jasmine's lower back, while Jasmine had her arms around Sky's head and her shoulder blades.

"Hey Jasmine! It's been a while! How have you been?!" Sky exclaimed and replied, feeling happy that she gets to reunite with someone who's at least decent to her. Their hug have lasted for only five seconds before they release their embrace. They started looking at each other, right when Jasmine started kneeling down, facing towards Sky.

"Oh Sky! I'm really glad to see you again! Shawn just brought in the half-million dollar case with him since we're going to have a huge celebration later on during our reunion! I'm so glad he's decided to split the money with me, so now...I own a flower shop, and also started my business in cage-fighting school! Isn't Shawn the sweetest?!" Jasmine answered optimistically. Sky's smile went smaller, yet she's still showing her real smile.

"Awww! I'm really happy for you, Jasmine! I'm so glad that you guys are in great terms now, especially with what happened in the finale. You two totally deserve the money! I'm so happy for you! I still feel really horrible about what happened between Dave and I though," Sky responded, and then frowned once again. Her dark brown eyes started narrowing down to the floor, yet Jasmine also frowned as well, sympathizing Sky's feelings.

She didn't respond for the first few seconds since she wasn't sure on what to say. Jasmine remembers how she's convinced Sky that Dave was her arch enemy the moment when she's switched teams. Now all that she's hoping is that the both would make up at some point, even though she feels slightly indifferent about Dave. She knew that Sky deserves better, yet she wants to respect her feelings for him. She knew how much Sky's liked Dave before it went downhill between the both of them.

"Did you guys talk ever since our experience on that island ended? At all?" she asked, finally getting the idea of how to respond to Sky properly. Sky shook her head slowly, while gazing down at her feet in front of Jasmine.

"No...we haven't talked at all. I'd figure that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore after everything that's happened on that robotic island. Keith and I broke up after all of us went home, and I've agreed to end it with him since I've had enough of boys during that time. While I still regret not telling Dave the real truth in the first place, I just hope for the best for him. I've decided to cope with that remorse by continuing to follow my older sister's footsteps, to become a professional Olympian. I felt better after not having to deal with anymore boys or relationships, but part of me still misses Dave, Jasmine...I also wrote him an apologetic letter since I got that invite. I didn't hear back from him, so I'm kind of nervous about seeing him again if he ever does go to prom...I don't know..." she replied and explained, looking up and down at Jasmine and the brown carpet on the floor.

Jasmine bit her lip, while rolling her eyes to the right. Part of her, feels like it was her fault since she was the one who's convinced Sky to keep her head in the game, and not pay any of her attention to Dave. She knew there was the reason why, while remembering how much she's liked Shawn when her experience on Total Drama Pahkitew Island started. Even they were on different teams when the season began. She felt like a hypocrite after remembering the start of her experience, but then she knew why she's convinced Sky to not allign with anyone from her opposite team.

"Oh Sky...I'm really sorry! It was actually my fault that things didn't work out between you and Dave.." Jasmine began to respond. Sky looked at her confused and puzzled in response, putting on a facial expression where she looked just as curious.

"What do you mean, Jasmine?! You had nothing to do with it? How was it your fault?" the petite Olympian responded, still looking puzzled at Jasmine. She let out a huge sigh, and began to explain more.

"No, it was my fault because back when you've switched teams with Max, I've told you many times to keep your head in the game, and not allign with anyone who was on your former team, especially Dave. The reason why I've convinced you stay on our team was because I was really mad at Shawn, and I couldn't bear to see any of my team-mates interact with anyone who was on the opposite team as us. I've figured that you guys were just as competitive as us. Shawn betrayed me during that dueling stick challenge. I thought he's promised to let me win for my team, but he's hit me instead! I wasn't necessarily jealous of you and Dave being in good terms while I was angry with Shawn. I just didn't want any of my team-mates to go through that same issue as I did..." Jasmine fully explained, which slightly surprised Sky, yet she nodded while Jasmine was telling the full story.

"Ohhh is that why?! But Jasmine, I would never blame you for ruining Dave and I's relationship! I think you had the right to warn me about staying in the game instead of committing into a relationship with Dave. That's why I came here in the first place. I was here to win the money, and I've never really planned to date anyone during the experience. Well, I sort of forgotten about Keith ever since we were in that zeppelin, but I have intended to dump him since I don't want him to become a distraction from concentrating on my game. But I can totally understand why you're blaming yourself from all this. Dave and I have planned to go on a date after trying to help me win the millions...but sadly...that never happened. At least you guys were able to make up, and stay in great terms with each other unlike Dave and I..." Sky responded to Jasmine's explanation, as she sat down on the table, and placed her cheeks into her fists, with both of her elbows placed firmly onto the table.

Jasmine frowned with compassion while watching Sky telling her everything. Jasmine also took a seat on the black chair, sitting on the opposite side of the table as Sky. The two girls began to chat from there, clarifying their own stories and intentions.

* * *

Back in a clean, white, sparkly bathroom, Samey was modeling in front of a flat clear mirror, turning from left to right to make sure that every part of her looks as good as she was hoping to look. Then she grabbed a cherry-flavored lip gloss from her red clutch. She opened the cap of it, as she carefully placed a dab of drop of red gloss onto her lips. She gently moved the wand full of gloss from left to right all over the top and the bottom of her red rosy lips.

After she applied enough gloss, she screwed the cap back on while moving her lips, blending the gloss all around the edges. Her lips looked more red and shiny. Samey even looked satisfied when she was looking at a reflection of herself in the mirror. She still looks beautiful than ever, studying her own reflection.

"Okay...I think I'm ready for this date with Rodney...Oh I just hope that he thinks that I look at least...pretty for a night like this! Sammy, this is gonna be the best night of your life...your sister's not here to torture you anymore...this is your chance to shine and have a good time...I think I'm ready now!" she was talking to herself in a nervous quiet tone of voice. She smiled before she started exiting the bathroom.

Right after she left the bathroom, a flush occurred, when someone stepped out. The teal-blue door creaked opened after the flush. She stepped out while carrying her white clutch. She was wearing a dress that looked like Samey's, except the colors of her dress were reversed. Red sequined top, white silky skirt, red flats, red sash with a bow that was wrapped around her waist and back, and most of all, she looked just like Samey, except with a birthmark that was next to her right eye, and an angry expression she often has on her face.

"Oh you're definitely going to get this, Sparame..." the meaner twin said to herself, grabbing a mascara from her white clutch. She started looking at the mirror herself, studying her own reflection, while knowing that she's missing something from her face. She opened the red cap of it, and started stroking her small lashes with her mascara wand with her eyebrows slightly scrunched from her angry constipated look.


	13. Mistaken Love Drama

Samey's heart was beating fast due to slight anxiety and of course, feeling nervous about entering prom. Mostly, she was nervous about her and Rodney's date together. She placed a wide awkward smile on her face, getting ready to head into the room. Both of her hands were gripping onto the red clutch, feeling the sweat that was born between her palms. She chinned up a bit, and walked slowly to the doorway, with a loud rap song that was playing in the room.

Mike and Zoey were smiling at the blonde, watching her enter the room, wishing for her to have fun. Samey didn't bother looking at the couple since she felt shy to take a quick glance at them. She kept forcing her smile onto her face, not letting it disappear until she entered the room. Mike and Zoey were standing on the right side of the doorway, and Zoey had both of her hands on Mike's tux-sleeve arm.

"She looks pretty nervous if you ask me, Mike, but I hope she'll be alright during prom!" Zoey whispered to her tall slim boyfriend, seconds after Samey disappeared into the room. Mike's smile went wide, gazing down at his girlfriend, who's still looking as gorgeous as ever.

"She will be now that-" he replied in a quiet tone of voice before he was interrupted by a familiar female voice that was speaking to them.

"Now that what?!" another blonde chick questioned, appearing almost out of nowhere, while crossing her arms, and squinting at the couple in suspicion. Mike and Zoey looked threatened by the way she's talked, but the both of them knew who she was. She looked like someone who you can easily get confused with, when the other disappeared into the room less than a few seconds ago.

The couple remained quiet while they were looking at the familiar girl standing right in front of them. She was still waiting for one of them to answer, as she tapped her feet with curiosity. One of her eyebrows lowered, while the other rose, still studying the expression Mike and Zoey have reacted right when she appeared in front of them. The blonde girl must be assuming that they might be secretly happy that she wasn't able to attend at some point due to Samey's reasonable excuse on why she couldn't go to prom. She has sensitive ears, almost as sensitive as Samey's.

"Amy...? Is that you?" Zoey quietly asked, looking slightly fearful at the way she was looking at her, along with Mike, who looked scared at the twin too. Their lower eyelids squinted, while studying the angry face of that blonde spoiled-looking twin.

"Of course that's me! Who did you think I was?! Sparame?!" she responded in a modern rude tone of voice. Mike and Zoey still have the same expressions on their faces as before. Anxious and scared.

"But...I thought you were sick at home, Amy? That's what Sammy has told us when her, Jasmine, and Shawn have arrived. Not that we don't want you here though, which is why you're also invited to our Total Drama Annual Prom, of course!" Mike answered, not as nervous or anxious as before. Amy's eyebrows scrunch in a 'excuse me?' kind of manner, as she made a couple steps towards Mike.

"What...?! I'm not sick! I was never sick at all! My stupid, dumb, twin sister threw MY invite in the bushes just so I wouldn't go! Luckily, I just saw what she did, just so I won't have to miss the party! Now Sparame's gonna pay for this!" she explained more aggressively. Mike and Zoey's eyes widened, speechless at what Amy just said. The kind of speechless where they don't know what to say to her. They remained looking at Amy, with the awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Amy shook her head a minute later after a random silence.

"Ugh! I'm going in! I'm still glad that I made it just in time!" she concluded her quick conversation with the couple, when she ended up stomping her way inside of the ballroom. Mike and Zoey have watched the meaner twin head in, with a still-confused expression on their faces. Then they took a look at each other before they've turned their heads back to the direction, where they're going to welcome more guests to their prom.

It surprised them, and it almost startled them, when someone else just showed up at their very own sight. He was a guy who is slightly shorter than Zoey, just about 5'4 tall. He looked nice, clean, and very formally well-dressed. Mike and Zoey can smell the nice, aroma, cologne fragrance from their distance, something that they enjoy since this is the kind of cologne that Mike wears. Especially on formal events, and Zoey loved it. The guy was standing in front of them, with an awkward confused expression on his face, looking at the couple. It was Dave.

Dave was dressed up just like Mike. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt peaking out of the V-chest tux coat with a dark blue tie to complete his formal look. His grown-back hair was nicely combed as always, just like the hair he's had when he was on Total Drama Pahkitew Island before he went bald.

"What's her problem?" he spoke, seconds after he just showed up, and seconds after Amy entered the room. Zoey smiled, when Mike shrugged and rolled his eyes in the air, having absolutely no clue on what was going on between the twins. Forgetting about Amy's complaint, the indie chick took a few steps closer to Dave with a bigger smile on her face.

"Dave! It's so good to meet you! I'm glad you've decided to come!" she responded in excitement, and took out her right clean pale hand for him to shake on. Her hand looks clean to Dave, so he's decided to grab it, and shake on it as a proper greeting. Of course, it would be silly if Zoey's hands were dirty, which is why he instantly shook her hand.

"Yeah! I've got nothing better to do tonight, which is why I've decided to come. Not just that, but I also have some questions that I wanna ask you guys before I head in...I just need some REALLY good advise on what I should do just so I won't have to screw up again," Dave replied, feeling just as nervous as he used to be for prom. He knew how healthy Mike and Zoey's relationship is considering the fact that he's watched all seasons of Total Drama before experiencing Pahkitew Island. He's thought that the both of them would have answers for dating situations that Dave has gone through. Mike stepped up, and stood next to Zoey, when the both of them started looking at him in curiosity, ready to hear what kind of questions the germaphobe is going to ask.

* * *

While then, Samey was looking around the room nervously, and the rap song has turned into in a nice slow-dance pop song that was sung by an optimistic female pop-singer. She slowly made a few more steps towards the snack bar before noticing Rodney at her sight. She was paying attention to Jasmine and Sky, as they were having a good reunion since both girls have never talked to each other for a long time. Then she noticed Shawn, who was re-arranging the small stacks of money around in his brief case, still vigilant about a "zombie" getting into his half-millions.

No sign of Amy yet, so her heartbeat started relaxing, when she just turned her head around back to the front, where Rodney just finished up preparing more food on the table bar. It was a slight surprise to Samey, when her heart started pumping fast once again.

"Rodney!" she exclaimed and gasped from startle. The nicer twin began to blush immediately, right after when Rodney noticed her at his sight as well. He gasped, noticing how beautiful the shy twin looked. He almost couldn't recognize which twin it was, but he's assuming that it was Samey since he doesn't see a birthmark next to her eye.

"Sammy? Is that you?!" he questioned, making sure that it was the right twin that he was talking to. He was also aware of what he just called her since at most times, people would call her 'Samey', which is something that Rodney hears very often everytime she was involved in a topic or conversation. Then at the same time, he's heard decent people, who's called her 'Sammy' as well. Jasmine's one of them since he's always familiar with her, due to being the first girl in TDPI to fall in love with. Either way, he knew it must be the nicer twin who just came up to him.

She gasped and smiled from excitement, amazed at how Rodney knows her real name, which is not 'Samey'. Right now, she was having a good feeling since almost NOBODY calls her the right name. Of course, it was Amy's fault that she had to convince everyone she knows that her actual name was 'Same' 'ey'. Samey always gets excited when someone calls her 'Sammy' since that's the name only 5% of the people would call her. Almost nobody got her name right when she was in high school since Amy was the most popular back then, and that nobody didn't care for Samey at all.

"Yes! You just called me by my actual real name! You're amazing, Rodney! Well, uh, amazing for knowing my actual name, of course! And you look so handsome tonight! Oh sorry, am I acting awkward right now? I just haven't been on a real date before and...yeah!" she answered, feeling stupid for how she answered her date. Her heart and her body feels is what made her feel so jittery about the night that she will hopefully enjoy for the first time.

However, the way she's phrased the words made Rodney fall in love with her even more, considering the fact that she left a kiss on his cheek that day, when he's asked her to go to prom with him. His line of smile felt and looked squiggly, when he was gazing down at the blonde twin who was still in the middle of talking, still trying to rephrase her compliments to him over and over again.

Just then, he walked around the snack table, and went up to Samey in a pleasing way. Samey turned around to him, and then, her and Rodney were standing in front of each other. Samey was looking up at him with a small shy smile on her face, as Rodney gazed down at her even more in a dreamy manner. His smile widened, as his freckled cheeks turned rosy pink like Samey's.

"Was I being awkward? Because I'm sorry if I did, I just-" she spoke further before she was interrupted by Rodney's thick index finger that was placed onto her red lips. Samey silenced, when Rodney let out a "Shhhhhhhhh,".

"You don't need to worry, Sammy. Because at times, I always tend to get awkward when I've tried speaking to my former love-interests, but now that we have something in common, my beautiful Sunshine Sammy, I know that we're gonna go all the way. You're the nicest, the sweetest, the most amazing girl that I've ever met. I've never fallen in love with someone before, and now that you're mine, you're my Sunshine Sammy. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on," the tall bulky ginger spoke in a poetic way. Surprisingly, he never messed up his lines when he was speaking to the twin he's currently in love with.

Samey smiled and blushed even more with what Rodney has said. A guy calling her 'Sunshine Sammy' made her feel even better than before. Better than just 'Sammy' to her. As awkward and romantic Rodney sounded, she still loved it. Nobody has ever given her a compliment that sounds just as meaningful as what the country boy has told her. Sometimes, romance can be awkward at times, but it never bothered her anyway. Romance is something that she would prefer rather than a life-time supply of torture coming from her sister.

Right after he removed his sausage finger from Samey's lips, she began to smile even more, while gazing upon the ginger who was still looking at her, like he's still in love as usual.

"Rodney...that was the most beautiful thing that someone has ever told me...especially when you've called me your sunshine...I never knew how much I mean to you...well, considering the fact that we just kind of met asides from being on the same team together before, and have gotten to know each other now, but...still! I feel really touched by your words..." she responded, and was able to manage her awkwardness properly to the boy.

Her cheeks began to flush even more, when she's noticed Rodney's thick hands that were digging under her delicate pale palms. She was feeling stuttery and shaky, and then looked back up to Rodney, who just kneeled down, and faced her from eye-to-eye. His smile looked tender and warm, and his eyes were half-opened, and half-closed as he was studying Samey's big teal blue eyes. Her eyes went wide in surprise, when he leaned closer to her face.

"I knew you would be the right-" he replied, but was interrupted by a familiar aggressive mocking voice that asked, "Sorry for the interruption! Did I miss anything in particular, SPARAME?!"

The interruption immediately drew Samey and Rodney's attention away from their almost perfect rushed moment that the both of them will ever have during prom time. Samey looked as surprised as Rodney when Amy stood in front of them. Amy's had her hands on her hips, making a snotty, disgusted expression while she was looking at the both of them. Mostly her twin sister since she almost rigged her opportunity to go to prom, and have a fun reunion. She was still mad about that. Yep, Samey's busted by Amy big time now that she's able to attend thanks to her sneaky-self. The nice twin bit her lip, and rolled her eyes to the ceiling for a quick moment from anxiousness.

_'Oh god no...please tell me that this isn't happening now! Please tell me that she's not going to ruin my date with Rodney, just like how she ruins my other dates with my other ex-boyfriends in other school dances!' _Samey thought to herself, as she starting to feel more than irritated now that the same 'ruining Samey's date' routine is still going. She couldn't take it anymore, so she's decided to stand up for herself for the first time that takes place in a formal dance.

Samey sighed impatiently, releasing her hands from Rodney's while turning her whole body, facing towards her bratty twin sister. She placed the angry constipated expression on her face now that her moment with Rodney instantly got ruined with the most obvious reason. She thought that she threw her invite in the bushes. Samey's wondering how Amy got it. Was she spying on her back when her and Jasmine were having a conversation? Either way, she's straight up more than annoyed now that Amy's just here.

"UGH! What do you want from me, Am-MEAN?! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! Rodney and I were having the perfect moment, and now, you just screwed it all up!" Samey angrily responded to her sister's interruption, scrunching her eyebrows firmly, while giving her a deadly glare. Amy gasped in shock with her usual sarcasm.

"Oh Sparame! How could you say this to me?! I was just saying hi to the both of you!" she sarcastically replied, not meaning a word from her answer, which pissed off Samey even more, knowing what Amy would always do when Samey was in a middle of a date with someone. The nicer twin took a few steps closer to the meaner twin, still glaring at her from face-to-face.

"NO! You're here to ruin my date! Why don't you go find someone else instead of messing up Rodney's and I's! I'm so tired of you screwing up every date that I've had with a guy, and I won't let you mess up Rodney's and I's since he gave me the most meaningful compliment that nobody else has ever given me! Now leave us alone! Get lost already!" she flipped and exclaimed, with her temper rising even more. Amy was pissed off herself, with what her sister just said to her, but she knows what she would always do when Samey treats her like that.

Just then, Amy began to wail, with fake tears that automatically streamed down her face. Something that she always does when her younger twin sister insults her like this. Samey was feeling frustrated on the inside, knowing Amy's immature nature of how she would respond everytime someone like Samey mistreats her like that. She sighed from impatience, and took another glare-shot at Amy.

"Stop acting like a spoiled baby! We all know that you're just fake crying just to get sympathy, Am-mean!" she rudely replied to her sister even more. Amy sobbed louder after another insult coming from Samey. Rodney has watched the twins interacted, but the thing is, the way he's witnessing Samey treating Amy gave him second thoughts about being in love with her. While he was on Pahkitew Island, it was rumored that Amy's always the better twin. Maybe that's why she's the nicer one instead of Samey in almost everyone's eyes.

He was feeling sorry for Amy by the way Samey's responded to her. Of course, he's loved the way that Amy's bossed her sister around before, but for some reason, he's always thought that there was more to her than Samey. Rodney's just confused on who he should be with now!

* * *

After a minute later of usual bickering, Amy started running up to Rodney, and then locked her arms around his waist, which surprised him while he was looking down at the meaner twin. She's continued sobbing, while placing her face firmly against his stomach. The way Amy was acting so far enraged Samey even more, and Rodney still had no clue on how to respond to her actions. She lifted her own face from his stomach, and started looking up at him. Her cheeks were streamed-down wet, and the country boy looked concerned at her, feeling like he should sympathize her at some point.

"Rodneyyyyyyyyy! My sister was being so mean to me, and I just wanted to say hi to her! She's...she's acting like a total witch, and I was already done with treating her like crap! Maybe you should reconsider going out with her! You've seen the way she's treating me now, r-r-right?! Plus, I've had a HUUUGE crush on you before! She stole you from me! I know I have punched you in the guts before, but that's my way of showing that I actually really did like you!" she fully lied and spoke in a snotty mocking way, while paying attention to his confused and concerned facial expression. Rodney bit his lip a little nervously. He remembers how much he's liked Amy before back on the robotic island.

_'Oh wow...poor Amy! I always thought that she was the nicer twin, and I can tell by the way she's hurt from Sammy's insults towards her...Darn Beardo! You're wrong! Sammy's not the nice one at all! She's the one who's trying to be like her sister! She always jealous of her, and I like girls who have more pride, and not girls who envy something that the other has! Not this time! Even if Sammy's had a crush on me, I think Amy loves me more than her! Besides, Amy has a hot mole that I wanna kiss onto everytime we spend time together. Sadly, Sammy doesn't have that. Not hot at all...I feel like I'm just lied to right now...' _Rodney thought in mind, while letting Amy embrace him, who was still trying to receive sympathy from him.

Yes, Amy's never liked Rodney at all, and has never returned any of her feelings to him the way he did when they were on Pahkitew Island together. But she would do anything to make sure that her sister would have a miserable time in the most biggest events of the year, especially stealing her dates. Even the ones that Amy did not like. Plus, she knew how affectionate Rodney is when it comes to crying girls, so it was the perfect opportunity for her to mess up Samey's night that was supposed to be special for her.

"Get your freaking hands OFF of him, Am-mean! He's MINE!" Samey exclaimed from anger and jealousy. She placed her hands onto Amy's shoulders, yet she was stopped by Rodney's hand that was facing towards her sight, while he had his other arm wrapped around Amy's shoulder blades. Samey was confused by the way Rodney was committing to his unexpected actions. She immediately took her hands off of Amy's shoulders, and looked at Rodney in disbelief.

"Samey, I'm sorry, but the girl that I fall in love with, is the nicer twin! The way you've treated Amy when she was trying to be nice to you clearly proves that you're the meaner one! Especially when you've kissed me on the cheek, you're making me realize that it's supposed to be a manipulative kiss! Not falling for it anymore!" he straight-up responded, as he locked his muscular arms around Amy, while scrunching his eyebrows at Samey.

She gasped in shock, unbelievable that Rodney's falling for Amy once again, of course. With Rodney's recent response to Samey's actions to Amy, she's starting to feel hurt, yet she was very angry at the same time thanks to her older twin sister, who stole her date once again.

"You can't be serious, Rodney! It's not a manipulative kiss, it's a meaningful kiss! Honestly! Why couldn't you see what Amy's trying to do to us?! She was trying to break us up! And the way you've called me Sushine Sammy...it's meaningful to me! Just why?!" she replied in emotional anger and frustration. She can feel the temperature of her skin boiling hot, feeling like she's about to cry in outburst. Rodney kept glaring at Samey, while he was stroking Amy's sandy blonde hair. She had her face against his stomach, still pretending to be offended by Samey's mistreatment towards her.

"Well I take that back! I knew Amy was my true love all along! I'm sorry, Samey, but it's over! You stole me away from the girl who's had much bigger dreams than you do, and you're just jealous because she has more in her life that makes her even more special than you! Plus, it doesn't seem like your real name is Sammy, and if everyone thinks that you're Samey, then you're Samey! The lesser Amy wannabee!" he roughly replied.

It automatically broke Samey's heart after hearing what Rodney just said to her. She bit the bottom of her lip, feeling the tears stinging up in her eyes. Rodney has returned to comforting Amy, and Samey has stood there for a few seconds, watching Rodney stroke her shiny blonde hair, keeping the mean twin nice and firm in his embrace. And of course, Amy's continued to fake her cry to get more and more sympathy from the country boy she has no feelings for.

As tears started blurring Samey's sight, she turned her heel, and ran way from Rodney and Amy, leaving the both of them alone. She had both of her hands covering her big eyes, sobbing as she was departing herself from the both of them. After being able to hear the cries from the younger twin, Amy smirked to herself. She stopped her fake cry, yet she was allowing Rodney to keep hugging her in comfort, just so there wouldn't be any suspicion that happened between the three of them.

_'Serves you right for being a total baby, Sparame!'_ Amy thought.

* * *

Jasmine and Sky were still sitting at the table, enjoying their talk until the both of them can hear a female voice that was crying from their distance. Jasmine looked behind Sky, and has noticed Samey running while she was sobbing. She planted a concerned expression on her face, watching Samey scattering away until she just reached to the table Shawn was sitting at along with the briefcase. Jasmine has also noticed Dave there, who was sitting next to Shawn as well, which made her eyes squint even more from curiosity.

"I'll be right back, okay girly?!" Jasmine notified her friend, and quickly excused herself from the table. Sky started watching Jasmine leaving her table, not responding while she looked confused, as if something just happened that worried the tall Australian girl. The Olympian didn't bother asking if something was up. Part of her, she was still nervous and bummed out a bit, wondering if Dave would ever talk to her at some point. The biggest thing that she cares about so far when prom has started.


	14. When It Comes To Karma

It was past fifteen to twenty minutes after the annual prom, for the Pahkitew contestants, has started. So far, only Beardo, Rodney, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, Amy, and Dave have arrived, and Mike and Zoey were still outside next to the door entry, still waiting patiently for six of the other guests to arrive. They were still very eager to see the others attend, and have continued to welcome every Pahkitew guest into the room.

Meanwhile, things haven't been going so well for Samey after the last ten minutes of getting her heart broken by Rodney thanks to Amy. She was sitting at Shawn's table, with her whole face buried into her own arms. Her arms were wrapped completely around her face that was facing against the table she's sobbing on, not wanting anyone to see her crying. She was bawling very loudly, while Shawn and Dave were looking at her with very concerned expressions on their faces. The boys were sitting next to the sad blonde twin. Shawn looked more worried, while Dave looked more confused.

"What just happened?! What's the matter, Samey?" Dave asked, still having no clue on what was going on. Dave hasn't noticed Sky's presence since he's decided to talk to Shawn first, one of the reasons why he was at Shawn's table. Plus, the boys were in the middle of making up from the short fight they've had back in the finale, so they came in good terms again since Dave has matured from the situation he's been in, that only happened a month ago. Now he's wondering why Samey's crying, although he was barely seen as someone who would show sympathy.

Samey sniffled a bit, and slowly lifted her head up, taking a quick look at Dave with her thick tears that have already streamed down her face. Dave's lower eyelids squinted, when he saw how sad and emotionally hurt she's looked.

"I-I...I just w-w-wanted to have ONE nice d-d-dance...but my stupid dumb sister had to s-s-screw everything up! EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! Like is it really t-t-too much to ask to have something that's AT LEAST sp-sp-special for ONE day or night?!" the twin vented, and scrunched her eyebrows, still feeling as enraged after from what happened between her, Amy, and Rodney.

Samey has thought that there was more to Rodney than she thought. She could never find any guys who are rather more nice than he was since most boys that she knows have worshiped Amy over her. The taste of the feeling that she's loved went completely in the trash. It's like getting a piece of love letter that was eventually crumpled by someone who doesn't approve certain love, and throws it into the garbage can. She's starting to get that miserable feeling again, like the routine of getting her special nights crushed by someone she despises over and over again. Amy's turned Rodney into a jerk right after she was posing as the depressed twin.

"What happened?! What did your sister do to you?!" Shawn questioned in a very loud tone of voice, worrying about Jasmine's best friend that she cares very much about. He scrunched his eyebrows that added to the response he's made. Samey started wiping her eyes with her index finger, getting ready to answer Shawn's question.

"She...-" she started her first word of her sentence, yet she was interrupted right when Jasmine appeared at her sight in a rush.

"Sammy! What just happened?! Did that gullible farmer boy fall in love with another girl again?" she also questioned along with Shawn, as she got down on her knees on the floor, and rested her arms on the table, looking just as worried as Shawn and Dave after having to see her good friend in a very heart-broken position, considering the fact that it's the Total Drama Annual Prom for the Pahkitew contestants.

The blonde turned her head to her best friend, and slowly nodded, while wiping more tears from her eyes with the front of her fist. She took a big breath, while studying Jasmine's coal eyes.

"Yes, and what's worse is that he fell in love with Amy...AGAIN! It was ALL HER FAULT! She messed up our date BIG time!" she answered with her upsetting tone of voice. Jasmine's eyebrows rose after learning the news. She scrunched it once again as she turned her head around to the back, where Rodney and Amy were still embracing, still standing right in front of the snack table.

"What?! How did Amy get here?! Oooooooh she's definitely going to pay for all this once this night is over!" Jasmine reacted, stood up, and quickly got mad, feeling dumbfounded at the fact that Amy was here. She slightly wondered on how she found out about prom, and how she got access to the invitation that Samey threw away. She's more concerned about Samey rather than Amy being here. She doesn't want her best friend to have the night like other nights, where her sister kept blowing Samey's chances of having a great time.

"Relax, Jasmine! Amy's gonna get karma very soon for what she did to Sammy! I'm sure it'll be right before this party is over. I just know it since my brain always visualizes on what will happen next when someone certain does bad for the other, and it's definitely gonna be sooner than you expect!" Shawn responded to Jasmine's reaction, while placing his hand on her upper arm gently, trying to cool down his girlfriend when she was enraged after knowing what Amy did to Samey.

Jasmine breathed for a few seconds before sitting on her knees again next to Samey. She sighed in an impatient manner.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, girly. I just wish there's something that I could do for you! You know, I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve to have your special date ruined," the tall girl said, while patting her back, giving her extra support on the cause that happened to the nicer twin. Samey was able to stop her tears from flowing down her cheeks, yet she still felt awful like usual when it comes to her sister.

"It's fine, Jasmine...Shawn's right...Amy's gonna get her own karma anytime soon...so I guess I shouldn't worry too much about my night...at least you guys are on my support though! Right?" Samey responded slowly and quietly, wiping her last tears from her eyes. She showed her small sad smile while looking at Shawn and Jasmine at the same time. Jasmine moved her hand over onto Samey's shoulder, and gave her a big smile.

"We'll always be here for you, girly. If your sister's gonna plan on making fun of you or any of us, we'll have your back!" she replied, which made Samey smile even more, while the girls were looking at each other now.

While sympathizing Samey's story and situation, Dave was looking to his right, and he noticed Sky sitting at her table alone, with her arms crossed while looking down, assuming to be in a melancholy mood. He frowned yet looked curious at the same time. He didn't notice her until now since he was previously talking to Shawn, while Jasmine was with Sky, and while Samey was with Rodney.

"Hey guys... Do you think I should go talk to Sky right now? She looks pretty...lonely if you ask me," Dave asked, and looked at Shawn, Samey, and Jasmine at the same time, while they were looking back at him with neutral facial expressions on their faces. They were silent for a few seconds before one of them answered.

"Yeah, just go for it, Dave! Just remember not to screw it up again when you guys make up!" Shawn answered. Dave nodded and smiled a bit, as he stood up from the chair, and straightened out his black tux jacket. He exhaled his breath onto his right hand, and took a quick sniff to make sure his breath doesn't stink. His eyes widened, and he gagged as the response of the current scent of his breath.

"Aw darn it! I forgot to brush my teeth! Gladly, I brought my spare toothbrush, toothpaste, and some mint in my pockets just in case if I need it. I did hear that there's going to be some treats, and I want to make sure that my breath and teeth stays clean after I eat something. I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick, and then I'll go talk to Sky. Be right back!" Dave notified, and turned his heel, leaving Shawn's table as the other three friends watched him walk away. Shawn gave him a thumbs up in response, when Dave left.

* * *

Right when Dave left the room to go to the bathroom quick in the same hallway Samey was at before, Sugar and Leonard have walked pass besides the germaphobe, entering the ballroom when he left. The happy couple were linking their arms together, making their entry into the room. Sugar's always had her blonde curly hair the way it was always styled. The only thing that she's missing is the crown that she was expecting and the 'Prom Queen' sash that would go over her shoulder and torso. The over-weight country blonde girl was wearing the same dress that she's shown to Leonard before the both of them got the invite to prom. A big coral floor-length dress with spaghetti straps, and a light pink sash that goes around her waist with the bow that was placed on her right side of her sash on the waist.

Leonard looked almost just as unrecognizable without his green cloak. He has dark brown hair that was ridiculously gelled, with a thick strand peeking out from the top of his head. He was wearing a light yellow blouse that was untucked from his white pants. He was also wearing a pink bow-tie that was the same color as Sugar's dress, and a pair of bronze dress shoes for men. He was also wearing a black magician cape to go with a hat that he's holding onto with his hands. Leonard looked dorky, yet he was formal enough to attend to prom with Sugar.

"Oooooooh-we! Can you believe how nice this place looks for prom?! I can even smell some treats and some yummy delicious strawberry cake too! Bet you were starving too after going through all of our trouble on getting ready for prom, Mr. Wizard!" Sugar spoke, while smiling and looking at Leonard, who slightly smiled back at his girlfriend after entering the room that started playing an electronic up-beat song.

"Yeah... I can smell vanilla and chocolate from here!" he replied, taking a slight sniff at the air, the beautiful aroma scent of chocolate and vanilla mixed together in the room. Just then, Sugar has collected Leonard's waist with her left thick arm, which made his eyes pop out while he's starting to suffocate from the usual squeeze Sugar does every time she hugs Leonard tightly.

"Well IIIIIIIIIIIIII'M up for it! I haven't had any chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry in a little while since I've been eating a ton of vegetables and dirt, so I could definitely go for some nice treats and desserts! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMAY!" she exclaimed, and squeezed her boyfriend under her arm even tighter, as she began to run her way to the snack table. Leonard remained choking and suffocating under the tight intense squeeze inside of her own coiled arm.

"Sugar...! Can...you...please...let me go!" Leonard responded in a quiet, struggling tone of voice that Sugar couldn't even hear. Mainly because the current-playing electronic music in the room was in a very loud tone of volume. She ended up ignoring him, unaware of what Leonard told her to do, while they were still fast-walking their way to the snack table.

* * *

Back at the snack table bar, Amy was sitting on an empty space of the table, with her white skirt being rolled up all the way up to her knees. Rodney was standing in front of her, when she was moving his broad shoulders around, trying to get him to stand in front of her properly at everyone's sights in the room. The country boy looked lost, yet in love at the same time, knowing how many times Amy was touching him while they were getting into a convincing position.

"Okay, listen up, farmer boy! I am here to ruin Sparame's night! Lately, she's been getting on my last nerve since she was being SO disrespectful to me! You understand this, right?!" the mean twin spoke to the ginger, staring at him from face-to-face while scrunching her eyebrows in a serious manner. Rodney was still smiling while looking hopelessly into her teal blue eyes.

"I hear you loud and clear, baby! I'm sorry your sister's been giving you a hard time...man...it sure was pretty low of her to throw the invite in the bushes...but I'm glad that you came and prove to me that you're the better twin! Ugh, Beardo gave me the wrong advice, and told me to go with Samey instead of you!" Rodney mentioned, with his face filled with disgust at his last sentence. It just made one of Amy's eyebrows rose up.

"What?! Excuse me?! There was someone ELSE who thinks that she's the better twin?! Like oh my-GAG! Who would pick her over me to go to prom with them?!" Amy responded in a mocking grossed-out manner, feeling slightly annoyed that there was someone else in this room who's thought that Samey was better. Amy's always used to everyone thinking that she's the best. Of course, Jasmine's the other one who's defended Samey, but that didn't bother her that much since she didn't like Jasmine at all.

While having her hands on his big shoulders, she leaned her head to the left, and took a quick peak at Beardo, who was still currently working with the DJ set. Her big eyes squinted with disgust, knowing that he's the other person who's also thought that Samey's the better twin.

"Ummmmm ew! That beat-boxing weirdo?! He's also the other one who prefers Sparame over me?! Well like, whatever! It's not like that I should care since I've got you to convince that I'm wayyyy better than her! She can have him since you're obviously someone else that I'd still rather go with than HIM being the only one left to date!" the mean twin added more, as she looked back at Rodney again, still looking disgusted out as usual.

Rodney's smile turned into a huge squiggly line, happy to hear that Amy prefers him over Beardo, making him feel as special as ever compared to when he was with Samey. He started leaning close to Amy from eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose, studying her spotty, unexpected reaction that looked confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Wow...I've never been in love so much before in my whole entire life...you definitely gave me words to remember since you've told me that I'm better...and I know that you're better too...although, how can I forget the kiss that Samey left on my cheek?! I just couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a memorable... OR a manipulative kiss! Ugh, I'm just so confused right now! Like I don't know what else to say about it!" he replied, yet started acting dramatic when he started remembering the kiss that Samey's left on his cheek that other day.

Amy rolled her eyes to the ceiling and crossed her arms while showing off her angry look on her face. At the same time, she started blushing, with her cheeks turning extremely red. The blushing mode went across her nose, learning at what else she could do to convince Rodney even more that she's the actual better twin. Usually, she would take him for granted since there were hopeless romantic guys who were not her type...but now, she's starting to get the feeling that she likes AND hates him at the same time. Now Amy's also confused about the whole love-situation thing since she's starting to feel unsure on how she feels about Rodney. Like...dislike...what does this tell her?!

"Ugh...! I never thought that I should do this but..." she began to respond, and also gripped onto his shoulders once again. Reluctantly, she pulled his face close to her's and forced her red rosy lips onto his's. Rodney's small black eyes widened after that unexpected kiss on the lips from Amy has happened. She crossed her legs around his waist for a few seconds, and forced a harder smooch on his lips for more seconds before she roughly released him after her unexpected action.

"There...! Does that convince you enough that I'm wayyyy better than my trashy twin right now?!" she asked, with a still-mad look on her face, still existing at his sight. Her cheeks were flushing hardcore after kissing Rodney on the lips. It was not even a bad kiss at all...at least for her. Plus, the only reason why she's blushed is because of how secretly she was touched by Rodney's romantic compliments to her. Amy sure would be stubborn to admit her secret feelings. Rodney was also blushing, while his big heart was beating fast from his official first kiss...from Amy. Now he's about to lose his conscious from that smooch since it gave him a different feeling.

"Awwww yeah...your kiss...my first kiss...is definitely the hottest kiss that I've ever gotten from you...god, you're just so sexy, that I wanna make out with you even more...wouldn't that be love...and romantic?" he responded, feeling just as in love and dizzy as he could ever be with other girls he was around with before. Amy looked away, while crossing her arms, yet still having that bashful look on her face at the same time.

"Ugh, whatever! Just go brush your teeth! I think a fly just flew into my mouth! Like yuck!" the mean twin responded in a very rude manner, pointing her opened mouth, while moving her hand back and fourth as a sign of how disgusted she felt about the kiss.

"Whatever you say, Queen Amy..." Rodney replied, while cupping one of her delicate pale hands with both of his thick hands slowly. Amy snatched her hand out again, and placed it back into her own arms, still having that same expression on her face.

* * *

Right when Rodney has left to do what Amy has told him to do, such as brushing his teeth, Sugar and Leonard appeared right next to her at the snack table. Amy's eyebrows rose up when she's noticed the odd-looking couple looking over the treats and drinks that are on the table. Sugar gasped and released Leonard from her arm, when she just noticed a paper plate that has an un-eaten slice of strawberry cake presenting at her sight, that was of course, next to Amy. Leonard leaned forward while bending his long legs, and placed his hands onto his knees, trying to collect more oxygen in his lungs after getting stuck into Sugar's tight embrace when they were on their way to the treats table.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH WE, Mr. Wizard! Would you look at that! There's a un-eaten strawberry cake sitting right in front of me JUST for me, The Pink Pageant Queen! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMAY!" Sugar exclaimed in excitement, as she wiggled all of her fingers, studying the delicious slice of cake presenting in front of her. She slowly moved her right hand over to the cake that's on the paper plate, but it was slapped by the other hand that was next to the slice.

"HEY! That's my slice of cake you dumb dirty hag! Go find your own cake!" Amy rudely exclaimed and responded to Sugar's action. It made Sugar scrunch her eyebrows, making an angry look that was even more scary than how Amy looks when she's mad. She lifted her round face, and shot a glare at the twin.

"EXCUUUUUSE ME?! You did NOT just call me a dumb dirty hag you rotten son of a dang ol' dirty loser! I saw it first, and if you're not gonna eat it, THEN I WILL! Because that cake deserves to be eaten you neglective lil' ding dong witch!" the over-weight blonde replied, leaning close to Amy with that angry sassy look on her face. However, Amy didn't even look that scared of Sugar's threat. She was still disgusted at Sugar's behavior towards her.

"Get your fat ugly face out of my sight! It's not your business on when I'll eat my slice! It's still MY slice, and I find it disrespectful of you to try to take it away from me! There's other slices of cake out on the other side of the table you dumb disgusting pig!" the meaner twin argued back, which made Sugar's temper rise even more, feeling insulted and infuriated by Amy's offensive words to her. Sugar started cracking her own knuckles from her hands, making a few more steps towards the spoiled twin.

"Oooooohhhhhh you're definitely gonna be sorry after what you just said to me, MISSY! I'm the prettiest girl here right now, and you aren't with that disgraceful attitude of your's!" the pageant queen replied, with her high angry tone of voice rising. Amy still didn't look scared, but it changed her mind when she was lifted up from the table by Sugar. Sugar was picking Amy up, holding both of her sides of her upper thighs over her own head, getting ready to do something that might be unexpected, while Leonard was just standing there awkwardly. He was looking clueless on what the two blondes were bickering about, and what Sugar's about to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasmine, Samey, and Shawn were having a laugh, ignoring the previous situation that Samey was upset about. During that time, Shawn and Jasmine were glad that they were able to cheer her up right after Dave left to go to the bathroom before he could start talking to Sky. Shawn and Jasmine were telling Samey their funny stories and experiences they've had in their lives, which made her crack up even more.

"Wow! You guys have some really interesting and funny stories going on when you two were camping individually! Shawn, did you seriously think that the teddy bear was actually a mini grizzly zombie?! Wow, that's gotta be...so weird to consider! Like-" Samey was making her comment while she was looking at Shawn, but the three were interrupted by an unexpected thump and splash that came from behind them.

It immediately drew their attention, when they've noticed that Amy was dashed into the glass bowl of red punch by Sugar. Their eyes even widened after from what just happened. Amy came out fully wet from the red punch that was covering all over her, from her blonde hair to her white silk skirt of her dress. They were dripping, when she looked shocked, horrified, and not amused of what just happened to herself.

"M...M...MY DRESS! OHHHH DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS WHOLE DRESS HAS COSTED FOR THIS STUPID DANCE THAT WE'RE AT RIGHT NOW?! YOU JUST RUINED IT! HOW DARE YOU!" Amy yelled, seconds later right after getting thrown into the bowl of punch, making a slight red mess around her area on the table surrounded.

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN IF YOU'RE GONNA EAT THAT CAKE OR NOT! IT DESERVES TO BE EATEN AND NOT LEFT OUT ON THE TABLE LIKE THAT, MISSY!" Sugar replied and hollered at the evil twin. Then she ended up taking Amy's slice of cake along with her, with Leonard following along with his sassy girlfriend, who's proud of what she just did.

Jasmine and Samey ended up giggling and laughing even more, having their own hands covering up their mouths. It was a loud giggle, and they couldn't help but to let the laughter out. Samey was chuckling even louder than Jasmine since the karma was coming towards her sister.

"Oh...em...gee! This night can't get any better than that! Looks like you're right, Shawn! Karma was gonna get to Amy after she messed up my date with Rodney! Oh my god...her getting dipped into the punch is just...totally the best thing that I have ever seen so far from this dance right now!" the nicer twin spoke, and turned her head to Shawn, who smiled in reply. The girls have continued to laugh about what Sugar just did to Amy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dave has walked back into the room, with the addition of spraying mint in his mouth. He brushed off his tux sleeves, while ignoring Amy walking pass by him, who was still wet from getting dunked into the punch by Sugar. Dave breathed in and out, while looking at Sky from the right far corner of the room, who was still lonely at the table. He looked nervous, yet concerned, wondering how she's currently feeling. Without anymore hesitation, he began to walk forward.

Sky sighed again while looking down at the table. During the first thirty minutes of prom, she's been hearing joys and drama from everyone else according to her own sensitive ears. She was busy gazing at her table, still thinking about every single thing that she's had on her mind. Especially Dave. She's had a few more candy bars to help herself cheer up a bit since she's had mixed feelings about how she's enjoying the reunion at prom. Right now, the previous electronic song has turned into a soft, quiet, R&amp;B song starring a male voice that began to sing.

A minute later, someone pulled the chair from her opposite side of the table, which immediately drew her attention. Her eyes widened, and looked surprised, when someone she was hoping to see, came over, sat down in the chair, and scooted himself to the table.


	15. The Make Up

"Dave?!" Sky gasped and exclaimed in shock when he appeared at her sight, who was the one who took a seat at her own table. For a while ever since prom started, Sky has never thought that Dave would actually come up to her since she remembers how mad he was after finding out that she actually had a boyfriend when they were on Pahkitew Island together. Sending him an apologetic letter was the last thing that the athlete did to keep her hopes up, and did nothing more than that. She knew she's had some feelings for him when they were on the show together, and was no longer in a relationship with Keith ever since she's returned home from the experience.

She was hoping that they would make up at some point, but she didn't think that it would actually happen since Dave seemed like the kind of guy who would hold grudges against someone who was being completely dishonest to him in the past. Now she's about to find out. Dave just sat at her table, as he crossed his arms on the table top, while looking down with a very sorrowful expression on his face.

"Hey Sky..." he quietly greeted her in a slow mood. This is the first time that they have spoken since Shawn won the millions. They've never kept any contact at all, except for the fact that Sky wrote him the letter to express how she truly felt about Dave. Both of them knew that it would be the right time to talk, and discuss something that would help them mature from the situation that they've dealt with.

It was a long silence since Dave spent the next few minutes looking down at the table since he felt very shy to look at Sky. However, Sky was the one who was looking at Dave with an average facial expression on her face. She didn't look happy, nor sad, nor mad, nor any emotion she's trying to portray. It was the mix of slight surprise with a blank face while she's noticed Dave. Heck, she even noticed how his hair grew back to it's normal self, just like how it was before he went bald in the finale.

Sky's had her arms crossed over the table too, just like Dave. Just then, he tilted his head up to her, and took a slight look at her. He still looked sad and remorse. The both of them remained looking at each other for a while more before one of them was able to break the silence. Except for the fact that a quiet R&amp;B song was still in the middle of playing in the room.

"Hey, listen, Sky...I have something to say to you, and I know that I've been...acting like a jerk to you a while back when we were on the show, but-" Dave shook himself off and spoke before he was interrupted.

"No! Wait! I wanna say something first, Dave! This is all MY fault...I knew I shouldn't have deceived you like that when we were on that show together..." Sky quickly replied, wanting to be the first one to apologize about the past situation that the both of them have gone through. Dave looked slightly confused when Sky interrupted him for a moment. Then he quickly placed his dark tanned hand onto Sky's before she was able to say something else.

"No Sky...it's actually my fault...more than it was yours..." he replied calmly. It silenced Sky, and her speaking voice was replaced with self-silence as she can feel part of herself shake a bit from the gentle touch on her olive hand by Dave. Her eyebrows curved in a curious and a concerned way while her and the germaphobe were looking at each other in peace. Dave inhaled before he spoke further from his confessions to the athlete. He slowly moved his hand away, and placed it back into his arms.

"I read your letter that other day when I got the invite... At first, I didn't want to read it since I was still a little bit mad about what happened in the finale... Then my part-brother reminded me that it was an apology note from you, and since that we're at the annual prom right now...I don't want to argue with you anymore...I don't want to stay mad at you no matter what my senses were telling me...the truth is, Sky...is that the reason why I've been acting like a clingy jerk to you is because...I'm just jealous that my friends back home have girlfriends and that I don't...all of them are football players who often tease me the way that I didn't like...it's just like I'm...in their shadows, and I just want to show them something that...they would never expect... Plus, that's also the reason why I've auditioned for Total Drama. I just want to get away from them for a whole while and I just...I just want to prove myself that I can be strong...but pretending to be someone that I'm not just caused even more pain for you and I...I'm really sorry, Sky...I knew I shouldn't have taken advantage of how you were playing the game...I shouldn't have taken advantage of the fact how pretty, smart, and talented you are...and I'm just...pretty much nothing in anyone eyes, especially my step-brother since he doesn't really care about me that much..." he explained, which made Sky's eyes widened while getting to know Dave's depth in his story and his reasonable excuse of his actions on the show.

Sky's head tilted a bit in curiosity, as she squinted at him after explaining his confessions.

"Dave...I...I...I had no idea! But listen...I was the one who was being so selfish and stupid all along. The reason why I was yearning for the millions is because I want to take more advanced classes for the Olympic training to become a Professional Olympian in the future, just like my older sister, who just turned twenty-two last week! I just have so much priorities that I don't have any time for dating, especially when I've really liked you before. I also feel so stupid for not dumping Keith before heading into the zeppelin...I guess I just forgot, that I'm really stoked to be competing for the millions! I know it sounds like a dumb excuse to say that I ran out of time to break up with him...but we already did ever since I just got home, so I'm really over with him already... Plus, that comment you've made about my sister being part of the Olympics...I was just so mad that I got even more competitive about the game-" she also explained her full story and excuse, yet was interrupted again at the end of her sentence.

"OH! That...yeah...I didn't really mean to insult your sister or your dreams of becoming a Professional Olympian... That one time, Noah has advised me to always be honest to any girl that I talk to...and I guess I just got the definition of it wrong...and that's one of my failed impressions to get you to like me when we were on that island together...I just want you to think that I'm someone that you wouldn't expect and...yeah...I just didn't want you to think that I'm someone who always gives nice compliments to make them feel better about themselves...I don't want you to think that I'm superficial or anything..." Dave clarified his reasoning on why he's made fun of her sister before.

Dave has never been in a real relationship with anyone, and he's never knew on how to act, or how to treat Sky properly when they were on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He was having a hard time trying to be himself that trying hard just got the best of him. Now that him and Sky are in the middle of confessing their own faults, they're almost ready to get to know each other more while using their opportunity to have a great time at prom that Mike and Zoey are throwing.

Sky frozed when Dave explained his reasoning on why he was trying hard to be someone that she would enjoy. Then she nodded, understanding Dave's struggles on being honest.

"Oh...so the reason why you're acting...all like that to me is because of how your friends kept teasing you and all that?! Even some people at your school?" she inquired, while slightly leaning forward over her crossed arms on the table. Dave nodded, and then started looking down at the table again.

"I never really had that many friends back at my high school. A lot of people make fun of me because of how germaphobic I am...and in all honesty, I just hate most of the people in my school. The only ones that I get along with are my teachers and the principal, and I was often called a teacher's pet since they're just as cleanly as I am. I always see people littering in the hallways, I see people leaving their messes at tables and desks, and I always see people leaving a track of mud on the floor in the boys locker room after football practice, which is disgusting!" he answered. It wasn't that hard for him to explain his background story and problems. Sky nodded more, while getting to know Dave's story.

"But that's what I really like about you, Dave!" she exclaimed in response, which made him look at her even more. His eyes widened, and he was looking at her in a confused and in a very surprised way. The conversation went silent for a few more seconds before Sky started talking more.

"You know...I've always had a thing for guys who are very cleanly...I mean, don't get me wrong. My ex-boyfriend, Keith, always teases me, and he usually tells me REALLY disgusting jokes about certain things that I'm very sensitive about...especially when he makes jokes out of physical flexibility. I just hate that! Plus, I've had a lot of people who has made fun of me for being who I really am on the inside, and it just gets...ugh!" she made her full response to Dave's story.

Dave's eyes squinted after learning part of Sky's struggles. He had doubt that she would go through a lot of things just like he did before Total Drama Pahkitew Island. He was shocked after learning Sky's part flaws in her story.

"But...why would those jerks make fun of you?! I mean, you're a really strong player and all, but how can they make fun of someone who's just as talented, as smart, and as pretty as you could ever be? I just don't get that! Honestly, you look like someone who's had an easy life unlike I do..." he responded, and then looked down to his side, still feeling insecure about his timeline in life. Sky was still looking at him, sympathizing Dave's dissatisfaction in his life.

"Dave...nobody is perfect...I'm not perfect, nobody in this room is perfect...nobody in the world is perfect...everybody has flaws, and I think every one of us can go through major struggles in life, you know what I mean?... I mean, you and I have gone through a major struggle too while we were battling for the millions along with everyone else, right? I've had a lot of stress when I went through a life-time basic Olympic training when I was a kid. My body felt sore almost every day...but you know, it'll definitely be worth it in the end. You just need to believe and love yourself even more. That's when you'll find the light in life," she replied, in her genuine words.

It was another silence, but not as awkward or uncomfortable as it was. Dave adverted his eyes down at the table, and then looked back up at Sky again. Then he started showing a small smile towards her.

"Yeah...you're right! Nobody's perfect at all...and I mean, so what if I'm not really fit? What if I'm not strong, what if I'm not like any others? Nothing but someone who only fears icky germs and dirt?" he responded and questioned. Sky chuckled a bit in a friendly manner, and then started blushing.

"That's why I've really liked you, Dave! You're not like any other guys that I know in my own life. I don't care if you don't have an athletic body...I don't care if you're physically fit! I mean, that's not how I judge my type of boys! Someone who's at least more sensitive. That's my type of guy! I mean, the only time that I didn't like you was when you were acting really cocky and a little braggy when we got to the merge mark of the competition...that was when I've realized that it wasn't the real you," she reasoned more.

"Oh that?! I just got that advice from Shawn when he was trying to make up for Jasmine after that dueling stick challenge, the advice where he suggests me to act tough and competitive to get you to like me...but now, Shawn and I have just made up, and I think he's given me the right advice to talk to you considering the fact that he and Jasmine are together. Plus, I didn't think you'd actually like the true me," Dave clarified, and also chuckled and blushed. Sky smiled more, and laughed only a little bit.

"I really do Dave...I mean...I always like guys who wears a fair amount of men's cologne... A lot of guys, who are my friends back home, don't wear it very often. Only on formal occasions, but not like...after football practice, or running in track field. I like guys who are at least a little proper for me if you know what I mean," she blushed, and coiled a lock of her dark brown hair on her index finger.

"And the fact how you called me adorkable in your apology note...I'm never gonna forget that. I barely get any compliments from girls who were at my school. Especially when I wear cologne. Nobody really cared the matter of fact..." he added, as the two started chuckling more. The slight laughter died down a few seconds later, when they've continued to look at each other again.

Neither of them have thought that their confessions and their conversation would go as well. Both of them knew their own faults, yet they were able to mature from the situation, and make up. After all, they are at Mike and Zoey's prom, which is a huge opportunity. They may never get this again if they've bumped into each other in a nearer future. Dave and Sky have decided to talk from there, while trying to enjoy their time at prom.

"So...do you want to...well...start over? Because if we're still mad at each other now, it won't get us anywhere. I think it's best if we just bury the hatchet, and get to know each other for now...so what do you say? Wanna start fresh, Sky?" Dave questioned, getting ready to switch subjects with Sky. She smiled even more, and nodded in reply.

"I would like that! Lets just leave the past behind us, and start all over! It's for the best," she agreed to their plan, which made Dave smiled even more.

* * *

While they have started switching subjects, another guest has entered the room with that cheery expression on her face after a nice pleasant greeting with Mike and Zoey. She was humming, while she slightly danced into the golden lights of the dim room. It drew some attention from others, yet she didn't care since she was very excited. Of course, it's Ella who entered.

She ended up twirling around in the middle of the ballroom with her light purple dress skirt flowing around like a princess. She was wearing a lavender dress with a heart-shaped strapless top along with a lighter-colored hem that lines the heart shape design, with a floor-length skirt that's wide like an actual ball gown. The beautiful dress includes a lighter shade of lavender sash around the waist with a bow that goes on the back, just like the sash and bows that the twins are wearing for prom. She was also wearing a pair of princess gloves that goes above the elbows, and they're the same color as the bow and the hem line on the heart-shaped top.

Ella's black hair was also in a nice low curly updo that made her look even more stunning. She truly looks like a princess and the prom queen at the same time. Her white low heels and her light lavender dangling earrings have completed her whole look, as she was still spinning around, enjoying the soft slow-dance music that was playing in the room. She sung quietly to herself, still dancing her way to the snack table.

"Ohhhhhh this is so wonderful! I just met the nicest and the most beautiful couple at the doorway! I wonder who I will bump into now! It seems like a good amount of people have attend!" she exclaimed in excitement, while crossing her own hands in an adoring way. She placed them right next to the side of her cheek and closed her eyes for a bit, enjoying the sounds of the party that princesses always enjoy.

Right when Ella opened her eyes, she just noticed Sugar and Leonard talking at their own table, while enjoying their treats. Then she started smiling for a short moment. The couple didn't notice her yet while she was taking a quick look at them. Then she started frowning again, remembering how awful Sugar's treated her. Then she started remembering what Topher has told her, the day that they've bumped into each other for the first time since Pahkitew Island. It never bothered Ella when she's tried her hardest on being friends with Sugar. Then she started remembering how Topher told her that Sugar's threatened him on the blimp on their way to Pahkitew Island.

He seemed like a nice guy to her, and she would've hate to see someone else being mistreated like that. Maybe Ella could talk everything out with Sugar. It's not a competition anymore since it's only a reunion. Maybe this could be her last chance to try to befriend Sugar...at least one more time. She started smiling again, hoping that they'll become good friends at a wonderful time like this.

Before she did, she looked over at the snack table, and she's tried figuring out on what to give to Sugar as a good deed to try to be in good terms with her as her sweet attempt. Hey, if her and Sugar did become friends, maybe she could help her and Topher work out their differences as well. Ella ended up picking out a slice of vanilla cake along with a couple treats containing taffy bars, and placed them on the paper plate together along with a sheet of napkin and a plastic fork.

She breathed in, and started walking slowly over to Sugar's table. She placed a wide nervous pink smile on her face, studying the happiness that Sugar and Leonard are sharing. To herself, she's thinking about how cute and adorable that they look as a couple.

_'Oh Sugar...I really hope you change your mind about me when I offer you this wonderful delicious vanilla cake! You and Leonard are very adorable together! I could offer him some treats if he wants as well!' _Ella has thought to herself, making a few more steps closer and closer to Sugar and Leonard's table.

* * *

"Mmmmmm-mmm! That is some deeeeeeelicious strawberry cake! Don't you agree, my little pumpkin wizard?!" Sugar exclaimed, and started tickling under Leonard's chin. Leonard smiled and giggled a bit while feeling the touchy tingling feeling coming from Sugar's fingers. He placed his magician hat onto the table while looking at her, revealing his formal gelled hair.

"Oh yeah! That cake is great too, I'll admit that...I wish I had some magical powers to make the food even more tasty and delicious than it already was!" he replied, also having a laugh with the country blonde girl. He pulled out his wooden lightning-shaped twig wand, and waved it round for that playful feeling.

"It's definitely worth it, Mr. Wizard! Especially when I dashed one of those twins into the glass bowl of punch for it! I always win, my sweetie pumpkin pie! I could definitely go for another slice any minute now!" Sugar exclaimed in happiness before she was interrupted unexpectedly.

"Oh Sugarrrrrrrrr!" a sweet female voice called in a pleasant friendly manner, which made the country blonde frown in a not amused manner. Her eyebrows scrunch from annoyance, when she knew who was calling her. Her ocean blue eyes rolled to the beautiful princess, who was walking up to her with that slice of cake in her own hands. Sugar began to pout, knowing that she's not gonna enjoy whatever good deed is coming to her...especially if it's vanilla cake.


	16. New Friends

"Ugh, please tell me that YOU KNOW WHO ain't coming to our table..." Sugar complained to Leonard, while she was watching Ella walking up to their table with a slice of vanilla cake on the plate in her hands. Sugar was glaring at the princess when she had her thick arms crossed over on the white cloth-covered table. Leonard looked at both Sugar and Ella at the same time, just when Ella has stopped by them.

Sugar's face was filled with constipated irritation and disgust, while Leonard looked a little surprised and wonderous, recognizing the princess in a very light purple lavender dress. Ella's smile twinkled, paying her whole attention to Sugar since she's the apparent 'friend' that Ella has missed the most. They've made no contact with each other ever since her elimination from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Now is the time for Ella to use her last opportunity to try to become friends with Sugar. Ignoring Topher's previous advice, she went up, placed the slice of cake on the table, and deliberately gave Sugar a hug.

"Oh Sugar! It's finally great to see you again! I have missed you so dearly! I'm very happy to reunite with you!" Ella exclaimed, gently placing her arms around Sugar's thick boulder bare arms. The country blonde was making the same disgusted face as before, when Ella was still hugging her. After a few seconds of a quick embrace, Sugar immediately pushed Ella away firmly, and then crossed her arms again.

Ella looked surprised and confused at Sugar right after pushing her away as an unpleasant reaction.

"Okay, missy! Let me tell you ONE thing! Just because this is a dang ol' reunion, doesn't mean that we can be best friends for life! Pageant Queens like ME ain't gonna be friends with any former competitors from any pageant shows that I've been on! Pageant Queens don't allies with losers like YOU! The ONLY friend that I need is my man, and that is, my wonderful wizard! And let me tell you, Ella...that if you EVER lay a finger on my man, your perfect fake self is gonna be beaten! Got it?!" Sugar stood up and pointed her index finger at Ella's face, while threatening the princess.

Ella has made a nervous and a frightened reaction when Sugar told her off. She sweated a little bit as Sugar was squinting her ocean blue eyes at her. Ella fidgeted a bit, and looked down at the slice of vanilla cake she's placed on table when she's greeted Sugar. She slowly placed her light purple gloved hand on the side of the plate, and scooted it slowly close to Sugar.

"I...I-I-I...I just w-w-wanted to bring a...slice of c-c-cake, and congratulate you for taking th-th-third place on the show!" she nervously replied, trying to be careful on reasoning her actions, while moving the slice of cake towards Sugar. Ella's stuttery words made the pageant queen scrunch her eyebrows more, meaning that she felt offended, knowing that she only got third place after experiencing Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

She slammed the side of her fist on the table firmly, which made Ella moved her hands quickly to herself, and began to breath in, getting ready to take the anger out on her.

"Sugar...don't... She was only trying to be nice!" said Leonard, encouraging his girlfriend while witnessing her unpleasant reaction about to occur after being congratulated for not winning, but being in third place instead.

"Save it, my wizard man! Let me put her in her place before I enjoy this cake that I'm about to eat after I finish yelling at her!" she back-talked when she turned her head to Leonard, who now made a frighten response to her tone of voice. He sat still, frozen when Sugar turned her head back to Ella, who turned to her side, and shielded herself with her own arms, placing her own hands at the side of her temples.

"ALRIGHT, NOW I DON'T KNOW WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR CONGRATULATING ME FOR GETTING THIRD PLACE, BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MISSY! I'VE NEVER LOST IN ANY OL' PAGEANTS BEFORE, AND IF YOU THINK COMPLIMENTING ME FOR THIRD PLACE IS SO DANG GOOD, THEN YOU'RE WRONG, ELLA! BECAUSE I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE WINNER LIKE ALWAYS! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIRD PLACE, NOR RUNNER-UP! YOU'RE CONGRATULATING ME JUST SO YOU THINK IT'D BE OKAY FOR ME TO BREAK MY WINNING STREAK! SOME FRIEND YOU'RE TRYING TO BE BECAUSE FRIENNNNNDS DON'T SUPPORT OTHERS FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO WIN! THIRD PLACE DOESN'T EQUAL WINNING, AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE DOING, ELLA! CONGRATULATING ME FOR NOT WINNING!" she yelled in a very loud tone of voice, which drew Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey's attention from the other table as it also drew Rodney and Amy's attention when they were standing at the corner of the big room, as well as Dave and Sky's attention. Ella's eyes were closed in a very frightened way during the duration of Sugar's rant.

The pretty princess has had a hard time responding for a few seconds while her lips were quivering from the shaky feeling she has under her own skin.

* * *

While Sugar yelled at Ella even more, an attractive young male has walked into the ballroom, while the room was still playing R&amp;B music. His dirty blonde hair was combed and styled nicely as usual, just like how his hair was presented during Pahkitew Island. He was also wearing a light blue-grey formal blouse with the sleeves that are rolled up to his elbows with a white tie along with a black vest. He was also wearing a pair of black formal pants that matches the shade of his vest, and a pair of dark brown dress shoes. His formal shirt was nicely tucked into the white belt that he was wearing to complete his look. Even more handsome than before, it's Topher who's walked in the door.

Checking himself out with a small pocket mirror in his own hand, his green eyes were reflecting the confident look he has on his face while smiling, showing his million-dollar teeth.

"Looks like tonight is the night, the Tophster! You will bring the light in the ballroom since you're clearly the most-" he spoke, yet he stopped talking when he's heard an unpleasant shouting that came from his own view. His eyes rolled right above the pocket mirror he was holding, when he's noticed Sugar, who was leaning towards Ella in a scary way, yelling at her while he's also noticed Ella protecting herself with her own arms covering her head, kneeling down while allowing Sugar to take her wrath out on her. The words that Sugar told to Ella were very unclear and blurry between their's and Topher's distance.

He squinted his eyes and scrunched his brows from curiosity, when he took a few steps. He walked closer until he could hear their conversation clearly. The words coming from Sugar's mouth became even more unpleasant, and Ella sounded very nervous every time she tries to speak.

* * *

"B...b-b-b-but...you misunderstood! I never intend to-" Ella spoke before she was interrupted once again.

"INTENDED TO DO WHAT? MAKE SUGAR-HOLLA MAD? YEAH, YOU'VE ALREADY GOTTEN ON MY LAST NERVES DURING THE PAST TIME WITH YOUR _'Oh Sugar! We're destined to become the best of friends! We're the princess and the queen who should be best friends for life!'_ WELL IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN, ELLA! I AM NOT EXPECTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH ANYONE WHO WANTS MY FRIENDSHIP! THE ONLY FRIEND THAT I NEED IS MY MAN! MY WIZARD! MY LEONARD! HE'S THE ONE AND ONLY WHO I CAN TOLERATE WITH BECAUSE HE'S AT LEAST NOT A FAKE LIKE YOU ARE! I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO SAY THAT I WAS REALLY GLAD TO GET YOU OFF THE SHOW!" the overweight blonde snapped more, which made one of Ella's eyes open after the last sentence of her rant.

She was lost and confused with what Sugar meant when she's said _'I was really glad to get you off the show'_. It's a sentence that Ella was very unfamiliar with, something that she didn't learn just yet. Then she opened her other eye, and looked at Sugar for a brief moment with her curious and a confused look on her face.

"You were glad to get me off the show?! What do you mean, Sugar? You had nothing to do with me getting disqualified from the competition. Chris told me that there was an anonymous person who wrote the note, and I just thought it must be one of the camera guys who were filming us during the show!" Ella spoke in disbelief, thinking what Sugar has said at the end of her rant was nonsense, also thinking that there would be no way that she could've done this to her.

"BECAUSE I WAS THE ANONYMOUS PERSON, YOU DUMMY! I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE NOTE AND TOLD ON YOU TO CHRIS! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT YOU OFF THE SHOW JUST SO I WON'T HAVE TO TOLERATE WITH YOUR ANNOYING BLABBERING AND SINGING, ELLA!" the pageant queen confessed with more intended insults, which made Ella gasped loudly in response.

Ella started watching Episode Seven ever since she was eliminated from the competition, which was why she didn't learn the fact that Sugar was the one who got her disqualified until now. Sugar's public confessions in the room have earned many deadly glares surrounded herself. Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Samey, Shawn, Rodney, Amy, and Topher were all glaring at Sugar after announcing on how she's the one who rigged Ella's chance of staying longer in the competition.

The last of Sugar's vent brought instant tears into Ella's dark raven eyes, when she gently placed both of her hands over her mouth after making a loud gasp as her reaction. She was surprised with what Sugar did to her, which felt almost as worse as getting turned down by Dave in his own favor of taking his interest in Sky instead.

"S-S-Sugar...h-h-how could you d-do this?!" she responded, right when one of her tears started streaming down on her left cheek, looking at the blonde in sorrow and disappointment with what she's done to her. Sugar's face remained glaring at the princess, not caring the fact that she's already hurt her feelings.

"Fake crying ain't gonna win any sympathy from me, missy!" she replied, pointing at Ella while keeping her eyebrows scrunched up.

Just then, Ella placed her face into her own hands, and started sobbing. Leonard looked lost and confused, and he's remained quiet when Sugar and Ella have gotten into an unpleasant conversation, courtesy to Ella while it went the opposite to Sugar. Ella began to run away from their table.

She ran across the room, and right when she ran passed Topher, he began to watch her run away from his own sight as well. His face was filled with a lot of concern, being one of the people who believes that Ella's the victim in her conflict with Sugar. Knowing for the fact that him and Ella had a quite interesting and a pleasant talk during the day they got the invites, he started wondering if he should go talk to her. At the same time, he's also wondered if he should leave some space for her to cope with, to help herself until she gets into a better mood later. His frown grew big, not enjoying the time after witnessing Ella running while she was bursted into tears. He felt bad.

She immediately exited the ballroom. After she left at Topher's sight, he quickly turned his head around, and faced Sugar as he shot another glare at her. Not only he was annoyed by Sugar's treatment towards Ella, but he was also irritated by her true nature, being vile and disgusting, especially towards classy likable girls like Ella. His eyes squinted, and his brows scrunched with constipated details. He's glared at Sugar for the longest time when she rejoined the table her and Leonard were at, when the couple happily started talking again.

Topher's fists were locked shut while they were hanging down by his own sides. He breathed quietly to his own-self, while watching Sugar and Leonard smiling at each other when they've resumed to their previous conversation before they've reunited with Ella. He's wondered how Sugar can have love, while Ella can't. He's been staring at them for the past three minutes, yet neither Sugar nor Leonard have noticed the fanboy standing there, who was still angry with them being very ignorant to Ella's feelings, especially Leonard since he didn't do too much. The only excuse is that he was afraid of going against Sugar's problems since he knew she might end up hurting him if he defended Ella. From his own fear at least.

Just then, he was able to shake it off for only a temporary amount of time, and has walked over to the snack table. He pulled out a plastic cup from the stack, as he picked up the dipper that scooped some red punch from the glass bowl. He poured it into the cup, and placed the dipper back into the bowl. He took a sip of the punch to sooth out the dry throat that he's had, which helped moisten up.

_'Geez, the way Sugar's treated Ella really reminds me of how Chris has treated me during the last season. I know I shouldn't have to worry about that jerk anymore since he's in jail right now, but this is the first time that I actually felt bad for someone...Ugh. Maybe I should go talk to Ella. I have so much on my mind to get off of,'_ Topher has thought to himself, when he's had his arms crossed. He was still holding onto his glass of punch that is now half-empty.

He's spent over about ten minutes having to think about the issues he's dealt with outside of Total Drama. Then he started thinking about the comparison of his story to Ella's, involving their certain former idols having to stab them in the back, which got him into a more melancholy mood for a short amount of time.

After a little bit, he turned around, and walked away from the snack table. He's never cared about reuniting with any other previous contestants who have participated last season since most of them have barely talked or interact with him. The matter of fact, his team never enjoyed him considering that he was concentrated on talking to Chris and striking his ego rather than helping his team-mates complete every challenge there was. He's never made any friends when he was in the competition with everyone else.

* * *

The R&amp;B music in the room turned into a pop song that was sang by another female artist, right before Topher exited the room. He threw the plastic cup in one of the green bins in the hallway after finishing up his refreshment. Then he started noticing Mike, who was still standing by the opened doors that are the entrance to the room. Topher has also noticed Zoey's absence when he exited the entry.

Topher has known the both of them well enough as the lovely romantic couple considering the fact that he has seen them participating in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. He's watched every single season and episode of Total Drama. He turned to his left, and faced Mike while making a few steps towards him.

"Hey...Mike! Where's your girlfriend?" Topher spoke and asked the former Multiple Personality contestant, deciding that he could start out a conversation with someone that he knows better than most people who have participated in the same season as him. Mike's attention drew to Topher when he's heard him calling his name.

"Oh, Zoey went to go comfort Ella. We just saw her running out of the room, and she was crying! Did something happened back there?!" he answered and asked in response, making a curious expression while he was looking at the attractive former fanboy. Topher made a sorrow expression on his face, and started scratching the back of his head after witnessing the fight that happened fifteen minutes ago.

"Well...apparently from what I saw, Sugar was just yelling at her, and she also even confessed that she was the one who got her eliminated on purpose! Ella never found out until Sugar spoke the truth. I was just on my way to go talk to her since I also saw her crying while leaving the ballroom," Topher replied. Mike nodded as he understood from what happened.

"Poor Ella...she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment! She was only trying to be friends with her, and I don't get why Sugar wouldn't accept that! It's really disgusting how badly she's treated her! I'm really glad that Zoey's willing to comfort her though. She never really has many friends like I do, so I feel really lucky to have her as my girlfriend!" Mike responded, and smiled a bit at the end of the sentence, reminding himself of how lucky he really feels to have a girl like Zoey, who's still more capable of making more friends rather than himself. Topher smiled a bit in response, knowing how happy those two are with each other.

"Same here. I don't really have that many friends either since I'm not too much of a social butterfly, I guess. The only friend that I have is my orange cat back home, but he didn't like me too much since I always annoy the snot out of him. By the way, Mike, NICE job on decorating the room! It looks fantastic for the prom reunion! One thing that I would like to point out though, is the lighting in the room. I've just noticed a couple of light bulbs that already went out, so it didn't really give that much satisfaction. Other than that though, the ballroom, the music, and the food looks great! It's definitely worth it!" Topher complimented and gave out his critique, while looking straight ahead at the room inside.

"Really? Zoey and I just got those pair of stringy lights a week ago, and this is our first time using them! That was strange knowing that a couple of lights went out already... Maybe it's the poor power that we have in this room, but thanks though! Zoey and I have worked REALLY hard on setting up the whole room, so I appreciate your comment, Topher!" Mike replied and grinned, showing his gap teeth after Topher's compliment. Topher smiled back, while looking at Mike.

"It's no problem! If you need any help or advice, you can always count on me since I'm the expert of making things look great, especially for parties and formal occasions! I'd be more than glad to tell you what kind of supplies you should get for events like this!" he responded, pointing himself with his own thumb as he showed his bright white teeth again, giving out the confident vibe.

* * *

While the two boys have decided to get to know each other even more outside of the ballroom, sobs were made in a different hallway. Two of the girls were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall. Zoey's hands were wrapped around Ella's bare shoulders, giving her a compassionate hug, while she was crying in her own gloved hands. Zoey's face was filled with concern and worry. Her perfect eyebrows have arched to a shape of a wide U as she moved her fingertips over one of Ella's shoulders. Both of the girls have their knees against their own stomachs.

"There there...it'll be okay, Ella! I'm so sorry for what happened to you! Like seriously though...I don't get why Sugar won't accept your friendship offer. It's just so rude!" Zoey spoke in a soft tone of voice, yet she also made a disgusted face after mentioning Sugar's name. A few seconds later, Ella lifted her head up slowly, yet her head was slouching downwards while she was just looking down, not even bothering to look at the indie chick.

"I...I really don't understand that either. I don't understand why Sugar won't become friends with me as well, and I also still don't understand why she would do something like this! I don't know what I could've done wrong to make her hate me... But... If she doesn't want to be friends with me, I suppose I should respect that, and leave her alone. Because all I want is for her to be happy, and I've made it worse for her..." the princess replied, still frowning while her cheeks were filled with tears that have already streamed down. She sniffled a bit, which made Zoey pat her back gently.

"Oh Ella, it's not your fault! You know, I've always had a hard time making friends as well. Not a lot of people really liked me because they see me as someone who's just desperate for friendships, and to be honest, I kind of admired you for trying to be friends with someone who thinks that she doesn't need any friendship at some point. It's hard to find people who would be friends with me..." Zoey responded, rolling her dark brown eyes down at the floor at an easy view. Ella wiped her tears with her own fingers, and started looking at Zoey.

"Why Zoey...I would totally love to be your friend! You are a very nice and a very polite girl, and I've always admired your attempt to be friends with anyone around you! You've always inspired me to do such deeds! I've done a lot of deeds for Sugar, yet she declines them, and takes all of them as insults! I could tell that you've tried so hard on being likable, and I've admired you for that! Not to mention how adorable you and Mike are together! You guys are the best couple ever, and I'm really happy that things are working out between you two!" she replied, and made a sad small smile, which drew Zoey's attention to her.

She smiled back in return, and it looked more happy than Ella's smile at the moment.

"Really? Thank you so much, Ella! You're one of the nicest people I've ever known in my whole life so far! You remind me of Dawn, that girl who used to participate in Total Drama Season Four with Mike and I! She was a little bit creepy, but she's super nice, and she loves animals too! I would also love to be your friend as well!" Zoey replied, giving Ella a big hug, which made Ella hug her back immediately in response. Both of the girls smiled during their five-second embrace.

"Oh yes! I also remember Dawn as well! She's quite adorable, and definitely great with animals too! I've watched all seasons of Total Drama, although Total Drama World Tour is my favorite season since it's filled with musicals! You know how much I love to sing!" the princess added, quickly cheering up after from what happened. Both girls have smiled even more, as they started standing up from the floor, while Zoey helped Ella up more.

"Feeling better now?" the indie chick asked, making sure that Ella's usual happy mood returns considering the fact that she doesn't want her to spend the whole time feeling the sorrow in her heart. Ella wiped the last few tears from her eyes, and smiled even more while nodding.

"Yes, I do feel better now! I'm ready to head back into the room!" she replied, which enlightened both of their moods even more. They've ended up walking away, heading their way back into the hallway that directs them to the ballroom.


	17. Stories and Reasons

"C'mon, Ella! Why don't you head back into the ballroom, and cheer up a bit? Beardo has got some great music that you might enjoy that will help you get back on your happy feet!" said Zoey, who was placing her hands on Ella's shoulders as the girls were walking their way down in the hallway, where they're heading to the ballroom again.

Ella smiled and nodded while Mike was waiting by the doorway entry of the room. He was smiling when he's noticed his girlfriend and the princess walking their way back, while closing his own hands together in patience when they have met from face-to-face.

"Feeling better, Ella?" he asked, with the girls keeping their smiles on. The beautiful princess nodded while showing her own teeth.

"I'm feeling wonderful right now thanks to your wonderful girlfriend that I've offered my friendship to! So now, I have a feeling that we're going to be the greatest friends ever right now!" she answered optimistically, giving the red-headed indie chick a big hug. She embraced in return while forcing her red smile on her face.

"I'm glad I could help you cheer up, Ella! Hey Mike, who else needs to come to the party again?" Zoey asked and patted Ella's back, as turned her head towards Mike when she asked her question. Mike placed one of his hands on his opposite arm, making a thinking look while rolling his brown eyes to the ceiling.

"I think we're missing only Max and Scarlett. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that those two won't come at some point..." he asked, and then rolled his eyes back to Zoey, who also made a very curious look on her face. She rolled her eyes to the floor when she started thinking about them more.

"Hmmmmm... Knowing both of their personalities, they seem like the kind of people who aren't into parties or reunions. I guess they're not interested. Oh well," she replied in a sad manner and sighed, feeling slightly disappointed that they haven't arrived yet. Of course, it has been only less than an hour since prom started, so only twelve of the fourteen contestants have attended to the reunion.

"Well that's a shame that Scarlett and Max haven't arrived yet..." Mike added, reaching his arm while scratching the back of his head from disappointment. Ella frowned a bit, feeling bad for the couple since those two other guests have not arrived yet.

"Awww! I'm sure that they must have forgotten the time or something! Maybe they're on their way right now! They'll figure out where we are at considering that they're two of the most intelligent people ever!" said Ella, trying to cheer up both Mike and Zoey. The couple made a small sad smile at Ella, feeling touched by her compassion.

"Yeah, maybe they're running late, or must have forgotten the time or something! Although, it has been for like, forty-five minutes since the prom reunion started!" the red-head replied, making a bigger smile when she turned her head to Ella, who also smiled back at her.

"Hey, Ella! Topher and I were just talking a few minutes ago while you and Zoey were bonding! I think he's waiting for you ever since we've talked about what happened back there between you and Sugar!" Mike noted the princess, who puckered her lips in surprise while feeling the sense of blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Ooooh! He is?! I have bumped into him last Monday when we've received those invitations together! Oh, he was just so kind and charming! I would love to speak to him right now!" Ella responded, with an adoring expression planted on her face, while locking her gloved hands together.

"Yeah! I think Zoey and I will just enter too. I'm sure Max and Scarlett will figure out that the party is here! I'll just check outside of the room every few minutes to keep an eye out for them! Lets head in, shall we?" Mike replied, while moving his way out of the entry doorway, allowing the girls to enter in first.

* * *

Right when they've entered in, Topher was standing by the snack table, holding a white paper plate that was filled with a slice of vanilla cake, a couple cherries next to it, a plastic fork, and another plastic cup filled with red punch. He was holding the plate with his left hand, while holding his drink with his right hand. He was smiling, noticing how good the food has looked on the table so far.

"Mike and Zoey sure did a great job on putting the food together! Although, I don't know who could have spilled some red punch over there, and make a huge mess! It sure ruins the table cloth! That thing must be made out of silk or something," he spoke to himself, as he studied the red punch spills that stained the white cloth table that was next to the glass bowl of punch. It was from Amy getting dunked into the punch by Sugar a short time ago before Ella arrived at the reunion.

With Ella walking straight ahead, Mike and Zoey have waved at her while giving her a bright smile. She smiled back in cheer, and waved at them back before she turned her head around, and started walking straight forward across the room. She picked up her big lavender dress skirt like what a princess would do, and started looking from left-to-right all around in the room.

First, she's noticed Jasmine, Samey, and Shawn sitting at one table, enjoying their time while they were talking. Then she's noticed Amy, who's already cleaned up from the red punch, chatting with Rodney in a reluctant way with her arms crossed, while he was gazing down at her like he's in love with her. Then Ella turned to her right, and has noticed Dave and Sky sitting alone at the table. She paused herself, and started looking at the both of them talking, when they were briefly smiling at each other during their conversation.

Dave and Sky were both chuckling in a friendly manner. Then they've opened their eyes and started looking at each other once more, as if they had nothing else to say for a bit. They've stared at each other for the next few seconds with their satisfaction on their faces. Both of them have been able to make up, and get to know each other even more, so much delight to the couple.

"Oh Dave...I'm so glad that you've accepted my apology, and I'm really glad that we're able to make up! Especially at prom that Mike and Zoey are having right now, which is so amazing!" said Sky, who broke the silence between them. Dave smiled more, and let out a slight chuckle.

"I'll have to admit, I really did kind of miss you, especially when I was really mad at you before. I don't know what has gotten into me, really...but the most important thing right now is that I'm super happy that we're able to drop the past, and then start over! It really means a lot to me, Sky! There's nothing better that I could ask for! Especially right now!" he replied, while Sky nodded slowly, also smiling back at him.

Ella took some time to look and listen to what the both of them were saying. She's placed one of her hands on the other, remembering how she was in love with Dave before, making her plant a slight frown on her face, mainly because of the fact she's missed him sincerely, ignoring the fact he's already broke her fragile heart.

'_Wow, Prince David and Princess Sky must really belong together! After having quite a rocky past, they're able to leave that aside and stay together. That must be what true love means to them. Of course, I'll have to understand and respect the fact that he doesn't need me. He needs Sky. All I want is for them to be happy, especially if I know for the fact that David was the one who broke my heart! That would be a foolish thing to do if I ever have to try to get to him when he's in love with Sky. I must leave them alone if that would make them happy,'_ She thought in her head, still looking at the couple, who are still happy to make up considering the experience they've had together on Pahkitew Island.

"By the way, you look so beautiful, Sky..." he complimented the Olympian, studying Sky's purple plasma-textured dress, and her dark brown hair being in a bun. Her smile widened even more, feeling touched by Dave being able to compliment her properly.

"Awww thanks, Dave! You look really handsome too! I'm still shocked at how your hair can grow back so fast!" she responded, while looking at the black tuxedo Dave is wearing along with his blue necktie, also still noticing his well-grown hair combed nicely in place. He also smiled more, and then started blushing, feeling enlightened to hear that the someone he likes has thought of how good and handsome he really looks right now. It was another long silence between the both of them. Ella has never moved a muscle while watching the two enjoying their talk.

A moment later, the germaphobe has picked out the red rose from the bouquet in a transparent purple vase centered at the middle of their table. He stood up from his chair slowly, and reached his arm out to Sky, holding out a rose in front of her.

"This is for you, Sky! Wanna dance?" he asked in a shy tone of voice, still holding out the rose for her, offering her to slow-dance with him. The Olympian smiled widely, and nodded with a darker shade of blush appearing on her olive cheeks. She stood up from her own chair, and claimed the rose gently.

"I would like- OR love to, Dave!" she answered, and corrected herself quickly, feeling the slight embarrassment from her response. Dave took her hand gently and smiled more, as the both of them slowly walked away from the table. The music in the room has turned into another slow R&amp;B song with a hint of jazz playing on air. Still not noticing Ella standing there, they've walked around her, and then ended up getting into their slow-dance position. Sky has placed the rose in her hair before they put their hands on each other.

Dave has placed his hands around Sky's back, while she slowly placed her arms around his neck. The both of them has started moving slowly from left to right, keeping their gentle embrace together while making a slight turn just like how teens slow dance at any sort of formal dance. With the both of them still smiling at each other, Ella turned her head to both Dave and Sky, noticing how happy they are together, and noticing that they have started slow-dancing. The golden lights in the room became bright when they were shining down towards the couple dancing in the center of the ballroom.

* * *

Ella's frown started turning into a squiggly shape, looking like she was going to cry at some point, not only because she knows for the fact that she can't have Dave, but because of the fact that she's thought that her night won't be as romantic as their's. Dave has already made a proper romantic move towards Sky before they've started slow-dancing, something that Ella would've really loved. She shifted her head to the right slowly from sadness, and started walking forward.

Just then, after a minute of walking forward, she bumped into someone once again. She looked up from surprise to see who it is, and she also recognizes the face staring directly back at her. Ella was able to shake off the sorrow when she's bumped into him. It was Topher. He also looked surprised when he's bumped into Ella as well. This is the second time that they have bumped into each other unexpectedly.

"T-T-Topher?" the princess spoke first, while looking at the handsome man in his green eyes.

"Oh, hi Ella!" he replied, greeting in response as well. He slightly smiled a bit, but then he notices the sad look in Ella's dark raven-colored eyes. She forced a smile on her face, trying to move on from what she saw a minute ago. Also trying not to look sad in front of anyone else who she talks to.

One of Topher's eyebrows rose when he's noticed that there were dried tears on the side of her face. He's still holding his plate full of dessert and his drink in both of his own hands. Then he's noticed a thin tear drop that streamed down on Ella's left cheek, which made him frown slightly. He wasn't sure what to say since he's not usually the best at comforting people. It was an awkward silence when they were standing in front of each other, looking at each other from eye-to-eye. More slow music came upon their silence, as they're still staring at each other.

"I...ummm...are you...okay?" the former fanboy asked, averting his green eyes to the floor, trying not to pay any attention to her sad and depressed face. He was looking down at the floor nearby his foot. He knew what happened between Sugar and Ella. He felt bad when Ella had to learn what Sugar did to her, which harmed her usual optimistic mood. The way she's treated Ella really reminded him of how Chris has treated him, which made him frown even more from disgust. Ella took some of her time to think before she responded to Topher's question. She's also looked at the floor next to her while rubbing her own arm.

"Well... My heart has been filled with so much sorrow ever since I came here. After having to learn the truth on what Sugar did to me, it just makes me wonder if I should even consider befriending her anymore. Plus, the fact that my former destined prince was already in a happy relationship with Sky has made me feel even more lonely right now. Those two have gone through quite a rocky past together! It just makes me wonder where that leaves me. Though, I have recently befriended with this nice, wonderful girl, Zoey. She's such a nice girl who's got a lovely man! I just wonder if I'm going to have a good time at such a lovely reunion they're throwing..." she answered, having enough breath to explain, when Topher started moving his eyes towards Ella, even though she's never looked back at him since she wants to hide her own tears.

Topher looked and also felt somewhat sympathetic after hearing Ella's story and point of view. He was also somewhat interested in getting to know her due to the fact he's had a feeling that he and Ella may have some things in common. The only friend that he has is his orange anti-social cat. Thinking of his relationship with his cat reminds him of Ella's relationship with her bird friends, except they get along better the matter of fact. It was another long silence before he's responded to her, mainly because he doesn't really know what to say.

"So um...do you wanna sit down or something? I don't think I have anything better to do. Plus, I also have some things that I need to get off of my chest as well," Topher finally responded and asked. Ella looked at him with her eyes wide open. She was able to stop crying for a moment. Her voice sounded moist and croaky when she ended up venting to Topher. Now she's having a feeling that he may vent to her as well.

"Well, of course! Mike has told me that you were expecting me here, am I correct?" Ella accepted, and then asked. Topher nodded slightly to her question, still holding grip to his food and drink without showing anymore hesitation.

The both of them started walking to a table that was close to the snack table. It was also next to Sky and Dave's table, and far across from Sugar and Leonard's table. They took a seat next to each other when Topher settled his meal down on the table top, being cautious on not spilling his drink or dessert. Ella took a seat after him, trying to move on from the image of Sky and Dave slow-dancing. Both of them took a seat where their backs were facing against the view of the space and other tables in the ballroom.

The music in the room has finally changed to a soft-rock song, hearing a lot of electric guitars playing when they sat down for a silent moment, when Topher's taking the time to eat some of his vanilla cake, and a couple cherries that he's picked out. After taking a sip of his red punch, he began to sigh, knowing that he has more to share that could help get it off of his chest.

"Were there any issues concerning you, Topher?" Ella asked, looking worried at his face, looking as stressful as usual when he's had his eyes closed for the next few seconds. He stared at his own food before he was able to speak, getting ready to shake out the stress as he started clearing up his own throat. He's about to rant.

"Well...yeah...I actually have a lot in my mind...have you ever felt like the person who wants to fit into anything?! Because you know, ever since I was kicked off the show, I became a laughing stock to a majority of people who went to high school with me. I even had worst experiences when I was a kid and a preteen! You probably didn't know me too much when we were on the show together considering the fact that we were on different teams. You know, I've been judged a lot before those people even got to know me. I was only criticized by how apparently arrogant I act towards so many people, especially Chris. I was also criticized how annoying I was to a lot of people every time I talk about my own dreams and my goals, when I was specifically trying to explain my future in the most genuine way! They think that I was some wannabee who has LITTLE to NO skills in life. They like to mock and make fun of me only because they don't believe that I can be successful in something so big, like hosting a show for example! You know, I've been teased a lot in my childhood, and I hated it. I hated it a lot, and it just gets me whenever I think about how much low self-esteem that I have. You know, I've never had any intentions to act vain in front of anyone! I just don't want anyone to think that I was some insecure wannabee yearning for big goals. Almost NOBODY that I know has faith in me! The reason why I came on Total Drama is NOT just because of the fact that I think I would be a better host, and not just because that I wanted it so badly, but because of the fact that Chris is the biggest jerk that I know on this planet, and I want to be known as someone who is a hero to everyone who has participated on this show! Chris doesn't even deserve half of the luxurious things that he's owned while he was endangering the lives of all of us! I don't want to be someone who is compared to an old man doing even more psychotic things as a risk to grow more ratings for the show! I mean, letting anyone die in survival shows is not how you get respect from a certain audience that you're trying to impress! Yes, I may have said that I've wanted to add more spicy stunts to any challenges I've created, but that was only because I want more people to have faith in me! I mean, I'm still willing to create risky challenges, but I don't want anyone to die like what Chris wants for the sake of humanity! I mean, how the heck do those judges and the law enforcement approve of him letting anyone to die on the show without showing any care?! That has got to be WAY MORE illegal than dumping toxic waste on his old island! Not only did I fail at trying to take over the show, but I became a major laughing stock to not just everyone in my high school, but to everyone who lives in my town! Ever since that psychotic jerk played that trick on me, I've lost more hope in the future! How can I live if I was going to be remembered this way?! Have you ever had the feeling when you're just a nobody to many people in their own eyes?! You were just a laughing stock instead, being the rock bottom of everyone's popularity? Do you know how much this sucks?! Badly! Very very badly!"

Topher explained his full rant on how much trouble he has gone through before, when he was on the show with everyone else. He's had his forehead resting onto the palm of his temples when he explained his full story to Ella. This is also his first time confessing something so big to anyone. He even refuses to tell his parents what was going on considering the fact he's never had a close relationship with any of them. Ella looked surprised, though she has listened to every single word that came out of Topher's mouth, feeling the pain that he's gone through in his life.

Her face was filled with sympathy, feeling awful for Topher and his story. She's placed both of her own hands over her heart when she's looked at him, as he ranted even more, getting more of his irritation out of his system. Ella has never given big rants to anyone like what Topher just did since she's always patient to a lot of people. She was even patient whenever Sugar did vile actions against her, so she's also patient enough to let Topher vent, completely understanding what was exactly bothering him.

It was another silence after he vented, though Ella has remained looking at him for the longest time when he's unleashed his own frustrations. Then Topher looked up at her once again before his eyes looked back down at his desserts. It was another short silence before he spoke again.

"You know, Ella...the reason why I'm getting this off of my chest in front of you is because...out of everyone here, you seem like the most kind person in the same season as me who would get the feeling of other people being such...jerks towards you. I mean, the way that Sugar's treated you REALLY reminds me of prettier divas who always laughs at me, not taking any sort of interest on what I really like. Plus, they dig for big bad jocks who likes to pick on nerds. One of those jerks has already driven my only childhood friend to suicide!" he added more, stroking his fingers firmly on his temples and his dark blonde hair.

Ella gasped after hearing what happened to Topher's only friend. Not only that, but she's gasped at how disgusting society is right now when Topher had to deal with a lot of stereotypical teens in his high school. She placed her hand over her mouth, knowing how much the former fanboy has gone through.

"Oh my...Oh...Topher! I am so sorry to hear your about your friend, and I'm also very sorry for everything that you've gone through. How did your friend died? What was his name?" the princess responded, with the concern and sorrow expression on her face. She slightly placed her gloved hand over on his shoulder while he was still looking down at his plate of food. His face felt warm, intense, and stressed when he's remembered the horrible experiences that he's gone through before Pahkitew Island. It was another short silence before he answered her.

"...He went over to my house that one night, and it was about 12 A.M. While I was sleeping, I've heard a strange engine sound that was coming from the backyard. I woke up quickly and looked out of my window to see what was going on. Then the next thing that I saw was when my new blue chevrolet car that drove firmly towards the only tree in my backyard. The front of my car was damaged, and I was like 'what the hell?' when I saw it crash against the tree, so I had to leave the house quickly, to my backyard, and see who was driving in it. Then when I've noticed who was in the car, it was my only friend, Todd, who took his own life by getting himself into a car accident. That's how he died," he answered, just when Ella gasp from more horror after having to hear his sad part of the story.

"Oh my goodness! That is quite tragic! I am truly truly truly sorry this has happened to you, Topher, and to Todd! I know what it's like to lose someone so close to you!" she replied, when her tears started building up in her eyes again, sympathizing Topher when he's lost a close friend of his by suicide. It slightly streamed down on her cheeks more when Topher looked up to her once again.

"Have you ever lost anyone so close to you? Do you know what that felt like when you've had only one person in your life who has total faith in you, or someone who's like a brother to you, to vanish from the most painful reason?" he asked, when he started wiping his eyes with his own fists quickly just so Ella wouldn't notice him crying in front of her. Topher sniffled a bit, though Ella has remained quiet for another short time before she answered.

"Yes...I know what it's like to lose someone so close to you...I've lost my mother when I was a child...at such a young age...her and I were very close together when we've shared our most memorable moments...and ever since she's passed away, I almost had nobody who would stand by my side. The only true friends that I have are my animal friends, both real and stuffed animals. I don't have any human who is close to me. The matter of fact, a lot of people, except for my music teachers, were very rough on me when I was in elementary, middle, and high school. It always makes me wonder why they have so much negativity in their souls...could I have done anything wrong to them? I've always thought that singing would lighten up their moods, but they don't take it very well apparently. My mother was the only person that I knew on earth who's had total faith in me. Not only for singing and caring for my precious animals, but for finding my true love. It also hurts me a lot knowing the fact that David isn't my true love all along either..." she answered in her sincere tone of voice, which made Topher frown a bit after hearing her part of the story.

He looked at her even more concerned when he just saw Ella wiping her own tears with a folded napkin that was on their table. His green eyes squinted more as his frown turned out longer. He was no longer crying, though he can feel the pain that Ella's had when she's lost her mother, the same way when Topher's lost his only friend.

"Oh wow...Ella...I'm sorry to hear about your mom, and I'm sorry your life wasn't the best...how did she die?" he responded, and asked, curious to know if her mother's gone through a similar death with his friend, Todd. Ella has looked at Topher's eyes more, even they've had little tears left.

"She died from bladder cancer. I was only about ten years old, and it was the most painful moment that I've ever had to go through. It doesn't even beat how Dave broke my heart, and how Sugar betrayed me," she replied. Topher's eyes went vertical, from the table to Ella, he can't even decide what's worse. Cancer or suicide.

"No kidding...Losing Todd was the worst moment that I've ever had. Even the fact that I was betrayed by my former idol isn't as worse as losing a close friend by death. Both Todd and I have admired Chris McLean before. Todd died just around when Total Drama Revenge Of The Island aired...so it wasn't so long ago. Only a couple years ago the matter of fact," he replied, with his eyes locked to Ella's again. Then she started looking at Topher curiously when he's mentioned that he used to admire Chris McLean.

"Wait...Topher...if you have admired Chris so much before, then why did you try to take over his show? Why did you admire him when you didn't like the actions he's performed on TV?" she asked, feeling lost if he's actually admired him or not. It was an easy answer to Ella's question.

"Todd and I used to like Chris during the first three seasons. We've admired him back then, but ever since Revenge of the Island came out, I've started losing respect for him since he was going overboard on losing everyone's safety on the show. And you know, ever since Todd's past, Season Four didn't make anything better for me. It made me feel worse seeing so much of everyone in danger. Plus, I've kind of pretended to still admire Chris McLean to make sure that nobody's convinced that I hate him, when I actually do. It's just one of my ways to get on the show, to have a better label or something," Topher answered. Ella nodded while she understood his clarification.

Just when Topher has resumed to eating his meal, Ella began to rub his upper back and his shoulder blades gently, giving him as much compassion when the both of them have shared more experiences when it comes to certain people trying to put them down in the worst possible way. They have remained bonding at the table while more soft-rock music was playing in the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just want to apologize for another delay here! Q_Q I've been going through so much stress that I've had little-to-no time to work more on those chapters for the Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster re-write! I was also having a hard time trying to think of how this chapter should go, so I hope it's good enough for all of you until I get my next chapter out! ^^ Please me know if I've missed any errors in those stories, and please leave a review and tell me what you think! ^^ I'd love to hear your opinions! Again, I can't promise that I'll write every chapter frequently. Some may take some time, some may not! Review!**


	18. It's Almost About Time

"So yeah... That's the main reason why a lot of people find me as some sort of villainous jerk... They're just judgmental if you ask me!" said Topher, who was still in the middle of conversing with Ella. They were still sitting at the same table alone while Topher was finishing up the desserts on his plate.

There was another casual soft rock song playing in the room. It has been exactly forty-five minutes ever since the princess and the former fanboy have engaged in a huge conversation where they were able to get to know each other better. Ella has frowned after Topher has got done concluding another story that he's told Ella, specifically about his life in high school. She was sympathizing at the fact that he's never had the best days in high school since she's also one of the teens herself who has been bullied before.

"I'm very sorry to hear about everything, Topher. I know a lot of people can be very harsh on others, and it just got me wondering why some of them were always this way! You know, I've always believed that happiness is the best medicine for every single human being on earth. I've thought that I can bring happiness by singing for everyone! Some of them take it quite well, though some others don't seem to be very fond of it... which makes me wonder... could I have actually bring others more pain when I sing...?" she replied, letting out a slight sigh at the end of her sentence, feeling like she's losing a bit of hope for her future.

Topher looked at Ella a bit, though he's taking some time to think of what he should exactly say since he wants to require his own honesty in his comment, nothing negative in particular. Just a reason why some people were not very fond of hearing her sing. He tucked his own lips in his mouth as he narrowed his green eyes back at the bits of food he has left on his plate.

"Well..." he began to speak, thinking of a way to reply without getting Ella possibly overwhelmed with the words he wants to say. Ella looked at him curiously when he spoke, then Topher has looked back at her again. So now, they're looking at each other.

"You know...Ella... It's just you have a...very powerful singing voice! Not that it's a bad thing of course! Maybe the people who weren't keen of you singing were jealous or something. I mean, I used to sing back in my older days, back when I was thirteen years old or something. I used to write songs, but they were pretty personal, so I don't wanna talk too much about it...but Ella...you seem like the kind of person I would see on a singing talent show!" Topher finally replied, still looking at the princess when he's talked.

Ella's pink lips started smiling after hearing such kind compliment from the former aspiring host. She can also feel the sense of blush appearing on her cheeks since she rarely gets compliments from anyone, especially guys. She bit her lip for a few seconds before she made her response.

"You really think so, Topher? And you were a song-writer before?! My, I would love to read your poetic lyrics, and listen to you sing! You must be a good singer if you love to write songs! And do you really believe that I could be on a singing talent show?!" she responded, feeling a tint of excitement in herself, knowing how amazing it would've been for Ella to audition for a singing competition. Also curious for one of Topher's secrets.

"Uhhhhmmm..." Topher spoke, as he started to blush a little bit while scratching the back of his head. He also bit his lip while trying to think of how to respond to the princess without getting her excited for almost no reason. Though, he was blushing at the fact how Ella has believed that he could be a great singer like her. He has never sung ever since the age of thirteen, so he couldn't tell how good he would be right now.

"Maybe...some other time? I really don't feel comfortable singing in middle of the room, so I hope that's understandable for you... Though, yeah! You seem like you would slay at any type of singing contest, and I can definitely tell by your positive personality...your optimism...I mean, it really goes well with the way you sing, honestly! Is that why you came on Total Drama? To show everyone your talent? I never came on to win for the most obvious part...and you don't seem like you came here for that reason either," he responded more with his honesty, though he's smiling now.

Ella's smile toned down a bit since she was eager to hear Topher sing. Though, her smile is still positive enough after having to hear more compliments from Topher. She was still slightly blushing since she's now starting to enjoy the conversation between them.

"I understand, though I'd love to hear you sing one day! And well... I just thought this show would have possibilities of having a singing-related challenge, just like this one episode from the first season where everyone has shown their own talents! I have admired this young man who sang a song for this girl...that I think her name is Gwen?" Ella replied half of her comment before she was slightly interrupted.

"Trent?! Oh yeah, that guy. He seems like a pretty cool guy to get along with. It's kind of sad how he got so obsessive with Gwen, and it must've stink so much for him when he was dumped by her. Hell, I've never been in a relationship before, so I can't really say what it would be like to lose a girlfriend like that. I know some people who takes their break-ups well, while other's don't.." he spoke, then began to narrow his green eyes at the table once again.

Ella then sighed, feeling bad for the guitarist contestant for having to go through a rough break up with the goth contestant.

"Yes...I also feel very horrible for the wonderful musician as well. He doesn't deserve to go through quite a tough moment with the kind dark lady. I still have a feeling they still belong to each other since they seem very madly in love in the first season. I'm sure if it wasn't for this awful girl who's tried to break them up, then they would be in better terms with each other by now!" she made another comment about the first season of Total Drama, the topic that they're currently discussing.

"Heather? Yeah, she's made the first season a little...interesting if you ask. Though I don't think she's exactly the reason why Trent and Gwen didn't work out. He just became very clingy to Gwen, and then she started losing interest in him since she's taking interest in Duncan, though those two didn't work out either..." Topher clarified a bit, then looked at Ella once again, who's still looking at him.

"My, you seem to remember everyone's names quite well!" Ella responded, filled with so much surprise since she couldn't actually remember everyone's names from season one. Topher smiled more, and then let out a slight chuckle.

"Of course! As a huge Total Drama Fanboy, I always remember everyone's names. Especially the ones from season four, and of course, our most recent season! So back to the singing topic...so the reason why you came on this show is because you were hoping that there would be a singing-related challenge for that season we just participated in?" Topher replied, and then asked, getting back to their previous topic. They were looking at each other still, while keeping their tender smiles on their faces.

"Well...yes! Actually, that's one of the reasons why. I'm also a HUGE fan of Total Drama World Tour! It's my favorite Total Drama Season, and I was inspired to participate in Total Drama just to show everyone what I really love as a character myself!" Ella answered, in a happy manner, remembering how much she's enjoyed the third season of Total Drama. He nodded, while suspecting how much she's loved that season.

"Oh yeah! Total Drama World Tour is pretty great. I can't say anything bad about this season...well except, Chris's airplane looks pretty cheap to fly on, so that wouldn't be safe. At least everyone's okay though!" Topher replied, while making a slight comment about this season.

The both of them have made a short silence for a moment. Ella's smile began to fade a little bit, replacing it with a slight hopeless frown as she narrowed her pitch black eyes down at the table. Well, looking to her side-ways the matter of fact. Though Topher was still looking at her. His smile has also faded a bit while studying the slight sad look on Ella's face.

"...and another reason why I came on this show is because...I just want to catch the opportunity to find my real prince on Total Drama... I mean, none of the men in my area seem very suitable since they tend to be rude at times. Plus, a lot of those nice guys that I've dealt with were already taken...and as much as I'm happy with Dave being in such wonderful terms with Sky right now, I... I just have no idea where this leaves me..." Ella broke the silence, when she slowly rubbed her upper arm with sadness, feeling bad at the fact that there would be a possibility that she would never find her true prince considering the fact that Dave is a no for Ella.

Topher's eyebrows curved when he frowned, feeling bad for the princess. He slightly scratched the back of his head again while he was looking at her more, which left another long silence for the both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Sugar and Leonard were finally enjoying their own peace at the table, Sugar was shooting a glare spy look at Topher and Ella, who were still in the middle of talking while she was squinting at them with her own blue eyes. She was leaning herself forward with her small thick hands gripped onto the edge of the table. Her eyebrows were also scrunching from constipation while trying to listen to their conversation.

Leonard on the other hand, was still eating his food, looking slightly lost and confused when Sugar was looking at Topher and Ella. Mostly Ella since she's still concerned about her ruining their night together. After Leonard took another bite of vanilla cake with his own fork, he began to breathe a little as he's about to speak. He's been extremely quiet ever since he and Sugar have both arrived to prom.

"Ummmm Sugar... Why are you glaring at Ella like that..? And Topher..?" the role-player has asked from curiosity, still not getting as of why Sugar's looking at them very viciously. He was also nervous since he's afraid that she's gonna take his question the wrong way.

The over-weight blonde turned her head, and looked at Leonard, but with her angry facial expression looking as less scary as when she was looking at both Topher and Ella since she's looking at Leonard now.

"I just want to make sure that ELLA doesn't show up at our table again... and that Topher guy... I hate his annoying guts! I don't want him OR Ella near us, so I'm just making sure that those two don't end up winding up at our table, or I'm gonna be as mad as the bullcow! Those two seem to be made for each other! They're the perfect definition of annoying and fake!" she answered her boyfriend before she started looking at them again.

Leonard didn't reply, though he's still looking at his pageant girlfriend since he's very concerned about her worrying too much in the middle of their date during the reunion. The reason why he's never asked Sugar not to worry is because he's afraid of the fact that she might snap at him, and tell him that he shouldn't be worrying about her since he should've known how head-strong and defensive she really is.

He resumed to eating his dessert meal, while allowing Sugar to watch Topher and Ella.

Sugar's blue eyes were still squinting at them, trying as hard as she could to study their conversation. She couldn't really hear any specific words that the both of them have said from that distance. She puckered her thick natural lips a little, while biting the inside of her cheeks.

So far from what she's seen, both Topher and Ella were laughing in a very enjoyable manner, nothing bad in particular. Well except, after the fact how Ella's shown her sadness when she's thought of Dave.

_'I swear to god, if those two rascals are talking behind my back...OR even my man's back...then I'm going to make them wish that they never met me! Especially Ella! She thinks she is so perfect with her singing and all, but she's thought wrong! Just so she knows, I'm the true winner in any sort of pageant shows! I won't even hesitate to beat the living crap out of her if she says anything behind my back...'_ Sugar has thought in her own mind, still staying in her own place while she's still glaring at the both of them. Also the fact that Topher and Ella have both never even noticed that she's been glaring at them the whole time. They were still in the middle of conversing with each other.

* * *

Back at Topher and Ella's table, their laughter have died down as they're starting to look at each other once again. They were still slightly smiling while gazing at each other. Topher's chin was resting on his palm, whereas his elbow was standing on the table-top, while Ella's dark eyes were twinkling when she's looking at Topher.

"So..." Topher began to speak again, not knowing what else to say since they're pretty much done with getting everything off of their own chests, and the fact that they have finished talking about fun things together, as of now.

Behind Topher, Ella started peaking to her right when she's noticed something that seemed to pained her more. She saw Dave and Sky sharing their passionate kiss while the happy couple was still slow-dancing together. Due to the conversation she's had with the former fanboy, she's completely forgotten about Dave. Now that she saw him and Sky sharing their kiss at the dance-floor, she immediately began to frown, while her thin eyebrows curved from sadness.

Topher also started noticing the look on Ella's face when she wasn't directly looking at him. He planted a concerned expression on his face, noticing how melancholy Ella looked once again after their conversation have ended for a moment.

"Ella?" he said her name in a quiet tone of voice, while questioning as if there's something bothering the princess. Then Topher immediately looked at Ella's direction, drawing the distance of what she was looking at, as he started turning his head to the left, where he end up noticing Dave and Sky kissing while they were still slow-dancing. There wasn't anything else that seems noticeable to Ella asides everyone else at their own tables from Topher's view.

He couldn't stand the fact how she's still not over with Dave, especially if he's already happy with Sky. Ella began to look down, while Topher was still frowning at her. For some reason, he's starting to find something very special from Ella when they were having an almost one-hour conversation together. He's beginning to wonder if he should do something that would help Ella get back to lifting her own spirits with happiness.

Topher's beginning to think what it would be like if he and Ella have gotten to know each other for a very long time since there was nobody else who was kind to him just like her since she's treated him with a fair amount of decency and respect. That's also how he feels for Ella when she's had nobody, asides her animal friends, that she talks to. Plus, he would've enjoyed helping her on how to be aware of people like Sugar. He's looked sad at Ella even more before he's thought of an idea that might bring her optimistic mood back considering the fact that it's a reunion, a very rare opportunity to catch some fun.

He slightly smiled a bit, trying not to look happy when Ella was still down.

"Hey... Can you excuse me for a moment, I gotta do something quick!" Topher said, right when he quickly stood himself up from the chair, pushing it in before he left the table. Ella nodded, not responding since her mind has been rewinding on Dave, which quickly got rid of her good mood fast after having an enjoyable conversation with Topher.

For a short amount of time, she sat at the table alone when Topher excused himself for a quick moment. She looked back up at Dave and Sky again, who were still in the middle of sharing their passionate kiss as they're slow-dancing away.

"Hm..." sighed Ella, who started looking down onto her own lap, feeling like she's having to urge to cry due to seeing the image of her former crush kissing the girl she wasn't hoping he would end up with.

* * *

Topher has walked to up to Beardo, who was still at his DJ station, being in charge of playing the music in the ballroom, after he excused himself from Ella's table.

He knocked on the table right next to the mac laptop, where it plays music, to get Beardo's attention. Beardo immediately took off his headphones, and started looking at the tanned hand knocking on the table, which drew his attention all the way to the handsome fanboy.

"Can-IIII-Help-You?" the talented sound effect artist asked in a robotic tone of voice, when he narrowed his dark eyes directly to Topher, while smiling at him. Topher looked up to Beardo as well, as he cleared up his throat.

"Uhhh yeah! I was wondering...can you play a...very nice slow romantic song? I kinda wanna...umm..." he answered nervously, while scratching the back of his head. Then he turned his head back to Ella, who was still in her melancholy position ever since he went to leave the table to request Beardo a song. He frowned a bit at her before he turned his head back to the DJ.

"Coming RIGHT up after this song! Do-You-Got-A-Lady-To-Dance-With?" he replied, agreeing to the idea of playing a slow romantic song next, while asking Topher another question as he smiled more.

Topher blushed a little bit, knowing what he wants to do once he returns to Ella's table, making him sweat from his forehead considering the fact that the atmosphere in the room have turned out to be more warm than before. His eyes have drawn everywhere in his view, but then he's ended up looking at Beardo once again before he answered his question.

"Ummm, yeah! This is for her, basically! Do you mind if I wait here until you play the next song? I kind of want it to be a surprise or something," Topher answered, in a rushed manner, and then asked. Beardo nodded in response while he was still looking at Topher.

Not replying with his own words or voice, Beardo gave Topher a thumbs up, while doing the sound effect of a "ding ding!", which made him smile in response and relief. Topher wants to take the time to think of how he should ask Ella to dance with him since he's very rare on doing offers for other people.

As Beardo placed his headphones back on, Topher has waited right besides Beardo's DJ station for the rest of the current song playing in the room. He rested his elbows on the table behind him, while placing his foot against the wall of the table of the DJ station, enjoying the current music playing now.

* * *

After Sky and Dave have finished slow-dancing for a spam amount of time, they began to link their own hands together, as they're starting to smile at each other. Right after having their fun romantic time together in the room, especially after their long conversation containing admitting each other's own faults.

"This is so fun, Dave! I'm really glad that I get to slow-dance with you! It is so awesome, especially after we've decided to make up and everything!" said Sky, in her happy mood, as she was studying Dave's brown eyes, making him smile at the Olympian in return. He began to blush, when he started chuckling a bit.

"Yeah! It really is fun, Sky, and I'm glad too! Wanna get something to drink, and then hang out with Shawn and Jasmine? I think they would be happy to hear that we're finally back together!" he replied, and then asked, while smiling widely. Sky nodded in return, agreeing to the idea of getting some refreshments after they have slow-danced, and also agreeing to the idea of hanging out with Shawn and Jasmine as well.

"Sure, Dave! I am getting pretty thirsty! Lets go get some punch! And then we can hang out with them!" Sky responded and agreed, when she immediately grabbed Dave's hand. She started running while Dave was running right behind Sky. He started to laugh while enjoying the fact that she was holding his hand, when they were on their way to the snack bar.

* * *

While they went to get some punch, Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey were still at their own table, enjoying their current conversation that they were having. Jasmine began to look at Dave and Sky running together while they were making their way to the snack bar, leading them to the bowl of red punch that they're about to get.

"Awwwww! Look at those two together, you guys! It looks like Dave and Sky have both made up!" the Australian outback girl pointed out, when she was studying Dave and Sky's happiness from her view. It also drew Shawn and Samey's attention when they have also spotted Dave and Sky standing by the snack table. The couple was smiling while they were pouring red punch into their own plastic cups.

Shawn's smile grew, though Samey's smile grew even bigger when she saw the couple laughing together as they're getting their drinks.

"Awwwww! They look so cute and happy together! Wait...Jasmine...what exactly happened to them? Did I miss anything in particular?" Samey responded, and then asked, when she started looking at the tall outback girl.

Jasmine let out a sigh when she turned her head to the nicer twin, planting a slight sad look on her face when she was studying Samey's teal blue eyes.

"It's a long story, Sammy...They basically got into a big fight when we were on that island together. It was wayyyyy after you were eliminated along with Amy though. It happened at the end of the finale, when Shawn won the millions," she answered, in a very calm tone of voice. Samey frowned, but nodded in response while she was looking at Jasmine.

"Oh wow...that was too bad...well at least Dave and Sky have seemed to forget everything that must've happened to them... I really wish that I can do the same thing with Rodney as well... I really did feel like we were supposed to be together but...of course, my dumb twin sister has to ruin everything!" she replied, and then started looking behind herself. Rodney and Amy were at a table next to their table, but also next to Sugar and Leonard's table, which is right behind Rodney and Amy from their view.

"What are you looking at?!" snapped Amy, when she noticed her twin sister looking at both her and Rodney together at the table. Samey immediately turned her head around back to Jasmine and Shawn, who just shot a slight glare at Amy for a moment before they resume to their conversation.

Samey started looking down to her lap, planting a very sad look on her face, losing hope that she'll have a chance to be with Rodney. Then Jasmine started looking at the innocent twin with her concerned facial expression on her face as well. She planted her hand on her shoulder, while giving Samey's arm a slight rub.

"I'm sorry, Sammy...I'm sure that there's other fish in the sea! Trust me, there's gotta be at least ONE guy who would totally understand you, and listen to your side of the story! Not all of the guys would listen to Amy's side of the story, you know! I'm sure there's going to be at least one guy who would show you the compassion that you need. Though, Shawn and I will always have your back no matter what kind of trouble you go through! Surely there will be someone who would at least listen to you!" Jasmine said, as she was sympathizing Samey on her bad luck with any guy she was trying to hook up with.

Samey started smiling slowly, appreciating Jasmine's sympathy towards her. Then she looked up at her again when she sniffled a bit.

"Thanks, Jasmine! Yeah, you're totally right! Maybe Rodney isn't the right guy for me... I still can't believe how he would just take Amy's side like that, and it just makes me so mad! You know what I mean?!" the nicer twin replied, while venting a bit. She let out a slight growl, still not over the fact that her date with Rodney has been ruined.

"I don't think he's the right guy for you either, Sammy. You just need someone who is smart enough to know that you don't deserve to be treated like this! The guy who would understand you and take your side should be the right guy for you, and someone who is an intelligent gentleman who knows that you deserve better! That's the type of man that you need! Rodney doesn't seem to fit this description at all.." Jasmine responded even more, leaning forward while she still has her hand on Samey's shoulder.

Samey smiled even more as she was nodding, agreeing to what Jasmine has said to her.

"And you also need a man who can protect you from horrendous zombies like Amy!" Shawn added and looked at Samey, which made her laugh from what he said.

"You guys are totally right! So what if Rodney's not my ideal type of guy? I can find someone who is even better than him! All I can hope for sure is that he would dump Amy for another prettier chick he lands his eyes on!"she replied to the both of them. Both Shawn and Jasmine have smiled even more, happy for the fact that Samey is still having faith in herself despite the struggles that she's going with her mean twin.

"That's the spirit, Sammy! Trust me, I'm sure you'll find someone even better!" said Jasmine, in her optimistic tone of voice.

"Hey guys!" a female voice interrupted, which drew Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey's attention away from their conversation.

Dave and Sky were standing by their table while they were holding hands together, and while they were holding their own transparent plastic cups of red punch. They were smiling at the group, while the group started smiling at them back.

"Sky! Dave! It looks like you both have made up!" Jasmine exclaimed, showing her huge smile at them, as the couple started smiling back, and giggling the matter of fact.

"Yes we have! We've agreed to start things all over together, so now, Sky and I are TOTALLY official!" Dave replied, in his crazy excited tone of voice.

"Awwww I'm so happy for you two!" Samey commented, which made Sky and Dave smile at the blonde twin without the beauty mark that Amy has.

"Did you take my advice, Dave?" Shawn questioned, which made the Olympian look at the germaphobe from curiosity after she's heard the word "advice", coming from the skilled zombie-fighting survivor.

"Advice? What was he talking about?" Sky asked, while she was facing Dave. She didn't sound disappointed. Just curious for that matter. Dave's smile has turned into a nervous shy smile while he was looking at his athletic girlfriend.

"The only advice that Shawn gave me, is to be fully honest with you when I talk to you. Nothing else. Just being honest," he answered, with his voice sounding very tender and genuine, when he answered Sky. Her olive lips has restored her smile when she's still looking at her germaphobic boyfriend.

Sky planted a quick kiss on Dave's lips after he answered, which made his eyes widened from the reaction, while he was enjoying their kiss at the same time. One thing that Dave loves even more than cleaning is NOT only being with Sky, but he loves the fact how she kisses him, even though the both of them have kissed a few times already after they both have made up with their long conversation early ago during the reunion.

"That's all I need to hear!" Sky responded after she broke the kiss with Dave, when those two have blushed and smiled at each other. Jasmine and Samey were looking at the both of them in an awing manner after witnessing their smooch.

"We've decided to start things all over. We both shared our own faults, apologized, clarify on the mistakes we've done to each other, and then drop the past that we've had together on this island...so now, this is the new start of our relationship. That's how Dave and I both made up!" she added, when she turned her head to the whole table, with her short explanation being very sincere.

"Well that is great, Sky! And Dave! I'm so happy for you two! You guys are more than welcome to hang out with us as much as you'd like! Why don't you sit down-" Jasmine replied to them, yet was interrupted when the current song in the ballroom has toned down to a very low volume, when Beardo's strange voice spoke from the speakers.

"_He-llo every-one! There will be a slow romantic song coming up very soon after this one, so be sure to grab your partner or your date! Because again, there will be a romantic song coming up right after the one that is currently playing in the room! We will be slow-dancing very soon, so grab your partner, and take the whole love of dancing to the next level when the next song comes up! Be-ar-do out!_" the sound-effect DJ artist spoke from the speaker microphone, catching everyone's attention when Beardo spoke on a loud microphone.

Dave gasped while he was looking at Sky from excitement.

"Did you hear that, Sky?! There's gonna be another slow song coming up!" he asked, when he was squealing from so much excitement after Beardo has announced on speakers that there will be a romantic slow-dance song coming soon during prom.

"Yeah! Are you guys gonna come and slow-dance as well?!" Sky answered Dave, and then asked the group, when she turned her head to them. Jasmine and Shawn were both smiling at Dave and Sky, though Samey's lips were in between smiling and frowning since she's still upset that she's lost her recent date that is Rodney.

"Oh yes! Shawn and I would love to slow-dance! Though..." Jasmine responded to Sky's question, then she started looking at Samey, when she's starting to frown a little after seeing the look on her face.

"I don't want to leave Sammy all alone if she's got nobody to dance with..." the tall outback girl added, showing her concern, yet was slightly interrupted.

"Oh, no no, it's okay! You guys don't have to stay with me only because I don't have anyone to dance with right now... You guys can go ahead and slow-dance. Shawn, I can go ahead and watch your case if you want? I'll be sure that nobody takes it!" Samey replied in her soft tone of voice, and then she's made a sweet offer when she started looking at Shawn, to protect Shawn's case of million dollars since anyone in the room might be able to take it during their absence.

Jasmine and Shawn started looking at each other for a quick moment, and then they've looked back at the blonde twin with their facial expressions looking unsure since they really care about Samey's happiness more than their's.

"Are you sure, Sammy? We won't have a problem staying with you, but-" Shawn spoke, though Samey interrupted.

"Oh I'm sure! Sorry, I just don't want to ruin your guys' chances of getting to slow-dance in the middle of prom just because I'll be alone... I'll be fine, you guys don't have to worry about me or anything. I'll look over the money in case if someone is trying to take it, really.." she answered firmly, yet she was smiling in a shy nervous manner, trying to sound promising and sincere to look over the case while Shawn, Jasmine, Dave, and Sky were about ready to go slow-dancing in the center of the room.

It was a long silence before any of them have replied to the twin. Just then, they've started smiling a little bit at her after she's made her response.

"Well...if you say so, Sammy! As long as your twin sister doesn't bother you, will you be okay?" Jasmine asked. Samey nodded, with her red lips smiling with a wide shape.

"Yeah! I'll just tell her to back off if she mocks me for losing Rodney or something. You guys don't have to worry about me, I'll be okay! Trust me. I'll still look over the case while you guys go have fun!" she answered, sounding less nervous as she was looking at both couples in front of her.

* * *

Back at another table, between Jasmine, Samey, and Shawn's and Sugar and Leonard's, Amy was looking at her twin sister in disgust this whole time, while she was bonding with Rodney. The ginger was still looking at the blonde as if he's still already in love with her, while she's still staring at the other table.

"You're so beautiful, Amy..." Rodney complimented, while he was gazing down at the mean blonde twin, who's still glaring at the other table. Just then, Amy started looking at the hopeless romantic farmer boy, shooting a slight glare at him.

"Did you hear what that weirdo Beardo has said, Rodney?! There's gonna be a slow-song coming soon, and I need to slow-dance with you just to embarrass my sister even more for what she did to me!" she spoke, in a very rude manner, which woke up Rodney a bit while he's still looking at her.

"Uhhhh yeah! I've heard! Wait...you want to slow-dance with me, Amy...? Man, I have never fell in love with such a sexy, sassy lady like you...I can totally tell that you're the right one for me... Darn Samey! Why did she have to take me away from you?! She's a couple-splitter, ain't she...?" Rodney responded, still disgusted at the fact that Samey has 'hurt' Amy's feelings. He was still unaware of the fact that Amy's the one who was playing victim when she caused a problem between Samey and Rodney's relationship, which got him to like Amy afterwards when she was playing sympathy card.

The mean twin still has that constipated angry expression on her face, though at the same time, her pale cheeks began to turn red from the compliments that the bulky ginger has given her. She was blushing. She didn't want to blush, even after she was called 'sexy' and 'sassy'.

"Just shut up... I just want to get this over with already..." she spoke quietly, while growling, hoping that Rodney would stop flirting with her.

She hates it since it's coming from someone who is not her type...yet she loves it at the same time since he's going against the other twin...how does Amy exactly feel about him?

* * *

**Hello guys! I really hope you like this chapter! :D I'm gonna plan to write it more frequently since I've caught some inspiration and some ideas on how to continue every single part of the scene that exists right now! I'll just try to write at least one chapter every other few days just so my schedule doesn't get cluttered up while I'm drawing. Please leave a review because I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story so far! :D I'm now back into my writing spirits! :D Stay tuned to see what happens next! :D**


	19. You're Never Alone

A slow, romantic song started airing in the room, filling up a variety of space in the reunion ballroom including a very romantic atmosphere flowing around everywhere. The golden lights in the room have changed into a dim shade of white lights that are shining down on the dark brown ballroom carpet.. There were also very light disco lights circulating around the walls, giving the room a more different atmosphere to make it very prom-like for slow-dancing.

"Ooooooh, the song is starting! Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you, Sammy? I mean, Shawn and I won't have a problem with skipping slow-dancing, we're just unsure of leaving you there for a little while.." Jasmine said, still looking very unsure at her friend, who was looking directly back at her and Shawn standing together, getting ready to leave the table since the song is starting.

"I'm sure, you guys... You can go ahead and have fun. I'll watch the briefcase just in case if someone's trying to take it! That's all," the nicer twin answered, trying to sound as promising and as honest while making a weak red smile towards the couple.

Jasmine was still frowning since she's not convinced enough that Samey will be okay with sitting alone at the table for the whole song. Shawn was basically looking at Samey with his facial expression being blank since he wasn't sure on what to say. Dave and Sky were also standing next to each other, linking their arms while they were looking back and fourth at Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey all together.

"Well...okay... But if you're not comfortable with being at the table by yourself, and if you've decided to change your mind, just let us know, okay?" the Australian outback girl sighed in reply, still looking at the thin blonde.

Samey nodded in response, knowing that she can always count on her best friend for being very loyal to her since there was almost nobody else who treats Samey with this kind of respect before. All her life has been just her older twin sister harassing the snot out of her every single day. Even if she's already stood up to her, she still almost has no faith for the future since Amy's already still getting the way of ruining her life more no matter what happens. She just recently stole Samey's date. Samey wonders... _'What is she going to do now?'_

* * *

After Jasmine, Shawn, Dave, and Sky have left the table, they went to the center of the ballroom where the lights were still shining down. Mike and Zoey have also already started slow-dancing when the song came on, so now, there were three couples slow-dancing in the middle of the room.

Amy and Rodney were watching the two couples leaving Samey's table, leaving her alone while she was looking down at Shawn's briefcase to make sure that nobody takes it, as what she's promised. Amy smirked and squinted her blue eyes, noticing that her younger twin sister is all alone with nobody to dance with right now. Though she still hates having to sit with Rodney since he's still not her type.

_'Well tonight is going great so far! I hate having to be with that farmer lover boy with me, but I'd still rather have Samey's night ruined since she doesn't deserve anything good, especially after the fact she's gotten me eliminated unfairly! Which is soooooo uncalled for!'_ Amy thought in her head, looking and feeling as grumpy while the bulky hopeless romantic was still gazing right down at her, making the meaner twin feeling slightly uncomfortable when she saw him stroking his ginger hair.

Then she looked right behind herself, noticing Sugar and Leonard standing up from their own table once the song was playing in the room.

"C'mon, Mr. Wizard Man! Our song is on! We gotta dance!" the blonde pageant queen exclaimed, taking Leonard's hand while giving it a big squeeze.

"Uhhh okay! Oh woah!" the larper replied, as Sugar started running while holding his hand, which made him follow along with her as the both of them started making their way to the center of the room, being the fourth couple to start slow-dancing. They've gotten into their normal position, yet Sugar's arms were wrapped tightly around Leonard's slim back, which made him grunt a bit while he was gripping onto Sugar's thick bare squishy shoulders.

'_Ugh...even the ugliest couple are dancing right now! Anyone with Samey would be an ugly couple! Even Rodney and I would be better than them since I'm obviously the biggest attention for being the best couple around! Ugh!_' Amy has thought more, and then started looking at Rodney once again, who's still looking down at her like he just fell in love with a succubus.

Amy's teal blue eyes widened more, from curiosity, yet her eyebrows were still scrunching from constipation. The both sat together for a little while before she sighed from slight frustration.

"C'mon...I don't want us to look like a couple of loners like my ugly sister who is SUCH a loser!" Amy said, while grabbing Rodney's thick warm hand, which made the ginger blush in reply, noticing at the fact that she's taking his hand. Rodney always loves it when a girl touches his hand. It's in one of his fantasies.

"Okay, sexy lady!" he agreed, allowing Amy to stand him up from the chair, as the two of them are about to leave the table. Amy paused, and then looked at Rodney even more, with one of her eyebrows rising up, still looking at him very curiously. She has no idea what to say since she's never really been called sexy very often. She was told that she was pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, and attractive, yet she's never been told that she was 'sexy', which seemed new to the mean older twin. She rolled her eyes at him, feeling impatient since she just wants to

rub it in Samey's face.

"Uhhh...whatever! C'mon, lets go!" she replied calmly, yet rudely, as her and Rodney walked away from the table, while they're still holding hands unknowingly.

* * *

Right when Rodney and Amy became the fifth couple to slow-dance in the middle of the room, Topher started looking around, smiling while noticing that there were couples that are already slow-dancing. He was still standing next to Beardo at the DJ booth when the song started playing. He also gave him a wink, knowing that the reunion seems like a success right now.

"You've picked a great song-choice, Beardo! It's making the whole room worth the reunion right now! I can see almost everyone dancing already! Well, almost! I might as well dance with a VERY pretty cute lady, if you'll excuse me," he said, and complimented Beardo, as he smiled back at him after he left.

While Topher left Beardo to work with the DJ station, Beardo turned the romantic slow-music on even more loud, when the chorus of the song started airing in the room. He began to enjoy the current music playing, while everyone else was still enjoying their time.

Due to Jasmine's tall height, she's had her hands on Shawn's shoulders, while Shawn had his hands on Jasmine's hips. They were both smiling while their eyes were closed. This is the first time Shawn was able to stay calm and less vigilant since he wants nothing more than to spend some good-quality time with his wonderful girlfriend that he cares a lot for. He care for Jasmine's happiness as much as he cares for his self-safety from zombies.

Dave and Sky have both looked happy while they were slow-dancing along with those other couples as well. Dave's had his hands around Sky's back, while she's had her hands on his shoulders. They were both staring at each other's brown eyes, from face-to-face, while they're smiling at each other. This is the second time that they have gotten to slow-dance in the middle of the room. But this time, they're not the only ones who are slow-dancing now since they're surrounded by other four couples joining with them.

Same as Dave and Sky, Mike and Zoey were also unifying along since they knew how much they love each other. Their arms were wrapped around each other's backs while their embrace feels tender, slowly and continuously turning to their own right as they're dancing with each other. They were smiling, while their eyes were half-opened, and half closed.

Sugar was cuddling onto Leonard's chest, still hugging him tightly as she smiled in a very warm manner. Leonard also forced a smile on himself while he's gazing down at the short over-weight blonde enjoying her time. He also began to wrap his long skinny arms around her neck while they're moving from left-to-right in circles like everyone else there.

Amy's right side of the head were placed comfortably against Rodney's chest, as he had his thick warm hands covering her whole back. He was embracing her, while he was smiling and gazing down at her tenderly. Amy has spent the whole time glaring at Samey, while she was still in the middle of slow-dancing with the hopeless romantic.

She started letting out a slight "Mmmmmmmmmmph" since she was feeling impatient, yet was also somewhat enjoying her time at the same time. Rodney adjusted his embrace more, while Amy's still had her hands placed on his chest between her neck and head.

* * *

A minute later after the song stared airing in the room, Ella was still looking down, yet was also looking at Dave and Sky at the same time, still having that melancholy look on her face. She's still slightly hurt from the fact that she'll never have as much of a wonderful time as how Dave and Sky were enjoying their moment. She's also wondered where Topher was at since he left the table a few minutes ago before the song has started.

She turned herself to the right, facing her whole body towards the five couples who are still slow-dancing. She's tried to force a smile, though she started sighing a bit, which let her frown win since she's almost still feeling hopeless about finding her true love one day.

A few seconds later, Topher showed up in front of Ella's sight. Right when she's noticed those familiar legs standing in front, the princess immediately eyed up, and then noticed Topher standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened, while Topher was slightly smiling down at her, and scratching the back of his head at the same time as he's looking at her.

"Hey, Ella...I just...requested the song, something to cheer you up a bit, and I was wondering..." he spoke, in a very nervous manner since it was very rare of him to ask a girl to dance with him. He held out his left tanned hand for her, when his green eyes were looking down at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me? I-I-I mean, you don't have to, but, it's just something that we can do for a while since it's...a prom reunion," he suddenly asked. He just noticed how awkward he sounded when he just asked Ella to dance with him. Ella gasped in response, in a sudden happy mood when Topher asked her to dance with him for a bit.

"Oh...! Yes! I would love to dance with you, Topher! That is so charming of you!" she happily accepted his offer, as she placed her right light purple gloved hand on his left hand, driving her sad mood away that was replaced back to a very happy mood since she felt thrilled to dance with a friend that she's made when they've talked for the first time.

Ella stood up from her chair, when her and Topher are ready to join in with the other five couples that are still dancing in the middle of the room. Topher began to smile even more, delighted at the fact that Ella's called him charming, a rare word that was not used very often, but he loved it since he also finds himself to be charming like a lot of other guys around the world. It sure is a princess term that he can definitely get used to.

Right when they've made their way to the center of the room, their hands were locked tightly, while their fingers were lacing against each other's hands. Ella's left hand was placed onto Topher's shoulder, while Topher's right hand was placed on Ella's lower back, above where the bow sash is at since it's around her waist. Ella giggled and blushed a little bit when they've started dancing together. Topher chuckled, and also blushed as well, feeling the beads of sweat dripping from his own temples since he's never danced with anyone who is as bubbly and as optimistic as she is.

* * *

In the meantime, outside of the reunion, a black Audi car was driving at a very high speed when it was driving around the hill on the road, on the way down when it got even more dark outside.

Inside of the car, there were Max and Scarlett. Max was driving, while Scarlett was sitting in the passenger seat.

Max was wearing a black tuxedo with a light purple dress shirt underneath the tux jacket along with a black bow that matches the shade of the tux that he's wearing. He was also wearing a pair of black shades to make himself look like a bad-boy spying material, also wearing a piece of black earbud with a curly chord that was wrapped around his ear.

Scarlett was wearing a simple dark maroon slim dress with transparent lacy sleeves that are half-way down on her upper arms. She was also wearing golden pearl earrings and a necklace with a circular yellow jewel between the strings around her neck. Her long red hair was in a casual classic bun that she always has, and she was also wearing her own circular, stylish glasses as well.

Her arms were crossed while she was glaring at Max, who was concentrating on the road while he was still driving.

"You DO know that we're an hour late to the Annual Prom Reunion, right Mr. Evil Genius, who thinks he knows it all?" Scarlett broke the silence with her snarky attitude, feeling annoyed at the fact that her and Max had to do something that took up a lot of their time, which was something that they've never expected since the both of them have already plot an evil plan to get the money case from Shawn.

Scarlett just doesn't tolerate being late for something, especially reunions.

There was something growling in the backseat of the car, and the voice inside of the dark green cage sounded very raspy and strange, though the voice from the creature sounded familiar as it kept growling and making unpleasant sounds.

"Rahhhhhhhbleghrahrarrahhhhhbleghrahblagh!" The voice from the cage spoke, being the only noise occurring while Max was still driving down the highway.

It's not just any animal. It's a rare creature making more and more odd and rare noises.

"Well, Miss Scarlett! We need something that would totally work one hundred percent! Which is why it would be a good idea to bring THAT creature with us! He would be a good source to take the money case as we can BOTH tell! So we're not too late considering the fact that it lasts until midnight! Plus, it was worth it after my locating device just malfunctioned!" Max explained in a grumpy-like attitude.

The odd noises from the cage came out even more louder as it started shaking the cage a bit. Scarlett and Max both looked annoyed when they were distracted. Scarlett annoyed by Max, while Max was annoyed by the creature inside of the cage growling way too much.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!"

"OH BE QUIET, YOU!" the short chubby teen yelled, very irritated, while shaking his right fist in the air before he punched the metal bars from the front of the cage, toning down the growls from the creature. Max retreated his right hand back onto the steering wheel as he sighed a bit.

"As I was saying, he's a good source to use since he's definitely likely to take the half-millions from Shawn! Then afterwards, you and I can take the case from him, and then we'll have them to ourselves, and use the money for MORE EVIL things! He would also be a good source to use to DESTROY PROM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he finished up explaining, while he was smirking at the quiet ginger woman.

Scarlett rolled her green eyes at the car ceiling, feeling impatient when she sighed.

"Why didn't you bring any of your weapons instead? You could just simply threat Shawn to give us the money, or have him dead! Plus, we would've been destroying the reunion right now if we didn't end up going with the idea of finding this disgusting little monster that took us over an hour to find!" she responded, squinting her scary eyes at Max, yet the creature has growled even louder after being called a disgusting little monster, coming from an intelligent former sidekick of Max.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!"

The cage shook even more violently, which made Max feel even more irritated as he growled a bit from annoyance.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!"

"Ohhhhh now look what you've done! Now you've made Minion 2.0 mad! You don't treat him like that until we get to prom! Plus, my weapons are way too precious to use for a reunion! I'm saving them for something EVEN MORE evil, which is TAKING OVER THE WORLD! Destroying prom does NOT equalize taking over the world, unless if we both get the money from Shawn!" he explained even more, still irritated from Scarlett's commentary.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!"

Scarlett looked at Max a bit, not as amused after hearing his response.

"You just proved my point, Max... You just want Shawn's money in order to take over the world, and so are your weapons! So technically, you want both the money and your weapons to do your silly little ultimate evil plot scheme. So destroying prom would be PART of taking over the world! So thank you for making yourself look dumb in front of me, you little piece of thick-headed troll! Plus, you call him Minion 2.0...? Really?" she replied, still in a very rude manner as she turned her head back to facing the windshield, while Max was still driving.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!" the noise kept going, yet both Scarlett and Max have decided to ignore it for now.

Max scrunched his thick eyebrows even more, annoyed with the fact that Scarlett's been outsmarting him during their drive, still on their way to the reunion Mike and Zoey are still throwing.

"Well, it's MY thing, Miss Scarlett! I'm using the weapons AFTER prom has been destroyed, AND AFTER we get the half-millions from Shawn! So good job trying to be a brainiac, my former sidekick! Plus, this creature is NOW my minion since I know EXACTLY on what he'll do when we arrive! That's exactly what I'm planning on! Plus, if we let him go, and get my weapons instead, we'll waste EVEN MORE time! Who's in the ballpark now, my former sidekick?" he argued back, when he turned his head to Scarlett.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!"

She huffed a bit, angry at the fact that Max just called her "his former sidekick" which is something she does not want to tolerate with since Scarlett likes to deal with things on her own. Partnering up with Max to get the case is the only exception, and probably the last time that she'll use him to get something that she wants. She wouldn't need anymore of Max's help after getting the briefcase from Shawn. She knows her own ways to take over the world.

Scarlett growled a bit, leaning herself towards Max when he's still driving the car. She leaned very close to his ear with her teeth closed very tightly.

"If you keep calling me your former sidekick, I will unleash this monster on you, and kick you out of the dumb car if you're gonna keep arguing with me like that! I'm not even kidding, Max! You're not gonna get the money by then, so how does that sound for you?! Huh?!" Scarlett spoke with her teeth closed, making herself sound even more scary while she was glaring at Max.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!"

It made him snap up a bit, gulping in response when he looked back at Scarlett. He shook a bit, and sweat when he's looking at her. Then he gruffed, turning his whole head and face back on the road, while keeping his thick pale hands firm on the steering wheel.

"Fine...but you don't need to threaten me like that! Lets just shut up for a bit until we get to the reunion...Miss Scarlett..." he replied, with his voice sounding quiet and sarcastic when the black car has finally finished driving around the highway down on the hill.

"RAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHRARRAHHHHHHHBLEGHRAHBLAGH!" the creature continued to rasp violently, which eventually got on Max's and Scarlett's nerves.

"I SAID SHUT UP, MINION 2.0!" Max screamed, punching the metal bars once again to tone down the growls coming from the creature, still shaking in the cage.

They went silent for a moment, when they're driving towards their own way to the city, still on their way to the reunion considering the fact that they're just an hour late to prom. It is approximately 9:00 P.M. now when they're still driving their way, not being too late for the dance.

"It's almost about time to unleash the EVIL...Muahahahahaha!" Max said to himself quietly, as he smirked while looking at the front mirror between him and Scarlett. Scarlett remained quiet during the rest of the drive, and also allowing the creature to make more raspy noises on the way, not bothering them anymore. Not as loud since they're done with arguing about the plan that they're having right now, so they don't care about the creature making more noises, as long as it doesn't burst their own ears.

* * *

Back at the reunion, the slow romantic song was still playing in the room, and the six couples were still slow-dancing, while enjoying their own time in prom.

Beardo was still at his DJ booth while wearing his beats headphones. He was looking up for more slow-songs that he can play in the room since he wants everyone here to have a good time. He was humming to himself when he looked up at the couples who are still dancing together.

First, he's noticed Mike and Zoey, and then Dave and Sky, then Topher and Ella, then Sugar and Leonard, then Amy and Rodney, then Jasmine and Shawn...and then he just noticed the sad twin sitting alone at the table from his left view.

Samey was resting her jaw on the palms of her hands, with her elbows resting onto the table, while she was still staring at the briefcase, looking and feeling as sad after she's noticed Amy and Rodney slow-dancing together, to only just rub it in her face. Then her big blue eyes started gazing around the room, wishing that she would have as much fun as everyone else who are dancing together at the current moment.

Then she sighed and looked at the briefcase once again. Beardo frowned after noticing the sad blonde sitting alone, and he couldn't help but to feel bad for her since he knows what it's like to be alone. Then he started looking back at Rodney and Amy, who were still dancing together. He's familiar with the evil facial expression that she has on her own face, and was also familiar with the beauty mark next to her eye.

Beardo can tell that Amy must've stolen Samey's date. He knows because he's advised Rodney to go with the nicer twin instead of the meaner twin on that day where Beardo and Rodney have bumped into each other, due to the fact that they were familiar with each other's presence. Beardo has sensed that Rodney didn't exactly follow his advice. He was once again, in love with Amy, and unfaithful to Samey. He's wondered why he would prefer Amy over Samey despite the fact that Rodney is faithless to himself basing on love and romance.

'_Poor girl...she must got dumped after Amy did something so cruel to take Rodney for herself...Hmmmm I think I have an idea to cheer her up! I'm gonna put on a few more slow-songs that'll automatically play on the playlist, and make her night feel at least special for her! Everyone deserves to be happy!_' Beardo has thought in his head, still studying Samey's sad look on her face.

He looked back to the mac laptop that he's currently using, and has dragged a few more song files on the playlist that was currently playing in the room, coming from the speakers next to him. Right when he dragged at least three more songs in the playlist that will automatically play in the room very soon, he took off his own headphones, and has stood up from the stool that he's been sitting on the whole time ever since the dance has started.

Placing his hands in his pants pockets, he left the DJ booth while keeping the music on in the room.

* * *

Samey was still looking down, feeling like that she's gonna have a major breakdown soon since she's still frustrated at the fact that she can't have AT LEAST one night for her to remember. Amy's ruined her chances of fun at homecoming dances. She's never even thought of how she just allowed her to ruin her nights since they're very rare opportunities to catch.

A moment later, she can feel a tender slight touch that has tapped on her bare shoulder a couple times. She looked to her own right, and has noticed a big guy standing right by her. She looked shocked and curious after seeing that tender warm smile on his face. He was gazing down at her in a very warm and a very pleasant manner. He looked like a gentleman when he held out his thick dark hand out. It was Beardo.

"Hello, pretty girl! You look very lonely! How would-you-like-to-dance-with-me?" he asked, bringing his own confidence, while he was still talking in a strange yet a calm tone of voice.

Samey placed her pale delicate hand over her lips, feeling shocked that someone would actually want to dance with her. Most of the guys that she knew would've preferred Amy over her, as usual. Then she ended up cracking a red shy smile, feeling the sense of blush appearing on her pale cheeks when she's looking at him. The first time a guy has asked to dance with her... Are things gonna get better now for the twin?

"Oh...hi! S-s-sure! I would l-l-love to d-dance with you!" she answered nervously after Beardo has asked her to dance with him. His smile turned into a gentlemanly grin, when Samey has placed her small hand onto his hand. He gently grabbed it when she stood up from the chair.

She smiled widely when her and Beardo have made their way to the floor along with the other six couples who are still slow-dancing. So now they became the seventh couple to join in with all of the romantic slow-dancing atmosphere flowing around in the room!

Right when they've made it to the center of the room, Samey has placed her arms around Beardo's neck on top of his shoulders, while he was gently wrapping his thick arms and hands around her back.

They've gotten into their embracing position when they've started slow-dancing together. Samey's smile became even more tender, knowing that this is actually her first time getting to slow-dance with a guy, especially if she doesn't know him. She still finds it very kind of him to offer to dance with her, knowing how much pain that Amy has brought up upon her when she's tried to live her own life.

Then a minute later, while the dance still goes on, she began to rest her head on Beardo's left shoulder, closing her eyes while she's enjoying her first time of slow-dancing with someone. She's enjoying this warm passionate embrace as Beardo was enjoying the fact that he's doing a good deed for the nicer twin, who just got dumped by the hopeless romantic for the meaner twin.

The slow music remained on when the seven couples are still in the middle of slow-dancing, and the lights around the room spins around while everyone is still enjoying their own time. Slow-dancing is one of the biggest moments that everyone in the room are having so far. Even if an hour has already passed by, there are still a ton more events to come during the night.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I apologize if I take more time than usual, and I apologize if this chapter is slightly more shorter than the other ones. I haven't really caught a lot of time to write lately due to the fact that I'm still drawing, and that I want to take more time to think of what should happen in every part of the story! I hope it's still worth it to all of you since I've worked SO hard on making it very descriptive and detailed! T_T Also, tell me what you think of the Scax scene! :) Who is this mysterious creature that was kept in the cage on their way to prom? :) Please leave a review! :D And thank you for reading! :D**


	20. Childhood Memory

It's been only five minutes ever since the next slow formal dance song has aired in the room, and all of the seven couples were still slow-dancing in the center of the big ballroom. The golden lights were still circulating around the dark walls while everyone in the room was enjoying their time. The atmosphere felt peaceful and warm, when there's nothing but the sounds of music occurring during the prom reunion.

Everyone is still in the same slow-dancing position while enjoying their own time in the annual formal reunion. Mike, Zoey, Jasmine, Shawn, Dave, Sky, Topher, Ella, Beardo and Samey are all smiling while their eyes are closed. Rodney was also smiling, yet he was gazing down at the meaner twin who still has a grumpy facial expression planted on her face. Sugar was also smiling tenderly, as she was embracing Leonard very tightly. Leonard on the other hand, was looking down at Sugar with a worry-some look on his face.

He gently massaged Sugar's thick shoulders while they're still dancing together. He bit his lip when he began to think in his own head. It's a question that he's been wondering about ever since he became the boyfriend of the aspiring pageant queen.

"Hey...Sugar...I-I-I don't mean to spoil our romantic moment or anything but...I have a very important question that I really want to ask you. If it's okay with you though!" he spoke and asked when the country blonde started eyeing up on the larper. She was still smiling as her blue eyes started to shine at Leonard's dark brown eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Wizard?" she replied in curiosity, while she was still looking at him. Leonard gulped in a nervous manner as he tugged his light yellow shirt collar from his neck, while feeling the slight sweat coming down onto his temples. He breathed in and out for the next few seconds until he exhaled his last breath.

"Why do you hate Ella so much?" he finally asked, looking right down at Sugar's face, while he was feeling nervous having to ask her something that she might throw a fit at.

Sugar's eyebrows began to curve as she also began to frown as well. She eyed down at the floor as she began to sigh calmly. She's never thought that someone would ask a question very personal to her, as of why she hates the princess. Especially at the fact that the question had came from her own love that she's admired. Then she began to look at Leonard once again.

"I never thought that this night would come... Nobody has ever asked me that question before," she begin to answer, which made Leonard's eyebrows rose up. He looked at her even more as she's about to answer his question even further.

"Ella was nothing but a fake, horrible, person that she was to me! It was all back when we were both five years old. We used to be best friends when we were both born, and it was those amazing first five years that we've had together until she did something so horrible! At the little girls' pageant show that we were in!" the pageant queen began to explain, which transfers the present scene to the past.

* * *

_It was eleven years ago from the prom reunion where the little girls' pageant show takes place in. It was during the night, at 7:00 P.M. where two five year old girls, Ella White, and Sugar Cooper, were entered in the pageant show backstage together with their own mothers. Little Ella was dressed just like a princess. She was wearing a light pink princess dress with magenta bows decorating around the waist-line, while wearing a pair of a long-sleeved white gloves, and a choker that matches the same color as her bows. Her black hair was also in a very detailed updo with roses next to her glamorous bun._

_Little chubby Sugar was wearing a simple fuchsia-colored dress with a lighter shade of pink belt sash wrapping around her waist. Her thick curly blonde hair was in a simple bun as she was adding a pink rose into her hair, while both of the girls were walking into the backstage, with other little female contestants their same age, along with their own mothers, getting ready to prepare for the pageant show. Ella and Sugar were both smiling at each other when they've attended to two available mini vanities in the room together._

_"Oooooh Sugar! Aren't you so excited for the pageant show?! This is my first time entering such a worthy competition!" Ella spoke and asked the blonde in excitement, while twirling around on the seat._

_"Oh yes, Ella! Of cwourse I'm excwited! This is also my fwirst twime too! Are you gwonna sing for the show?" Sugar replied, and then asked, as Ella stopped spinning around._

_"Of course! Singing is my biggest talent ever, so I'm just willing to sing a Disney Princess song when I get on stage! What are you gonna do for the show?" the princess answered, and also asked when the two girls started looking at each other, while playing around with the makeup on their own vanities._

_"I'm gwonna bwinge dwink thwee liters of soda in under thwirty sweconds!" Sugar answered, as she was applying pink blush on her round cheeks while puckering her pink lips, as she was staring at the big mirror in front of her. Ella looked at her in surprise as her dark eyes began to widen._

_"Holy birdies! Three liters of soda in thirty seconds?! That sure sounds like a big challenge! Do you think you can do it, Sugar?" Ella replied and then asked once again, when she applied red lipstick onto her puckered lips. She was looking at the mirror like Sugar as she was applying more makeup on her face._

_"Of cwourse I can, Ella! I've dwone this before, so I'm feeling very cwonfident about it now!" the blonde girl answered after she just finished putting on blue eye shadow on her upper lids._

_Ella smiled at Sugar as both of the girls got off of their own vanity seats. The backstage room was filled with so many things that you can find when you're in a little girls' pageant show. A few racks of clothing containing dresses, swimsuits, and costumes to use to show your own talent. The walls around the room are light pink with maroon carpeting, and many mini vanities surrounding along with little girls who are Sugar and Ella's age._

_"Hey girls! We will be leaving the backstage soon to go take a seat with the audience for the show! Are you two okay alone with the other girls until the hostess arrives here?" one of their mothers asked with her southern country accent, when they were standing in front of their own kids._

_"Yeah mommy! We'll stick twogether like what you've swaid!" Sugar replied, when she linked her arm around Ella's while they're looking up at their own moms._

_"Okay! You two behave with the other girls around you! We will be at the theater seats if you need us!" Ella's mom added, just when her and Sugar's mom have turned their heels, getting ready to leave the backstage._

_"We will, mother! Don't worry! We won't let you down!" the princess also replied, as her and Sugar were waving at the female adults while they've had their arms around each other._

* * *

_Just as soon as all of the mothers have left the backstage to go sit along with the audience, the girls in the room began to line up along with a tall, attractive hostess standing next to the stage entry. Sugar was standing right behind Ella, and those two were the first two girls standing in line. Ella's gloved hands were closed together while Sugar has had her hands on Ella's shoulders._

_"Oh bwestie! I cannot wait until it's my twurn to show off my special twalent of bwinge-dwinking, and to show off my swimsuit!" the little chubby blonde squealed along with the little princess since they're both excited to participate in the pageant show together._

_"Ohhhhhh I know, my best friend! So am I, and I wish you the best of luck once it's your turn, which will come after my turn!" Ella replied, as those two girls started jumping from excitement._

_"You twoo, Ella! You're the bwest singer ever! I also wish you the bwest of luck, and I hope we'll bwoth go far!" Sugar also responded while giving Ella a big hug. Ella's arms were wrapped around Sugar's as the both of them are still smiling and squealing._

_"Awwww, you're so sweet, Sugar! I hope we'll go far as well! Best friends forever!" the raven-haired girl said, just before the speakers on stage have began to announce the news in front of the theater curtains, coming from the attractive hostess standing right next to Ella, who was the first in line for the pageant show._

_"Hello everybody, and welcome to The Little Diva's Pageant Show! This year, we have twelve young contestants who will be participating on stage! This year, the runner-up will receive a red ribbon, and the winner will receive a pageant tiara including along with the Miss Pageant sash, and a huge golden trophy to take home! I would like to thank everyone for watching the show! Without further ado, here is our first contestant, Miss Ella White!" the hostess announced publicly in front of the audience, when Ella began to appear on stage once her name was called._

_Everyone at the chairs began to clap for her with the addition of crowd saying "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" until little Ella has arrived at the middle of the stage runway, where she began to walk up in front._

_"Little Miss Ella White, is the daughter of Rosetta White! Ella is five years old, and her hobbies include singing, talking to animals, and ballet dancing! For her pageant look, she's wearing a cute light pink princess dress that features multiple magenta bows all around the waist of the dress, with multiple accessories included! Such as her white silky gloves, and a choker that matches the same color as her bows! I welcome you, everyone, our first contestant this year for The Little Diva's Pageant Show, Ella White!" the hostess explained on the microphone through the speakers as Ella was modeling up front, with everyone, including the judges, saying "Awwwwwww!" through the duration of the hostess's speech._

_Ella twirled around her princess dress as she showed everyone the big smile. Just as soon as the hostess finishes speaking through the speakers, Ella began to leave the stage once Sugar's name was announced by the attractive hostess._

_"Up next, we have Little Miss Sugar Cooper! The daughter of Aliyah Cooper!" she mentioned the second contestant to appear on stage, while the blonde chubby girl started walking, on her way to the runway on front to get a better view from the audience._

_"Awwwwwwww!" some of the people have said, while some of the others have giggled in a very friendly manner when Sugar began to walk in her own way, the kind of walk that is unusual for other people to do._

_"She is five years old! Sugar's hobbies include dancing, eating, and competing for competitions! For her pageant look for tonight, she's wearing a fuchsia dress with a light pink belt sash that goes around her waist including a bow in the back! She has no accessories for her pageant look, except for the pink rose that in her simple curly updo! I welcome you, everyone, our second contestant competing in this pageant show, Sugar Cooper!" the hostess has continued to mention another contestant on stage, as Sugar took more time to model with everyone paying attention to her poses. The three judges have a satisfied look on their faces when they were studying Sugar, who is still modeling in front of everyone._

_She immediately left just as soon as the third contestant was also announced. Sugar ran while holding her dress as she saw Ella peaking her head right behind the curtain to wait for her childhood best friend to come up to her._

_"Wow Sugar! You did great! High-five!" Ella complimented, when she held out her hand while waiting for Sugar to give her a high-five._

_Sugar pat her hand firmly onto Ella's hand when the girls have high-fived each other._

_"Thwanks Ella! You did gweat as well! I can't wait for the swimsuit wound!" Sugar replied, and the two girls started smiling at each other. The two of them have remained waiting for the whole introduction round to be over until all of the other contestants are finished introducing themselves to the audience and the judges._

* * *

_Once all of the other contestants were finished appearing on the stage runway together, the hostess has returned to the backstage room with all of the girls waiting very patiently to the attractive woman, who was in her early twenties._

_"Alright, ladies! It's time for all of you to change into your swimsuits! We only have twenty-minutes for you girls to go change, so pick out your choice of swimsuit in the rack right over there! We only got twenty minutes, so use your time wisely!" the hostess woman instructed, while pointing to the rack containing a variety of swim wears, drawing the attention of the little girls as they all started walking up to the rack._

_Sugar, Ella, and a few other girls went behind the rack since half of the other girls were in front to pick out which swimwear they want, so they've decided to explore the back of the rack to see which swimsuit they would like to wear for the next round of the competition._

_"Oooooooh, Sugar! I think I found the perfect swimwear that I could wear for this round! How does that one look?!" Ella spoke, when she pulled out a black one-piece white polka-dotted swimsuit that has laces around the waist with thin straps. She placed the swimsuit right in front of her to show Sugar._

_Sugar smiled in surprise when Ella picked out the swimsuit she chose._

_"Oh Ella! That would look pwoifect on you! I'm twying to find a two-pwiece swim-suit! Do you think you can help me? Help Sugar?" the chubby blonde replied as she was still moving her hands around the swimsuits, trying to find one that would suit her._

_"Of course, Sugar! You are my most favorite friend ever, so why wouldn't I help you?!" Ella replied in an exciting manner. She placed her hands close to where Sugar's hands are while she was trying to help her best pal pick out a good one that she could wear for the swimsuit contest round._

_A moment later, Ella has pulled out a strapless teal blue top with pink lily prints all around along with the bottom that matches the top._

_"Ohhhhh! Sugar! How about this one?! It would look so perfect on you!" the princess showed her the two-piece swimsuit , when Sugar drew her attention to Ella, with her big blue eyes widening at the swimsuit that she chose for her._

_"Oh my gwosh, that is pwoifect, Ella! Thank you so much! Now I'm gonna wock this!" the aspiring pageant girl squealed after she claimed the teal blue swimsuit that Ella chose for her pal._

_"Anything for my best friend! Now lets go change!" she replied in excitement, just as her and Sugar started taking off running to the dressing rooms in the backstage along with a couple of other girls._

* * *

_Just as soon as all of the contestants have changed to their own swimsuit attires, and right when the twenty minutes of changing are over, the hostess has called up all of the girls to line up in the exact same order. Ella being the first in line, and Sugar being the second in line, with the other rest of the girls standing right behind them._

_"Hey Ella! Gwood luck on the swimsuit wound!" said Sugar, who has placed her little thick hands on Ella's pale shoulders. The princess smiled in return a moment before the lady has started speaking on the microphone._

_"Thanks, Sugar! I wish you the best of luck, my favorite friend!" she replied with a big grin on her face, while Sugar has placed a huge smile on her face as well, squealing for the next round in the pageant show._

_"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for waiting very patiently for the next round, which will be the swimsuit round! Each contestant will come up on stage, while the wonderful judges are going to discuss the ratings for every pageant model walking on the runway! We have one more round after the swimsuit round, so we're half-way through the show! Now let the contest begin! First up, we have Ella White, who is in her vintage black one-piece bathing suit containing white polka-dots patterned all around the swimwear with laces around the waist!" the hostess has introduced the second round of the pageant competition, while introducing Ella on the stage while modeling her swimsuit attire in front of everyone._

_The judges smiled when the princess has modeled right up front of the runway._

_"You know, I think this girl might be pageant-material! She has an adorable smile, a positive personality, and she can pull off almost anything! Especially that vintage swimsuit that she's wearing!" one of the judges spoke to another, while discussing about the first contestant on stage._

_"Yeah! I'm really curious to know what she's gonna do for round three! I'd love to see her talent!" the other judge replied, while the three of them were nodding at each other while taking notes on their notepads._

_Just when Ella has left the runway, Sugar has began to enter the stage when the hostess has declared the second contestant modeling her swimwear attire._

_"Up next, we have Sugar Cooper! Little Sugar is in her teal two-piece bathing suit featuring pink lilies decorated all around her attire. Sugar is wearing a strapless top with shorts-length bottoms!" the woman spoke, while Ella left the stage, and right when Sugar started walking up the runway up to the judges._

_She began to model while their eyes have widened, resulting them to look at each other for another discussion requiring this contestant._

_"This girl is really unique! Even if I would prefer to see her in a one-piece swimsuit, she's not afraid to show off her own body, which is what I actually like!" the third judge has spoke, when she gave her opinion about Sugar._

_"I totally agree! I really like this girl's guts! I'd like to see more of this contestant. What do you think her talent could be?" the male judge replied, while eyeing at the third judge who is a female._

_"I have no clue, but I sure hope it's something that would earn her the title!" she replied, giving the male judge a bit of a smile._

_Their heads have turned back to Sugar, just a few seconds before she left the runway, with the hostess getting ready to announce the third girl walking up on stage._

* * *

_A moment later, Sugar has returned to the backstage to meet up with Ella, who was waiting patiently behind the curtains of where the stage was at._

_"We're almost thwere, Ella! Only one more wound to go until we gwet to find out who the pwageant queen is! I weally hope it's one of us!" the chubby blonde exclaimed, just when her and the princess have linked both of their hands together, wishing each other the best luck._

_"Oh yes! Me too, my bestie! I hope my wonderful singing and my ballet skills would wow the whole audience!" Ella replied in excitement, giving Sugar a huge grin._

_"And I swure hope that the judges would think more of me when I bwinge-dwink thwee sodas in under thwirty seconds!" Sugar also responded, grinning at Ella as well._

_"Did you bring any of the bottled sodas?!" the princess asked, staring at Sugar's blue eyes when the two childhood friends were spending their own time together, while waiting for all of the other girls to finish up showing off their swimsuit attires in front of the whole audience._

_"Of cwourse! I have them all in my bwag, and I am detwermind to supwise the judges!" the aspiring pageant girl answered, as the two girls have decided to walk over to their own spots in the backstage, where their mini vanity sets are at._

_Sugar has pulled out a heavy set of her dark green backpack as she began to unzip it, containing three of the green liter soda bottles peaking out of the bag._

_"Those are the thwee sodas that I'm gonna bwinge-dwink with for the last wound! I weally hope I win this!" the blonde has showed the raven-haired girl the three sodas that she wants to attempt to drink with in such a short amount of time. Ella's dark brown eyes have widened when Sugar has shown her the bottled drinks to her._

_"Wow! That's an awful lot of soda you have here, Sugar! You won't get sick from drinking all of this, would you?!" the pale girl responded, while showing some concern to her best friend after noticing how much soda Sugar has in her own backpack. Sugar rolled her blue eyes to the ceiling while putting her hand down in a doubtful manner._

_"Pshhhhh! Don't wowwy, Ella! Momma has told me that as long as I stay cwonfident, then I shouldn't wowwy abwout a thing, so I dwoubt that I can get swick from dwinking thwee sodas in less than thwirty seconds!" the country girl responded in a comfortable tone of voice. Ella still has an unsure, worried look on her face while she was still staring at Sugar with a blank, unsure expression._

_"Well...alright! If you say so, Sugar!" she took a long time to respond until Sugar smiled with more confidence. The girls have decided to wait until the swimsuit round is over._

* * *

_Right when the last contestant has entered the backstage along with the other girls, and right when the hostess has concluded the swimsuit round, she immediately returned to the room along with the twelve girls waiting patiently for the woman with the microphone in her hand._

_"Okay ladies! We're almost done with the whole competition! We only have one more round for this year's pageant show, and what I'm gonna need for all of you to do, is to rehearse your own special skill or hobby! This round is going to be the biggest round since the judges will get to determine who will get to be third place, runner-up, and this year's Little Miss Pageant Queen! We only have thirty minutes for you ladies to rehearse, so use your time wisely!" the hostess explained and instructed the young girls about the last round, as most of them have nodded at the young, attractive adult._

_So all of the girls have went separate ways in the backstage room, and of course, Ella and Sugar were walking away from the other contestants while trying to find some good space for the both of them._

_"Did you hear that, Sugar?! We only have thirty minutes to practice our own talents! I'm gonna rehearse to sing and do some ballet skills! Are you gonna rehearse along with me?" the princess said, right when she grabbed onto Sugar's thick, soft arm as the two little girls were smiling at each other._

_"Nah. I think I'm gwonna pass since I dwon't have any spware soda bwottles with me! I'll watch you sing though," Sugar answered, right when she grabbed a pair of jeans and a magenta tube top from her bag. Ella has picked out a dark purple princess dress that features a lot of sparkles, and very ruffled details on the skirt. Just like a prom gown, except it's for a little girl._

_"Oh okay! Lets go change now!" Ella replied and exclaimed, just when the two girls have ran their way to the dressing room along with a couple of other girls._

* * *

_A little while later, after around ten minutes, the two girls have exited the fitting rooms with Ella holding onto the top part of the dress, while Sugar came out wearing a magenta tube top and a pair of jeans with her little mini wedges._

_"Hey Sugar, can you do me a favor, and help me zip up the dress, please?!" Ella asked, when she turned her bare back to Sugar's view, with the dress that she's wearing unzipped._

_"Of cwourse, Ella! I got it!" Sugar replied, accepting the favor as she placed one of her hands on the zipper, with her other hand on Ella's bare shoulder. She began to zip up the dress gently all the way up to her back, where Ella can feel the dress getting tight. She smiled in return after Sugar has done her a simple favor._

_"Thanks, bestie! Now lets go accessorize ourselves, and start rehearsing for the last round!" the princess responded and thanked, after the girls have linked their hands together, on their way back to their own spots in the backstage room._

_Ella went to sit on the vanity seat while she was applying a couple of accessories of her own, a pearl necklace, and diamond earrings. Then she went to apply some light blush on her pale cheeks following along with applying red lipstick on her own lips._

_"Hey Ella, can I bowwow your lipstick when you're dwone?" Sugar asked, watching Ella rubbing the red lipstick circularly around her puckered lips._

_"Oh, sure! Here you go!" she answered and handed the red lipstick to Sugar, when she smacked her own mouth after applying a heavy amount of redness on her kissable lips._

_Sugar applied the same amount as Ella, except she drew the lipstick around over the edges of her own lips to make them look even bigger. She placed them on the vanity table, while she was sharing the eye shadow with her favorite friend._

_"I'm weally excited for us to perform our own twalents! How about you, Ella?" the chubby blonde asked, when she was applying purple eye shadow over her old blue eye shadow on her lids._

_"Ohhh yessss! Of course, Sugar! I'm ready to shine the judges, and the whole audience!" the princess replied as she was pulling the black gloves over her wrists and over her elbows, while fluffing up the updo hairstyle that her mother has worked very hard on._

_"Me too! You're gonna wock, Ella! I hope you win!" Sugar complimented even more, when she was watching Ella preparing to rehearse, and to perform for the last round along with the other girls._

* * *

_Much later on, the hostess has called all of the girls in the line again to get ready to participate for the third and the last round of the pageant competition, which is the talent round. Ella and Sugar, of course, are the first two girls in line along with the other contestants standing right behind them._

_"Okay, ladies! I hope all of you are prepared for the final round! The judges will get to determine which one of you will be this year's Little Miss Pageant Queen! Are you all ready?!" the attractive tall woman explained and asked. The girls nodded patiently at the hostess. The woman gave them a big smile while she grabbed her microphone to speak through the speakers._

_"We're back, everyone! We're currently on the final round of the The Little Diva's Pageant Show! The judges will get to determine the winner of the competition once this whole round is complete! They will also determine third place, and the runner-up! Get ready to be wowed, everyone! Because the girls have practiced so hard on their skills! Up first, we have Ella White, and she's going to sing and dance to an adorable Disney Song!" the lady has introduced the last round of the pageant show, while the audience started clapping for the first contestant performing her talent on stage._

_Ella has walked to the center of the stage, where the area went dim except for a bright spotlight shining down right at her. She cleared her throat when a soft ballet piano song started airing into the whole theater room._

_A few seconds later, she began to sing her tune, as she lifted up the skirt of her purple sparkly dress, containing purple ballet shoes underneath. Her tiny feet began to stand onto her toes, while letting out a "Ahhhhh ahhh ah! Oh ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhh!" coming from her golden voice when she began to tip toe around the stage, with the spotlight following her when she started dancing and singing._

_The audience went peacefully silent while the judges started paying a very close attention to the little princess, who just started singing her own song while showing off her ballet dancing. They were all smiling, while noticing how professionally skilled Ella was, especially at her age._

_A couple minutes later, when she was still in the middle of singing her song, a few people from the audience had tears in their eyes. Some of them were using tissues, while the others have let it streamed down their own cheeks themselves. Even the elder male judge has let out a slight tear from his blue eyes._

_The performance has lasted for only four minutes, and Ella has concluded her participation by getting down on her knees with the dress skirt flowing all around her, with her index fingers in the air, allowing the birds to fly up to her. The two birds have rested onto her fingers when she sang her last long solo, with the pitch of her voice getting higher and higher until she was done._

_The audience and the judges began to clap and cheer for the princess after she finished her performance on stage. Ella stood up, smiled, grabbed the sides of her dress skirt, and bowed to everyone standing in front of her as they were still cheering on for her._

_"Wow! I must say that I have never heard such a powerful singing voice coming from a very talented five year-old young lady! I wonder what the judges think of that! Up next we have Sugar Cooper, who is going to perform her own talent by drinking up three big bottles of sodas in under thirty seconds!" the hostess claimed, right when Ella has left the stage, and right when Sugar has made her appearance while carrying her green backpack filled with three big soda bottles._

_Her face was filled with so much confidence after hearing the crowd making an applause to her when she arrived at the middle of the stage. The judges began to look at each other with their surprised, eager expressions on their faces like they have never heard of a little girl who can chug that much drink in a short amount of time._

_"Hi evewyone! I am Sugar Cooper, and for twonight, I'm going to bwinge-dwink thwee sodas in under thwirty seconds!" the chubby girl exclaimed to the audience as she took out one of the big soda bottles from the bag._

_"YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL! GO GET 'EM, TIGER!" one of the people from the crowd has shouted, assuming to be Sugar's mother while everyone else was looking at her in a very blank way._

_Right when Sugar has twisted the cap off of the soda, the judges started looking right directly to her, when she began to lift up a one-pound bottled drink. She placed her mouth over the opening of the soda as she tilted her head back, while holding onto the bottle when she started gulping a huge amount of liquid swallowing down into her mouth. The timing started when Sugar began to drink the first bottle._

_She finished the first bottle in ten seconds, meaning she only has twenty more seconds to drink up two more of the bottles she has left in her backpack._

_Sugar has grabbed the second bottle from the bag, and popped the cap off of the bottle. She began to chug it down even more for the next fifteen seconds, meaning she only has five more seconds to binge-drink the last bottle remaining in her bag._

_The crowd and the judges' eyes have began to widen, noticing how quick Sugar was to drink two bottles in twenty-five seconds, and how she's at the last bottle right now. Right when she twisted the last bottle cap off, the judges began to look at each other in a very anxious, eager way._

_"Is she going to make it?! She's got only five seconds to go now!" one of the judges have questioned the other two. They've shrugged as they've turned their heads back to the chubby girl who just started drinking the last bottle, taking off two more of the seconds she took to chug it halfway through the one liter bottle._

_Right when Sugar's halfway through finishing the third bottle, her stomach began to growl and rumble, pausing her to swallow the sugary liquid even further. Her blue eyes started to widen from worry, noticing how sick she's starting to feel from drinking too much soft drink._

_"Uh oh..." one of the female judges said, when they've noticed sugar's stomach creating very loud and unpleasant sounds, loud enough for them to hear. Their hearts began to pump slowly. At the last second, Sugar dropped the half-empty soda bottle as she grabbed tightly onto her round stomach._

_"Ohhhh...I don't feel gwood..." she quietly complained when she got down on her knees while trying to hold her breath, preventing her from the possibility of throwing up._

_Seconds later, right when Sugar opened her mouth, the green vomit has automatically escaped out of her mouth, splashing the green stuff on stage in front of her when she began to puke from drinking so much soda._

_The audience, including Sugar and Ella's mothers, and the judges have gasped while witnessing the sick contestant throwing up almost at the end of her performance. All of their eyes have widened, while some of the people, including the judges, have covered their own mouths with their hands._

_"Oh no... What just happened?!" the hostess asked through the microphone, yet she has decided to appear on stage to check up on Sugar after having to puke out very thick green mushy vomit surrounding her on the wooden floor._

_"Mwy stomach! It hurrrrrrts!" the chubby girl cried, while she was rolling around the floor, hugging her squishy stomach even more when the hostess came up to her, and got down on her knees to check if she was okay. She placed her thin hand over Sugar's hot forehead, looking very concerned at the contestant after having to throw up in front of everyone._

_"Clean up on isle five! We've got a huge puking incident over there! I apologize, everyone! The competition is gonna be on delay for a while until the stage is cleaned up! So in the meantime, can you all please wait patiently until we're able to continue this show? I thank you for your cooperation, everyone! Again, this round is going to be on hold until the act is cleaned up!" the hostess exclaimed to the whole audience and the judges, letting everyone know in the theater room about the news, right when she took Sugar's hand, and helped her stand up._

* * *

_The woman has walked Sugar off the stage to the backstage room, where Ella was waiting, while looking extremely concerned at her sick best friend._

_"Here, Sugar. Why don't you go lay down for a whole while until the pageant competition is over? I'm sorry to say that we may have to disqualify you since not only you have failed your performance, but you're also too sick to be crowned the pageant queen!" the hostess has helped the chubby girl lie down on the mats, while advising her to rest until the contest is over._

_"W-W-Weally?! I won't get to be Miss Pwagent Queen this year?! Awwwwwwww!" Sugar replied aggressively, disappointed to know that she won't be the pageant queen tonight._

_"I'm very sorry, Sugar Cooper! Maybe next year if you have another talent idea that you'd like to perform in front of everyone, or if you would be able to compete in the pageant show again! I have to get back on stage with the other girls, and then call up the cleaning crew! So you just rest up while I go get the janitors! Ella, why don't you keep Sugar company until we resume to the last round, okay?" the lady explained more. while Sugar was pouting from disappointment, not being able to become the Pageant Queen this year. Ella nodded at the hostess as soon as she left the backstage room to stick with the other girls, and to get the cleaners to clean up the stage floor._

_Right when the woman left, Ella started walking up to Sugar, while checking up on her to see if she was doing okay._

_"Sugar...are you alright? What happened?! Why did you throw up?" she asked, feeling and looking concerned as the blonde turned her head to her best friend very slowly._

_"Oh...I dwon't know, Ella...I don't know how this happened! Maybe I should've went with two liters of soda instwead of thwee! Oh Ella...do you thwink that I'll have a bwetter chance of becoming a pwageant queen next year if it can't be this year?!" the blonde responded and asked, feeling the heat coming from her skin, not feeling too well after having to chug down two and a half sodas into her stomach._

_Ella began to giggle, in a not very friendly manner. Sugar began to look at her in a very confused way, not getting why her favorite friend is laughing, especially after asking her if she would become pageant queen the following year._

_"Oh Sugar! You're never gonna be a true pageant queen like this! It's not very lady-like having to attempt to drink three bottles of sodas just like what a muscular man would do at the bar! You just have to do something that's rather classy and enjoyable! Like singing and ballet dancing for example! I'm gonna have a better chance of winning now that you're disqualified!" the princess answered, as she continued her laughter, resulting Sugar giving Ella a big fat glare, making herself feel even worse from what Ella just said to her._

_"But don't worry though, you're still my best friend, and I love you so very much, Sugar!" she concluded properly, attempting to give Sugar a hug, yet her face was smacked by the pillow, which made Ella fell back since Sugar has already gotten to her bad mood._

* * *

"She didn't mean to say that! Did she?!" Leonard reacted to Sugar's full story, having to explain why she's had deep hatred to the princess very much. He looked very surprised and shocked after having to hear the true reason of why she has despised Ella ever since their childhood.

"I'm sure she meant EVERY word of it, which is why I don't trust her as a friend anymore! She had NO faith in me whenever I compete in pageant shows. She usually congratulates me for being runner-up, or any place lower than that, but she almost NEVER congratulates me on winning! I have no idea why, but I believe it's because she thinks she's better than me! And that is the REAL reason why I hate Ella so much. Not just because I see her as a threat to any competition that I've competed in. Simply because of those horrible words she has said to me on our first experience together when we were both five! It hurts me too much knowing that my childhood friend doesn't have a lot of faith in me whenever I compete, but I was able to destroy that feeling by competing in every different pageant shows unlike the ones Ella was in, and then earn more and more trophies to show her how strong I am! She thinks that we're still best friends, but I wonder if she was unaware of how hurt I felt! That's what I also hate about her! She doesn't often care for my feelings at all, which is why I went so uber aggressive on her, to remind her what she's done to me that almost pushed down my self-esteem," Sugar has concluded all of the facts to her boyfriend while they are still slow-dancing with other couples around them.

It was only five minutes of explaining her hatred towards the princess, and the second slow-song has started one minute ago while everyone else was still in the middle of slow-dancing in the room. Leonard has scratched behind his head while the couple was still looking at each other.

"Wow Sugar...I'm really sorry that happened to you...It sounds really deep if you ask me...Don't you think Ella has changed ever since then? Because I have never ONCE have ever seen her put down others before. It seems very out of character for her to say things like this, especially towards you since you're the one that she's been wanting to be best friends with," the larper replied, still looking down at the overweight blonde.

Sugar looked to her right, taking some time to think of how she should respond to her boyfriend.

"I don't know, Mr. Wizard...Ella's been always the cute, sweet, lovable girl ever since she was born...and she always uses the wrong words while trying to befriend me. Either way, I'm still done with being her friend! The only friend that I need is you, my wizard! I don't need anyone else! All I need is your magical love, Mr. Wizard, and that's all that matters to me!" she responded, giving the larper a big hug.

Leonard's eyes widened, then his smile became tender as he started wrapping his thin arms around the aspiring pageant queen. The both of them have remained embracing each other during the next slow-song occurring in the room.


	21. They're Coming Closer

The last slow-song just started playing in the room, and all of the couples are still slow-dancing. The lighting has changed from pure golden lights, to romantic pink and red heart-shaped lighting that circulates all around the walls. It was filled with a very passionate, lovely atmosphere that brings so much warmth in the room.

The nicer blonde twin can feel the warmth and love while she was dancing with a very talented noise-making beat-boxer, who was embracing her while they're happily dancing together.

Samey was smiling just as if someone has given her the most tender hug in the world. She's currently resting her head onto Beardo's thick shoulder while they're enjoying their own time together. The sound-maker was rubbing her slim back very gently as he's smiling with passion as well.

She slowly lifted her own head from his shoulder while she began to look at Beardo in his very dark brown eyes. He began to look back at her as well after feeling her head moving up to take a close look at his face.

"What's your name?" the shy, nice twin asked, still in the middle of dancing with her partner. The beat-boxer DJ smiled a bit when she asked him the question.

"My-real-name-is-Spencer, but my nickname is Be-ar-do! That's what ev-ery-one calls me," he replied, widening Samey's teal-blue eyes from surprise.

"Oh wow! So your actual name is Spencer, but you are mostly called Beardo, right?" she inquired, still looking at him in the eyes. Beardo nodded in reply, while the two of them are still smiling.

"And your name is?" the overweight sound-maker responded, showing his white teeth when he grinned. The blonde smiled in a very shy manner, feeling stuttery to make sure she wouldn't pronounce her own name incorrectly due to the fact that she's gotten slightly used to everyone calling her by the name Amy gives her. It took her about a moment to answer him without trying to sound as awkward.

"M-m-my name is Sam-Sammy! Some people have called me Samey before, but that's not my actual name! I like to be called only Sammy. Not Samey since it's so weird and-. Uh sorry if I sound so awkward! I was rarely called by my actual name before and..yeah! My name is Sammy," she answered, and explained, while her pale cheeks were turning to a light shade of red.

"Sammy...I like that name! It reminds me of my neighbor's dog who's name is Sammy...except the dog's a guy," Beardo replied, giving the shy, awkward twin a compliment.

She smiled even more in response, while letting out a slight giggle.

"You actually seem really nice for a guy like you! I mean, I have met some other nice guys before, it's just... They were never really as interested in me as they were with my twin sister who I just hate... So much! I mean like, have you ever felt so alone before only because of someone who keeps getting your way?!" she responded, while she was slightly massaging Beardo's shoulders with her own delicate hands, keeping the conversation alive.

The DJ has made a slight frown, while he's still studying her big blue eyes.

"No, I sure have not had anyone who's tried to get in my way of becoming friends with other people. Because most of the time, I've been very lonely throughout most of my own life. And it's not because there was someone that I despise who's tried to push down my reputation at my school, at my job, or wherever I was at. It's mainly because I'm generally a shy person, and sometimes, I have issues communicating with other people. I'm really used to being lonely though since beat-boxing, making realistic sound effects, and music always keeps me happy. Though I can understand how you feel when you get lonely, Sammy. It would be nice if you have someone who would stay at your side for a very long time. Your twin sister must be a wicked pain in the neck for you to deal with," he explained and replied, adding very relating facts of the topic he and Samey are talking about.

"Wow really? I-I-I'm sometimes a shy person as well. I never really get out as much as Amy does. Mainly because she always insists me to help her get ready on any special plans she's had. You know, her going out with her friends, her dates, always going to parties without ever inviting me. Though it's much better at home when she's not around, so I didn't really mind her not inviting me at all... Though I'm just SO glad that I'm able to attend to this reunion! Even though I almost rigged Amy's chances of not attending by throwing her invite in the bushes. She must've saw that when I was hanging out with Jasmine. Otherwise, I would have NO idea how she got it! Not to mention that she's ruined my whole date with Rodney! Always playing victim that I was the one who's being mean to her, and then he began to believe her over me! Like oh-em-gee! You have no idea how upset I was!" the blonde replied, adding more of her story to similar lonely issues that they've had. Also making a small rant about her older twin sister as well.

Beardo frowned at Samey even more, sympathizing and understanding her side of the story to the issue she's having with Amy and Rodney.

"Yeah...I saw you sitting alone at the table, and I also saw your sister and the farmer boy dancing together... It was so low of her to steal your date like that, and I apologize that just happened to you. You know, I have recently gotten acquainted with Rodney that other day, when we received the invitations together. You know, ever since I became the first contestant in season six who got kicked off the new island, I've been watching the whole season back home. I've also noticed how mean and cruel your sister was, and that's not right at all. I feel bad for you when your team has treated you like some sort of maid or something. Though I do have high respect to that tall Australian girl since she's the only one who's able to realize who you really are. I was also the one who's tried to help the farmer boy get set up with you during the reunion as well. While watching the season back home, you seem like you had a slight crush on him, and I know Rodney's a good guy on the inside. He's just gotta learn what true love is all about. I would hate to see him go through so much torture and abuse if he's dated your sister. I knew you would be the one who could comfort him, care about him, and probably help him define love," the beat-boxing DJ responded with another short genuine story that supports the conversation, which made Samey's eyes widen even more at how she's ended up with Rodney before he dumped her for Amy.

"Wait a minute! So you're the reason why Rodney fell in love with me that day?! You were trying to help us get together, especially if it didn't work out exactly?!" she inquired, studying his brown eyes. Beardo nodded in reply, making a slight smile and a slight frown at the same time.

"Yes. I never thought that it would actually backfire. Because Rodney sounded very promising when he's said that he'll take you to prom instead of Amy. Of course, I would not ever want to date your sister at all. She's too wicked and evil for my type of girls, even though I've been single throughout my whole life. I've never been in a relationship before," he added, with a little more understandable explanation.

Samey smiled a bit after hearing what he just said.

"Me too. I don't think I've ever been in a relationship before either! I technically wouldn't count Rodney as my ex-boyfriend since we were supposed to go as dates without being in an actual relationship. Well, I wasn't sure if we were actually dating or not, I honestly can't tell. I haven't known Rodney for that long, and I honestly thought that we would get to know each other for a very long time! Like ever since we've appeared together as dates! But, I guess he's more interested in my sister, and I know for sure she hates him a lot. So I have no idea how long they would last... Like for real!" the blonde slim girl replied, which made Beardo smile even more.

"Ahahahahaha. I can guarantee that they won't last for too long. Hey, whenever we see those two leaving the room, or heading to their table, do you wanna stalk them, and make fun of your sister? I could make disgusting fart noises if we see Amy sitting down! We can see how Rodney would react to that!" he replied, and then offered, which made Samey giggle a lot.

"Sure! It would be kind of gross, but it would totally be funny! I can imagine how both of them would react! Amy would be all like 'I DIDN'T DO IT!' and Rodney...he might be either disgusted, or he'll just fall in love with her gas...ew," she answered, making a cringy look on her face, while take a slight glance at the pretentious couple.

Beardo laughed at Samey's prediction while she was making a disgusted, bothered facial expression when she was looking at both Amy and Rodney together.

Right when he's recognizing the conclusion of the last slow song in the room, he's decided to look at Samey's eyes even more, as they're twinkling when she's staring back at his eyes as well.

"Well Sammy. It's very nice to dance with you! Sadly, the last slow-song is almost over, so I better head back to the DJ Station, and find some more new songs to play in the room. It's fun dancing with you though!" Beardo has decided to conclude their short, relating conversation, while he was keeping his warm, thick, tender hands on Samey's back and waist.

She smiled in reply as she nodded, understanding that he has to get back to working at the DJ booth.

"It's okay! I had so much fun dancing with you as well, Beardo! I'll be here with Jasmine and Shawn since they also have my back! Thanks for dancing with me," Samey accepted and responded, while the both of them have slowly departed from each other. Just when the last slow-song has ended.

"Anytime, Sammy. You're more than welcome to come up to me anytime you want! You can also count on me for having your back as well! I'll be at the DJ Booth if you need me. It's nice getting to know you," Beardo replied.

Everyone else in the room has stopped slow-dancing, and the hairy sound-maker has walked right back up to the DJ station.

Samey smiled at Beardo as she began to wave at him in the middle of the room, watching him walk away, as he's returning to the music booth. She can feel her cheeks growing warm since he's the first guy who is able to understand her clearly. She was noticeably blushing when she was looking at him more and more.

She stared at him for a moment until she can feel a couple of taps on her bare shoulder. Samey immediately turned around, and has noticed her best friend and her boyfriend standing right behind her.

"So! Did you get to slow-dance with someone?!" Jasmine asked the nicer twin, giving out a big grin in excitement since she's noticed how happy she looked after the slow-dance moment has ended.

"Yeah, Jasmine! You would not believe who it was! It's the guy who works at the DJ booth! His name is Beardo, and he saw me sitting alone at the table while I was looking over the briefcase, and he just asked me to dance with him! How awesome was that?!" Samey answered in excitement, which also brightened up the tall outback girl, and the vigilant zombie fighter.

"I remember this guy! He wasn't very helpful on my team back when we were competing on that new island together, but at least he wasn't a zombie, so thank god for that!" Shawn added, which made both of the girls laugh at his comment.

"Still though! I'm so happy for you, Sammy! You get to dance with someone while Shawn and I were dancing! Do you like him?" Jasmine replied to the nice twin, when she began to blush even more.

"Well... He seems so nice, and he has a gift for making realistic sounds so...why not?!" she responded, while she was scratching behind her head. She gave out a small shy smile after having to answer that question.

The three of them remained hanging out in the middle of the room along with everyone else, who just started talking, while enjoying the current music playing in the room.

* * *

During then, the black car has parked right next to Shawn's car in front of the building, where the parking lot was at.

Both of the doors have opened. The drivers door and the passenger door. Both Max and Scarlett have exited their car at the same time, feeling in a slight rush as one of them shifted to the backseat door, while opening it.

"C'mon, Max! Why don't help me carry this guy! He's too heavy for me to carry all by myself!" said Scarlett, who was the one who opened the door while trying to reach both of her hands onto the cage, containing a mysterious creature who was growling very loudly and strangely.

Max sighed as he walked around the car to help his former minion.

"Ugh, fine! I'll help you pull out Minion 2.0! But only because we're already thirty more minutes late to this prom, and I want to get it over with already! And don't you start reminding me on how it's all my fault!" he replied very aggressively, just as he put his arms into the backseat to help Scarlett pull out the cage together.

While they're still arguing about their late attendance to the annual prom reunion, they've pulled the cage out together out of the car as they shut the backseat door tightly. Max was carrying one side of the cage, while Scarlett was holding onto the other side. They have started walking sideways, while keeping grip onto the metal-made carrier.

"I've told you it was all your fault that we're late, Max! Not only was it so hard to find this idiotic creature, but this thing was also too heavy for us to hold with four hands! It's even gonna take up much of more time to carry it all the way up to the last floor of this building! Thank god I still have my back-up troops waiting outside JUST in case if your stupid plan didn't work!" the heavy-brained ginger complained, when they have started walking up to the entry of the building.

"Oh will you stop complaining, Miss Scarlett?! We can't drop Minion 2.0 now! We're almost there, and we can use the elevator to carry this thing all the way up! Who uses the stairs anyway?!" replied the short, chubby, purple-haired guy, feeling annoyed with Scarlett, who was trying to make her points clear.

"It doesn't have an elevator, you idiot! I've visited this building three times before, and I had to use the stairs at all times just like everyone else who was there before! So shut up, and help me carry this stupid creature of yours!" she argued back, while her and Max were pushing the glass-pane door open, allowing them to enter into the building together.

"No, you shut up, Miss Scarlett! You were the one who was whining about bringing in my brand new minion to our plan! Clearly, you're just jealous since you enjoy being my minion!" he exclaimed and replied, which made Scarlett laugh in a very sarcastic manner. Even though she was still irritated by Max's stupidity.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Real funny, Max! Like I would love you for a million years! Coming from someone who is so delusional! You're too funny to have! Ahahahahaha!" she mocked, and laughed even louder after hearing his false statement.

"Why thank you. I have been told that I was funny before, so I admire you for this type of compliment, Scarlett!" the chubby evil-wannabee replied, taking the taller ginger's remarks seriously as the two of them started going up the stairs, while still holding the cage together. Not too bothered with the raspy sounds coming from the creature inside.

"Aha, no. I didn't mean it, Max. I was just joking around. You annoy me to death. That's all I can say about you," she responded, sounding very serious this time, resulting Max's facial expression back to his usual grumpy look on the face.

"I hate you," he insulted, which made Scarlett smile even more.

"I hate you too. Now shut up and help me carry this thing!" she replied, and insisted, which got the both of them to conclude their argument while they're going up the stairs together.

The both have grunted, feeling so much pressure and stress into their own arms that began to sore. They've ended up sweating while biting their own lips, trying to take the cage up for their own evil plot scheme.

It took them only a few minutes to carry the cage up through the first stair case in the building, causing so much stress for the both of them.

"This...thing...is...so...heavy!" Max complained, trying to keep his arms steady and firm while helping Scarlett carry the creature up. Scarlett didn't bother complaining as much due to the fact that she's already irritated, impatient, and has felt that complaining along would distract them from trying to get on with their evil plan.

For a while, the both of them have decided to give very little complaints to each other, as they're slowly walking up the stair cases, on their way to the reunion.

* * *

While prom still goes on, Topher and Ella were standing together along with almost everyone else in the ballroom. Having a friendly conversation together while they're bonding alone. Mike, Zoey, Dave, and Sky were getting acquainted, while Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey were still in the middle of chatting. Rodney and Amy have decided to spend more time at the snack table, enjoying the sweet treats that they're having along with Sugar and Leonard, who are at the other side of the table since they want to be alone as well.

"I must say, Topher, that I had so much fun dancing with you!" the princess complimented, while giving the fanboy a sweet smile.

The handsome admirer began to scratch the back of his head a little bit, feeling a sense of blush appearing on his cheeks while he's enjoying his time with Ella.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Me too, Ella. I-I-I'd never thought that I would ask to dance with you! I mean like, I've never danced like that before, but yeah. I hope that cheered you up after having to see Dave with...you know who...Sky," he responded as he was looking at her in her raven eyes.

"It did! And you know, Topher. I absolutely don't have anything against Sky, especially if she's with Dave right now! I consider her as one of my greatest friends to have since she was on the same team as me, when we were all on Total Drama together! If she's happy with him, then I'm happy for her. Same goes to David since I also still care about him! If he's happy, then I'm also happy as well!" Ella replied optimistically, right when she was looking at both Dave and Sky, who were still talking to the hosts of prom, Mike and Zoey.

She wasn't showing any signs of being depressed that she's lost him to Sky. Instead, she gave out the biggest smile to the happy couple who are still enjoying their own time together. Mainly because she came out to be closer with Topher, knowing how much those two have in common. Topher has also never thought that he would end up showing his soft side to one specific person in the room as well. Either way, he's felt proud that he's with someone who actually cares about him.

They were silent for a moment, while looking around the room. From their own view, everyone's having a good time so far, as they're smiling even more. Topher began to scratch his head again, feeling like he's forgotten something.

"Hmm...so why is my brain itching all of a sudden?!" he randomly asked, which immediately drew Ella's attention to their conversation again.

"What do you mean, Topher?" she responded, while squinting her own eyes.

"I mean like, I feel like we're forgetting something! I'm trying to remember if there was something for us basically...and I think it was all said in our invites...do you remember it, Ella?" the attractive fanatic answered, right when he looked at her gleaming face.

"Wait...something for us according to our invites?! Weren't they supposed to be the surprises that Mike and Zoey have talked about?" the princess inquired, automatically remembering something that Topher was talking about.

"Yeah! They've said that they have a surprise for us for the reunion! Why don't we go ask them?" he answered, while he unknowingly grabbed onto Ella's hand.

Her eyes widened when she felt and noticed his tanned hand that gripped onto her gloved hand. Now she's beginning to wonder. Does Topher have any sort of feelings for Ella? Either way, she began to blush even more, as they've started walking.

Topher was right in front of Ella when their hands are linked together. She was enjoying that feeling, even though Topher hasn't noticed that he was the one who was holding her hand.

* * *

A moment later, the two of them have appeared right into Mike, Zoey, Dave, and Sky's conversation. They've immediately noticed the fanatic and the princess after they've called Mike and Zoey's name.

"Mike! Zoey! We have a question for you!" Topher exclaimed along with Ella. They were still holding hands together, while the other two couples were starting to face towards them. Mike and Zoey were smiling, wondering what they were going to ask. Dave and Sky have also immediately noticed Topher's hand that was linked to Ella's. They look surprised, though it has been a long time since they've talked to Ella since she was on their team before.

"Ella?!" Dave exclaimed, noticing her recognizing appearance.

"Topher?!" Sky also exclaimed as well, while her and the germaphobe were starting to look at the two of them together.

"Are you two...dating?!" Dave asked, as his light brown eyes have started to widen very fast. Just as wide as Sky's coffee brown eyes.

As a reaction, both Topher and Ella began to look at each other after getting asked with a very awkward question, coming from Ella's former crush. Just then, Topher has finally noticed that he was still holding onto Ella's hand, so he immediately let go in a very gentle way.

"Oh! Sorry Ella! I didn't know that I was holding your hand! Honestly! So sorry about that!" he apologized, right when he put his own hands behind him, while his cheeks have turned red from embarrassment. Ella has placed her hand over on her other upper arm, also blushing as well since she's loved the feeling of Topher holding it.

"Oh, I, um... It's okay! I didn't notice it either!" she accepted, while she just let out a slight quiet giggle from Topher's awkwardness.

Dave and Sky have looked at each other for a few seconds with their unsure look on their faces. Then they have turned their heads back to them.

"So...you're not dating then?" the germaphobe asked, while squinting his eyes from curiosity. Ella bit her lip, while Topher was still scratching his head, figuring out how to answer Dave's question. He wasn't sure if Ella feels the same way he does, but at the same time, he doesn't want her to think that he wasn't interested in her at all.

"Ummmm..uhhhhh...well...we're actually...uhhhh..." he replied, and spoke, still unable to figure out how to answer properly without having any chance to disappoint Ella.

"Prom dates, I believe! Am I right, Topher?" Ella suddenly answered optimistically, and awkwardly. They have looked at each other, and smiled a bit. She didn't know how else to answer the question.

"Yeah! Prom dates! Not like this, official boyfriend and girlfriend thing, but as dates! Right Ella?" Topher also responded. Their arms were linked around each other as they're still looking at each other in the eyes.

"Yeah...just dates! That's all!" she nodded, and also answered very shortly. She wasn't sure if Topher felt the same way for her either, but at the same time, she also doesn't want to assume that Topher is her true prince just yet. She remembers how dumbfounded she felt after learning that Dave only has feelings for Sky, especially when she's had a crush on him before. So it feels safe for her not to ask the fanboy if he likes her the same way she does for him.

They were still blushing, and they also felt shaky, still unsure of each other's feelings. Mike and Zoey however, were looking at them in a very adoring manner.

"You guys would actually make a very cute couple! Just like Dave and Sky!" Zoey complimented. Her red smile was shining towards the both of them, and they have also looked at each other in a less awkward manner after learning that she supports the both of them together.

"You really think so, Zoey?" Ella responded, while showing off her friendly grin.

"I personally think so! I've seen you guys dancing together during the slow dance, so I'm gonna have to agree with Zoey here! By the way, what do you guys want to ask us about?" Mike replied and then asked, as they're still smiling at them.

It instanty reminded them, as to why they came up to them.

"Oh yes! I want to ask you about the surprises that Topher and I have in our invites! What are they?!" the princess excitedly asked, after remembering the topic that Mike has asked and mentioned about.

Just then, Sky and Dave have began to look at each other since they weren't familiar with the word "surprise" according to their own invites as well. Pretty much everyone in the room have invitations that are written differently, meaning that almost every one of them have different wordings in their invites to prom.

"A surprise for you two guys? My invite didn't say that there would be a surprise for me!" the petite Olympian responded, as she began to look at Mike, Zoey, and then Dave.

"My invite didn't say anything about a surprise either! What are they talking about, Mike?" the germaphobe also made a response, feeling lost, confused, and slightly suspicious when he turned his head to the tall, slim MPD guy.

"Ohhhh that! Oh darn, I almost forgot about that!" he exclaimed and face-palmed.

"Wait! So did I! I think we were supposed to reveal the surprise first, and then celebrate Shawn's victory of winning the latest season of Total Drama!" the indie chick added, while turning around to look at the clock in the room. It is currently 9:50 P.M. It's been almost two hours ever since the reunion has started.

"Wait a minute! We were supposed to celebrate Shawn's winnings twenty-minutes ago! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry you guys! We were originally gonna plan on revealing the surprise for you two before that! I think Mike and I were distracted by waiting for so long for the last two other guests to come! And then we all got into the slow-dancing business! Oh no!" she suddenly remembered, while she was talking to both Topher and Ella. Then she apologized after realizing that they were supposed to do two specific things during the reunion.

Topher's right eyebrow rose up after hearing part of Zoey's explanation of why her and Mike just forgot about the surprises, and the celebration.

"The last two guests?! Who are we missing now? Who's not at prom yet?" he questioned, right when he's looking around the room, trying to figure out who's not at Mike and Zoey's special reunion that allows everyone from the third generation cast to attend to.

* * *

Meanwhile, for the past fifteen minutes, and right on the stair cases, Max and Scarlett were still in the middle of getting themselves, along with the mysterious creature, up to the last floor, and they're currently on the last staircase in the building.

They've grunted even more, while they're holding onto the metal-made cage together, feeling so much burn that are coming from their own muscles. They were slowing down even more, still trying to get onto the ninth floor of the building as they sweat a lot.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" the both of them have groaned even louder. They felt tired after having to carry the cage along with them that caused so much stress, and it also has shortened their own breaths, still trying to make it to the last step of the stair case.

Right when Max and Scarlett's feet have touched the ninth floor, they've immediately dropped the cage as they've inhaled and exhaled their breaths. They've placed their hands onto their knees while taking the time to breathe. It's like they have just got done doing so much reps on their weight-lifting.

"Finally... We've made it, Scarlett! We're almost here! We just need to carry it all the way to the ballroom! Right ahead of us!" Max exclaimed, as he was still breathing quickly. Then he began to straighten out his black tuxedo.

"Yes...but first! Let me go to the bathroom and put on some perfume! I smell like sweat after having to carry this thing with you! And of course, you also stink as well, so why don't you put on some cologne?!" Scarlett replied, while she was fluffing up her big, thick, ginger bun with both of her hands.

Max rolled his eyes while his arms were crossed, feeling very annoyed with Scarlett's nature, and her insults towards him.

"You have to go to the bathroom to put on ONLY perfume, and nothing else?! Why that's much more dumber than me having to find Minion 2.0 instead of bringing my own weapons!" he made his commentary, and laughed as it felt nonsense to him. Scarlett smiled even more at Max's stupidity and ignorance.

"I love how you FINALLY said that bringing your creature was also dumb! You just compared that fact to me putting on my perfume in the bathroom, and still calling it dumb! You're such an idiot, Max!" she responded, letting out a slight snarky laughter.

"Pffft. I NEVER said that my plan is dumb! I've specifically said that you spraying perfume in the bathroom is much more dumb than my evil plan! Since you've told me that my evil plan is dumb! So you can stop trying to outsmart me, Miss Scarlett! Because you're the one who is showing some stupidity around here!" argued Max, while his dark eyes were rolling to the ceiling.

Scarlett smirked a bit as she stood up even more, that lined up her spine.

"Exactly! You're still calling your plan dumb! Especially when you've said that it was less dumb than me trying to look LADY-LIKE in the reunion! And please, you know me! I'm the genius, and you're the dummy! You know that, Max! Well excuse me while I go find the bathroom on this floor! You however, can keep carrying the cage alone! Because I am so done helping you for now!" she replied, just when she started walking off towards the brown door that has a glass pane window on it.

Scarlett opened it, and then closed it after she just walked through. The door slam shut after she disappeared at Max's sight. He glared at it for a few seconds, as he placed his hands back onto the metal cage.

"Whatever, Scarlett! I don't need you anyway! You go ahead and do your lady business while I take over prom!" he exclaimed, slightly talking to himself while he began to pull the cage with his thick pale hands. The creature began to make more raspy sounds as he felt the movement.


	22. The Beginning of Chaos

**AUTHOR NOTE:: Hey everyone! It's Galactic-Red-Beauty here! I would like to take the time to apologize for not writing this story too frequently. I've been extremely busy with certain things on deviantART and real life, but I will try to get as many chapters as I can for this story! It may go on some hiatuses, but I definitely won't cancel it for sure. However, we are getting VERY close to one of the most intense part of the scenes in the story, and to the disaster aspect. However, I am not even HALF-WAY done with this story, so there will be many chapters to come. Even though it's been almost a year since I've been writing Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster (REWRITE), this story is only 20-30% finished! So please enjoy the chapters, and please leave a review too! It'd be much more appreciated! Thank you for being patient! Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The twelve guests, and Mike and Zoey, were still enjoying their time while they were getting acquainted. Even though both Max and Scarlett haven't arrived to the prom-themed reunion yet, Topher was feeling slightly suspicious about the fact that they're two of the guests who haven't attended. Ella hasn't shown any bit of worry when they were still absent, but she was still hoping that they would come without any possible trouble or incident.

Mike and Zoey have rescheduled their plans to Topher and Ella about the surprises that they're supposed to receive, and they've also decided to celebrate Shawn's winnings immediately after that moment. Sky and Dave have also decided to get more acquainted with the formerly fanboy and the princess despite the slight confusion that they've had on the invites.

"So, Mike and I are going to reveal the surprises for you two in about ten minutes! So at 10:00 P.M., we will get everyone in the room to group up in front of Beardo's DJ booth, and we will make an announcement. Then after we crown you guys the surprise, we will start celebrating Shawn's victory of winning the million dollars! Does that sound okay?" Zoey explained to the beautiful singer and the handsome aspiring host about their updated schedule, while they were nodding in agreement.

"Oh Zoey, that sounds perfectly fine with us! We cannot wait for the surprises that you and your wonderful boyfriend will give us! You know how much I love surprises!" Ella optimistically replied as she started clapping both of her lavender gloved hands from excitement. Topher smiled to the couple as well after explaining what they will do soon.

"I sure hope the surprise would make me even more handsome than now and before!" he also responded, while he chuckled. Zoey laughed in return from Topher's comment and response.

"Oh I'm sure it will, Topher! You're gonna love what Mike and I have in store for you two!" the indie chick guaranteed, when she was wrapping both of her arms tightly around Mike's right arm. He also smiled while looking at his girlfriend, the princess, and the host wannabee.

"Yeah...well, we need to go set up the celebration right now since the time is getting close! Why don't we go do that, Zoey?" the indie chick's boyfriend asked, turning his head back to his girlfriend. The red-headed girl nodded in agreement as the two of them left the conversation, leaving Topher and Ella along with Dave and Sky.

Right when Mike and Zoey have left both of their sights sight, they've turned around to the reunited couple, who were still standing next to them and looking at them.

"So...it seems like you two have already made up. Right?" Topher asked, talking to both Dave and Sky, who smiled a little bit in response.

"Yeah! I just didn't think we would actually end up together, especially after what happened in the finale! To be honest...I thought that things would stay as dark as it was before...before we had a talk to straighten things out," the germaphobe responded. He and the petite aspiring Olympian ended up looking at each other after answering Topher's question.

"Well, I'm just so glad that I've written my whole explanation about the faults that I've made, Dave! I just wasn't sure if I should've either left you alone, or to try to make things right for you!" she replied, still giving Dave a slight smile.

"And I'm so glad that I didn't throw your letter into the fireplace! Otherwise I would've stayed mad at you during this party!" he also responded to her, while the both of them were still looking at each other with adoring expressions on their faces.

Ella smiled at the both of them very sweetly, as Topher was tapping his chin with his index finger tip, studying the look of their mood.

"So, is it safe to assume that you and your other boyfriend have broken up, Sky? Since you and Dave are dating right now?" he asked, while he was squinting his pure green eyes at her. She nodded to him, showing a mix of smile and a frown on her face.

"Keith and I broke up after I've returned home from this whole competition, and we also haven't talked to each other anymore since then. So we're pretty much over right now," Sky answered, when Ella and Topher have both nodded at her. They slightly frowned after hearing the news between her and Keith.

"I apologize that things didn't work out between you and Keith, Sky. But I'm happy that you and David are satisfied together! Especially you, David since you deserve to be happy!" the princess responded to Sky, and then she placed both of her gloved hands on Dave's shoulders at the end of her sentence.

Dave made a small smile towards Ella after being told that he deserves to be happy. He gently patted her left hand as they looked at each other.

"Thanks, Ella! You too! I'm happy that you...are not alone either! Since you have a date!" he nervously replied, ignoring the fact how Ella has called him by his full name, which previously annoyed him before. She removed her hands from Dave's shoulders as they joined back to Topher's arm.

The four of them remained talking while they were still getting acquainted together.

* * *

Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey were also still bonding in another space of the ballroom, apart from where Topher, Ella, Dave, and Sky were at.

Like almost everyone else in the room, they were enjoying their time as well. Samey was giving full description to Shawn and Jasmine about the dance that her and Beardo had together during one of the most romantic scenes in the reunion, while they were showing joy that she got acquainted with a guy who has shown decency towards the innocent twin.

"At least that guy has sense for certain people like you! Especially if he's actually very shy, Sammy! He might be more faithful to you rather than that big farmer boy who just started falling for your sister!" said Jasmine, while the trio were still in the middle of their own conversation.

"I know, right Jasmine? He might be perfect for me since there's no other guy like him that I know of! Well, I can't be sure just yet, but I would love to talk to him again! He's just so nice!" the younger twin replied as she turned her head to Beardo, who was still distracted by his job at the DJ booth.

She smiled very widely, still looking at the sound-maker while her pale cheeks have turned to a light shade of red. Blushing as she looked at him even more, with her blue eyes squinting when she couldn't stop staring at him. It made her heart beat even more slowly as she saw him smile.

Then her head immediately turned back to both Shawn and Jasmine when they've noticed Mike and Zoey's slight absence.

"Hey, where did Mike and Zoey go?" Shawn asked, when he turned his head around the room from left to right.

"I don't know, but there's one thing that I didn't forget, and I feel like they must've forgotten about it while we're trying to enjoy some of our time here," Jasmine replied, while she was looking at the clock on the wall that was facing towards her distant view. It is 9:55 P.M.

She squinted her dark eyes a little bit more at the time, and then she turned her head to different directions to find where the hosts of prom are at.

"Hmmm, I wonder where they went! They did say that they're going to crown two people in this room to be Prom King and Queen. I really don't know what that's all about, and they did say that they were going to start the celebration by 9:30! We were supposed to celebrate twenty-five minutes ago! Shawn, Sammy, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find them," said the tall outback girl, right when she's about to look for the couple.

"Good idea, Jasmine! Sammy and I are gonna go back to our table to protect the briefcase! Just until you get back! And make sure no zombie gets to you either!" Shawn responded and agreed, instructing Jasmine to protect herself in case anything bad happens.

"Don't worry, Shawn! Nothing's gonna go wrong. I just need to talk to both Mike and Zoey about the confusion we have! Be right back," she replied, and then left. On her way out to find the hosts of prom.

Shawn and Sammy immediately walked back to their table while taking a seat next to each other. They began to bond as they're watching over Shawn's money case, resuming to the conversation about her dance with Beardo.

* * *

Close to the ballroom already, Max was still pulling the metal-made cage with a mysterious creature still making the usual strange sounds. He was still waiting for Scarlett when he kept pulling and pulling while walking backwards, making him grunt and sweat even more from the weight of the creature, burning the inside of his biceps.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! SCARLETT! ARE YOU DONE USING THE BATHROOM?! I CAN'T CARRY THE CAGE BY MYSELF YOU KNOW!" the evil comic-relief shouted, losing some patience while being the only one to bring the metal pet carrier to prom.

"Max, you don't need to yell. I'm right here," Scarlett replied, when she stood next to Max, when he least expected it.

"What?! You were still in the bathroom a minute ago! Oh who cares, just help me carry Minion 2.0!" the chubby teen demanded, as he kept pulling the pet-carrying cage even more. Scarlett created a glare on her face, learning that Max has decided to make her help him.

"I thought you want to carry him by yourself! You were annoyed with me putting on some perfume in the bathroom, weren't you?!" she inquired, squinting her green eyes behind her round glasses. It made him growl even more out of impatience and anger.

"NEVER MIND THAT! Just help me you lazy witch! We're wasting time already!" Max responded vigorously and growled. He face-palmed after knowing the fact that she was trying to make him feel even more dumber than before.

Scarlett rolled her eyes from annoyance and irritation, while she started growling as well for being called a lazy witch. Especially by someone that she despise the most.

A second later, coincidentally, when they've almost reached to another end at the hall on the last floor, they began to over-hear a couple familiar voices in another hallway that they're about to turn their heads to.

"Wait...stop here! I think I heard something!" the ginger instructed before she almost lost her sanity over Max after he just insulted her. He immediately moved his thick, pale hands away from the cage as he and Scarlett started peaking their heads out of the corner of the hall that they were at to see who was talking.

They've also noticed a huge, welcoming entry to the ballroom that has a long, red carpet leading the way in, and they've also spotted Jasmine talking to both Mike and Zoey out in this hallway as well. They can hear electronic music coming from the room, assuming the fact that this is where the prom-themed reunion is taking place in. Though both Max and Scarlett can mostly hear the three voices while they were starting to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Sorry about the confusion, Jasmine! Thankfully, Ella and Topher have reminded us about the surprises that Mike and I are supposed to reveal. We'll be doing that when we head back in. We just need to go get it quick! Then we'll be able to celebrate Shawn's victory in no time! After we crown the prom king and queen in this reunion! Hey, what's prom without making two people king and queen?" Zoey explained, while having a slight laugh with Jasmine.

"Okay! I just need to let you guys know since...well...I don't want us to miss any special moments we're supposed to have in a reunion thrown by you guys! I guess we were just distracted by all of the slow-dancing!" the tall teen replied, also having a laugh as well.

"Yeah! That and probably because we were still waiting for the last two guests to arrive at our party! Huh...I guess we've waited long enough for them to come, or maybe they weren't interested at all...since it's already been two hours... Oh well, I'll still keep the doors open in case if they do show up...they might miss the surprise and the celebration though," the indie chick also responded in their small conversation together.

Still eavesdropping, they were still paying attention to what Jasmine and Zoey were talking about. Including the prom king and queen surprise, and the last two guests who are them.

"Oh...we're still coming, Zoey...and we'll be there just in time for the surprise..." said Scarlett, in her secretly evil tone of voice while her and Max are still spying on their talk.

They've squinted their eyes even more, when the three have decided to wrap up the discussion.

As soon as Jasmine, Zoey, and Mike have concluded their conversation, they immediately went separate ways. Jasmine went back into the ballroom as Mike and Zoey were entering in another room, where they have the surprise hidden inside.

Max and Scarlett resumed to their business after listening to the conversation in secret, knowing what they will be doing soon.

"Okay, we're not too late! It seems that Mike and Zoey are getting ready to celebrate some special occasions going on, and we need to be there by that time! We need to be there before they start celebrating Shawn's winnings! That's when I want the money case! So come on, lets keep going!" the orange-haired brainiac said, while the evil-wannabee rolled his dark eyes to the ceiling.

"So NOW you want to help me carry Minion 2.0 to the party! Well wise decision here, Miss Scarlett! You've almost wasted time since you couldn't make up your mind!" Max replied in a very sarcastic and in a very annoyed manner, as he and Scarlett started lifting up the carrier together.

"Oh shut up, Max! You're the one who couldn't make up your own mind! I've only decided to help you because we don't have that much time left until we can start our plan!" she replied aggressively, just when the both of them started walking together, about to make their turn to the hallway that leads to the reunion.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Scarlett! If it wasn't for you going to the bathroom to put on perfume, we would've made it earlier by now!" he responded as well, while the two of them started arguing again, on their way to prom.

* * *

A few minutes have passed, and Mike and Zoey have returned to the room with their gifts hidden behind Beardo's DJ booth.

Zoey has noted him, telling him that they will start the first part of their celebration in a moment. He gave the couple a thumbs up while making the usual "Ding-ding!" sound. Beardo turned the volume of the music down to a very low level, where it drew everyone's attention to the DJ station that Mike and Zoey are both standing in front of.

With the microphone turned on, the red-head cleared her throat as she was about to make an announcement in the room.

"Attention everyone! Attention! I would like to thank every one of you guys for coming to Mike and I's prom-themed reunion, where all of us will have a good time while we get to know each other, and share our experiences when all of us were on the same show before! I had a fun time getting to know all of you guys, even though there's only two guests who haven't arrived yet. Bummer, but hey! At least most of you have shown up! So anyway, I am about to announce a surprise for two people who have made last season so memorable! One of them who was so heroic for trying to replace Chris as host, while the other has shown an example to stay happy no matter what happens! First of all, before I reveal the surprise, can I ask everyone to join in the center of the room? I want to make this as wonderful as it can be! I want it to feel like we're already in an actual high school prom!" she instructed and explained to everyone through her speaking microphone, while they've payed close attention to her and Mike up in front.

With Zoey's order, everyone in the room have started grouping up in the center of the room while they were facing towards the hosts. Dave, Sky, Topher, and Ella were standing next to each other from the left, while Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey joined the audience from the right. Then Beardo left the booth and stood right next to the nicer twin, while she was blushing that he's beside her. Rodney and Amy stood behind the trio while she had her arms crossed, while making a "Whatever" facial expression. Sugar and Leonard also stood behind the other group of four who were in the front, yet they were also next to the farmer boy and the meaner twin behind the trio.

* * *

As all of them took a moment join in front, Scarlett and Max have peaked their heads inside of the room with the carrier between them. They just finished carrying the creature together all the way to the room that they're about to head in.

"Okay! Are you ready Max? Are you ready to DESTROY prom?!" Scarlett asked, right when she started looking at him, giving him a scary, evil facial expression on her face. Max created an evil grin in reply as he looked back at her.

"More ready than I will ever be...but first, I want to know who gets to be prom king and queen! So can we wait until that's done?! And then we can ruin prom and take over the world together?! I don't know, I just tend to get excited when I know who rules prom...haha," he answered, sounding evil at first, and then normal when he wants to know who are the two prom candidates that Mike and Zoey are about to reveal.

Scarlett sighed impatiently, still wanting to get over with their plan already.

"Fine! But once the prom and queen is announced, I'm going to release this disgusting creature in this room and get on with it! Because I am sick of waiting just to get on with the evil plan, and I'm also sick of wasting time here! We should've been ruining prom and take over the world hours ago!" she responded and complained in a deadly tone of voice, while she started glaring at Max.

"We're almost there! So can we enjoy the last few minutes of prom before we destroy it?!" Max replied, desperate to know who are the candidates before they were about to release the mysterious creature that they've been carrying when they were on their way.

* * *

While they were still spying on everyone in the room, Mike took the microphone from Zoey as he also makes another announcement about what the surprise really is. Even though a few attendants know what they are.

"Okay everyone! Since all of you guys are here, I'm going to announce something very special for the two who has been waiting for a surprise since prom has started! Topher and Ella, can you come up the stage and stand next to us?" he spoke and asked, which made the former host wannabee and the singing princess smile at each other when he looked at the both of them.

As what Mike told them what to do, they've started walking up in front of the DJ booth, and stood next to him and Zoey together. Topher next to Mike, and Ella next to Zoey. They were facing towards the rest of the prom attendants in the ballroom while they were smiling very anxiously, hoping the fact that it's a good surprise.

Dave and Sky were both smiling, along with Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, and Beardo. Amy rolled her eyes while Rodney was still staring at her in a very adoring manner since he's still in love with her. Then Sugar started glaring at both Ella and Topher. Especially Ella since she's the one that she hates the most. Leonard looked rather concerned while he was looking back and fourth at his girlfriend and the princess.

A few seconds later, Mike and Zoey each bought a small opened box containing prom-themed materials inside. They settled the small boxes onto the DJ booth, right behind where Topher and Ella were standing at.

They've placed their hands into the boxes, while they're about ready to announce the surprise for the both of them, even though Jasmine, Shawn, and Samey are the three people who already knew what it is since Zoey and Mike have unknowingly spoiled it for them.

"The moment has come for the two! This is something that all of us should have if we're throwing a prom anytime, anywhere! Also just for fun, Mike and I have decided on the two candidates..." Zoey exclaimed as she took out a maroon pillow that has a light crystal blue-grey tiara laying on top, while Mike was taking out another dark red pillow with a blue king crown that has a white seam at the bottom with silver, triangular diamond details decorated around it.

Ella gasped when she first saw the tiara that Zoey was holding, while Topher's eyes gleamed at the crown that Mike has in his hands as well.

The couple grabbed the crowns from the red pillows gently, as they moved closer to Topher and Ella, getting ready to reveal the surprise for the both of them.

"Topher...Ella...I know Mike and I don't know you two very much. Well except for watching Pahkitew Island together with him, but based on what you've been doing on the show...I thought that you two would be perfect as an ideal prom king and queen, and you two totally deserve it after going through some recent personal events. Congratulations!" the pretty red-head announced in front of the microphone stand, while she slowly began to put the tiara onto Ella's head, while Mike was putting the crown on Topher's.

Everyone, except for Sugar and Amy, began to clap when the surprise was announced as they quietly cheered. After Mike and Zoey helped put the crowns on both Topher and Ella's heads, they grabbed the two sashes that says "PROM KING" and "PROM QUEEN" and placed it over their shoulders. Hearing the audience clap even more as they kept cheering on.

Then Mike handed the microphone over to Topher, while Zoey gave Ella a huge bouquet of red roses.

As a reaction, Ella gasped happily as she gently accepts the bouquet that Zoey gave her, knowing that she's the prom queen in their reunion. Topher also smiled as well when he claimed the microphone from Mike, also happy with the fact that he's prom king too.

"No way! Really?! I'm...I'm the prom king?! In this party?! Wow, I just...did not expect that! Thanks, Mike! And Zoey!" he exclaimed and blushed, while positioning the crown on his head properly to avoid his professionally-styled hair getting messed up.

"Oh my goodness! This is such wonderful news, Zoey! I never actually thought that this moment would come true! I'd like to thank you for considering Topher and I as prom king and queen! How exciting! It just means a lot to us! Plus, those roses are so beautiful! How delightful!" Ella also responded, gently hugging the bouquet in her arms, while giving out the biggest smile ever to Topher and the couple.

Both Zoey and Mike were smiling at the happy prom candidates after they were selected as prom king and queen in their reunion.

"WHAT?! They get to be prom king and queen?! WHY NOT US, ZOEY?! WHY COULDN'T MR. WIZARD AND I BE PROM KING AND QUEEN?! We're better choices unlike those two!" shouted Sugar, who angrily walked up to the couple while pointing at the served candidates. Both of them turned around, facing towards her after she called Zoey's name. Mike's eyes widened when Sugar stepped another foot close to them, when they began to shiver and shake, fearing the pageant wannabee's wrath.

"S-S-Sugar...please don't hurt us...we...we...we have a reason why we ch-ch-chose-" Mike anxiously responded, as he began to hug Zoey very tightly when the over-weight country blonde stepped another inch close to them.

Both Dave and Sky have immediately grabbed onto Sugar's arms, restraining her from trying to beat up the couple after the surprise.

"Sugar, stop! This isn't worth it!" Sky yelled, while her and Dave were using their strengths to prevent the country pageant girl from laying her hands onto Mike and Zoey. The couple, along with Topher and Ella, slowly started backing up with their eyes fully wide, just until their backs were leaning against the DJ booth where they can no longer step back any further.

"It is to me! Two of the most ANNOYING and the most FAKE turds that I've met gets to be Prom King and Queen, and I have been waiting my WHOLE life for my tiara to match with my favorite coral prom dress! Oh they are gonna get it! This is what I call rigged! The tiara belongs to ME!" the blonde replied, in a very whiny and an aggressive manner, while she was trying to pull her arms away from the couple restraining her.

"Ugh, I can't hold you any longer! You're just too heavy to hold back, Sugar! Plus, you're getting odor on my tux! Ewwww!" Dave complained after releasing his skinny arms away from Sugar's thick left arm.

"Dave!" Sky exclaimed, knowing that she couldn't restrain the blonde by herself after he just let go.

With Sugar's left arm free, she firmly threw her fist at Sky's nose, forcing her to let go of Sugar's right arm when she fell back, shouting "OW!" when she held her punched nose with both of her own hands.

"Sky!" Dave yelled her name after witnessing Sugar punching the feminine athlete in the face. He began to kneel down to her after she fell to the floor, shouting over the pain of her nose being broken by the fist.

After punching Sky, Sugar ran immediately towards both Mike and Zoey as she began to tackle them, while the both of them started screaming from her attack.

"SUGAR!" Ella screamed her name unpleasantly, while her and Topher started witnessing Sugar pouncing over the innocent couple. Then Topher began to grab Ella's hand again, having fear that she would also strike them as well, knowing that he and the princess are the selected prom king and queen.

"C'mon Ella! Lets move away before she tries to attack us too!" he insisted, just when he started running while gripping onto her gloved hand. Ella ran along with him, while letting him to hold it as they were trying to move further away from Sugar's distance from their's.

Everyone else was standing with their eyes wide open, except for Shawn and Jasmine, who were also attempting to restrain Sugar from beating up both Mike and Zoey even further, especially after she knocked out Sky that distracted Dave.

* * *

With the start of the chaos, and while Max and Scarlett were watching a fight that was occurring between Sugar and the hosts, they began to grin very evilly at each other, while they're getting ready to release their own evil plot scheme.

"Scarlett... Are you ready right now?! Shall we release...Minion 2.0?!" Max asked, as he was rubbing both of his pale hands together very slowly, with his grin even wider than before. Scarlett smirked and grinned even more, while her eyebrows scrunched.

"Do it! Do it right now!" she answered, in her deadly, evil tone of voice. Her green eyes squinted a lot, right when Max got down on one of his knees next to the metal carrier, placing his hand on top of it. He gave it a slight rub as he kept his evil grin on his face.

"Okay, my minion... Do your business and get the money case from Shawn! You know you want it! Go get the money, boy!" he spoke quietly to the raspy, sound-making creature inside.

Slowly and steady, he placed his hand onto the lock of the cage, and began to open the door of it.

A few seconds later, right when he opened it all the way to the other side of the cage, the mysterious creature automatically escaped out of the metal carrier at a very high speed, running straight into the ballroom after letting him free.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" both Max and Scarlett began to laugh loudly in a very evil manner after releasing the creature free from his cage, while hearing the sounds of the mutant striking prom...

* * *

**Who is this mysterious creature?**


	23. Mutant Madness

Running like a four-legged wild beast, a pale green, strange-looking mutant ran inside before noticing Shawn's briefcase laying on the table unattended, while everyone else in the room was distracted by arguments and a physical attack by Sugar, who was upset that she and her date didn't get to be selected as prom king and queen by Mike and Zoey.

The creature was dressed in a torn and very old clothing that a homeless teenager would wear out in the streets. He's wearing a light forest green hoodie that has holes in it, and a pair of blue jeans that are extremely worn out. His eyes are bloodshot red, and he has little-to-no strands of brown hair and a few darker spots on his bald head. His ears are also chipped, and his feet looked like kangaroo feet, except it's rather more sharper.

He began to hop over to the table with loud arguments coming from different voices, distant from Shawn's table to take the money case away. He grinned with his own sharp teeth as he was heading his way to claim the briefcase.

While watching the odd-looking mutant jumping onto the table, Max and Scarlett were smirking and grinning very widely, while watching the creature to do their own orders. Their eyes squinted as their eyebrows scrunched from anticipation, waiting for him to grab the money case without any notice from other prom attendants.

"C'mon, my precious little minion! You know you want the money! Go get it for mommy Scarlett, and for daddy Maxy! Go on! Go get that briefcase!" the evil wannabee spoke, treating the creature like an actual dog, which made Scarlett look at him in a very weird out manner.

"Okay...don't you think that's a little too weird, Max?! That THING is not our child! We're only using him just so nobody would suspect that it was us who took Shawn's half-spent millions," she commented, which made Max's dark eyes roll in response.

"I know he's not our child! I just like to treat some animals like actual babies! That's what I like to do for a living!" he replied in an average tone of voice, while they're still keeping their eyes out on the creature, who was still standing on top of the table, rubbing his hands together as he was glancing at the case containing half of the million dollars.

Though, right before he was able to put his light green hands on Shawn's briefcase, he began to smell some treats coming from the snack table across the room, which immediately drew his attention.

Right when he noticed a huge variety of snacks and desserts including three different flavored cakes, some candy, a huge bowl of red punch, and different flavored chips, he immediately hopped off the table and started running right towards the snack bar, while everyone else was still distracted by their own start of the chaos.

After a long period time, stuck as a mutant since Total Drama World Tour, the creature's stomach began to growl very loudly since he hasn't been able to eat proper food for the last couple of years. He had to eat fish, drink water from the lake, and eat whatever he can find in the wild to survive. Though he has never eaten real human food ever since he was mutated.

Max and Scarlett's eyes widened in circles when the creature ran towards the snack bar and started devouring the remaining treats all over the table. He began to eat a lot of candy and chunks of cakes while getting himself dipped into the red punch, making a load of mess on the bar as he made spills that stained the white table cloth.

"WHAT?!" the chubby shorty reacted angrily, witnessing the mutant craving for food rather than the money considering the fact that he's been wanting to eat properly almost as much as the millions, especially if half of them were already spent.

Scarlett face-palmed when the creature began to guzzle some of the chips after chewing on mini bits of candy from a small bowl of glass.

"Ugh! I knew this is a bad idea, Max! Now how are we supposed to get the money case thanks to your stupid minion eating out all of the food there is on the table?! You know what, I'm just gonna call in my troops. I'm not going to agree anymore of your ideas since they always backfire!" she spoke, still watching the scene going on, while disappointed at the fact that Max's plan has failed.

"Ohhhhhh COME ON! How was I supposed to know that he was gonna start eating out all of the desserts?! Do I look like someone who can read the future?!" he responded in complaint, just as the two of them began to argue once again, over the fact that their plan, well mostly Max's plan, just backfired.

* * *

A second later, almost everyone in the room began to turn around after hearing unpleasant, gobbling sounds coming from the snack bar, immediately noticing a familiar mutant who was consuming a portion of treats and drinks all over the table.

"UH! What is that thing?!" Amy questioned in a disgusted manner, with her left eye twitching as she leaned back.

"CRIKEY!" Jasmine also spoke in reaction, while both Beardo and Samey began to hold each other from fear, shivering while watching the scene together.

"IS-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S...IS THAT...EZEKIEL?!" Dave also reacted, with his brown eyes wide open, recognizing who the mutant was. The creature that Max and Scarlett just unleashed in the room.

"And WHAT is that thing DOING at my dessert buffet?! Hey! You get off of my food table THIS INSTANT you rascal!" yelled Sugar, who immediately got off of Mike and Zoey as she began to run to the snack bar that Ezekiel is still sitting and standing on top of, while swallowing more and more of the goods from his hands to his big, wide opened mouth.

The country blonde began to pounce on the mutant, breaking the whole snack table down in half once she was able to capture him with her own weight. Her coral pink dress began to stain with red punch and cake frosting while messing up her own well-styled, curly, blonde hair in the process of attacking Ezekiel, as he lets out a raspy, dying scream. At the same time, he was feeling even more aggressive when Sugar began to beat him up.

"Take that you son of a dang ol' rat! That's what you get for messing up with my sweet buffet!" she shouted, while strangling the creature's neck with her own gripped fists.

"Sugar, stop it! That poor creature must be so hungry for food! Let him eat!" exclaimed the princess, yet she was held back by Topher, when he kept grip of Ella's wrists.

"No Ella! Don't go anywhere near Zeke! That dude is most not friendly! Just stay put because I don't want him to attack you or me!" he persuaded and warned her, as Ella began to frown in response when she looked right back at him.

"But this poor thing! He must be cured since he's been a beast for so long! Maybe I could sing a song for this helpless creature! _Ah-_" she responded, while Topher just covered her mouth with his right hand before she was able to sing again.

"DON'T! This is not the right time, princess babe! I don't know where he came from or how he got here, but now I'm starting to feel a little suspicious about something...just DON'T move unless we have to! I don't want him to ruin us!" he replied without even thinking that Ella's singing could possibly lure Zeke into leaving the room. Instead, he was having fear that the both of them would be in risk of getting involved into the turmoil, including getting attacked by an aggressive mutant.

Just then, Leonard ran up to the table while pulling out his zig zag twig that he uses as his personal magic wand from his white pants pocket. Ezekiel was still pinned down on the half-split table with a bunch of mess revolving around him and Sugar. He immediately looked at the larper as he began to wave his wand around in the air.

"Creature creature can't be featured, you must go away with a-WHA-AHHHHHHH!" he spoke, pretending to be a wizard as usual, which resulted Ezekiel into attacking him before he could finish up his own sentence. Leonard screamed in response after he just got tackled by that creature. Sugar got up slowly when she automatically noticed the vicious mutant striking her boyfriend, who was attempting to save her.

"HEY! YOU GET OFF OF MY MAN, YOU RAT! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU, YOU LITTLE FOOD-HOGGER! YOU GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW! THAT'S MY WIZARD YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" she demanded and shouted before she was able to pounce on Ezekiel again. She jumped while leaning forward, in attempt to capture him like before, when she caught him at the snack bar.

Though she missed her shot as he quickly ran away after he finished attacking Leonard, resulting Sugar to belly-flop against her wizard's slim stomach.

"OOMPH!" he responded, after his girlfriend lunged onto him by accident since it was meant for Zeke.

* * *

Before the creature was able to run even further across the room, Max stood right in front of him with a major glare on his face, which paused Ezekiel with his feet before he could take further action in ruining prom.

"Hey! I've ordered you to retrieve the briefcase, NOT have dessert for dinner! I DEMAND you get the five-hundred thousand dollar briefcase RIGHT now, Minion 2.0! You should know better you stupid mutated mutt!" he tried to command the creature to get what he wants, yet it resulted the mutant to growl very savagely as he jumped right on top of Max's head. Especially after being insulted by the evil wannabee, who was the one who carried him to the reunion with Scarlett.

"WHAT THE?! AHHHHHH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! GET OFF OF ME, YOU DUMB MINION! I AM NOT A BIG FAT SCRATCHING POST!" he began to scream and run around, feeling Ezekiel's sharp claws pushing directly on his pale face while covering his own view. Then he began to bite on his thin, shiny, purple locks, and chew it like an actual dog toy.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop ruining my well-groomed hair! Get off of me THIS INSTANT!" Max kept demanding, while waving his own hands over his head, trying to get Zeke off of himself. Right when his thick, small hand touched him by the waist, the mutant automatically bit him by his thick fingers before taking off once again.

"OW! What was that for?!" he responded and yelled, when he quickly moved his hands back down to himself. He softly massaged his bitten fingers with his other hand after a strong bite that was coming from the creature.

Ezekiel then began to run towards Rodney and Amy. The twin was shielding herself behind the tall, substantial farmer boy, who was also watching the creature very anxiously as ran closer and closer to the both of them.

"I'll...I'll protect you, Amy! I'll be sure that this odd-looking beast doesn't get anywhere near you! I'll make sure he doesn't' attack you!" the ginger spoke nervously, still eyeing on Ezekiel as he came another inch closer. She had her head peaking out on the left side of her view, also looking at Zeke in a very anxious manner when he was still coming towards them.

Out of fear, Rodney immediately ran away as he began to scream, having second thoughts about preventing the creature away from her. Amy remained with nothing else to protect her as she started watching the farmer boy run away.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?! Get back here!" she questioned, very irritated, while scrunching her eyebrows towards the hopeless romantic moving away from her distance. Then she began to eye back at Ezekiel before he immediately tackled her with a slight scream coming out of her mouth.

The mutant was laying on top of her from face-to-face and eye-to-eye. He growled at first, but then his eyebrows rose after staring Amy into her light teal blue eyes that already extended as she looked slightly confused, wondering why Freakzekiel isn't attempting any further attack after capturing the twin. He took a moment to study the beauty of her face before reconsidering his actions.

Few seconds later, his black pupils have turned into red heart shapes, while his mouth turned into a big squiggly smile as he kept looking at her more, which made Amy's eyebrows rise up before he was about to do something unexpected.

"Uhhhh..." she quietly spoke, just when Ezekiel began to plant many kisses all over her round face. Amy began to flail her arms all around while trying to avoid getting her lips uncomfortably kissed by the mutant. Her eyes were kept shut while moving her head from left to right on the floor, with her brows scrunching at the very lowest as her face turns red.

"EW! Get off of me you disgusting creep!" she responded with exclamation, while Zeke has continued to smooch repeatedly all over her forehead, her cheeks, and now he was able to kiss her red lips successfully after she spoke once again.

While the creature's lips were locked firmly onto Amy's, she began to push his shoulders in attempt to get him off of herself, yet was unable to move him out of the way due to his strong strength. She pushed even more harder for another few seconds until Ezekiel has finally released his green lips from her's.

"BLEH!" Amy spat out once she got the mutant to stop kissing her. Then she spit on his face a few times to get rid of the drool that slid inside of her mouth, as she quickly brushed her own tongue with the tip of her fingers before the creature began to peck the side of her face once more. Then he took off sprinting again.

"Sicko!" she exclaimed loudly, while watching the creature take off to strike another prom attendant in the room. The twin lifted herself up from the ground as she smoothed the dirt off her long white skirt from her dress.

"Amy...?" Rodney spoke her name, standing in front of her when he began to look down at her. She created a glare on her face in return after she stood up on her own feet.

"Um?! Why did you take off running like a coward when that THING was about to attack me?! I thought you were going to protect me from this ugly beast who has nasty drools!" Amy began arguing in her angry tone of voice, which made Rodney's eyebrows scrunch in response after he just witnessed Ezekiel's minor attack on the twin.

"More like why did you cheat on me with that thing?! I just saw you two making out on the floor, and it just...it just...breaks my heart having to see you kiss another man, especially if he's not human!" he replied, when there were sudden tears building in his small, dotted eyes while he created a huge frown on his face. Amy's left eyebrow rose at his reaction after creating a big misunderstanding from what he just saw.

"What?! I didn't cheat on you! And I didn't kiss him either! He kissed ME!" she tried to clarify, but Rodney began to cry in his big, thick hands, assuming the fact that she liked the kiss from Ezekiel.

"Oh yes! I'm sure he's the one who kissed you a lot, Amy, and either way, I'm sure you've enjoyed every second of it! You know, Sam-Samey is right about you! You are the meaner one! I just...I just can't believe that I fell for you this whole time!" he responded, showing off of his slight anger towards the meaner twin, when he began to reconsider the thought of Samey being the innocent twin.

"Why would I enjoy KISSING that monster?! His lips tasted like vomit mixed with my Sparame's greasy hair combined! Plus, I've already told you that he's the one who kissed me, and I was even trying to get him off of me! Now you're starting to believe that my sister is the innocent one?! Remember what she did?!-" Amy argued even more before she was interrupted.

"Save it, Amy! I don't need to hear anymore excuses from you! We're DONE! It's over! I'm breaking up with you because you are a total stuck-up, man-eating, back-stabbing player!" Rodney replied with anger, acting in the scene where he's thought that Amy was his real girlfriend when the two of them haven't actually dated. She only stole him because she's wanted her sister to have a miserable time at prom. She's never liked the farmer boy at all, especially when he's tried to flirt with her. Yet she would do anything to make sure Samey isn't getting involved with anyone else.

Amy gasped loudly in response after the hopeless romantic had told her off. Then she gruffed like she never cared, while tears were streaming down on Rodney's long, freckled cheeks.

"Whatever! I don't need you anymore! You can go cry your butt back to Sparame for all I care! It's not like we're actually gonna be together anyways! I'll find myself a man who is more eligible and more faithful than you!" she concluded their small argument, as she crossed her bare arms together when the farmer boy began to storm off from her distance. He was upset with what happened between them.

* * *

Beardo and Samey were huddling together behind the DJ booth, while they're listening to the mayhem between everyone and Freakzekiel behind the other side. They were shivering together, while their arms were embracing each other's.

"B-B-Beardo...I'm scared...w-w-where did this thing come from?!" the nicer twin spoke in a soft voice when they began to look at each other in the eyes. Their hearts were pumping very slowly, as they can hear, "BANG!" "CRASH!" sounds behind the station.

"I know, Sammy...me too...I don't know where that thing exactly came from either but...I'm just hoping that this blows over...I don't like the sound of this," he replied, comforting Samey even more while they've cuddled even closer, still shaking from anxiety when there were louder screams and cries occurring on air.

Mike, Zoey, Dave, and Sky have also joined with Beardo and Samey behind the booth. Mike's dark brown gelled-back hair came out as messy along with his red tie and his black tux coat from the pageant queen's attack, while Zoey's updo came out slightly lower than before with a few scratches on her skin, though her white dress remained the same as it still was.

"Mike! Zoey! Sky! Are you guys...alright?!" the twin asked, showing concern while noticing the athlete rubbing her nose from Sugar's fist punch.

"I'm fine, thanks Sammy. Sugar is just out of control!" Sky answered and made a comment, as Dave placed his dark-skinned hands on her upper arms, also looking very concerned at her when he noticed how red her nose just turned.

"And where is this nut booger coming from?! How did he get in, and why is he acting so aggressive?! Why is he ruining prom?!" the germaphobe began to interrogate firmly, when he began to look directly at both Mike and Zoey in a very suspicious manner, wondering why Ezekiel was striking the annual reunion.

"I...I don't know! Mike, did you let him in?!" the indie chick answered, and then began to look at her boyfriend.

"What?! No! Never! Why would I invite that thing to our reunion without your permission, Zoey?! I had nothing to do with him! Honestly!" he responded, in a shaky tone of voice, while acting a little hazy with his answer.

"Then how did he get in?! Wait a minute...Where's Shawn? Shouldn't he be getting after Zeke by now?!" Dave also responded, and then began to think about his buddy that he just made up with since the start of prom. He, Sky, and Samey then began to peek their heads over the DJ booth to glance at the disaster that was still occurring.

The lights and the banners in the room were torn and ripped off from the upper walls. Some of the lights were flickering, while most of them remained on, and while some were off. Then they've noticed a half-split snack table with all of the treats and drinks dumped everywhere around along with paper plates, forks, and napkins being spread around, which creates a huge mess. Then there were circular tables with white table cloths being knocked and tipped over to the floor along with accessories that fell separately. The black chairs were already thrown around from wall-to-wall, and floor-to-floor. Now all they see is Ezekiel skimping around while making major messes in every inch of the room, frightening most of the prom attendants, who were huddling against the walls and the corners in the ballroom.

"This is such a disaster! Why is Shawn just standing there?! What's going on?!" the twin spoke and began to question, while noticing the vigilant zombie fighter facing his back against their own view, also noticing his girlfriend trying to get him to move as well. He was standing there with his arm that was tugged by her.

* * *

The mutant kept running around the room even more, while almost everyone else was trying to get away from him before he makes another attack on another attendant like what he did with Sugar, Leonard, Max, and Amy. Well, he's tried to make out with Amy, but she still counts as one of the victims that the creature was trying to assault during the annual prom.

"Come on, Shawn! We need to get away from that thing before he gets to us! Why are you just standing there?! Lets go!" Jasmine was trying to convince her boyfriend to move away, yet he was still standing at his own spot the first time he saw Ezekiel at the snack table, who already gobbled up most of the remainder of treats. Shawn's girlfriend began to tug his right arm even more, yet he was standing there just as lifeless as a statue, letting her pull very firmly. Though he still didn't move his feet by any inch from his place.

Then she began to look at him, while noticing his paranoid facial expression, looking just as frozen as ice, and still as lifeless as a rock. His eyes are widened to the extreme extent, with his black pupils as small and tiny as two single beads. His anxious frown came out small, with his widened eyes taking over his whole reaction on the face. He stood still, while Jasmine looked at him even more in a very concerned manner.

"Shawn...? Are you alright...? Why aren't you moving?! Why are you just standing there?! There's a wild creature on the loose!" she began to question, as she started waving her left hand vertically in front of his face as an attempt to wake him up. Then he began to shiver slightly from fear, while his right eye started twitching after witnessing a creature that he thought was something he always fears the most whenever he's prepared to fight.

"Z...Z...Z...Z...Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" he immediately screamed at the highest tone of his voice after watching Zeke run around, attacking the reunion, for a long period of time.

As he kept screaming and yelling, he ran to a table and immediately lifted up the sides of a chair over his own head, and then began to chase the creature while he was still yelling from fear.

Instead of attempting to attack Shawn or anyone else, Ezekiel began to run away in fear, while the skilled fighter kept chasing him around. Everyone began to watch the two of them running around the room, having slight less fear of the creature making anymore further attacks due to the brave winner of Pahkitew Island having the courage to go after him. Especially at a very late notice.

Getting close behind Zeke, Shawn has swung the chair a few times, though he missed it as the mutant kept dunking and moving from left to right, while trying to avoid getting hit.

"RAH! TAKE THAT! AND THAT YOU LITTLE ZOMBIE! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" he shouted even more, still trying to hit Ezekiel when they've kept running around the room in circles.

Jasmine went to hide behind the DJ booth where Samey, Beardo, Dave, Sky, Mike, and Zoey were at. While Topher and Ella began to crawl under one of the only tables that wasn't knocked over, with Amy joining along with the both of them. Then Rodney, Leonard, Sugar, and Max all began to hide behind the broken snack table. Excluding Max, the other three have peeked their heads over the table to watch the scene. Max was still rubbing his bitten hand, while everyone else was still distracted by the mayhem.

A moment later, Shawn was finally able to strike Ezekiel by the head after taking the last swing with the chair that he kept in his own hands. Then he immediately dropped it when the mutant was knocked unconscious to the floor.

Shawn began to pant while placing his hands onto his knees, taking some moments to breathe, while feeling the sweat that was streaming on his forehead and his temples, and the warmth in his black tuxedo.

"FINALLY! I got him...I finally took out the zombie...There better not be anymore where that came from!" he spoke in a low tone of voice, still taking time to breathe while trying to calm himself after attempting to knock out Ezekiel a several times before he finally captured him.

"SHAWN! The case! It's gone!" Jasmine exclaimed, as she pointed her index finger to their table, where there's absolutely nothing but a white floor-length table cloth remaining on the top.

"WHAT?!" both him and Max have exclaimed in a very angry manner, when they were both noted that his money case just disappeared during a dramatic turmoil that occurred ever since Ezekiel began to strike the snack bar that was destroyed.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Scarlett was running, while holding onto the handle of the briefcase that she just stole from Shawn when the disaster occurred in the annual reunion, which lasted for about twenty minutes of time.

She turned to her left, and ran into another straight hallway, as she took out a small walkie talkie under the cleavage of her dark red dress. She ran straight to a dark grey door, and then walked into a very small room that was the size of a janitor's closet, and began walking up the concrete stairs that leads her to the rooftop of the building. Turning on the walkie talkie, she began to clear her throat and speak.

"Mission is complete! Prom was being destroyed, I have the half-million dollar briefcase in my hand, and I'm ready to be picked up! I just need to wait for my partner in crime to do his part in order to take over! I repeat, the plan has been executed!" the deadly genius spoke, as she made her way up to the roof top.

"We're on our way, Miss Brooks!" the manly voice replied from the talkie, which made Scarlett smirk even more, with a psychotic look that was planted on her face.

"Perfect! Soon those idiots AND Max will have to face the evil that they have never seen before! And with my new plan that is already working so far, I can tell that we're gonna get away with it! They're gonna face the evil on a brand new level! Muahahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" she replied, and then began to do her own evil laugh, which sounded like a wicked witch who was boiling someone in the cauldron.

**To be continued...**


End file.
